Sous le ciel de Konoha
by meeko-dreams
Summary: Sora Tutetaki, amie d'enfance d'Uchiwa Sasuke, vient s'installer à Konoha pour fuir son passé de Suna. Et malgré les nuages qui la guettent, elle recommence une nouvelle vie, aidée par l'amitié de Naruto et des autres. schoolfic
1. Chapitre00 Prologue: Arrivée à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples:** Quelques couples habituels et d'autres moins conventionnels.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'auteur a eut la gentillesse de me les prêter alors je lui ai promis de ne pas trop faire n'importe quoi avec. Seule Sora m'appartient. (fière)

**Résumé: **Sora Tutetaki vient à Konoha pour tourner la page de son triste passé. Elle est logée par son ami d'enfance, Sasuke, dont les amis vont lui redonner la joie de l'amitié et sans aucun doute, de l'amour.

**Note:** C'est ma première fic que je met sur ce site... enfin sur internet. Je suis désolée pour les éventuelles fautes présentes et les phrases des fois pas françaises. (exemple inédit) Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques qui me permettront d'améliorer cette histoire. Je vous met les 4 premiers chapitres d'un coup mais le reste viendra petit à petit. Pour l'instant, au moins une vingtaine de chapitres sont prêts et au moins 5 en cours d'écriture.

J'espère que vous aimerez. Bon, j'ai fini de raconter ma vie. Je vous laisse lire.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 0 Prologue: Arrivée à Konoha 

Ma mère me déposa à la gare et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que je ne monte dans le train. Je vis une larme se former au niveau de ses yeux alors je lui souris chaleureusement.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je vais m'en sortir. Dès que j'arrive et que je suis installée, je t'appelle. Promis! **

- **Surtout, fais très attention à toi. **Me répondit-elle pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'on était sorties de la voiture. **Et prends bien soin de toi. **

-** Oui, oui! Allez, au revoir maman!** »

Puis, pour ne pas faire traîner les choses – car ma mère était capable de me faire rater le train si elle continuait à me faire ses adieux – je me dirigeai vers mon wagon, chargée de plusieurs sacs et de valises. Après tout, je ne partais pas en vacances mais vers mon nouveau lycée où j'allais étudier pendant 2 ans.

_« Je m'appelle Sora Tutetaki. Jeune fille allant vers ses 17 ans, yeux bleus métalliques, cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au milieu du dos, le tout organisé sur ses 1m55. Je m'en vais vers Konoha, pour étudier dans le meilleur lycée du pays de la Feuille. En faite non, mes vraies intentions ne sont pas vraiment les études (comme tous les jeunes de mon âge normalement) mais ma véritable raison peut paraître vraiment immature. »_

Je sortis de mes rêveries quand je repérai enfin mon siège, prit en sandwich entre la fenêtre et un vieil homme en long cheveux blancs. Celui-ci semblait dormir, prenant toute la place avec ses longues jambes. Je mis plusieurs minutes pour atteindre mon siège en essayant au maximum de ne pas toucher l'homme pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois assise, je rangeai quelques uns de mes sacs dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet au dessus de ma tête et installai le plus petit sous mon siège. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vis au loin ma mère me chercher. Son visage tout entier exprimait l'anxiété alors je toquai quelques coups sur la vitre pour qu'elle me repère plus facilement. Un fois chose faite, on se sourit mutuellement et je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer. Elle devait sans doute me parler mais je n'entendais rien – après tout, je devinais facilement ce qu'elle me disait: « Fais attention à toi ! ». Puis la sonnerie de départ retentit et une voix annonça la fermeture des portes, ce qui provoqua un attroupement des derniers passagers retardataires. Je fis alors un dernier signe à ma mère, qu'elle me retourna, en m'adressant un sourire sur son visage trempé par les larmes.

«** Je t'aime! **» Lui dis-je alors avant de la quitter des yeux.

Enfin, j'étais partie. Je commençais à ne plus y croire. Je sortis mon mp3 et commençai à écouter de la musique douce. J'avais devant moi environs 4h de trajet alors, je pouvais me permettre un petit somme. Mais un frisson me parcourut et j'étais persuadée que ce n'était pas dut au fait que je parte seule. Je regardai alors le passager à côté de moi ,qui était réveillé et qui, depuis quelques temps, m'observait. Son visage figé me fit sursauter et un pressentiment me disait qu'il valait mieux l'ignorer.

« **C'était émouvant**. Me dit-il alors. »

Je le regardai une seconde fois, ne sachant pas très bien s'il s'adressait à moi ou à lui-même.

«** C'était votre mère? **Me demanda t-il alors toujours avec son sourire...bizarre.

-** Oui! **Lui répondis-je simplement, en espérant que cela mettrait fin à la conversation.

-** C'était attendrissant.** Continua t-il – apparemment mes espérances étaient vaines. **C'est un événement digne de scénarios classiques dans les romans d'amour. **

_- __Non, mais il y a écrit « parler moi !» sur mon front ou quoi?_ Pensai-je légèrement énervée. _Mieux vaut ne rien dire, il se lassera tout seul. _

- **Dis moi, tu vas où comme ça? **

-_ A Konoha, comme tout le monde présent dans ce train, abruti!_ **Excusez-moi mais vous voulez quelque chose?** Demandai-je poliment.

- **N'ai pas peur, je suis écrivain. Et je cherche l'inspiration en observant les gens dans la vie courante. **Répondit le vieil homme.** Je me nomme Jiraiya. Voici un de mes ouvrages! **Me dit-il en me donnant le premier volume de sa série.

_- Le paradis de la drague! Quel nom original_. Je retournai le livre pour y lire rapidement le résumée. _Plutôt...louche. Interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Je comprends pourquoi ce résumé me semblait bizarre. _

-** ... et la scène avec votre mère m'a vraiment ému. **Continua l'homme, ne remarquant pas que je ne l'écoutais déjà plus.»

Moi qui voulait passer un voyage au calme pour être en forme dès mon arrivée à Konoha, cet espoir s'envola quand je me rendis compte que mon voisin n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille. Je lui rendis son livre et remit mes oreillettes, en augmentant au maximum le son pour ne plus l'entendre – surtout que celui-ci riait plutôt fort. L'homme continua alors de parler tout seul pendant au moins une heure et demie, ne remarquant pas que je m'étais endormie.

Une fois arrivée à Konoha, le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher, donnant une magnifique image de la ville pour les passagers des autres provinces. Alors que j'avançais vers la sortie, je cherchai du regard une connaissance qui devait venir me chercher à la gare. Je sentis alors une présence derrière moi et devinai rapidement que le vieux Jiraiya me suivait.

« **On vient te chercher?** Me demanda t-il comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps.

-** Oui ! **Répondis-je agacée en espérant trouver rapidement cette personne. »

C'est alors que je vis non loin de la sortie un grand jeune homme avec un long manteau noire avec des nuages rouges dessus. Celui-ci avait les yeux noirs légèrement tiré sur du rouge – dut sûrement à des lentilles – avec des cheveux noirs encre et un regard...froid. Pas de doute, j'avais trouvé mon homme.

«** Itachi-san!** L'appelai-je alors en allant vers lui avec tous mes bagages. »

Celui-ci me fit un léger hochement de tête – manière personnelle de me manifester sa joie, je suppose – puis sans un mot, il prit mes sacs les plus lourds et se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors je le suivis, espérant qu'il sera plus communicatif une fois rentré. Car j'allais effectivement loger chez les Uchiwa pendant mon séjour ici, parce qu'il se trouve que nos parents ont une très bonne relation. Après quelques minutes de trajet supplémentaire dans un taxi – toujours en silence – on arriva finalement devant une petite maison. Le jardin également petit, était utilisé comme entrepôt pour garder vélos et autres affaires inutiles de la maison, et celle-ci semblait comporter 2 étages. Quand j'entrai dans la demeure après m'être débarrasser de mes chaussures, j'atterris directement dans le salon. Celui-ci semblait alors vaste dut au fait qu'il était très peu meublé, juste le nécessaire. Une table ni trop grande, ni trop petite en son milieu, un canapé pareil près du mur et, en face, une télé à écran plat. En face du canapé se trouvait une petite table basse où traînait les télécommandes puis je remarquai le seul meuble de rangement de la pièce, logé près de l'entrée.

« **La cuisine est à droite au fond et les chambres à l'étage. **Me dit alors dans un souffle l'Uchiwa.

- **Hum. **Répondis-je, surprise d'entendre une voix aussi grave pour un garçon aussi fin qu'Itachi. »

Il avait gardé dans mes souvenirs d'enfance son comportement distant et discret – c'est pour cela que je n'avais rien dit durant le trajet – mais niveau apparence et voix, il avait bel et bien mûrit. N'attendant pas de réponse de ma part, il se dirigea dans les escaliers avec mes valises. Alors je le suivis jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre. Elle était plutôt grande mais c'était également dut au l'absence de meubles. Décidément, ils font de l'économie dans le mobilier ma parole. Après avoir posé mes affaires, il m'indiqua la salle de bain et les toilettes rapidement et m'interdit formellement de pénétrer dans sa chambre, qu'importe la raison. Je ne pouvais pas la rater, elle était à deux pas de la mienne et surtout, c'était la seule pièce qui restait à l'étage. Puis Itachi ne rajouta rien – jugeant qu'il avait dit le nécessaire – et s'en alla, me laissant seule dans ma chambre.

_« Bon, être resté avec moi plus de 5 minutes est une prouesse pour cet homme donc je ne le blâmerais pas._ Pensai-je en soufflant un coup. »

Je me dirigeai alors vers la fenêtre et regardai dehors. Cette chambre donnait sur la rue principale, et devant moi se dressait un magnifique couché de soleil. Les gens commençaient tout juste à rentrer chez eux et les pièces s'allumaient peu à peu. J'entrepris alors de défaire ma valise et prévis ensuite de téléphoner à ma mère par principe. C'est alors que tout à coup, j'entendis la porte de ma chambre coulisser brutalement. Je retournai la tête et vit alors le deuxième fils des Uchiwa, Sasuke. Celui-ci tenait une serviette dans les mains qui, à l'origine, était en train d'essuyer ses cheveux noirs comme son frère mais plus ébouriffé. Revenant sûrement de la douche, il avait le torse encore mouillé et une autre serviette était enroulée sur ses hanches.

« **Qu'est-ce...?** Demanda t-il alors surprit, tout comme moi.

- **Sa... Sasuke?** Demandai-je en commençant à rougir fortement. »

C'est alors que même si l'on ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, je me retournai rapidement, fermant les yeux pendant que lui même..., à vrai dire j'en sais rien puisque je fermais les yeux, mais il devait certainement rougir aussi.

« **Qui es-tu?** Me demanda t-il alors en colère.** Sort de ma chambre tout de suite! Tu es sûrement une groupie de mon fanclub. Comment es-tu rentrée? **

_- Je ne me rappelais pas d'un Sasuke aussi bavard, surtout avec une étrangère puisqu'il ne semble pas me reconnaître._ Pensai-je. _Quel culot, il a osé m'oublier. _**Je suis Sora, Sora Tutetaki. Rappelle-toi, une amie d'enfance. **

- **Sora?** Répéta t-il alors pour lui même.

- **Oui. De la vallée du Vent, à Suna. **Insistai-je alors.

- **Ha! Mais pourquoi es-tu ici? **

-** Je suis contente de te voir également!** Répondis-je sarcastiquement. **Et toi tu vas bien ?** »

Il ne me répondit pas et je l'entendis avancer dans la chambre.

« **Écoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais je vais étudier ici pendant 2 ans et ta famille m'a gentiment proposé de vivre sous leur toit alors il semblerait que, ravi ou non de me revoir, il va falloir me supporter comme quand on était gosse. **

-** Vivre ... ici ?** Répéta t-il encore une fois surprit.

-** Oui, d'ailleurs où sont tes parents? **

-** Mes parents sont à Suna d'après mes connaissance. Seul mon frère et moi habitons ici. **»

Je tombai alors à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce plan foireux? Pourquoi ne m'a t-on rien dit alors qu'il s'agit tout de même d'une cohabitation avec que des mecs, dont un de mon âge? La phrase alors de ma mère me revint à l'esprit.

« Surtout fais très attention à toi !» Comment pouvait-elle accepter cela ?

« **Mais... ! **Commençai-je alors paniquée par cette soudaine réalité.

-** Nos parents nous payent le loyer mais nous vivons seul ici. C'est pour cela que la maison est petite. Et là, vois-tu, tu es dans ma chambre. **

- **Quoi?** M'écriai-je une nouvelle fois.** Ah désolée! C'est Itachi qui me la donnée. Je pensais qu'elle était inoccupée. **

- **Itachi!** Murmura avec rage son jeune frère. »

Je l'entendis sortir plusieurs vêtements et les enfiler. Puis plus rien alors j'en déduis qu'il s'était habillé. J'ouvris lentement mais sûrement les yeux et vit le jeune homme maintenant décent. Il portait un T-shirt noir avec un éventail rouge et blanc dans le dos et un short blanc plutôt large. Sasuke avait également bien grandi. Il n'avait plus ce visage d'enfant que j'avais gardé en souvenir mais un visage mature qui devait faire craquer les filles. D'ailleurs, il m'avait prit pour une de ces fangirls. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi puisque je le trouvais également craquant. Mais je sortis rapidement de mes songes car un problème se posait devant nous. Où allais-je dormir?

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Sasuke me dit que ce soir, je dormirais dans sa chambre et lui dans celle de son frère, puisque ce dernier passait rarement ces nuits dans la maison. Après m'avoir presque menacé en m'avertissant à ne pas toucher à ses affaires, il quitta sa propre chambre et me laissa seule, comme l'avait fait son frère un peu plus tôt.

Même pas un regard vers moi ou un « comme vas-tu depuis tout ce temps? » Ou encore « comme tu as grandi! » Non décidément, les Uchiwa brothers avaient bien changés depuis ces années. Au moins, ce dernier avait été plus bavard que le premier, qui aurait pu au moins m'avertir de la situation.

Ne sachant pas si finalement cette pièce était devenue ma chambre ou si c'était seulement temporaire, je laissai mes affaires dans le sac et profitai de ce moment de calme pour appeler ma mère. La discussion fut courte bien que je lui reprochais naturellement de m'avoir cacher une information aussi importante concernant les Uchiwa. Puis sentant la fatigue arrivait dut à cette longue journée de voyage, je pris mes affaires de douches et me préparai. Heureusement celle-ci contenait tout de même un verrou. Puis après une demi heure de relaxation, je retournai dans « ma chambre » et m'allongeai sur le lit. Heureusement la reprise des cours ne se faisait que après-demain. Ne pouvant plus lutter contre ma seconde nature, je m'endormis rapidement sur le lit de mon ami d'enfance.

o.o

**Note :** Ok, le début est bof et dur à passer (c'est que c'est difficile de poser le contexte. Si je le pouvais, je ne le ferai pas et je passerai directement aux passage intéressants). Le deuxième et le troisième chapitres sont aussi des « poseur de contexte », où je dois (et ça m'énerve) décrire tous les personnages de Naruto. Il le faut bien même si je sais que tout le monde les connait. Le reste de l'histoire est un plus intéressant. Essayez donc de passer ces niveaux... euh je veux dire ces chapitres, puis passer au suivant, puis au suivant, ect. ! Le plus dur sera fait (comme pour le Seigneur des Anneaux, le passage des hobbits est difficile mais l'histoire reste bien... bien que la mienne n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette œuvre).

Voilà, c'était mon petit mot pour vous motiver à continuer à lire. Donc bonne lecture pour les autres chapitres ! Et courage!


	2. Chapitre01 Première journée à Konoha

**Titre:** Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur:** meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples:** Quelques couples habituels et d'autres moins conventionnels.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Seule Sora est ma création.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 1 Première journée à Konoha 

Quand je me réveillai le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

_« Zut, j'espère que les Uchiwa ne vont me reprocher de me lever si tard! »_

Je me préparai rapidement, me mettant les premiers habits qui me passait sous la main. Je mis alors un T-shirt rouge à rayure blanche plutôt long, à manche courte, et un short court noir. Avec ceci, je mis des socquettes noires que j'avais choisi cette fois pour aller avec l'ensemble. Puis une fois prête, je descendis dans le salon. A ma grande surprise, alors qu'on était dimanche – c'est à dire jour de repos – je ne trouvai personne. Il n'y avait également personne dans la cuisine. J'étais donc toute seule dans cette maison. J'avais l'habitude de toujours trouver quelqu'un chez moi, alors le vide et le silence qui régnait dans cette demeure me donnai des frissons. Je décidai alors de sortir également, profitant au passage pour faire des repérages et trouver mon nouveau lycée. Après avoir quitter ma rue, j'atterris dans la rue principale de Konoha, trouvant divers magasins et restaurants. Tout comme dans chaque ville, elle était facilement reconnaissable puisque celle-ci était bondée de gens. Habituée, j'évitai facilement les promeneurs sur mon chemin. Je passai devant une boutique de vêtements où 4 jeunes filles sortirent dont 2 chargés de paquets. Complices, j'enviais déjà leur amitié si chaleureuse alors qu'hier, j'avais eu le droit à des retrouvailles plutôt froides avec mon ami d'enfance. Tant pis, de toute façon je me ferais sûrement des amies au lycée. Je continuai mon chemin quand j'entendis une voix crier derrière mon dos.

«** Sasuke-kun!** Cria alors une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et teint en rose. »

C'était exactement la fille que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt, sortant du magasin de vêtements, portant avec elle plusieurs paquets. Puis son amie qui avait également acheté, l'imita et cria le nom du jeune homme. Je suivis du regard le groupe de jeunes filles se dirigeant vers un groupe de garçons à l'opposé de la rue. Je reconnu alors le « Sasuke-kun, » entouré de ses amis. D'ailleurs, plutôt nombreux ses amis. Il y avait avec lui au moins 6 gars, tous différents les uns des autres.

«** Ah! Sakura-chan!** Répondit un blondinet et un garçon aux gros sourcils, apparemment très heureux de voir la jeune fille.

- **Il y a également Ino, Tenten et Hinata. **Rajouta un autre garçon ressemblant au blond niveau énergie mais en brun.

- **Galère! **Soupira alors l'un d'eux qui avait une queue de cheval et les mains dans les poches.

- **Bonjour tout le monde!** Les salua une jeune fille aux chignons.

- **Bonjour! **Répéta la plus timide du groupe.

- **On traîne à ce que je vois!** Dit un beau garçon aux regards clair et aux longs cheveux noir attachés.

- **Neji! **Répondit ravie la fille aux cheveux roses.** Dite, pourquoi ne pas passer la journée ensemble puisqu'on est tous là?** Proposa t-elle enfin.

- **Oui! **Répondirent les deux garçons énergiques et la blonde.

- **M'en fout!** Répondit simplement le garçon le plus fainéant du groupe, qui fut ensuite approuvé par son ami- disons plus envelopper – qui mangeait un paquet de chips.

- **Faisons une compétition. Disons une course sur... **Dit alors le gros sourcil super excité.»

Je fus surprise de voir que le Sasuke que je connaissais pouvait être entouré de personnalités si différentes et garder une expression neutre. Ma foi, il avais dû s'y habituer maintenant. Alors que le groupe d'amis, finalement décidé à passer la journée ensemble, reprenait la route, je les suivis du regard. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses, dont le nom, si je me souviens bien, était Sakura, comme les fleurs de mes arbres préférés, s'était accroché au bras du beau garçon au regard si prétentieux. Elle était harcelée par le blond de la bande qui apparemment, n'aimait pas l'entente qu'il y avait entre les deux jeunes gens. Derrière suivait la jeune fille aux chignons qui se disputait avec le garçon qui maintenait qu'il fallait faire une course. Puis, il y avait la jeune fille timide qui n'osait pas regarder le second garçon énergique brun, qui lui parlait en étant trop proche de celle-ci. A leur côté, le garçon flemmard et le gr― enveloppé. Oui, pour bien résumé, ce groupe était bruyant. En tout dernier se trouvait Sasuke qui avançait d'un pas agacé en compagnie de la blonde qui s'était agrippée à son bras et qui n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. D'ailleurs, cela me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme un déjà vu.

Flash back

A l'époque de nos 6 ans. Alors que mes parents rendaient une fois de plus visite aux Uchiwa pour le week-end, je jouais dans leur jardin en compagnie de mes frères et de ma sœur avec les frères Uchiwa. Enfin pour être plus exact, ma sœur et mes frères jouaient ensemble tandis qu'Itachi s'était isolé et ne permettait pas qu'on l'approche sauf son frère quelque fois. Et moi et bien, j'étais toujours collée à ce dernier. Où qu'il allait, je le suivais comme son ombre. Alors il essaya plusieurs méthodes pour m'éloigner mais sans grand succès puisque je revenais toujours à la charge.

« **Mais je t'aime moi Sasu-kun! **Avais-je dis de ma petite voix de gamine de 6 ans.

- **Mais moi, je ne t'aime pas!** Me répondait-il toujours. »

Alors à chaque fois je pleurais vexée par ces mêmes paroles et pour me calmer, Sasuke devait toujours céder et me laisser le coller. Oui, c'est bien le terme. Je l'agrippais par le bras et comme si j'y avais mis un cadenas, je ne le lâchais plus.

« **Quand je serais plus grande, je me marierais avec Sasu-kun! **Disais-je toujours en pleurant quand mes parents décrétaient qu'il était temps de s'en aller.

Fin Flash Back

En y repensant, j'étais vraiment sotte à cette époque. En prenant du recul, je devais vraiment l'embêter à ne pas le lâcher. Enfin bon, moi j'avais passé le cap, surtout depuis qu'il avait déménagé pour s'installer à Konoha. On avait chacun grandit de manière différente, et rien qu'avec la confrontation d'hier soir, je pouvais affirmer qu'il avait vraiment changé. Mais apparemment, ce genre de situation ne le lâchait pas puisqu'en ce moment même, la blonde se comportait exactement comme moi à 6 ans.

A force d'être plongée dans mes réflexions, je ne vis pas le groupe, avançant dans la rue, venir vers moi. Et vu comment il se déplaçait, c'était aux gens de se pousser pour éviter d'éventuelles collisions. Alors comme tous les autres, je fis quelques pas sur le côté, sans pour autant les quitter des yeux. Sans me prêter réellement attention, le groupe passa devant moi. Puis arriva Sasuke, dont je croisai le regard. Ses pupilles alors se rétrécirent pendant quelques millièmes de secondes puis revient à la normal, signe qu'il m'avait vu et reconnu. D'ailleurs la blonde me fixait et sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle fronça les sourcils. Je reculai d'un second pas, espérant qu'elle le verrait comme un retrait des troupes. Message reçu puisque sans s'arrêter, le « couple » passa devant moi et continua leur marche.

_« Ouf!_ Soupirai-je une fois le groupe loin de moi. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir échappé à une catastrophe. »_

Tout ceci me donnai faim donc je décidai de m'arrêter à un magasin de ramen – il parait qu'à Konoha, c'est leur spécialité. Tout d'abord en trouver un, ensuite regarder si les prix sont abordables. C'est vrai que ma mère m'avait donné de l'argent de poche – une somme plutôt importante d'ailleurs – mais il faut savoir économiser et donc ne pas le dépenser n'importe comment. Dans la rue, il y avait pas mal de restaurants, comme à Disneyland, alors forcément en choisir un était plutôt difficile. Finalement, j'optai pour le restaurant Ichikaru parce qu'il semblait être le moins bondé à cette heure-là, et les prix proposés étaient à ma portée. J'entrai dans le magasin qui m'accueillit chaleureusement. L'ambiance qui y régnait était douce et calme et l'odeur des ramens flottaient dans l'air. On me proposa une table et me débita tous les spécialités de la maison. A force d'écouter ce long discours, mes entrailles n'en pouvaient plus, surtout que je n'avais rien mangé depuis hier soir, puisque je m'étais écroulée de fatigue, et que ce matin, j'avais simplement oublié.

«** N'importe lequel, ça ira très bien! **Dis-je alors à la serveuse. **Ils ont l'air tous appétissant d'après vos descriptions.** Ajoutai-je pour éviter de la froisser et qu'elle croit que je m'en fous de quoi est constitué ses ramens, ce qui d'ailleurs, n'étais pas faux. »

Flattée par ma dernière remarque, la jeune femme cria haut et fort aux cuisiniers un ramen spécial Ichikaru. Rapidement, je regardai sur le menu le coût de cette recette – évidement, elle m'avait prit le plus cher. Je regarda autour de moi, par simple curiosité en attendant que mon plat arrive. Il y avait pour la plupart des adultes, pas beaucoup de familles et quelques jeunes. En gros, un endroit tranquille. Je me promis de retenir le nom du restaurant, comptant bien y retourner un jour.

Pov-les-autres.

Plus loin, un groupe de jeunes s'étaient également arrêté, puisque le Ichikaru ramen était le restaurant préféré de l'un d'eux. Ils mangèrent alors tranquillement et sans faire trop de bruit – puisqu'ils ont la bouche pleine, ils ne peuvent pas parler – quand soudain la blonde du groupe releva la tête et lâcha malgré elle un hoquet de surprise.

«** Qu'y a t-il Ino?** Demanda alors Kiba, le garçon brun aux grandes canines, qui l'avait entendu. **Tu as mangé un de tes cheveux croyant que c'était une patte?** »

Il rigola à sa bêtise avec quelques autres membres du groupe mais se tut en voyant le regard noir que la jeune fille lui lançait.

« **Baka !** Dit-elle dans un souffle. **J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part. **Continua t-elle en désignant de la tête une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu métallique. »

Tout le monde suivit son regard et découvrit la jeune fille qui parlait maintenant avec la serveuse, qui lui avait apporté son plat. Sasuke leva seulement les yeux quelques secondes de son bol et reconnaissant la personne, il eut bouchée de travers.

«** Une nouvelle? **Demanda la jeune fille au nom de la fleur de cerisier.** C'est la première fois que je la vois. **

- **Sûrement. En tout cas, plutôt mignonne.** Intervient son petite ami aux regards clair.

- **Ca va, Sasuke-kun? **Demanda alors le blond en tapant amicalement le dos de son ami qui s'étouffait avec son ramen.

- **Oui, oui! **Répondit celui-ci en retirant le bras de son ami, légèrement énervé.

- **Ah! **S'écria une nouvelle fois Ino.** Je me souviens, dans la rue. Elle nous regardait bizarrement, enfin surtout Sasuke-kun. **

- **Alors c'est une groupie de Sasuke! **En conclut le feignant de la bande. »

Tout le monde se satisfit de cette explication et oublia rapidement cette nouvelle fille. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne les avait même pas remarquer. Prenant toujours part à la conversation, Ino continua tout de même de jeter quelque fois des regards vers elle. Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier car elle avait la certitude qu'elle allait la revoir.

Fin  Pov-les-autres.

Le ramen de Konoha était vraiment le meilleur, en tout cas, mieux que ceux que j'achetais en grande surface. Alors que la serveuse débarrassait déjà ma table, je me risquai une petite question d'orientation.

« **Excusez-moi!** Commençai-je poliment. J**e suis nouvelle ici et j'aimerai me rendre au lycée de Konoha, pouvez-vous m'indiquer la route? **

-** Le lycée Kage? Je vois! Nous avons des habitués qui viennent de ce lycée. D'ailleurs, ils sont là bas. **Me dit-elle en me montrant le groupe de jeunes que je n'avais pas vu. »

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle fois, je tombai des nues. Dans la même matinée, je voyais le groupe de Sasuke. Ma parole, ils me suivent ou quoi? Sur tous les restaurants que proposait la rue principale de Konoha, il fallait que je tombe sur eux. La serveuse dans sa bonne intention allait appeler le groupe mais je la retint de justesse.

«** Ce n'est pas la peine de les déranger pour si peu! **Dis-je alors précipitamment**. Dites-moi seulement quelle direction prendre pour que j'évite de me perdre et je trouverai bien. Je mémorise mieux quand je cherche toute seule.** Ajoutai-je au final pour la persuader. »

Finalement, elle se résigna et m'indiqua la bonne route à prendre. Je payai alors rapidement mon repas et sans tarder, je quittai le restaurant. Depuis que j'avais remarqué qu' « ils» étaient là, j'avais également perçu les regards soutenus que me lançait la blonde. Je marchai lentement dans les rues maintenant moins pleine de Konoha, et après plusieurs minutes, j'arrivai enfin à destination. Je l'observai quelques instants et remarquai alors qu'il était exactement comme mon ancien lycée à un détail près. Ses murs étaient d'une blancheur stupéfiante. A croire qu'ils lavaient également les murs. En tout cas, ce lycée semblait tout de même grand alors je me permis d'espérer que Sasuke voudrait bien me guider, au moins pour ma première semaine pour éviter que je ne me perde. Après quelques minutes de contemplation et de réflexion, je fermai les yeux, essayant de retracer le chemin que je venais de faire pour arriver jusque là. Puis pour m'assurer de la validité de ma mémoire, je décidai de rentrer à la demeure des Uchiwa. Le trajet fut laborieux mais finalement, je retrouvai la maison qui semblait toujours vide. Prise d'un doute soudain, j'espérai que la porte n'était pas fermée totalement puisque je n'avais pas les clés. Silencieusement, je franchis le domaine et comme une voleuse, j'abaissai doucement la poignée. J'entendis alors un « clic » rassurant et poussai la porte.

« **Qui es-tu?** Demanda alors une voix derrière moi ce qui me fit sursauter. **Une ex d'Itachi, une groupie de Sasuke ou tout simplement une pauvre voleuse? **»

Je me retournai et vit quatre jeunes hommes me regarder avec méfiance. Celui qui avait parlé était blond et avait une longue mèche qui lui cachait pratiquement la moitié du visage. A ses côtés, se trouvait un autre qui avait les cheveux rouges et un regard noir vide, un qui avait les cheveux bleu en pique et de petits yeux au reflet jaune – dut aux lentilles – (Kisame que je ne peux pas me résoudre à décrire avec la peau bleu parce que ce n'est vraiment pas naturel dans cette UA) et un aux cheveux noirs qui portant un masque orange en tourbillon. Leur point commun était leur long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges dessus. Aucun doute possible, c'était les amis d'Itachi, que j'aperçus peu après, derrière les autres.

« **Alors? **S'impatienta le blond qui commençait à avancer vers moi.

-** C'est une colocataire, Deidara! **Intervient rapidement Itachi qui, suivit des autres, se dirigeait également vers la maison.

- **Une ex ou alors ta petite amie actuelle?** Demanda alors celui-ci, surpris par le vague sens de colocataire.

- **Elle a l'air d'avoir l'âge de Sasuke!** Dit alors l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

- **Tobi aussi veut une petite amie!** Enchaîna l'homme au masque en s'agitant de partout.

- _Comment ça la petite amie d'Itachi? Impossible, je suis beaucoup trop sensible au.. froid._ **Une amie d'enfance.** Dis-je alors pour dissiper le malentendu.

- **Une amie d'enfance? **Répétèrent-ils tous surpris. **Alors ça existe? **

- _Abrutis!_ Pensai-je blasée.

- **Celle de Sasuke!** Rectifia alors Itachi en passant devant et en entrant dans la maison. »

Tous les autres le suivirent, ne m'accordant plus d'importance maintenant que le sujet était clos. Seul le blond marqua un temps de pose devant moi, me dévisageant ouvertement. Je baissai alors la tête, n'aimant pas être observée ainsi, et décidai de me rendre rapidement dans « ma chambre. » Mais je sentis que l'on m'avait attrapée par le bras, et je fus forcée de me retourner. Deidara se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« **Plutôt mignonne. T'as un copain?** Me dit-il en prenant un ton dragueur.

-** Non!** Répondis-je alors choquée, ne m'attendant vraiment pas à cela. »

Mais pour ma propre sécurité, je ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire autre chose. Je me dégagea de sa faible emprise et partit rapidement à l'étage. Une fois la porte fermée, je souffla un grand coup. Je n'avais rien fait aujourd'hui et pourtant, j'étais crevée. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis. Ce fut vers 19h que je me réveillai, car j'avais senti la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce. La lumière allumée, je distinguai la silhouette de Sasuke, prenant une pile de vêtements dans son armoire. Je me relevai alors et m'assis sur le lit, encore légèrement endormie.

« **Sasuke?** Demandai-je alors dans un chuchotement.

- **Je prends juste mes affaires.** Me répondit-il simplement. **Je te laisse cette chambre, j'irai dans celle d'Itachi. **

-** Il est d'accord? **

- **…!** Ce blanc voulait tout dire. **On a pas vraiment le choix, puisque de toute manière, tu vas rester ici pendant 2 ans.** Finit-il par dire.

- _Désolée d'imposer ainsi ma présence!_ Pensai-je alors sarcastiquement.** Je pourrais me trouver un studio. **

- **J'y ai pensé mais si nos parents apprennent qu'on t'a mise dehors, on va avoir le droit à la plus grosse tempête à Konoha. **Dit-il alors en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- P_etit salaud, il veut déjà se débarrasser de moi__._ M'énervai-je mentalement.

- **La chambre d'Itachi est la plus grande! **Continua t-il, ignorant les ondes noires que je lui envoyais. **Donc mets toi à l'aise.** »

Cette phrase signifiait-il qu'il m'acceptait quand même sous son toit? Ses derniers mots me paraissaient louches, comme s'il avait essayé de justifier sa décision. Tant pis, au moins j'étais sure d'avoir un endroit où dormir durant ces 2 ans. Sasuke fit plusieurs aller et retour entre son ancienne chambre et sa nouvelle mais au bout d'une demie heure, il avait déjà tout vidé. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaire, alors forcément...Je défis alors à mon tour mes sacs quand une douleur au ventre m'arrêtai. Mon estmac réclamait son dût ; c'était son heure. Je descendis alors en cuisine, voulant préparer le repas pour nous trois en signe de remerciement pour l'hospitalité. Mais quand j'arrivai dans le salon, les amis d'Itachi étaient toujours présent.

_« Ils vont tout de même pas rester manger? _Pensai-je alors déroutée. »

J'allai alors à la cuisine et réfléchis à un menu adapté pour tous ces ventres et, facile à faire. J'entendis alors le deuxième frère Uchiwa descendre les escaliers et râler en voyant nos invités dans le salon. Puis après quelques répliques, je l'entendis arriver derrière moi.

« ** Ah Sasuke!** Dis-je alors en me retournant.** Je m'occupe de la cuisine, tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier? **

- **Fais ce qui te chante!** Me répondit-il ennuyé après quelques secondes de silence.

- **C'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire! **Dis-je à mon tour ennuyée et légèrement énervée qu'il se montre aussi indifférent. »

Il me regarda un instant puis se dirigea vers le frigo. Il sortit alors quelques ingrédients et me dit les utiliser pour faire le repas. Puis il s'en alla, me laissant seule.

_« Génial!_ Soufflai-je. _Finalement, il me laisse me débrouiller. »_

Je pris alors ce qu'il m'avait sortit et travaillai dessus pendant 30 minutes, préparant des plats faciles. A ma grande surprise, toute le monde mangea mes plats et Tobi n'arrêtait pas de me féliciter. Sasuke fut le premier à sortir de table. J'essayai de faire de même mais il m'était impossible de me débarrasser de Deidara qui avait passé son temps à me draguer et de Tobi qui semblait également apprécier ma compagnie.

_« Les gens de Konoha sont bizarre! _Me dis-je alors avant de m'endormir profondément, quelques heures plus tard. »

O.O

**Note :** Terminer ! Alors, ça va ? Vous tenez encore ? Bon, plus qu'un chapitre et ça ira mieux.. j'espère ! A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre02 Le lycée de Konoha

**Titre:** Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur:** meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples: **Quelques couples habituels et d'autres moins conventionnels.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto... Seule Sora m'appartient.

**Note:** Enfin j'ai compris comment on fait pour mettre un nouveau chapitre. J'ai mis 2h mais j'y suis arrivée. (Banzai) Normalement, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. Enfin, j'espère.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 2 Le lycée de Konoha 

Le réveil du premier jour fut pénible mais après plusieurs minutes d'émersion, je décidai de me lever. Il était 7h15 et je commençais mes cours à 8h. Mais étant nouvelle élève qui rentrerait en première, il fallait donc que j'arrive plus tôt pour aller voir le directeur de l'établissement. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller et mis un T-shirt à manche courte mais à capuche léger beige et un jean noir allant parfaitement avec mes cheveux. C'était un ensemble simple qui, j'espérais, n'attirerait pas l'attention puisque je n'avais pas encore l'uniforme du lycée. Je descendis alors les escaliers et mangeai rapidement quelque chose avant de partir. Je ne croisai ni Itachi, ni ses amis qui ont dut partir tard la veille, ni Sasuke. Puis, après avoir prit mon sac, je sortis rapidement de la maison. Maintenant, c'était à mon cerveau de fonctionner pour m'emmener au lycée. Je sortis de ma rue sans difficulté et vis, dans la rue principale, un flot de jeunes, ayant tous le même uniforme et qui allaient tous dans la même direction. Bon, au moins, j'étais sur d'être sur le bon chemin. Puis, parmi eux, j'aperçus Sasuke qui marchait d'un pas lent et tranquille.

_« Il aurait pu me proposer de m'accompagner puisque je suis nouvelle ici!_ Pensai-je légèrement énervée. »

Je courus alors vers lui et lui sautai littéralement dessus pour le surprendre. Tentative réussite puisque celui-ci me lança un regard noir alors que je lui offrais mon plus beau sourire.

« **Sasuke, tu aurais pu m'attendre!** Lui dis-je alors sur un ton de reproche.

-** Ne me suis pas!** Me répondit-il alors énervé.

-** Ben tiens, tu as peur que je salisse ta réputation si on nous voit ensemble ou quoi?** Répliquai-je.

- **...! **Apparemment, j'avais vu juste.

-** Accompagne moi juste jusqu'au bureau du directeur et je ferais en sorte de ne pas te gêner davantage. **Lui proposai-je alors amicalement.»

Voyant que le compromis était équitable et que de toute façon, je ne lui laissais pas trop le choix, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ensemble, on se dirigea vers le lycée. Bon, je ne peux pas nier que je ne voyais pas la plupart des élèves nous regarder bizarrement et chuchoter je ne sais quoi à notre passage. On arriva enfin devant les grandes grilles du lycée où étaient rassemblés plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui se racontaient leur week-end.

« **Sasuke-kun! **Cria alors la blonde qui, déjà avec ses amis, l'avait vu arriver.

-** Mais qui c'est à côté? **Demanda alors la fille aux cheveux roses.

-** Attends! Ce n'est pas la fille qu'on a vu hier au restaurant?** Intervient celle aux chignons.

-** Impossible!** Murmura énervée et choquée la blonde.

- **Ino! Sakura! Tenten! **S'écria alors trois jeunes hommes – les plus excités.

- **Que se passe t-il? **Demanda le blond en voyant leur silence.

- **Naruto. Est-ce que Sasuke a une petite amie? **Demanda alors Ino, en le regardant intensément.

- **Une petite amie? **Répéta t-il, choqué à son tour. N**on, je suis son meilleur ami, il me l'aurait dit. **Gratifia t-il finalement en faisant un geste de non avec sa main.

- **Alors qui c'est celle-là? **Demanda t-elle tout de même en colère en me désignant du doigt.

- **Ah! C'est la groupie de l'autre jour. R**épondit alors le feignant qui venait juste d'arriver avec son meilleur ami.

- **Shikamaru, je ne plaisante pas! **Reprit la blonde furieusement.

- **En tout cas, elle ne porte pas la tenue du lycée donc c'est sûrement une connaissance extérieure. **Fit remarquer le jeune homme aux yeux blancs qui venait lui aussi d'arriver accompagné par sa cousine. »

Alors que les jeunes gens se posaient des questions sur mon identité et mon éventuelle relation avec Sasuke, ils nous regardèrent arriver de loin. Je sentis alors Sasuke lâcher un soupir et je compris pourquoi quand je regardai à mon tour dans la même direction que lui. J'avais alors repéré le groupe d'amis avec qui il avait traîné hier, et ceux-là semblait débattre sur un sujet important. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressentais que j'en étais la cause. Lui ayant juré de ne pas tâcher son image par ma présence, je lui demandai juste de me dire où se trouvait le bureau du directeur pour pouvoir y aller seule.

« **Va dans le bâtiment C, c'est le bâtiment administratif. Au dernière étage se trouve la salle des professeurs. Passe d'abord là avant. **

- **Bâtiment C, dernier étage. **Répétai-je pour moi même. **Mais il est où le bâtiment C? **

-** A ta droite, derrière ce bâtiment. **Conclut-il en soufflant une dernière fois. »

Ayant toutes les informations et arrivant à la grille, je voyais maintenant tous les élèves nous regarder. C'est quand même pas si surprenant que ça de voir Sasuke accompagné d'une jeune fille? Ils vont avoir du mal quand, un jour, il va présenter sa petite amie – je plains déjà la future élue. Sans tarder, je dis un rapide « au revoir » à Sasuke et entrai dans le lycée, me dirigeant vers le bâtiment C. Bon d'accord, cette fois, je n'étais plus avec Sasuke, mais tout le monde continuait tout de même à me regarder. Je le mis donc sur le compte que je n'avais pas d'uniforme.

_« La matinée commence bien._ Me dis-je en soufflant à mon tour. »

Arrivée enfin à destination, je toquai à la salle des professeurs et ce fut une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs qui m'accueillit.

« **Bonjour! **Se dit-on poliment.

- **Que puis-je pour vous?** Me demanda t-elle ensuite.

-** Je suis la nouvelle élève transférée de Suna.** Dis-je en sortant une enveloppe qui confirmer mes dires.

- **Ah! Tu es donc la nouvelle attendue. **Me dit-elle en souriant, ce qui me rassura de ne pas passer pour une totale inconnue. **Passons dans le bureau de la directrice, elle t'attend. **»

Je la suivis en silence et arrivai devant une porte où s'élevait une voix forte. La jeune femme – qui d'après le badge qu'elle portait se nommait Shizune – toqua et entra sans attendre une réponse.

« **Je vous amène l'élève transférée.** Annonça t-elle poliment.

- **Ah te voilà! **Dit la directrice. **Patience un moment, veux-tu? **»

La directrice avait deux grandes couettes blondes et avait manifestement une très grosse poitrine. Elle semblait jeune pour son âge mais comme dit-on tout le temps, « Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ». Elle parlait en ce moment avec un élève qui devait avoir mon âge. Il avait les cheveux roux et ses yeux vert pomme étaient entourés de noir – cause de nuits blanches répétitives, je suppose.

«** Subaku No Gaara, tu as accumulé beaucoup trop d'absences injustifiées. **Dit-elle d'une voix forte. **Et pour une fois que tu es présent, tu ne fais que dormir en cours. Pour remédier à ceci, tu seras collé toute la semaine en fin de journée et ... **– la directrice me regarda un instant puis continua avec un nouveau sourire – **tu seras en charge de l'élève transférée. **»

On fut alors tous surprit par cette subite décision. Le jeune garçon me lança un regard noir et un certain mécontentement se fit ressentir dans son soupir.

« ** Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, attend la dehors, je dois lui parler. **Reprit la directrice. »

Gaara sortit en silence, les mains dans les poches, ne m'adressant aucun regard. L'entretien avec la directrice fut court et à son terme, elle me donna un papier où il y avait écrit ma classe, les affaires scolaires nécessaires, mon numéro de casier et l'horaire à laquelle je pouvais aller chercher mes uniformes scolaire et sportif, ainsi que mon nouvel emploi du temps. Une fois sortie, je cherchai du regard le garçon aperçu un peu plus tôt mais le vit nulle part.

_« Ce crétin est parti sans moi!_ Pensai-je alors énervée. »

Après tout, cela ne m'étonnait pas, il avait déjà tout prévu quand il avait soupiré. Je lu une nouvelle fois le papier où il avait écrit: classe B, professeur principal M. Hatake et bâtiment A. Pratique, je n'avais aucune idée où cela se trouvait. C'est alors que j'entendis la sonnerie du lycée indiquant le début des cours de 8h.

_« Zut, me voilà déjà en retard! Ça commence bien. »_

Je descendis en courant les escaliers du bâtiment administratif et dans ma précipitation, je bousculai un vieil homme qui semblait lire un bouquin au beau milieu du couloir.

«** A... Attention!** Criai-je alors quelques millième de secondes avant la collision. »

Mais cet avertissement fut inutile, ne pouvant pas m'arrêter, je m'affalai de tout mon long sur ma pauvre victime.

« **Aie! **Me plaignis-je alors en massant le genou qui avait tout pris. **Ah excusez moi! **Dis-je en me retirant rapidement de mon matelas. »

Celui-ci ne dit rien mais son visage exprimait également de la douleur. Je l'aidai alors à se relever et ramassai au passage son livre. « Le paradis de la drague ».

_« Tiens, ce nom me dit quelque chose!_ Pensai-je alors en cherchant loin dans mes souvenirs. »

- **Qui es-tu? Qu'y a t-il?** Me demanda t-il ce qui me fit sortir de mes songes.

- **Ah, excusez-moi, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.** »

Je vis ensuite l'homme se masser la tête et gênée, je lui rendis son livre. Je vis alors pour la première fois son visage: un bandeau recouvrant son oeil droit, avec un pull-col roulé si haut qu'il lui caché la bouche et le nez. En fait, l'homme n'était pas très vieux, sûrement encore dans la vingtaine mais ses cheveux blancs pouvaient prêter à confusion.

« **Veuillez m'excuser!** Répétai-je en m'inclinant.

-** Ah, il est pourtant interdit de courir dans les bâtiments! **Répondit-il avec un ton de reproche mais sans y porter trop d'importance pour autant. **Tu es en quelle classe? **

- **D'après la feuille, en classe B ! Je suis une nouvelle élève. **

- **Ah! Alors c'est toi. **Me dit-il en m'observant puis en souriant – enfin je le pensais puisque la moitié de son visage était caché. **Je m'appelle Hatake-sensei...**

- _C'est bizarre, cela aussi me dit quelque chose. _Pensai-je alors.

- **Je suis à l'évidence ton professeur principal et à l'occasion, ton professeur de littérature classique. **»

Après ces brefs salutations, on s'en alla ensemble vers la salle de cours dans un autre bâtiment. Tous les cours à l'étage avait déjà commencé, seul une classe faisait un bruit affreux.

«** Je suis sur qu'il est encore en retard, ce Kakashi-sensei. **Dit alors une voix bruyante.

- **Naruto!** S'écria une autre, beaucoup plus adulte.

- **Un peu de silence!** Intervient une autre.

- **Pourquoi vous ne le décrétez tout simplement pas absent! **Dit cette fois-ci une voix de fille. »

Sans s'en préoccuper, mon professeur principal ouvrit grand la porte, ce qui ramena le calme dans la salle.

« **Attend ici un moment!** Me dit-il avant de rentrer.

- **Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes en retard! **Dit alors le jeune adulte qui posté devant le tableau avait essayé de calmer ces élèves impatients.

- **Désolé, désolé. **Répondit-il avec un sourire. **Mais une jeune élève m'est rentré dedans et ... **

- **Arrêtez avec vos fausses excuses! **S'écrièrent en même temps Naruto et Sakura.

-** On vous laisse. **Dit alors les deux surveillants en sortant de la pièce.

- **Merci Genma, Hayate! Au passage, faite rentrer la nouvelle qui attend dehors. **

-** Oui!** Répondirent-ils ensemble.

- **Une nouvelle?** S'excita alors Naruto avec la plupart des élèves.

-** Oui, elle nous vient de Suna... **Commença t-il pendant que j'entrai dans la salle. »

Tous les regards étaient alors braqués sur moi, suivant chacun de mes mouvements. Le silence se fit, attendant la suite des évènements.

«** Et donc voilà tout est dit!** Conclut le professeur qui avait continué la présentation alors que personne ne l'écoutait. **Voici Tutetaki Sora! **

- **Je suis Sora Tutetaki.** Dis-je poliment en m'inclinant devant mes futurs camarades figés.** Ravie de vous rencontrer. **

- **Attend, mais c'est la fille qui traînait avec Sasuke-kun! **S'écria alors Ino en se levant rapidement ce qui créa un nouveau brouhaha dans la classe.

- **Sasuke-kun? **S'écrièrent alors quelques fans de celui-ci qui attendaient une réponse logique – mais il soupira et garda le silence.

- **Tiens, on te connaît déjà!** Me dit alors ironiquement M. Hatake.

-** Malheureusement, je crois qu'il y a un grand malentendu. **Répondis-je alors avant de lâcher un long soupir.

**- Un peu de silence, attendez au moins la fin du cours. **»

Cela n'apaisa pas pour autant l'agitation qui régnait mais le niveau sonore était devenu supportable pour un cours. Kakashi-sensei m'indiqua ma place, entourée de la fille au nom de fleur et du garçon roux vu auparavant dans le bureau de la principale. Je sentais les regards interrogateurs des élèves attendant impatiemment la sonnerie pour mettre fin à leurs doutes. Je gardai alors le silence durant toute l'heure, me mettant momentanément en veille. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, alors que le prof avait déjà disparu, toutes les chaises furent poussées avec un bruit strident. Puis, sans doute parce qu'elles étaient les plus rapides, toutes filles entourèrent ma table.

« **Sora-chan, c'est ça?** Me demanda la fille aux cheveux roses.

- **Oui!** Répondis-je alors en essayant d'être amicale.

- **Je suis Haruno Sakura. **Commença t-elle dans les présentations. **Voici Yamanaka Ino, ma meilleure amie, Hyuuga Hinata et Tenten. Les autres font partis du fan-club de Sasuke-kun.** Dit-elle en désignant les autres filles de la classe qui me regardaient toujours avec un air de reproche – à vrai dire, pour elle, j'avais fauté puisque je me suis permis de venir au lycée accompagné du grand et sublime Sasuke-kun!

-** Enchantée! **

-** De même!** Répondirent les trois filles sauf la dénommée Ino qui me dévisageait toujours.

- **Quel est ton lien avec Sasuke-kun?** Me demanda t-elle en se mettant en face de moi.

- **Ino, pas besoin de l'agresser.** Dit alors son amie sur un ton de reproche. **Désolée, elle est toujours aussi impulsive quand on parle de l'homme qu'elle aime. **

- **Je peux comprendre que voir celui-ci accompagné d'une inconnue peut mettre hors de soi.** Dis-je alors en souriant. **Dissipons le malentendu: je suis l'amie d'enfance de Sasuke et en aucun cas, sa petite amie ou autre chose.** Dis-je en espérant être crue car c'était la vérité.

- J**uste... une amie d'enfance ?** Répéta la blonde.

- **Assurément, juste une amie d'enfance.** »

Moyennement rassurée, la jeune fille souffla qu'en même en signe de soulagement. Puis elle m'adressa un sourire, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter.

« D_evrais-je leur parler de ma cohabitation avec celui-ci?_ Pensais-je alors soucieuse. _Non, un problème à la fois et je pense que Sasuke me tuerait si je leur dévoile cette vérité. Il ne voudrait pas que tous ses amis le sache._

-** Sasuke, tu as une bien jolie amie d'enfance. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt?** Dit alors son meilleur ami qui, avec les autres, avait écouté la conversation.

-** Hn...!** Répondit agacé celui-ci.

- **Tu aurais au moins pu nous la présenter.** Intervient la deuxième idole du lycée, aux yeux de nacre qui avec quelques amis, se dirigea vers ma table. **Sois la bienvenue!** Me dit-il alors. **Je suis Hyuuga Neji. **

-** Et officiellement le petit ami de Sakura, bien qu'il soit connu pour être un play-boy. **Compléta un autre.** Je m'appelle Inuzuka Kiba et je suis célibataire. **

- **Rock Lee! **Intervient brusquement le jeune homme qui se posta devant moi, droit comme un piquet. **Explosons notre jeunesse ensemble! **Hurla t-il presque, ne réalisant pas les mauvaises intentions dans ses paroles.

- **Non mais, c'est quoi ces fausses techniques de dragues?** Dit alors une jeune fille qui venait de rejoindre notre groupe.

-** Temari!** Dit alors surprise Sakura. **Que fais-tu là? **

-** Je viens voir mon frère, il a encore été convoqué chez la directrice.** Dit-elle en allant directement vers le concerné.

- **Elle s'appelle Sabaku No Temari et est en Terminale. Elle a deux frère, Kankuro qui a un an de plus qu'elle et Gaara, le roux là bas.** Me dit Tenten voyant que j'étais légèrement perdue. **Et c'est aussi la petite amie de Shika. **

-** Shika?** Répétai-je.

- **C'est le flémard couché sur sa table là bas, Nara Shikamaru. **Me dit le blond qui reprit les présentations de plus bel.** Et celui qui mange un paquet de chips à côté de lui, c'est Akimichi Choji. Moi, c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Enchanté. **

- **Naruto, tu m'as encore oublié.** Dit alors un autre garçon qui avait pratiquement tout le visage caché par ses vêtements amples.

- **Ah, désolé. **Fit celui-ci. **Attend ne boude pas! Voici Aburame Shino.** »

Cette prestation nous fit rire puis les présentations se terminèrent quand la sonnerie annonçant le deuxième cours. Sans retard cette fois-ci, le second professeur arriva dans la salle et tout le monde reprit sa place initiale.

« **Yamato-sensei !** Me souffla alors Sakura. **Prof de d'histoire et de géographie.**»

_- Moi qui croyait que j'allais passer une journée seule et paumée! _Me dis-je, lors du déjeuné. »

Effectivement, tous ceux qui m'avaient salué un peu plus tôt, m'avaient invité à leur table, et leur compagnie – bien que bruyante – était chaleureuse. Nous fîmes plus ample connaissance, et j'appris diverses anecdotes, comme par exemple, Sasuke et Neji était les idoles masculines du lycée tandis que Sakura et Hinata étaient les idoles féminine. Par contre, chacun était connu dans d'autres domaines comme Hinata pour sa timidité et son amour non dévoilé pour Naruto – qui au passage, était seul à ne pas le remarquer, Ino pour son nombre incalculable d'ex, Tenten pour son tempérament qui cachait d'après les dires un cœur tendre, tout comme Temari. D'ailleurs, son petit frère Gaara était de nature solitaire, et était souvent absent, Kiba était tout comme Naruto : énergique mais très gentil, et Shikamaru, derrière sa fainéantise extrême, cachait, en fait, une grande intelligence. Enfin Shino, qui était avant connu pour être distant, avait finalement développé une sociabilité agréable. Pour Choji, tout avait déjà était dit dans les présentations – hormis le fait que le mot tabou en sa présence était bien évidement « gros ».

A la fin de la journée, j'avais reçu pratiquement tous les numéros de ces jeunes gens. Malgré le fait que Gaara était censé me faire visité le lycée, ce fut Sakura qui s'en occupa puisque le garçon ne se préoccupait tout simplement pas de moi. Elle m'accompagna au bureau pour récupérer mes uniformes et mes livres, ainsi que la clé pour mon nouveau casier. Puis, on fit ensemble un bout de chemin et alors qu'on approchait de la maison des Uchiwa, elle tourna un peu avant, à mon grand soulagement. Si Sakura avait découvert dès le premier jour que je logeais chez l'une des idoles du lycée, le lendemain, tout le monde serait au courant, surtout qu'elle était la présidente du club de journalisme.

«** Je suis de retour ! **Dis-je alors en attendant bien évidement aucune réponse, pensant que la maison était encore vide de vie. »

C'est alors que je vis Sasuke sortir de la cuisine et sans m'adresser un regard, il monta dans sa chambre.

_« La politesse tu connais? _Pensai-je en essayant à ne pas m'énerver. _Je vais devoir lui réapprendre les bonnes manières. »_

Trop tard! Je sentais déjà mon adrénaline monter au cerveau. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se comportait ainsi, et n'ayant pas du tout l'habitude, je sentais déjà que ma patience atteignait ses limites. Je me dirigeai alors vers ma chambre juste pour poser mes affaires puis allai toquer à celle de Sasuke. Mais cette fois ci, sans attendre une réponse, j'ouvris la porte. Sasuke était assis à son bureau, faisant déjà les premiers devoirs de la semaine.

« **Sasuke!** Criai-je alors.

- **Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer.** Me répondit-il sur un ton froid.

-** Je me suis permise.** Dis-je alors en avançant dans la pièce.

- **Qu'y a t-il ? **Me demanda t-il en me lançant un regard qui disait bien que je le dérangeais.

- **Dis-moi plutôt que je t'ai fait. Cela fait à peine 3 jours que je suis arrivée et déjà, tu me montres clairement que tu en as marre de moi. Pourtant au lycée, je ne t'ai pas « envahi »**.

- **... !**

- **Génial! T'es au courant mais quand on a une conversation avec quelqu'un, généralement, on utilise des mots. Sujet, verbe et complément. **Continuai-je encore plus énervée.

- **Que veux-tu ? **Me demanda t-il une fois encore irrité.

- **Un peu plus de considération. **Dis-je alors après un petit temps.

- **Bien, c'est tout? **

- **Rahh, va au diable!** Finis-je par dire avant de sortir furieuse de la chambre. »

J'allai dans ma chambre et n'y sortit que rarement, seulement pour manger ou pour me changer. Je n'avais pas envie de le croiser bien que je savais également qu'il ne bougeait pas de la sienne. Et dire qu'il avait un meilleur ami, je me demande comment Naruto a réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Je m'endormis rapidement puisque cette journée avait été épuisante, mais sympathique quand même.

O.O

**Note :** Félicitation ! L'épreuve est passée ! Place à l'histoire maintenant. ^^ A bientôt, chers(es) lecteurs/lectrices, pour des prochaines aventures à Konoha !


	4. Chapitre03 Quotidien à Konoha

**Titre**: Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur**: meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples:** Dans l'épisode précédent on a vu du Neji/Saku, du Shika/Tema et... c'est tout pour l'instant mais il y en aura encore plein d'autres.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 3 Quotidien à Konoha

Le lendemain, je mis pour la première fois mon uniforme. Plutôt simple, jupe courte noire et chemise blanche avec le symbole de Konoha sur les manches. Pour aller avec, un pull pourpre traditionnel. Puis je descendis et je fus surprise de voir Sasuke encore à table.

« **Bon... bonjour! **Dis-je alors gênée et surprise de le voir encore là.

-** Hn!** Me répondit-il seulement.

- _Bon il y a du progrès, il ne me fuit plus comme la peste et me réponds quand je lui parle, enfin à sa manière. _Me dis-je positivement. _Avec un peu plus de temps, et il me fera une phrase parfaite le matin!_ Pensai-je ensuite en m'asseyant en face de lui.

-** Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas être en retard.** Me dit-il ensuite en se levant de table.** Je pars sans toi. **

-** Quoi? **M'écriai-je surprise. **Zut! Il est déjà 7h45**.»

Fidèle à lui même, Sasuke partit en premier, alors que je me dépêchais d'engloutir mon petit-déjeuner.

_« Bien sûr, il me laisse la vaisselle, ce crétin!_ Me dis-je énervée en entrant dans la cuisine. »

Heureusement, j'arrivai à l'heure pour mon cours du matin, mais faut dire que je n'avais pas évité la course matinale.

«** Bonjour Sora-chan!** Me salua mes nouvelles amies.

- **Ah bonjour Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata! **Dis-je en les voyant toutes arrivés vers moi, en essayant de mettre les noms que j'avais retenu sur le bon visage.

- **Tu as couru toi!** Me dit Ino en se moquant amicalement.

-** Oui, c'est à cause de ce Sa... **– c'est alors que je m'interrompis, j'allais faire une belle gaffe –** sale réveil, il n'a pas fonctionné. **Me rattrapai-je in-extrémiste.

- **A qui le dis tu? On est toutes victimes des lever matinaux.** Dit Tenten souriante.

-** Ah! L'uniforme te va super bien.** S'exclama Sakura en me forçant à me lever pour qu'elle m'examine mieux.

-** Merci!** Dis-je en rougissant légèrement. »

A mon grand soulagement, notre professeur de mathématique arriva et tout le monde alla s'asseoir. On passa alors toute la première partie de la matinée à faire des probabilités pour savoir quel était le meilleur stratégie pour « gagner une guerre. » Mon professeur de Mathématique : Sarutobi Asuma. Puis, pour se réveiller, nous avons eu sport. Notre classe était mélangée avec celle de Temari, d'où la présence exceptionnel de son petit frère, bien que les garçons et les filles étaient séparés. Le prof des garçons étaient ... spécial. Il avait un drôle ensemble moulant vert et ressemblait beaucoup Lee. Seul le nom était différent, prouvant qu'ils n'étaient pas père et fils, comme on aurait pu le penser: Maito Gai et Rock Lee. Alors que les garçons, en jogging et T-shirt vert foncé et blanc, couraient déjà autour du stade, nous occupions le gymnase pour du volley. Bon, il faut dire : je ne suis pas douée pour ce jeu, mais c'est amusant. Tout d'abord, on commençait 30 minutes d'échauffement intense avec plusieurs séries de pompes à la clé. Notre professeur, Mitarashi Anko, était sans pitié, ne tolérant aucune minute de pause. On commença alors le vrai jeu, déjà à demie crevées. Je me retrouvai dans l'équipe de Sakura et Hinata et on jouait contre celle d'Ino, composé de Tenten et Temari. Sakura était plutôt douée mais avec une fille très timide qui n'osait pas prendre l'initiative d'avoir la balle et un bras cassé comme moi, elle se démena comme elle le put. En revanche, l'équipe d'Ino s'organisait bien, avec celle-ci qui avait de bons réflexes, Tenten qui avait une bonne analyse de la situation et qui s'adaptait facilement et Temari qui avait une puissance...terrifiante.

«** Pause! **Dis-je alors essoufflée alors que Tenten se préparait pour faire un service. **Accordez-nous un joker. **

-** Un joker?** Répétèrent-elle surprises.

- **Faut le dire, vous êtes très forte et personnellement, je suis plutôt mauvaise aux jeux de balle... **Continuai-je .

- **Moi aussi!** Dit alors Hinata dans un souffle.

- **Alors s'il vous plaît, ménagez-nous. **Les suppliai-je presque.

- **Mais vous avez Sakura!** Répondit Ino.

- **La pauvre, elle se tape tout le boulot pour réparer nos erreurs, vous voulez la tuer ou quoi? **Demandai-je amusée comme les autres.

- **Les filles, on est pas au café! Allez, on se remet au jeu!** S'écria alors Anko en nous voyant parler.

-** Oui!** Répondit-on ensemble en se remettant en position.

- **On va y allez moins fort!** Dit alors Tenten avant de nous envoyer la balle...assez fortement. »

Surprise, je voyais venir vers moi la balle et laissant faire mes réflexes, je mis mes bras en position pour la renvoyer. Celle-ci rebondit fortement sur mes poignets et déstabilisée, je tomba en arrière, sur mon postérieur.

« **Tenten!** S'écria alors Sakura en lui lançant un regard de reproche et allant ensuite vers moi.

-** Sora-chan, tu vas bien?** Me demanda Hinata en regardant mes poignets.

-** J'adore ta délicatesse! **Dis-je alors à Tenten qui nous avait rejoint avec ses coéquipières.

-** Que se passe t-il ici?** Demanda Anko qui avait entendu mon cri quand j'étais tombée.

- **Un accident.** Justifia Sakura.

- **Tu vas bien?** Questionna ma prof en s'agenouillant et examinant ma peau devenue rouge.

- **Oui. J'aimerai juste me passer les poignets sous l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Après ça, je suis sure que ça ira mieux. **

-** Bien, vas-y. **Continuez les autres. Dit-elle en devançant Sakura qui voulait m'accompagner. »

Hinata m'aida à me relever et pendant qu'elles reprenaient leur position, j'allai aux toilettes, où je croisai dans les couloirs Shikamaru adossé au mur.

« ** On sèche les cours? **Demandai-je alors ironiquement mais gentiment.

-** Galère, j'ai réussi à m'en échapper en protestant à une entorse. **

-** Malin! **Dis-je alors en souriant.

- **Et toi?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Accident de travail.** Dis-je alors en montrant rapidement mes poignets rouges. »

Puis je le dépassai et entra dans les toilettes pour filles. Mais je n'avais plus de force et il m'était difficile d'ouvrir le robinet. C'est alors que je fus surprise de voir Shikamaru le faire pour moi.

« **Tu sais que c'est les toilettes des filles?** Dis-je alors en souriant.

- **Vu ton état, il te serait difficile de faire quelque chose.** Répondit-il simplement.

- **Merci!** Dis-je finalement en plongeant mes poignets sous l'eau, ce qui me fit un bien fou. »

Il resta un moment avec moi, dans le plus grand silence où le seul bruit audible était la puissance de l'eau sortant du robinet.

«** Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie?** Me proposa t-il après quelques minutes, quand je retira mes mains.

-** Est-ce une nouvelle excuse pour sécher?** Demandais-je amusé alors qu'il détourna les yeux en haussant les épaules. **Non merci mais ça va aller! **Répondis-je finalement en fermant le robinet. **Tu vois, ça va déjà mieux. **

- **Comme tu veux! **Me dit-il ensuite en quittant les toilettes. »

Il me raccompagna dans le couloir quand le jeune Lee, au plus haut de sa forme, vient en criant vers nous, accompagné par Neji.

« **Ah Sora-chan! **Me salua alors Lee, une fois qu'il nous eut rejoint.

- **Bonjour!** Répondis-je amicalement.

- **Shikamaru, on vient te chercher. Ta couverture est grillée. **Dit alors Neji.

- **Galère!** Soupira celui-ci.

- **Pas de bol!** Dis-je alors amusée.** Bon j'y vais. Donnez-vous à fond. **

- **Oui, Sora-chan! **S'enflamma Lee, qui sans attendre ses camarades, se pressa pour rejoindre le stade. »

Avant même de sortir, ils regardèrent un moment notre entraînement. J'avais repris ma place dans l'équipe et malgré ma blessure, je continuais à renvoyer les balles, prenant seulement les faciles.

«** C'est un autre numéro, cette Sora-chan! **Dit alors Neji, nous dévorant des yeux.

- **Mouais!** Répliqua seulement le feignant avant de partir. »

Quand la cloche sonna enfin la pause de midi, on l'accueillit tous avec satisfaction. On prit toutes une douche puisqu'Anko nous avait bien fait suer, puis ensemble, on alla à la cafétéria se restaurer. On vit alors le groupe des garçons déjà rassemblé à une grande table et, à ma grande surprise, ceux-ci nous avait tous gardé une place. Temari se joint à nous exceptionnellement.

« **Désolée les filles mais vous avez été trop longue, on a commencé sans vous!** Dit alors Kiba qui finissait tout juste son plat principal.

- **Le sport nous a crevé.** Répondit alors Ino, contente comme nous toutes de s'asseoir.

-** Et encore vous n'avez été les plus bousculé!** Dit alors Sakura. **J'ai pratiquement tout fait, surtout depuis la blessure de Sora-chan. **

- **T'as été blessé? **Me demanda alors surpris et inquiet Naruto.

- **Trois fois rien! **Dis-je alors en secouant la main**. C'est juste une excuse pour cacher le fait que je suis vraiment nulle en sport. **»

Moi qui ne voulait justement ne pas le mentionner, pensant que ce n'était pas important. Pourtant, ma main avait recommencer à s'engourdir, ce qui me fit lâcher mes baguettes. Sentant alors leurs regards rivés sur moi, je leur souris et les reprit de plus bel mais, une fois de plus, elles tombèrent.

« **Tu aurais dû t'arrêter de jouer. **Me dit alors Sakura en ramassant mes baguettes. **Tiens un onigiri, ça sera plus simple à manger. **

-** Merci! **Répondis-je gênée et en rougissant. »

La conversation reprit de plus bel, bien que je sentais le regard de Shikamaru et celui de Sasuke sur mes mains. D'ailleurs je me demandais pourquoi ce dernier naturellement froid s'inquiéter pour moi.

_« Non, je dois rêver. Le grand Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de moi!_ Pensai-je alors. _C'est sûrement mon imagination._

- **N'est-ce pas Sora?** Me demanda alors Temari qui apparemment espérait un soutien de ma part dans une conversation à laquelle je n'avais rien suivi.

- **Tout à fait! **Répondis-je alors au hasard.

- **Tu es amoureuse?** Me demanda alors Sakura.

- **Hein? **Demandai-je alors surprise.

- **Tu n'écoutais pas.** Me dit-elle alors amusée comme les autres.

-** Désolée! **Déclarai-je, légèrement honteuse.

- **Non, mais sérieux. **Reprit Temari. **Mes envois étaient si fort? **Me redemanda t-elle.

- **Plutôt oui! **Répondis-je comprenant qu'ils parlaient encore du sport. **Avec Tenten, vous m'avez littéralement bousillées les mains.** Dis-je ironiquement. »

C'est alors que tout le monde rigola, alors que les deux jeunes filles prétendaient y être allé modérément. Puis, on parla du reste des cours qu'on allait avoir et d'une éventuelle fête le week-end pour célébrer mon arrivée « Comme il se doit » avait rajouté Sakura. La sonnerie, cette fois-ci non désirée, retentit et tout le monde se dirigea en classe. Alors qu'on allait monter les marches de notre bâtiment, Shikamaru m'attrapa par le bras et me tira en arrière.

« **Passons à l'infirmerie!** Me dit-il alors en m'entraînant vers la direction opposée.

- **Mais je vais bien, Shika! **Protestais-je.

- **Pas si bien que ça. **Me dit-il en m'attrapant les mains ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur. »

Je fus alors obligée de le suivre, ou plutôt, il me traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« **C'est pour quoi?** Nous accueillit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux gris, avec des lunettes rondes et une blouse.

- **Kabuto-sensei. **Salua l'adolescent en me tirant devant lui.

- **Bonjour! **Dis-je alors prise de court.

- **Il y a eu un accident en sport.** Continua t-il pour moi.

- **Voyons ça.** Répondit simplement l'infirmier en m'invitant à m'asseoir devant lui. »

Je lui tendis alors mes deux poignets, toujours rouge et après quelques minutes d'observation, il sortit une crème et des bandages. La crème était froide et apaisante puis il me banda le poignet et le haut de la main pour qu'ils puissent tenir. Puis il me demanda si j'avais mal mais ne ressentant rien, il ne me donna aucun anti-douleur. Il nous fit un mot prouvant notre passage à l'infirmerie et nous laissa partir.

« **Satisfait? **Demandai-je alors amèrement.

- **Oui!** Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. »

On arriva 15 minutes en retard au cours de langues, et je vis clairement les regards interrogateurs de nos amis. D'un signe rapide, je promis aux filles de leur expliquer plus tard mais voyant mes nouveaux bandages, elles comprirent tout de suite. Voyant le manque d'attention que notre entrée avait provoqué, Yuhi Kurenai-sensei nous colla une traduction ramassée pour le reste de l'heure. Puis suivit le cours de SVT avec le professeur le plus effrayant que j'avais jamais vu. Son regard était mesquin et la salle était remplie de bocaux contenant des serpents et des grenouilles dans du formol.

_« Tout à fait répugnant!_ Pensais-je quand, malencontreusement, je vis de trop près une des bestioles. »

L'enseignant nous mit par deux, et je tombai à côté de Gaara. Celui-ci, indifférent aux charmes des bestioles – des serpents de grande qualité – s'occupa de toute la manipulation, moi prétextant que je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes mains. Je remerciai alors intérieurement Shikamaru pour m'avoir forcé à aller à l'infirmerie. Ne pouvant pas non plus regarder la bestiole se faire décapiter devant moi, je regarda les autres, espérant que mon malaise passerait. Je remarqua alors que Sakura et Ino semblait plutôt habiles bien que je suis sure, elles auraient préféré une souris ou autre chose de moins répugnant. Kiba semblait s'amuser avec la chair, ce qui fit tourner de l'œil sa pauvre partenaire, la malheureuse et malchanceuse Hinata. Les partenaires de Sakura et Ino, qui était respectivement Sasuke et Shikamaru, prenaient les notes, ce qui leur rapportèrent plusieurs compliments de la part du professeur – apparemment c'était rare vu comment les adolescents le regardaient. Mais également, Orochimaru s'attaqua au groupe qui avait le plus de mal comme Neji et Tenten, où les deux refusaient de toucher le serpent mort, et à celui de Choji et Lee, où dans sa précipitation, ce dernier avait massacré toute l'opération. Après une heure et demie - interminable pour la plupart des élèves - nous sortîmes rapidement de la salle, bien que pour nous achever, Orochimaru-sensei nous avait donné à faire, pour le prochain cour – c'est à dire dans deux jours – une dissertation sur les serpents qu'on devait faire avec nos notes. Malheureusement, j'étais tellement dégoutée que j'avais oublié de noter mes observations et Gaara, bien sur, ne m'avait rien dit.

Étant le dernier cour de la journée, je décidai donc de me rendre à la bibliothèque, voir si des livres ne pouvaient pas m'aider. Je passai alors par l'allée principale quand je vis dans un coin Temari et Shikamaru s'embrasser. Dire qu'en notre présence, on a l'impression qu'ils se chamaillent toute le temps et pourtant, ils avaient quand même des moments où ils étaient apparemment d'accord. Ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur moment d'intimité et aussi pour pas qu'ils me prennent pour une voyeuse, je passai rapidement mon chemin. Quand j'arrivai à la bibliothèque, il y avait quasiment personne. Celle-ci alors semblait très grande et après avoir signé un papier de présence, je me dirigeai vers les livres de SVT.

_« Bon serpent, serpent... _Pensai-je en avançant plus profondément dans l'allée. _Tiens, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là? Décidément, on ne sait plus ranger correctement les livres de nos jours. »_

Après plusieurs va et viens dans la seule allée réservée aux SVT, j'en pris quelques uns au hasard et m'installai à une table. Je regardai le sommaire puis parcourus les différents livres sélectionnés. C'est alors que j'entendis un bruit bizarre, raisonnant dans la pièce. Celui-ci était strident, sec et répétitif. J'essayai de l'ignorer en me concentrant sur le bouquin mais après plusieurs minutes, celui m'avait tellement stressée que je me levai, à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit désagréable. Je regardai autour de moi mais, pour le peu de gens présents, aucun ne faisait de bruit. Alors je m'avançai dans les rangées de libre, sentant que j'approchais de mon but. Je découvris alors une des fenêtres ouverte: le bruit venait directement de dehors. Je me penchai et vit, assis contre le mur sur la pelouse, Gaara fumant une cigarette et jouant avec son briquet métallique. Voilà d'où venait le bruit stressant.

« **Excuse-moi, mais tu peux arrêter ça s'il te plaît?** Demandai-je alors en me penchant de plus bel.** C'est énervant. **

- **... Ferme la fenêtre!** Me répondit celui-ci en rejetant de la fumée par la bouche.

-** Fumer est mauvais pour la santé! **Dis-je alors, ignorant totalement sa réplique.** Il serait peut-être temps d'arrêter. **

-** ...! **

- _Pas très causant ce type!_ Pensai-je alors en le dévisageant._ Il me rappelle d'ailleurs quelqu'un. _**Gaara, c'est ça?** Demandai-je alors. »

Le concerné tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi et en silence, commença lui aussi à me dévisager, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir. Vu de près, durant le cours de SVT et maintenant ici, je jugeai qu'il était plutôt pas mal. Puis il se leva et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il alla vers moi en continuant de me regarder.

« **Quoi? **Demandai-je, gênée d'être ainsi observée.

- **Tu en veux une?** Me demanda t-il en me tendant sa boite de cigarette ouverte.

- _Pourquoi il pense que j'en veuille une?_ Me demandai-je le regardant intriguée. »

C'était sûrement dû au fait que je le dévisageais pendant qu'il fumait. Puis ne contrôlant pratiquement plus mes mouvements, je tendis la main vers la boite et retirai l'une d'elle. Je me demandais pourquoi j'en prenais une alors que rien que la fumée m'était insupportable. Il rangea alors le paquet dans sa poche et alluma son briquet, me le tendant pour pouvoir allumer ma cigarette, et, dans la suite logique des choses, j'allai la porter aux lèvres. J'étais comme envoûtée, car depuis je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mon corps bougeait tout seul. Une seule explication possible: j'étais possédée, et Gaara m'utilisait comme une marionnette. Prenant conscience qu'avec la couleur orangée de la flamme se mélangeant au vert émeraude des ses yeux, le jeune homme me paraissait de plus en plus beau, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir fortement.

«** Sora-chan?** M'appela alors une voix féminine derrière moi. »

C'était comme si cette voix avait rejeté le sort. Je repris tout d'un coup mes esprits et voyant ce que j'allais faire, j'abaissai la cigarette qui n'avait, heureusement, pas encore atteint ma bouche. Comprenant alors que je ne l'allumerais pas, il retira son briquet et d'un pas lent, partit de l'autre côté. Je le suivis alors du regard pendant un moment avant de me retourner pour voir qui était ma sauveuse. C'est alors que je vis la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, avec quelques livres dans les mains, me regardant avec interrogation.

«** Que fais-tu? **Me demanda t-elle.

- **Ah, euh, et bien...je prends l'air!** Dis-je précipitamment en cachant soigneusement ma cigarette.** Et toi? **

- **Je vais au club de journalisme. **Me répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire.** Tu veux venir? **

- **Ah désolée, mais je dois faire des recherches pour la dissert' d'Orochimaru-sensei. Je n'ai pas noté les observations en - cours. **

-** Demande à Gaara.** Me dit-elle alors avec évidence. **D'ailleurs, il était pas avec toi à l'instant? **

- _Cette fille est trop observatrice. _Me dis-je alors.** Il ne les a pas pris non plus, alors je vais chercher plus dans les bouquins. **

-** Si tu veux je te prêtes mes notes. **Me dit-elle chaleureusement.

- **Merci!** Me réjouissais-je alors.

- **Mon sac est dans le club, allons-y. **

- **Je te suis! **Dis-je alors.»

Je récupérai mes affaires et rangeai dans ma trousse la cigarette de Gaara. Puis, nous traversâmes la bibliothèque pour trouver à l'étage un local plutôt grand pour le club de journalisme. Peu de personne étaient présentes, comme Hinata, Shikamaru à ma grande surprise – moi qui croyait qu'il était en rendez-vous galant – et Shino.

«** Hinata et Shika font parti du club! **Me dit-elle. **Par contre Shino est là juste parce qu'il trouve que c'est l'endroit idéal pour étudier ses insectes. Mais comme il ne fait pas beaucoup de bruit et que personne ne veut se joindre à lui pour faire un club, on l'autorise à utiliser nos locaux. **

-** Sora-chan nous rejoint?** Demanda alors Hinata qui se réjouissait déjà à l'avance d'avoir un nouveau membre qu'elle connaissait.

- **Non, désolée!** Répondis-je alors gênée.** Je viens juste récupérer quelques notes.** »

Celle-ci parut déçue mais elle me pardonna rapidement. Sakura me tendit alors ses feuilles que je pris avec enthousiasme.

«** Je te les ramène demain sans faute.** Dis-je alors en les mettant déjà dans mon sac.

- **Pas de problème. **Me répondit-elle tranquillement.

-** Dis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde!** Remarquai-je alors en regardant de nouveau la salle.

-** Disons que les membres permanents sont nous trois. **M'expliqua t-elle.** Mais le club est ouvert à tous et si un jour, il y a quelqu'un qui veut faire circuler une information comme une offre ou annonçait les prochains tournois sportifs, alors on les accepte. **

-** On a même eu une déclaration d'amour. **Dit alors Shikamaru.

- **Impressionnant!** Dis-je alors.** Mais dis moi, qu'est-ce que Shika fait ici? Je pensais qu'il était plutôt du genre faignant et à adhérer à aucun club. **

- **C'est parce que celui là il est tranquille.** Me répondit le concerné.

- _Ben voyons!_ Pensai-je amusée.** Et les autres?** Demandai-je. **Ils ont tous également un club? **

-** Les clubs ne sont pas obligatoires mais parmi nous, tout le monde est inscrit. Par exemple, Tenten fait partit du club de tir à l'arc, Ino de la composition floral, Choji est dans le club de cuisine bien qu'il mange pratiquement toujours tout et le reste, c'est à dire Sasuke-kun, Neji, Naruto, Kiba et Lee-kun sont au club de basket. Neji en est le capitaine, bien que Sasuke aurait pu l'être mais après, c'est une question d'âge. Seule Temari à ma connaissance ne fait rien. **

- **C'est exact!** Affirma alors son petit ami. **Elle n'a plus trop le temps maintenant qu'elle est en Terminal. **

- **Et Gaara?** Me surpris-je moi même de demander.

-** Lui non plus il fait rien, je pense. **Répondit simplement la jeune fille.

-** Il ne vient déjà pas beaucoup en cours, alors aller à un club. **Argumenta Hinata.

- **Tu veux toujours pas nous rejoindre?** Me demanda alors une nouvelle fois la présidente du club.

-** Non ça va aller. **Dis-je alors. **Sur ce, au revoir et à demain. **Dis-je en partant.

- **A demain. **Me répondirent-ils tous ensemble. »


	5. Chapitre04 Weekend à Konoha

**Titre:** Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur:** meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples:** Toujours du Shika/Tema, Neji/Saku et un Naru/Hina évident mais pas encore concert.

**Disclamer: **Aucun des personnages sont à moi à part Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

**Pour Keiko-hime et les lecteurs silencieux: **Je vous remercie de suivre mon histoire. Ça fait vraiment plaisir surtout quand c'est la première que je partage.

**Pour keiko-hime:** Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je n'ai pas l'habitude de reviewver les fanfics mais ton petit message m'a été très agréable. Aligato!

**Note: **Voici deux nouveaux chapitres rédigés et surtout, corrigés mais étant donné que je suis dans l'année du bac, il se peut que je ne mette qu'un chapitre tous les deux semaines, au pire. Je vais essayer d'être régulière. Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 4 Week-end à Konoha. 

Pour finir cette semaine en beauté, le groupe décida l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous pour ma fête de bienvenue – parce qu'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Au début, tout le monde voulait la faire chez Sasuke puisqu'ils savaient qu'il habitait qu'avec son frère, donc il n'y aurait pas de problèmes niveau parents mais, pour une fois, on fut sur la même longueur d'onde et on s'y opposa fermement.

« **Ce week-end, il y a déjà les amis d'Itachi-san! **Dis-je alors précipitamment.

- **Comment le sais-tu?** Me demanda alors Kiba.

-** Je...! **Cherchai-je avec difficulté. **Sasuke nous la dit, non?** Dis-je finalement en essayant d'être convaincante - s'était sûrement le plus mauvais mensonge que je n'eus jamais dit.

- **Allons plutôt chez Neji! Il a une grande maison! **Intervient Sasuke, voyant que quasiment personne n'était convaincue par mon explication. »

Celui-ci accepta et on se donna rendez-vous samedi à 19h pour avoir le temps « de tout préparer, » comme ils le disaient. Vendredi, durant toute la journée, on ne parlait que de ça: les filles de comment on allait s'habiller, les garçons des activités diverses qu'on allait faire, et Choji, de la nourriture. Pratiquement toute la classe avait été invitée, mais je pressentais que même des gens d'autres classes allaient s'inviter, vu que l'évènement avait été posté dans le journal du lycée. Le soir venu, à notre plus grande joie, il y avait à la maison les amis d'Itachi, avec apparemment un nouveau dans la bande. Il avait les cheveux blancs plaqué avec du gel, des yeux bleus et était un pur croyant. Il répondait au nom de Hidan, et malgré ses allusions diverses à sa religion à chaque phrases, il semblait plutôt social, comparé à son ami le roux qui en apparence ressemblait beaucoup à Gaara, en plus âgé. Sasori – car c'est comme cela qu'il se nommait – n'avait encore pas dit un mot, où du moins, en ma présence. Ne voulant pas m'attarder avec eux – déjà parce que Deidara était là, mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient franchement tous bizarre – je montai directement dans ma chambre. Puis, comme mon premier week-end semblait chargé, tout comme la semaine que j'avais eu, je commençai mes devoirs. Au bout d'une demie-heure, j'arrêtai, n'en pouvant déjà plus.

_« Pourquoi fallait-il que les professeurs nous donnent autant de devoirs? Ils n'ont jamais été élève dans leur jeunesse ou quoi?_ Pensai-je fatiguée. »

Je fis alors une pause, m'allongeant sur le lit. J'allai m'endormir quand la sonnerie de mon portable me surprit. Je regardai rapidement le numéro et vit qu'il m'était inconnu.

« **Allo?** Répondis-je, en pensant au passage qu'il serait temps que je rentre les numéros qu'on m'avait donné.

-** Sora, c'est Tenten.** Me dit la jeune fille. **Ça te dirait de venir plus tôt demain pour qu'on se prépare ensemble?** Me demanda t-elle.

-** Oui, pourquoi pas?** Lui répondis-je amicalement.

-** Super! Les autres seront là. **Me dit-elle en parlant évidement d'Hinata – puisque c'était sa maison – Sakura et Ino. **Viens vers 17h. **

- _Deux heures pour se préparer?_ Me demandai-je alors.** Ok, pas de problème. Attend avant de raccrocher, as-tu fais ****tes devoirs?** Lui demandai-je.

-** Pas tous mais amène les demain. On pourra peut-être les faire dès qu'on aura finit de se préparer. **Me répondit-elle.

-** Merci! A demain alors. **La saluai-je avant de raccrocher.

-_ Voici une bonne chose de faite! _Pensai-je en me rallongeant sur le lit. _Je vais quand même m'avancer un peu plus pour seulement laisser le plus compliqué à la fin. Mais avant, un bon bain! _

J'avais besoin maintenant d'une bonne relaxation, et prenant mes affaires, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris alors tout mon temps, puis au bout d'une demie-heure, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**« Ton téléphone sonne depuis tout à l'heure!** Me dit une voix que je reconnu facilement. »

Je l'entendis alors partir, n'attendant pas ma réponse, comme d'habitude. Je m'habillai alors rapidement et rentrai dans ma chambre. Effectivement, mon téléphone vibrait et sonnait sur mon lit. Je lus alors le numéro et le reconnu tout de suite. C'était ma mère.

_« C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas rappelée depuis la dernière fois – c'est à dire en début de semaine._ Me dis-je avant de décrocher.

-** Oui? **

- **Sora-chérie! C'est maman! Comment vas-tu, ma puce?** Me demanda t-elle sans prendre le temps de respirer.

- **Bien, je vais bien!** Répondis-je calmement. **Je me suis très bien adaptée à Konoha et mes camarades de classe sont plutôt sympa. Enrichissais-je** avant de lui laisser le temps de me poser la question. **Ça se déroule mieux que je ne le pensais. **

- **Ah! Tant mieux! **Me dit-elle alors soulagée. **Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'appelais pas alors je me suis inquiétée. **

- **Désolée, j'ai juste eu un début chargé. J'étais très occupée. Pas besoin de t'inquiéter. **Dis-je me sentant légèrement coupable de lui avoir causé une telle inquiétude.

- **Appelle-moi quand même plus souvent. **Enrichit t-elle gentiment.

- **Oui, oui! Si je peux. Dis-toi que « pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. », non ?** »

Puis, après avoir échangé quelques banalités comme le nom de mes nouveaux amis et les horaires de mon emploi du temps – en évitant soigneusement de mentionner ma blessure faite en sport sinon j'y étais encore jusqu'à demain matin – notre conversation prit fin. Je regardai l'heure et vu qu'il était déjà 20h30. Je commençai tout juste à avoir faim mais je n'avais aucune envie de descendre, car « ils » étaient encore là – ou plus précisément, « il » était encore là. Mais mon ventre n'était pas d'accord avec mon esprit et finalement, je me résolue à descendre. Je me dirigeai alors directement dans la cuisine et pris des nouilles instantanées, pour pouvoir les manger dans ma chambre.

« **Tu nous prépare quelque chose?** Demanda alors une voix – celle que je ne voulais absolument pas entendre.

-** Non! **Répondis-je en me retournant pour voir Deidara dans l'antre de la porte.** Pas cette fois, je suis fatiguée. **

-** Hum, dommage. **Me répondit celui-ci en avançant vers moi. »

Alors que je lançais de puissantes ondes sur la casserole d'eau pour qu'elle chauffe plus vite, je le voyais venir en ma direction.

_« Situation dangereuse._ Pensai-je alors effrayée. _Avance de trop près et c'est ma main que tu rencontrera. »_

Mais heureusement, Sasori apparut à son tour, prévenant son ami que les pizzas étaient arrivées.

_« Ouf! _Soufflai-je. _Merci, jeune homme._ Pensai-je en souriant. »

Je fus heureuse que Deidara eut une excuse pour s'arrêter et prenant rapidement mon repas, je m'enfuis littéralement de la cuisine. Arrivée dans ma chambre, j'étais encore plus fatiguée qu'avant et pourtant, je n'avais rien fait à part descendre prendre de quoi manger. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que j'entendais la voix du rouquin. Elle était plutôt fine et agréable, bien qu'il ne parlait pas très fort. N'y pensant plus, je satisfis mon estomac puis, me couchai après avoir compléter quelques devoirs. Le lendemain, j'eus un certain malaise rien qu'en pensant à la journée qui m'attendait et au lendemain, puisque la fête allait durer jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Je me levai et passai une matinée tranquille. Puis, pensant que je n'avais rien à faire en attendant 17h, je décidai de me promener. Je passai alors devant un magasin de feu d'artifices.

_« Pourquoi pas? Ça pourrait être sympa! _Pensai-je avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. »

Puis, je me promenai au hasard, ne cherchant rien de particulier. Je rencontrai alors en chemin Hinata et Neji qui faisaient quelques courses pour la fête.

« **Sora-chan! **Me sourit la jeune fille.

-** Bonjour!** Lui répondis-je amicalement en adressant également un signe de tête à son cousin.

- **Que fais-tu dehors? **Me demanda celui-ci.

- **Rien de particulier! **

- **Alors viens avec nous. **Proposa Naruto que je n'avais pas vu. **On va préparer la salle pour ce soir. **

- **Pourquoi pas? **Répondis-je chaleureusement avant de les suivre. »

On passa par plusieurs chemins avant d'arriver dans la rue des gens riches. Je fus impressionnée quand je vis la demeure des Hyuuga, largement plus grande que celle de Sasuke, ou encore, de la mienne à Suna. On entra dans la propriété où s'étalait encore une grande allée menant à la maison principale. Mais, on se dirigea vers un autre passage pour aller à la maison secondaire, où se trouvait également la salle des fêtes. Dire qu'on utilisait un si grand espace pour une simple fête de bienvenue – enfin, non pour ma fête. Je me sentis alors flattée par leur grande attention à mon égard. Dans la salle se trouvait déjà Tenten avec Lee, en train de se disputer sur un sujet ridicule.

«** Sora! Naruto! **Nous salua alors surprise la jeune fille. **Je ne t'attendais qu'à 17h. **Continua t-elle cette fois-ci à mon égard.

- **Tu m'attendais?** Demanda alors surpris le jeune blond qui n'avait pas compris que ce n'était à lui qu'elle s'était adressée.

- **Pas toi crétin!** Répondit celle-ci amusée par la réaction de son ami. **Sora. **

- **On l'a rencontré dehors... **Commença Hinata en posant les courses sur une table.

- **Et comme je n'avais rien à faire, je venue vous aider. **Terminai-je.»

Et sans attendre, on se mit au travaille. Avec 5 paires de bras pour décorer la salle, on termina rapidement le travail. Alors, on s'accorda un moment de pause à 16h, sur la terrasse du bâtiment. Hinata nous rejoignit quelques minutes plus tôt avec un plateau de tasses de thés et, à ses côtés, Ino, qui avait un panier rempli de fleur et un plateau de biscuit.

« **Que fais-tu ici, Ino?** Demanda le blond qui s'était allongé sur le parquet.

- **Je viens pour mettre quelques fleurs à la demande de Sakura. **Répondit-elle en s'asseyant à nos côtés. **Et comme c'est Hinata qui m'a ouvert, j'apporte également les gâteaux. **»

On accepta volontiers les encas et après 15 minutes de détente, je décrétai qu'il était temps que je parte. Comme je n'avais pas prévu de passer ici, je n'avais pas pris mes affaires scolaires, ni mes vêtements pour la fête. Naruto me proposa gentiment de m'accompagner et avant même que j'eus le temps de refuser, il avait déjà décidé de venir. Prenant tout mon temps sur le chemin, j'espérais le convaincre pour qu'il ne découvre pas que je vivais chez Sasuke. Mais en vain puisque je voyais déjà la maison de loin.

« **Tiens, c'est également le chemin pour aller chez Sasuke. **Observa alors Naruto, en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase précédente.

- _Il est sûrement déjà allé chez son meilleur ami._ Pensai-je en soufflant, exaspérée. »

Quand on arriva devant la maison, je ne savais plus quoi inventer face à Naruto. Je sursautai quand j'entendis tout à coup quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retourna et vit Deidara – ce qui n'arrangeait rien – accompagné de Sasori et Tobi.

« **Deidara!** Dit alors, à ma surprise, Naruto qui avait perdu toute sa bonne humeur en un instant.

- **Naruto! Que fais-tu là? **Demanda celui-ci en avançant vers nous, les autres sur ses talons.

-** Ça ne te regarde pas!** Répondit seulement mais sèchement le jeune homme. **Sora, on est encore loin? **Me demanda t-il en m'attrapant le bras.

- **Attend Naruto, justement... **Commençai-je gênée et surprise.

- **Sora-chan viens jouer avec nous ce soir? **Demanda alors Tobi, qui commençait à s'agiter.

-** Quoi?** S'arrêta alors Naruto, encore plus surprit.

-** Non désolée Tobi!** Répondis-je en baissant les yeux.»

Il parut un moment déçu mais se remit rapidement – sûrement par habitude. Je sentis Naruto lâcher mon bras, ne bougeant plus. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'imaginait mais il ne semblait pas du tout d'accord sur le fait que je connaisse ces jeunes hommes.

« **Qu'avez-vous fait à Sora?** Demanda t-il tout d'un coup furieux.

-** Du calme, mon petit! **Dis Deidara en accentuant le dernier mot volontairement. **Difficile de ne pas la voir quand elle habite chez les Uchiwa, et qu'on y passe pas mal de temps. **

_- Bravo pour la discrétion_. Pensai-je alors en lançant un regard noir à celui-ci, puis en soufflant un long soupir. _De toute __façon ma vieille, tu ne pouvais pas y échapper à ce stade. » _

Je regardai alors Naruto, qui me regardait lui aussi, attendant une explication de ma part.

« **Désolée, Naru... **Commençai-je à peine.

- **Que faites-vous tous planté devant chez moi? **Me coupa une voix froide derrière le groupe des jeunes hommes.

-** Sasuke! **Remarqua alors Naruto en voyant son meilleur ami venir vers nous. »

Il nous regarda un moment et quand je croisa son regard, je compris qu'il m'en voulait pour avoir rompu le secret, et surtout avec son meilleur ami.

« **Sasuke! **Reprit de plus bel le blond. **Est-ce vrai que Sora habite chez toi? **

-** Oui! **Répondit-il après un moment et un soupir. **Rentre, je t'explique à l'intérieur, ça ne sert à rien de rester dans la rue.** »

Sans protestation cette fois, on emboîta le pas de Sasuke. On monta directement dans la chambre – d'ailleurs Naruto allait dans la mienne puisque avant, c'était celle de son ami, mais il fut vite rattrapé pour enfin atterrir dans la chambre actuelle de Sasuke. Celui-ci m'informa que ma présence n'était pas nécessaire – en gros il me mettait dehors – alors j'allai préparer mes affaires. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire – sûrement la vérité. Puis, au bout de 10 minutes, on toqua à ma porte et ce fut un Naruto silencieux que je découvris.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu lui dire?_ Me demandai-je alors perturbée.

- **Désolée Sora! Je ne savais pas. **Me dit-il alors ce qui me surpris encore plus. **Je ne pensais pas que par manque de moyen, tu logeais chez lui. **Continua t-il.** Si tu veux, demande-moi si t'as besoin d'aide. On est amis après tout. **»

Je tombai alors littéralement à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que ce petit con avait encore dit sur moi? Je compris alors qu'il avait remanié la vérité à sa façon, se gardant tout de même le beau rôle. Voyant que Naruto semblait totalement croire à cette version, je décidai donc de le laisser ainsi, bien que cette histoire ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Sasuke arriva par la suite derrière Naruto et m'adressa un regard qui disait tout : « Contente-toi de cela! » Pensant alors que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je pris mes affaires et ensemble – sans Sasuke – on se rendit à la demeure des Hyuuga.

«** Naruto!** L'arrêtai-je juste avant qu'il ne sonne.

- **Qu'y a t-il? **Me demanda le garçon.

-** Surtout, ça reste entre nous l'histoire avec Sasuke.** Dis-je alors en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- **Oui, oui! **Me répondit celui-ci en me souriant.** Sasuke m'a déjà averti bien que je pense qu'il serait mieux que tout le monde le sache comme ça, on pourrait tous t'aider. **

- **Non, c'est bon.** Dis-je précipitamment.** Je me débrouillerais alors surtout ne t'en fait pas et fait comme d'habitude, tu veux bien? **

- **Oui! **Me répondit encore une fois le blond avant de sonner. »

Nous fûmes accueillit par Hinata qui laissa Naruto au salon avec Lee – qui était toujours présent – et Neji. On monta dans sa chambre où je salua Sakura et Ino qui était déjà arrivées, avec Tenten. Je déposai mes affaires avec celles des autres et les rejoignis à la table basse de la chambre – d'ailleurs celle-ci était spacieuse et très bien rangée, digne de la jeune fille.

« **Tu es en retard.** Me dit alors Ino à mes côtés.

-** Désolée, je ne pensais pas que je prendrais autant de temps!** Avouai-je gênée.

- **C'est sûrement Naruto qui t'a ralentie.** Dit Tenten, amusée.

- **D'ailleurs, ce soir c'est l'occasion pour toi de te déclarer à lui!** Dis-je en m'adressant à Hinata, pour essayer de couper court à la conversation me concernant.

- **Tu crois...?** Demanda alors timidement la jeune fille qui rougit fortement en baissant la tête.

-** Assurément!** Rajouta la blonde. **Avec un slow, tu lui dis et c'est gagné! **

-** Enfin, je pensais à plus romantique.** Dis-je alors, ce qui amusa les autres.

- **En fait!** Reprit Sakura en s'adressant à sa meilleure amie. **Ton petit-ami va venir? **

-** Oui, je vous le présenterais.** Répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Moi qui croyait que ce n'était qu'une simple fête de bienvenue. **Soufflai-je exaspérée par le nombre en plus d'invités que m'avait affirmé l'idole timide.

- **Bon, vous avez apportés le matériel?** Demanda Sakura en se levant et prenant son propre sac.

-** Tu parles des devoirs?** Demandai-je à mon tour.

-** Mais non, je parle du maquillage, des vêtements... **

- _Ah ça!_ Pensai-je déçue.

- **Oui, on a tout. R**épondit les jeunes filles présentes sauf moi.

-** S'il manque quelque chose, je peux vous le fournir mais je n'utilise pas beaucoup le maquillage.** Répondit Hinata.

- **Tu as raison.** Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. **Tu es bien mieux sans. Tu as une beauté naturelle. **Finit-elle ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.»

Déçue parce que, apparemment, elles ne comptaient pas faire les devoirs, je les regardai se changer et se pomponner. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elles se donnaient autant de mal juste pour cette soirée. Heureusement qu'on avait prévu 2h de préparation. En attendant, n'ayant rien de plus sur moi que mes papiers, j'entrepris tout de même de faire mes devoirs, demandant quelque fois de l'aide aux jeunes filles. Ce fut au final Hinata qui m'aida le plus, étant prête la première. Elle avait mit une robe blanche s'arrêtant au niveau des genoux, avec une mini veste à manches longues violette et noire. Elle était mignonne à croquer ; cette tenue allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et ses yeux. Puis Tenten nous rejoint, elle aussi joliment parée. Elle avait un panta-court noir avec un chemisier chinois rouge avec brodé dessus de dragons d'or. L'ayant vu défaire ses cheveux pour refaire ses chignons, la trouvant trop mignonne, je l'obligeai à rester ainsi décoiffée – après tout, c'était ma fête. Puis à 19h, Ino et Sakura, qui s'étaient mutuellement aidées à se coiffer, étaient fin prêtes. Ino avait revêtu une sorte de grand sweat-shirt sans manche bleu clair avec capuche et une ceinture par dessus gothique. Dessous dépassé un mini short noir et au niveau de ses jambes, elles avaient mis des chaussettes sans pieds bleu également. Et quant à Sakura, elle avait une robe noire avec une veste rouge à manche longue, où seul le premier bouton du haut se fermait.

Dix-neuf heures sonnant, je rangeai mes affaires, et me levai, prête à descendre dans la grande salle. Tenten était revenue d'en bas et nous avertit que pratiquement tout le monde était arrivé.

« **Tu ne comptes pas descendre comme ça?** Me demanda alors Ino en fixant mes habits d'un mauvais œil.

- **Ben si, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont?** Répondis-je choquée par son sous-entendu. **Dis que j'ai l'air d'une clodo, le message ****passera mieux. **

- **Mais non! **Rigolèrent-elles alors à ma réplique.

-** Je voulais seulement dire que, pour ta fête - comme tu me l'as si bien dit avant - tu pourrais changer des vêtements de tous les jours.** Dit Tenten.

- **Je n'ai rien prévu d'autre!** Déclarai-je comprenant où elle voulait en venir. **Ce n'est pas grave, au moins on me reconnaîtra. **

- **Non!** S'écria Sakura en se mettant devant moi, en n'ayant pas l'intention de me laisser passer.** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais prévu cette situation. Alors j'ai amené d'autres affaires. Ino, Tenten, Hinata!** Appela ensuite la jeune femme. »

Mes amies vinrent m'entourer, avec sur leurs visages, la même lueur. Je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. Après plusieurs minutes à me faire bichonner, elles décrétèrent que j'étais prête. Je me tournai alors devant la glace et me regardai, stupéfaite par leur travail. Je portais maintenant une jupe beige avec un débardeur de la même couleur. J'avais également par dessus une longue chemise bleu nuit sans manche, dépassant sur la jupe, dont les coutures étaient fait de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas la fermer – appartenant à Ino. Tenten me prêta des caches coudes en laine de la même couleur, aussi pour me préserver du froid. Mes cheveux avaient été séparé en deux couettes basses, attaché par deux rubans beiges – ceux d'Hinata. J'avais refusé le maquillage mais il faut l'avouer, elles avaient fait du beau travail. On sortit enfin de la chambre, ayant 20 minutes de retard. Quand on arriva à la salle de fêtes, celle-ci était rempli d'amis connus mais aussi d'inconnus. Je levai alors les yeux et découvrit une banderole où était écrit en gros : « BIENVENUE A KONOHA ! »


	6. Chapitre05 Fête à Konoha

**Titre:** Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur:** meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T pour certaines scènes à venir...

**Couples:** Shika/Tema, Neji/Saku et un Naru/Hina évident mais pas encore officiel.

**Disclamer: **Aucun des personnages sont à moi à part Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 5 Fête à Konoha 

« BIENVENUE A KONOHA! »

Me voyant au seuil de l'entrée, Kiba attira l'attention de la foule pendant que Kiba et Neji se dirigeaient vers nous pour nous donner un verre de l'apéritif. Puis ensemble, on trinqua. J'entendis alors un brouhaha, mélange de rires, de bienvenu,et de Sora. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tout ce monde. Voyant que je n'osais pas avancer dans la salle, les filles me poussèrent, et de nombreuse personnes dont j'ignorais le nom vinrent me voir, me félicitant comme si je venais de me marier ou d'avoir un enfant. Puis, Ino se détacha du groupe, pour revenir peu après avec un jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux noirs en pétard retenus par un bandeau, et de petits yeux noir. On pouvait parfaitement voir la différence d'âge qu'il y avait entre les deux amoureux mais personne ne fit de critique dessus. Il se nommait Zaku et celui-ci, avec un air égocentrique, ne fit qu'un signe de tête pour nous saluer – jugeant qu'il y avait trop de monde pour serrer toutes les mains. Il resta maximum 10 minutes en notre compagnie, avant de retourner au buffet – on ne le revit plus de la soirée après ça. Par contre, Ino resta avec nous, nous expliquant comment elle l'avait rencontré et tout ce qui allait avec. Ayant décrochée au moment où elle expliquait ses sentiments pour lui, j'allai m'asseoir à une table, déjà fatiguée. Au moins, tout le monde semblait s'amuser. La musique, bien que trop forte à mon goût, était variée, et alors qu'un slow commençait, seul les couples allèrent sur la piste de danse. Sakura dansa avec Neji, bien que une partie des filles et des garçons les regardaient avec envie, Ino avec son petit ami, Shikamaru avec Temari qui venait juste d'arriver et Tenten avec Lee puisque – ce dernier étant déjà saoul – l'avait attrapée au hasard et l'avait entraîné sur la piste. Hinata vint me rejoindre, regardant timidement vers l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« **Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à danser?** Lui dis-je alors en regardant dans la même direction qu'elle.** Il est encore libre. **

- **Je ne sais pas si...** Commença t-elle alors en rougissant.

- _C'est trop mignon!_ Pensai-je alors en la regardant.** Tu as raison d'hésiter! **Lui dis-je finalement en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ce qui provoqua un étonnement à mon amie. **C'est à lui de t'inviter et non le contraire.** Affirmai-je.

- **Hinata-chan!** Appelèrent alors des garçons que je ne connaissais pas. **Danse avec moi, s'il te plaît!** »

Ils étaient au moins 5 à lui demander en même temps de danser avec eux et je vis a jeune fille baissa la tête, n'arrivant pas à repousser ses prétendants. Voyant leur insistance et la gêne de la Hyuuga, je me levai donc, et emmenai mon amie avec moi. Je me dirigeai vers Naruto qui était avec Sasuke – parce qu'il était quand même venu – Kiba et Shino : c'est à dire tous les célibataires restants, sans compter Choji qui était encore au buffet.

« **Naruto!** M'écriai-je à sa rencontre pour couvrir la musique.

-** Sora, Hinata! Vous ne dansez pas?** Demanda ce dernier, dans sa légendaire bonne humeur.

-** Hinata est poursuivi par 5 inconnus pour ce slow. Pourquoi tu ne la ferais pas danser plutôt? **Dis-je alors en les tirant déjà tous les deux vers la piste.

-** Bien joué!** Me dit alors Tenten qui revenait avec Lee, qu'elle mit immédiatement sur une chaise puisqu'il était H.S.

-** J'espère juste qu'elle tentera sa chance. **Répondis-je en m'asseyant à la place de Naruto.

- **Tu ne vas pas danser?** Me demanda alors Kiba.

-** Non! La musique est presque finie, ce n'est plus la peine.** Trouvai-je comme excuse.

- **Ou alors, c'est que tu n'as pas de cavalier. **Dit ironiquement Sasuke.

- **Aussi!** Avouai-je alors gênée.

- **A la prochaine, on y va! **Proposa Kiba.

-** Oui... mais non! Danser, c'est pas mon truc. **Répondis-je gentiment.

- **Dommage!** Souffla celui-ci. »

Puis, quand la minute des amoureux fut passée, une nouvelle musique dynamique vient à la suite. Tous ceux alors assis, se levèrent pour retourner danser. Sakura et Neji restèrent sur la piste, enchaînant plusieurs danses. Naruto resta également et fut rejoint par le groupe d'ami, mais Hinata s'en alla. Tenten m'entraîna sur la piste et pour lui faire plaisir, je dansai quelque danses en sa compagnie. Mais voyant Hinata seule dehors, nous décidâmes d'aller à sa rencontre. On était alors impatientes de savoir si elle avait réussit à se déclarer ou non. On la rejoignit sur la terrasse où elle prenait l'air.

« **Hinata-chan!** L'appelai-je en amenant avec moi quelques boissons.

- **Alors comment ça s'est passé?** Demanda directement mon amie.

- **Ah... euh bien...! **Balbutia Hinata en rougissant encore une fois.

- **Tiens, prend ton temps.** Lui tendis-je un verre et en m'asseyant à ses côtés, tout comme Tenten.

-** Tu lui as faite ta déclaration? **Redemanda celle-ci, encore plus impatiente que moi.

-** J'ai pas... pu!** Articula avec difficulté Hinata. **Quand on dansait... il me regardait... et j'ai pas... **

-** Je vois! **Compris-je en voyant la scène dans ma tête.

- **Rahh, quel baka!** S'énerva alors Tenten exaspérée.** Attend, je vais aller le voir. **

- **Attends Tenten!** M'écriai-je tandis que la jeune fille se relevait et allait vers la piste de danse. **Zut!** »

Je vis Hinata la suivre du regard, inquiète, alors j'essayai de la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle devait faire lui confiance. Mais voyant que mes mots ne suffisaient pas, la seule solution qui me vient à l'esprit était l'alcool. De ce fait, ne prenant plus les verres mais complètement les rares bouteilles que je trouvais, Hinata bu une importante quantité avant de tomber de sommeil. Je n'étais pas très fière de moi, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour ne pas qu'elle déprime durant le reste de la soirée. Puis, je pensai qu'il fallait mieux la monter dans sa chambre, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre. Sa chambre était à l'étage et moi n'étant pas très musclée, l'affaire semblait compliquée. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant une aide potable mais tous les autres étaient en train de danser. Fatiguée alors de réfléchir autant, je m'allongeai à mon tour et me mit en veille. La fête derrière moi battait à son plein, j'entendis des pas s'approcher de nous. Je me relevai alors et vit une jeune inconnue, qui me regardait avec haine. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs avec des yeux de la même couleur et portait un ensemble, style militaire.

« **C'est toi la petite amie de Zaku?** Me demanda t-elle avec colère.

- **Zaku? C'est qui lui?** Demandai-je perdue.

- **Ne fais pas l'idiote! **Répliqua t-elle sèchement.** Il m'a dit qu'il allait à ta fête! Ino, si je me trompes pas. **

- **Non! **Dis-je alors, comprenant de qui elle parlait. **Moi c'est Sora. Ino, si tu veux la voir, c'est la blonde qui danse avec la fille aux cheveux rose. **»

La jeune fille me regarda un moment avec méfiance, puis comprenant qu'elle s'était trompée, elle s'en alla en murmurant quelques jurons au passage.

_« Mais qui c'est celle là?_ Me demandais-je, légèrement paumée. »

Puis jugeant que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux. C'est alors qu'une seconde voix vient me déranger.

« **Et bien, tu en as bu de l'alcool!** Me dit alors une voix sarcastique derrière moi en voyant autour de nous les bouteilles vides.** C'est donc toi qui a tout pris. **

- **Sasuke!** Reconnus-je en ouvrant les yeux, mais cette fois-ci sans me relever.

- **Tu es saoul?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Tu aimerais?** Demandai-je alors avec un sourire.

- **Non pas vraiment!** Répondit celui-ci en soufflant. **Je me disais juste que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de te ramener si c'était le cas. **

-_ Enflure!_ Pensai-je alors. **C'est Hinata qui s'est pratiquement tout avalé. A cause de Naruto, si tu vois où je veux en venir. **

- **Tu ne devrais pas la laisser dormir là.** Me dit-il alors en se retournant pour nous laisser.

- **Tu pourrais au moins me proposer de m'aider à la monter dans sa chambre, si tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle.** Répliquais-je. »

Sasuke s'arrêta et me lança un regard noir. Mais, il revint quand même vers nous et habillement, il prit la jeune Hyuuga dans ses bras. Il la porta jusqu'à la chambre que je lui désigna, puis après l'avoir mise dans son lit, on redescendit ensemble. Il devait maintenant être minuit et pourtant, il restait encore beaucoup de monde. La salle était devenue plus calme puisque les slows étaient revenus mais il y avait moins de couples sur la piste. Normal, la plupart étaient fatigués de danser. On rejoignit Sakura, Neji, Ino sans son petit ami, Shika, Temari et quelques célibataires à une table.

« **Où étiez-vous?** Demanda Sakura en nous voyant arriver.

- **On a monté Hinata dans sa chambre, elle s'est écroulée de fatigue. **Dis-je en mentant légèrement sur la dernière information. **Vous ne dansez plus? **

-** On prend une pause.** Répondit Temari en regardant Shikamaru, allongé sur la table.

- **Ino, ça ne vas pas?** Demanda Tenten en voyant son amie complètement démoralisée.

-** Zaku a dit qu'il rentrait! **Répliqua la blonde en s'affalant elle aussi sur la table.

-** C'est normal, il est déjà tard. **Dit alors Naruto.

-** Alors rentre chez toi! **Répondit Ino en lui lançant un regard noir.

-** HEINNNNNN?** Rouspéta le jeune homme.

- **On ne t'a pas vraiment vu danser, Sora. **Dit alors Neji, laissant les deux autres se disputer.

- **Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour cette activité!** Répondis-je seulement.

- **Tu pourrais au moins l'inviter, Sasuke!** Lui reprocha Sakura.** T'es son ami d'enfance non? Et puis, toi non plus, tu n'as pas beaucoup dansé, et pourtant, il y en avait des filles qui te le demandait. **»

Le concerné la dévisagea un moment avant de se lever et de me prendre par le bras. Il me tira alors vers la piste – bien que je ne résistai pas puisque je n'avais pas tout suivi. Puis, en position, on se mit à danser. Je baissai les yeux alors pour deux raisons: un, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le regarder dans les yeux – ou le regarder tout court – et deux, je regardais où je mettais les pieds par prudence. J'eus l'impression que la musique s'éternisait mais finalement, je me pris au jeu et profitai de cet instant. Mais je pouvais sentir les regards haineux des fans présentes, qui nous regardaient danser avec jalousie. Quand la chanson prit fin, il me lâcha la main et sans un mot, on rejoignit le groupe. C'est décidé, maintenant, je me faisais discrète! Pendant notre absence, Temari s'était en allée et Naruto avait proposé de faire un karaoké mais, comme la plupart était crevé, Shino avait essayé de faire comprendre au blond la situation. Puis, vers 2h du matin, alors que la plupart des invités et des non invités étaient partis, ne restant que nous, on décida de conclure la soirée avec les feux d'artifice que j'avais amené.

_« Dommage qu'Hinata se soit endormie._ Pensai-je quand j'allai chercher le matériel qui se trouvait dans la chambre. _Pour me rattraper, car, ne l'oublions pas, c'est moi qui l'est mis dans cette état, je vais lui prendre des photos de Naruto. » _

Durant toute la soirée j'avais pris à peu près tout le monde en photo quand on était en groupe, ou alors quand ils dansaient, mais pour Hinata, je pensais faire des photos de Naruto seulement. Je rejoignis ensuite tout le monde qui était dans le jardin et on alluma les pétards. Mes amis étaient tous magnifiques sur les photos, entre couples ou entre amis – même les glaçons de la bande semblaient plus humain – et après avoir pris suffisamment de clichés, j'allumai quelques feux d'artifices à mon tour.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillai, je fus surprise de voir que j'étais par terre sur la terrasse, entourée de mes amis également endormis. C'est vrai qu'après les feux d'artifice, on s'était tous écroulé de fatigue et à peine posés, on était tombés dans les bras de Morphée. Je découvris alors Sakura dans les bras de Neji avec Lee au côté de la jeune fille, Choji avec un paquet de chips fini sur le ventre, Kiba et Naruto – qui ayant beaucoup bougé durant la nuit – avaient dormi l'un sur l'autre ( pas de sous-entendu pourri s'il vous plaît) et Shikamaru s'était endormi dans sa position d'habituelle de faignant. Ino et Tenten dormaient dos à dos à mes côtés et partageaient la même couverture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient tous mignons endormis ainsi, et pensai même à les prendre en photo. Puis, je me dis que finalement, les prendre sans leur autorisation était une mauvaise idée mais après quelques minutes de réflexions, je me dis que je pouvais pas rater cette occasion et qu'au pire, je ne leur montrerais pas. Je me levai alors en essayant de ne toucher personne et prit mes photos. Je remarquai alors que Sasuke et Shino manquait à l'appel. Sasuke avait sans doute du rentrer le soir même – _I__l aurait quand même pu me prendre!_ Pensais-je alors – et que Shino avait du mettre, comme un grand gentleman, les couvertures sur les filles – à l'exception de Sakura qui avait sa propre source de chaleur. Puis, Naruto, en réveillant Kiba, émergea et comme une réaction en chaîne, tout le monde se leva peu à peu. On prit un petit déjeuné ensemble – Hinata inclue, d'ailleurs c'était la seule qui avait dormit dans un endroit correcte – et vers 10h, tout le monde rentra chez soit. La première chose que je fis était de prendre une douche pour me rafraîchir puis, re-dodo.

Lundi matin, quand j'arrivai en cours, tout le monde parlait la soirée. Je saluai tout le monde et allai m'asseoir directement puisque la sonnerie retentissait. Ce ne fut qu'à la pause de midi que l'on se réunis pour faire comme les autres, c'est-à-dire de parler de la fête. Chacun racontant son point de vue, et ayant ramené l'appareil photo numérique, on regarda les photos, commentant chacune d'elles. Personne ne sut pour l'abus d'alcool qu'avait fait Hinata par ma faute, mais je lui montrai à part, les photos que je lui avais réservée. On remarqua ensuite qu'Ino était déprimée et celle-ci nous expliqua que dimanche, elle était allée chez Zaku et qu'elle l'avait surpris en compagnie d'une autre fille, tous les deux en petite tenue. Celle-ci se nommait Kin et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Ino apprit alors que Zaku sortait avec elle juste pour rendre Kin jalouse et que ce plan avait bien marché. On la retrouva alors dans un état de déprime totale et durant toute la semaine, on essaya de lui faire retrouver sa bonne humeur, en lui changeant les idées. C'est pour cela que cette semaine fut également épuisante, remplie de sortie et d'activité diverses. Le point positif, c'est qu'Ino avait réussit à tourner la page. Zaku avait maintenant le droit d'avoir son nom dans la longue liste des ex de la blonde.


	7. Chapitre06 Pari à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'auteur a eut la gentillesse de me les prêter alors je lui ai promis de ne pas trop faire n'importe quoi avec. Seule Sora m'appartient. (fière)

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

**Note :** Enfin, je mets la suite ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes beaucoup à la lire mais pour ceux qui attendait une suite (même si ce n'est que pour une ou deux personnes), je m'excuse de cette « abandon » temporaire de cette histoire. En faite, cela faisait longtemps que la suite était écrite mais un passage m'a bloqué. Même si le passage en question n'est toujours pas satisfaisant à mes yeux (passage d'environs 10 lignes), je me suis dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour bloqué 12 chapitres, surtout quand ils sont écrit, corrigés et tout propre. Je sais, je n'aurai pas du mettre des années à poster le reste, donc je m'en excuse (m'incline bien bas).

Donc, je vous fais la totale: voici le chapitre 6, le 7, le 8... jusqu'au 17 ! Oui, je sais ça fait beaucoup mais au moins, vous aurez tout d'un coup !

Donc très bonne lecture ! Un petit commentaire est toujours la bienvenue ! ^^

CHAPITRE 6 Pari à Konoha.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'étais arrivée dans cette ville et faut dire que je m'y sentais parfaitement à l'aise. Je m'étais rapidement habituée au quotidien des étudiants de Konoha, et cela grâce à des amis très solidaires.

Neji, fidèle à lui-même, avait recommencé à draguer les secondes, au grand mécontentement de sa petite amie, ce qui créa des jours parfois explosifs dans le couple. Tenten avait un nouveau petit ami mais refusait de nous en dire davantage. Kiba s'était déclaré à Ino à la suite d'un pari avec Naruto et le plus étonnant, ce fut qu'elle accepta de sortir avec lui. Voyant que cette technique d'approche fonctionnait, on l'avait essayé sur Hinata pour lui donner l'occasion de se déclarer à Naruto mais il se trouve qu'à ce jeu, ce fut nous les perdantes. Le système était simple, c'était un « janken po » (pierre, papier, ciseaux) et celui qui perdait avait un gage. Mais il s'avérait que la jeune fille aux yeux de nacre était plutôt douée, et lamentablement, Temari et moi se retrouvèrent avec un gage à la clé. Celui de Temari était de faire les devoirs de celle-ci pendant deux jours – Kiba lui avait suggéré plus mais elle refusa, ne voulant pas trop profiter de la situation – et moi, je devais participer au journal pendant les deux prochains numéros, c'est à dire pendant deux semaines. Après tout, je l'avais cherché puisque, n'étant pas satisfaite de cette défaite, on avait rejoué et j'avais encore une fois perdue. Heureusement que c'était Hinata qui donnait nos punitions, car sinon on aurait eu le droit à bien pire, j'en était persuadée. C'est pour cela que depuis le début de la semaine, escortée par les deux idoles féminines du lycée pour être sur que je ne m'enfuirais pas, j'allais tous les jours après les cours au local du club. N'ayant pas vraiment d'utilité, ils me confièrent la tâche de prendre des photos pour enrichir leur journal. Alors, cette fois-ci accompagnée par Shikamaru, on se promenait dans le lycée, à la recherche de clichés intéressants. On alla tout d'abord au club de basket pour la rubrique « Mes idoles préférées, » visant bien évidement Sasuke et Neji. D'ailleurs, ce dernier voulait absolument paraître sur toutes les photos alors que Sasuke les évitaient le plus possible – c'est pour cela que rien que les photographier m'épuisait. Puis, on passa au club d'art où on allait exposer le résultat du récent concours. La salle était vide et sentant un mal aise inconnu me parcourir, je me débarrassai rapidement de la tâche, laissant mon accompagnateur interviewer le professeur responsable de ce club.

_« Désolée Shikamaru! _Pensai-je alors en courant à l'opposé de la pièce. »

Je revins directement dans le local de journalisme et donnai mes photos à Hinata qui les mit sur son ordinateur.

«** Shikamaru n'est pas avec toi? **Me demanda alors Temari qui, faisant les devoirs de l'Hyuuga, en profitait pour rester avec nous.

- **Non, je l'ai abandonné en cours de route.** Répondis-je alors gênée.

-** Tu...tu as fait quoi?** Me demanda Sakura, horrifiée.

-** Euh...disons que j'ai eu à effectuer un retrait d'urgence des troupes, nécessaire à la survie des hommes. **

- **Hommes? **Questionna Hinata, pendant que Temari et Sakura me regardaient d'un air septique.

-** Oui, bon...Disons, à ma survie.** Avouai-je, mal à l'aise devant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

- **Et pourquoi penses-tu que tu y serais restée?** Me demanda la présidente du club. »

J'allai répondre – il en va de mon honneur quand même! – quand mon sauveur entra. Sauveur...jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« **Tu m'as littéralement laissé tomber. **Me reprocha alors Shikamaru.** J'ai dû me taper tout seul les délires du professeur d'art. **

-** Désolée!** Répondis-je confuse. **Mais j'ai senti comme un froid me traverser l'échine et c'était insupportable. **

- **Les fantômes n'existent pas!** Me dit alors Sakura en plaisantant.

- **Non, un autre froid.** Répondis-je hésitante.

- **Ça ne serait pas un rhume au moins?** Me demanda Hinata, légèrement inquiète.

- **Et si c'était le cas, aurais-je le droit à un raccourcissement de ma peine?** Demandai-je, rêveuse.

- **En aucun cas!** Me répondit rapidement à sa place Temari. **Ça sera juste reporté. **

- **Galère! **Imitai-je alors Shikamaru en soufflant quand même.

- **En dédommagement,** reprit alors Sakura, **tu prendras Sasuke en photo hors du lycée. Je suis sûre que ces photos feront fureur. **

- **Hors du lycée?** Dit-on tous surpris.

- **Mais c'est de la folie!** Continuai-je.

-** Hinata le fait bien! **Se justifia la jeune fille.

-** Oui, mais elle, c'est facile. C'est son cousin et il est d'accord. **Me défendis-je.

-** Tu es son amie d'enfance, donc ça peut marcher.** Dit alors Temari.

-** Oui mais niveau coopération, sur une échelle de 10, on atteints les -5 facilement. **

- **Préfères-tu l'interview du professeur d'art? **Me demanda Shikamaru.

-** N'est-elle pas déjà faite? **

-** J'ai eu la flemme de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, alors je suis parti. **Répondit celui-ci, en allant s'asseoir près de sa petite amie.

-_ Sasuke ou la salle d'art? _Pensai-je alors, ne sachant quel était le meilleur choix. »

Finalement, réflexion faite, la question ne se pose même pas : Sasuke! Je savais que le prendre en photo allait être une tâche difficile mais pas impossible. Donc, prenant confiance, je décidai de prendre cette offre. Le soir venu, je me mis au boulot, voulant le finir le plus vite possible. Tout d'abord, le prendre sans qu'il s'en rende compte et ensuite, m'enfuir dans la direction opposée ou encore, faire comme si de rien était. Je descendis alors dans le salon où il regardait la télé. Je me cachai dans les escaliers et mit le zoom au maximum, voulant avoir la meilleure image de celui-ci. J'allais le prendre quand, tout à coup, il leva la télécommande vers la télé pour changer de chaîne, ce qui me fit sursauter. Quelle idée aussi de bouger brusquement alors que j'étais autant concentrée. Puis, voulant me rapprocher un peu plus, je marchai sur une marche qui grinça, trahissant ma présence. Sasuke tourna alors la tête et me regarda comme à son habitude. J'espérais alors qu'il n'avait pas vu l'appareil photo que j'avais rapidement caché dans ma poche. Il se leva alors et marcha vers moi. J'étais sure alors que j'avais été prise en flagrant délit. Je fermai alors les yeux, attendant ma punition divine.

«** Que fais-tu?** Me demanda t-il alors en face de moi.

- **Je... euh.. je!** Balbutiai-je paniquée.

- **Tu bloques le passage.** Me dit-il ensuite. »

Comprenant alors qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, je me décalai silencieusement, et il monta à l'étage en silence. Une fois qu'il eut disparut, je descendis rapidement les marches et, m'écroulai par terre en lâchant un grand soupir de soulagement. Mais le combat n'était pas fini. Il me fallait au moins une photo, même si pour cela je devais affronter le modèle choisit. Je montai alors dans ma chambre et pensai à une stratégie. Je pouvais prendre Itachi en photo et le faire passer pour Sasuke.

_« Non, impossible! _Pensai-je en secouant la tête. _D'abord, personne ne se ferait piéger par ce subterfuge et puis, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte. »_

Je sortis alors de mes songes quand j'entendis la porte de Sasuke coulisser. Il descendait encore une fois. Alors discrètement, je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine. Cachée derrière la porte, je ré-essayai de le prendre en photo. Mais ayant éteint l'appareil, celui-ci fit un bruit monstre quand je l'allumais. Sasuke posa son verre d'eau et se retourna pour repartir dans sa chambre. Il me vit alors et me demanda pourquoi je le suivais. Je lui répondis alors que j'allais juste chercher un truc à manger. Sans me prêter attention, il s'en alla pendant que je cherchais un aliment dans le frigo.

_« Je suis vraiment nulle, ma parole!_ Me dis-je alors exaspérée. »

Fatiguée, je retournai à mon tour en haut et pensai alors qu'il fallait attaquer le mal à sa racine. Je toquai à la porte de Sasuke et n'ayant aucune réponse, je me permis d'entrer. C'est alors que je découvris la chambre de celui-ci vide: il était partit se doucher.

_« Peut-être que les photos de sa chambre seront appréciées._ Me dis-je alors à court d'idée. »

J'allumai l'appareil mais finalement, l'éteint, trouvant plus vraiment l'utilité de prendre cette pièce vide de vie. Après tout, c'était d'abord la chambre d'Itachi et elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle chambre. Un peu plus et on croirait que j'ai pris la mienne après un rangement. Je sortis alors de la salle et regardai la porte de la douche. Je fis alors la pose des paparazzis, prenant la porte pour une star. J'avais allumé mon appareil et au moment où j'allais appuyer, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir un Sasuke en serviette. Celui-ci alors rougit en me voyant avec l'appareil photo, ainsi que moi qui, surprise, voyait maintenant Sasuke sur mon appareil et en vrai, quelques mètres devant moi. Furieux, il vint vers moi et m'arracha l'appareil. Il me cria plusieurs insultes méritées et rentra dans sa chambre. Trop honteuse, je n'avais pas osé bouger. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, je déclarai à la présidente du club que j'avais perdu l'appareil alors que j'avais essayé de faire mon travail. Après avoir raconté mon histoire – en omettant consciemment quelques détails qui m'aurait porté préjudices – tous les membres du club se moquèrent de moi puis, gardant ça entre nous, Sakura alla récupérer l'appareil photo. Bien évidement, les photos avaient été effacées par les soins du mannequin.

« **Je rends les armes!** Dis-je alors au club, affalée sur la table. **Je ne peux pas le prendre en photo, cet imbécile! **

- **C'était si affreux que ça? **Me demanda alors Temari qui venait d'arriver et qui ne connaissait pas les détails de ma périlleuse aventure.

- **Tu sous estimes la cible. C'est un Uchiwa, quand même! Pas Neji ou Shika! **

- **Eh! **Protesta t-il avant de se rendormir aussitôt.

- **Sakura! **Suppliai-je presque. **S'il te plaît, laisse moi faire autre chose! Tout ce que tu veux mais pas ça! **

-** Si ce n'est pas les photos de Sasuke, alors c'est le prof d'art. **Me répondit-elle alors.

-** Pourquoi dois-je faire le boulot de Shikamaru? **Soufflai-je.

- **Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as abandonné sur le coup?** Me répondit le concerné, ce qui me déprima encore plus.

- **T'étais pas supposé dormir, toi? **Répliquai-je. **Et en plus, je te rappelle que t'as même pas fait le travail jusqu'au bout, ****d'où le fait que je dois me le taper! **

-** Il fallait y penser plus tôt si tu ne voulais pas t'en mordre les doigts en partant**** tout d'un coup. On abandonne pas ces amis aux portes de l'enfer. **

- **Que décides-tu alors?** Me demanda la jeune fille, en me tendant de nouveau l'appareil photo devant mon nez.

- **D'accord, d'accord!** Acceptai-je finalement, puisque je n'avais plus vraiment le choix.** Je vais faire l'interview du prof d'art. **»

Je quittai le club et me dirigeai vers la salle d'art. Plus j'avançais, plus le malaise ressentit la veille revenait. Quand j'arrivai, je trouvai la salle vide. Je regardai alors les tableaux exposés: quelques uns étaient fait en pastel, d'autres seulement aux crayons, et d'autres en peintures. Les images partaient du classique au complexe. Mais je m'arrêtai devant l'œuvre qui avait reçu le 3ème prix. Celui-ci était en noir et blanc et avait été repassé avec de l'encre. Bien que le dessin était tout à fait simple – il représentait qu'un petit garçon sur une balançoire – le style utilisé me rappelé beaucoup quelque chose. Il refit alors surgir un souvenir que j'aurai voulu oublier. Me sentant de plus en plus mal, je me retournai rapidement pour tomber face à face avec Deidara.

«** Tiens, Sora-chan! Que fais-tu ici? **Me demanda t-il heureux.

-** D... Deidara?** Articulai-je surprise.

- **Vas-tu rejoindre le club d'art? **

- **Je...non! Mais que fais-tu ici?** Répétai-je alors sa question du début.

- **Je suis prof d'art.** Répondit celui-ci.** Veux-tu voir ma dernière œuvre? **Me demanda t-il en m'emmenant déjà vers son atelier.

-** Attend! **L'arrêtai-je alors. **Une autre fois peut-être!** »

Puis je m'en allai en courant de la pièce. J'avais beaucoup de mal à reprendre mes esprits – déjà parce que je venais d'apprendre que Deidara était professeur d'art ici – mais aussi parce que la peinture que j'avais vu juste avant me perturbait. Je m'arrêtai alors essoufflée, sur la pelouse du bâtiment A, près d'un arbre. Je me laissai tomber et je sentis mes larmes couler toutes seules le long de mes joues.

_« Pourquoi je réagis comme ça?_ Me grondai-je._ Je m'étais promis d'oublier, alors... _»

Je sentis ensuite une odeur désagréable, celle de la cigarette. Je levai la tête et aperçu Gaara, adossé contre le mur, qui me regardait avec indifférence.

_« Quelle idiote!_ Pensai-je en essuyant mes larmes. _Pourquoi fallait-il que le mec le plus absent du lycée soit présent quand je me laisse aller? _

- **Quand on déprime, **me dit celui-ci, **rien de mieux qu'une cigarette.** »

Puis, il me tendit la sienne, à moitié entamée, et n'étant plus vraiment lucide, je la pris et la portai à ma bouche. Alors rien qu'avec une bouffée – que j'avalai de travers puisque je ne savais pas comment faire – je sentis le sol me quitter pour laisser place aux ténèbres. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit à l'infirmerie. Je vis alors Kabuto à son bureau, occupé avec divers papiers.

«** On est réveillé?** Demanda alors une voix que je reconnu facilement.

- **Shika?** Demandai-je encore un peu dans les vapes.

- **Tu nous as fait une de ses peurs.** Me dit alors Hinata, que je vis au côté du jeune homme.** Comme tu prenais du temps, on est allé à ta rencontre et on a croisé Gaara qui te portait à l'infirmerie. Il t'a juste confié à nous avant de repartir, en disant que tu t'étais évanouis. **

- **Ah, vraiment?** Dis-je en essayant moi-même de me rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

-** Que s'est-il passé?** Continua t-elle, en me regardant inquiète.

- **J'en...sais trop rien**. Avouai-je alors.** J'ai juste un immense mal de crâne. **

- **Prends ceci!** Me tendit l'infirmier. **Cela devrait faire rapidement effet. **

- **Merci! **Répondis-je en me redressant pour pouvoir avaler le comprimé. **Est-ce que je peux sortir? **Demandai-je ensuite.

-** Oui. Mais je te conseille de rentrer chez toi pour aujourd'hui! **Me répondit-il seulement. »

Je quittai mon lit, et tous les trois, on sortit de l'infirmerie. Kabuto-sensei avait raison, j'allais rentrer et m'allonger. Je saluai Shika et Hinata et après avoir récupérer mes affaires dans la salle de classe, je m'en allai. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment j'avais pu m'évanouir alors que j'allai seulement interviewer le prof d'art. D'ailleurs, il ressemblait à quelqu'un que je connaissais, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom dessus. Une fois à la maison, je m'allongeai sur mon lit, et me laissai bercer par les chants des oiseaux et des voitures. J'eus une nuit plutôt agitée, où je voyais un jeune garçon qui peignait devant chez moi avec le paysage de Suna derrière lui. Le lendemain matin, je me rendis compte que je m'étais directement endormie en rentrant, ce qui signifie que je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs de la veille. En plus, j'avais langue et Kurenai-sensei vérifiait à chaque fois les devoirs.

_« Oh non, je vais avoir une heure de colle. _Me dis-je alors exaspérée. »

Heureusement que les autres ne le faisaient pas car sinon, je me serais faite portée malade pour éviter toutes ces complications. C'est plus facile de justifier une absence qu'un travail non fait. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que j'allai inquiéter sûrement mes amis – ce qui était le cas d'hier lorsque je m'étais évanouie – j'étais sûre qu'ils pourraient inventer les pires situations. Je me préparai alors en vitesse voyant qu'il était quand même tard et, après avoir pris mes affaires et quelques biscuits pour la route, je courus vers le lycée. De ce fait, j'arrivai avec 5 minutes d'avance en classe. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, et voyant déjà venir ceux du club de journalisme avec leurs visages inquiets, je leur adressai le plus grand de mes sourires pour leur prouver que j'allai bien. Apparemment, les autres n'étaient pas au courant de la mésaventure d'hier, et c'était bien mieux comme ça. Le professeur arriva pile à la sonnerie et après avoir fait l'appel, elle demanda à ce qu'on fasse passer nos devoirs.

_« Moi qui avait espéré qu'elle oublie pour une fois!_ Me dis-je en soufflant.

- **Tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas rendu viennent me voir à la fin du cours.** Annonça alors Kurenai-sensei avant de commencer son cours. »

Mais le cours fut interrompu avec l'arrivée de Gaara qui avait 5 minutes de retard. Il donna son billet de retard à la professeur qui, n'attendant pas qu'il se soit assis puisque c'était devenu une habitude, continua son cours. Nos regards se croisèrent pendant quelques instants avant que celui-ci y mette fin en tournant la tête. Je le regardai s'asseoir, tout en pensant que c'était bizarre que ce soit lui qui avait commencé à m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Cela signifiait que je l'avais croisé hier et que je mettais évanouie devant lui. J'avais du mal à le croire. Quand j'ouvris ma trousse, je trouvai la cigarette de la dernière fois. C'est alors que je me rappelai d'un vague souvenir. Gaara était à côté de moi dehors, toujours en train de fumer, et m'avait proposé de l'imiter. C'est alors que j'avais pris la cigarette et avait senti la fumée rentrer dans mes poumons, puis plus rien. Je le regardai de nouveau, comprenant maintenant comment je m'étais évanouie. Mais je sentais tout de même au fond de moi qu'il y avait autre chose. A la fin du cours, à la pause, Kurenai-sensei s'attardait, attendant les élèves qui n'avait pas fait leurs devoirs, car il y en avait toujours au moins un. Je soufflai un coup et avant même que les autres ait le temps de me parler, comme à leur habitude, je me levai en direction du bureau.

« **Sensei!** Dis-je alors nerveuse.

-** Sora! Qu'y a t-il?** Me demanda t-elle.

- **C'est au sujet du devoir. Désolée, mais je n'ai pas pu vous le rendre. **

-** C'est bien la première fois. **Me dit-elle alors surprise.

-** Je suis désolée! **Répondis-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

- **Et toi Gaara, c'est devenu une habitude.** Dit le professeur en fixant le garçon qui était venu à mes côtés. **Bon pour toi, ça sera une heure de colle, et je te conseille d'y venir. Quand à toi Sora, peu importe la raison, je te donne un devoir supplémentaire pour demain. Je veux les deux devoirs demain sans faute à mon casier. **Me dit-elle en me tendant une fiche d'exercices. **C'est la première mais aussi la dernière fois. **

-** Oui! **Répondis-je en prenant la feuille. »

Puis, je retournai à ma place, regardant ma punition. C'était une traduction, extrait d'un livre de droit. Et le devoir que j'avais oublié de faire était une lettre pour un étranger qui voudrait vivre dans notre pays. Deux exercices longs et compliqués.

«** Qu'est-ce que c'est?** Me demanda Kiba en arrachant la feuille des mains. T**iens c'est bizarre mais je ne le connais pas cet exercice. **

- **C'est normal!** Répondis-je en essayant de lui reprendre. **C'est un exercice en plus puisque je n'ai pas rendu celui d'aujourd'hui. **

- **Pourquoi? **Me demanda maintenant la blonde qui reprit facilement ma feuille des mains de son petit ami pour ensuite me la rendre.

- **J'étais trop fatiguée hier et j'ai dormi jusqu'au petit matin quand je suis rentrée. **Répondis-je en remerciant également la jeune fille.

-** C'est à cause d'hier? **Me demanda alors Sakura, dont j'avais remarqué l'anxiété au sujet de mon état de santé depuis le commencement du cours.

-** Je vais bien!** Répondis-je pour dissiper les malentendus, en insistant volontairement sur chaque mots. »

Encore une fois, la fin de la pause annoncée par la sonnerie me sauva des autres questions. Le reste des cours de la matinée se passèrent sans trop de mal, arrivant enfin à la pause déjeuné. Alors qu'on avait tous regroupé nos tables pour manger ensemble, ce fut Sasuke qui remarqua que mon portable vibrait.

_« Décidément, il est sensible aux ondes de mon portable ou quoi? _Pensai-je en regardant le nouveau message. »

C'est alors que le téléphone me tomba des mains pour atterrir dans mon bento quand je lus le numéro affiché. C'était le sien, celui que j'avais fui.

**Petite remarque à faire : **Pour ceux qui lisent depuis peu, vous ne verrez aucune différence entre les chapitres 0 à 5 et les chapitres 6 à 17. Pour ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitres il y a très longtemps, je voulais juste vous dire que les premiers chapitres ont été changé juste au niveau de leur apparences (afin que les paroles, les pensées et la narration soit plus visibles, permettant une meilleure lecture). Mais au passage, j'ai rajouté ou modifié des micro-mots. Mais le contenu est toujours le même.

Donc pour vous, il s'offre deux choix :

- soit vous continué à lire les chapitres précédents, comme si rien n'était (et ça ne changera rien par la suite, ne vous inquiétait pas. Non, je vous jure. Il n'y aura pas de 5 ans de malheur, ni de malédiction ^^).

- soit vous vous prenez l'envie de relire les 5 premiers chapitres et vous trouvez les petites modif' (ou alors vous ne voyez rien de différent, et encore une fois, cela n'est pas un drame!)

Voilà. Maintenant, le chapitre suivant. =


	8. Chapitre07 Confusion à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 7 Confusion à Konoha. 

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce genre de message. Encore surprise, je me reconnectai à la réalité quand j'entendis la voix d'Ino.

« **Que se passe t-il?** Me demanda t-elle.

- **Ah.. euh, rien. Mon portable m'a glissé des mains. **Répondis-je précipitamment. **Je vais aux toilettes.** »

Puis, sans un autre mot, je pris mon portable et sortit de la salle. Je ne voulais pas que mes larmes coulent devant eux, parce que je savais qu'ils me poseraient alors des questions auxquels je n'aurais pas envie de répondre. Je restai un moment dans le couloir, essayant de me calmer puis après 5 minutes, je retournai en leur compagnie. Je ne pris alors pas beaucoup part au reste de la conversation, et je leur fus reconnaissante qu'ils ne m'aient posé aucune question. Le reste de la journée était relativement calme et, comme depuis le début de la semaine, j'allai au club de journalisme.

_« Bon, l'interview du prof d'art. _Me dis-je en prenant de quoi prendre des notes. »

J'allai d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle qui, cette fois-ci, était pleine puisque c'était le jour de l'exposition. En prenant soin à ne pas regarder les tableaux, je cherchai des yeux le professeur. Je vis alors Deidara, parlant avec quelques parents de ces élèves.

_« Ah oui! _Me rappelai-je alors tout d'un coup._ C'est lui, le professeur d'art, et l'une des causes de mon malaise d'hier, je suppose. »_

Je m'avançai à contre-cœur en sa direction et dès que celui-ci me vit, il arrêta rapidement la conversation qu'il avait pour venir vers moi.

«** Sora-chan! Tu es revenue pour moi?** Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-** Revenue tout court!** Répondis-je alors. **Je viens juste pour finir l'interview pour le journal. **Me justifiai-je rapidement pour qu'il ne comprenne pas de travers.

- **Ah! Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras. Veux-tu voir mon œuvre? **

- **Pourquoi pas? **Lui répondis-je en le suivant dans son atelier.

-** Elle se nomme Zetsu. **

- **Et ça représente quoi?** Demandai-je en examinant la statue que je voyais devant moi.

- **Un homme mangé par une plante! **Me répondit-il fièrement.

- _Je vois! Quelle imagination! _Pensai-je alors en retenant à grande peine un fou rire tout en regardant, blasée, le prof. **Je peux le prendre en photo? Cette œuvre mérite que je la mette dans mon album spécial choses bizarres que je rencontre dans ma vie. **

-** Bien sur! Tu peux aussi me prendre en photo.**

- **En effet. Tu y aurais autant ta place que ton œuvre. Mais non, ça ira merci! **Répondis-je catégoriquement en me retournant vers son œuvre. »

Ayant une fois fini, on allait sortir de la salle quand je vis une deuxième statue. Cette fois-ci, je la reconnus tout de suite: c'était une représentation de Tobi, sûrement inachevée. Je lus le nom de la statue et tomba alors à la renverse. Il l'avait nommée « L'explosion de Tobi! ». Je compris alors que le fait qu'il manquait une partie de côté droit de Tobi était tout à fait... normal. Je soufflai intérieurement et cette fois-ci sortit de la pièce des horreurs – enfin je veux dire des créations de Deidara. Il me fit ensuite un commentaire sur les trois peintures qui avaient reçu un prix, en expliquant qu'avec un peu plus de « destruction », ça aurait été mieux mais que ces élèves avaient refusé.

_« Ils ont bien fait ! _Pensai-je alors. »

Puis, voyant que des fois il partait un peu trop dans ces délires – c'est alors que je compris les sentiments de Shikamaru quand il l'avait interviewé pour la première fois – je l'arrêtai, voulant juste l'essentiel. Puis, après 1h en sa compagnie, je décrétai que j'en avais suffisamment et m'apprêtai à partir.

_« J'ai tenu jusque là quand même!_ M'exclamai-je intérieurement. _Même moi, j'y croyais pas! _

- **Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous rejoindre?** Me demanda t-il pour la cinquième fois depuis le début. **On pourrait ****se voir plus souvent. **

- **Désolée mais je suis déjà dans le club de journalisme.** Mentis-je alors pour justement ne pas le croiser en plus au lycée.

- **Ma porte sera toujours ouverte! **Me dit-il sans perdre espoir.

- _Je vais surtout la prendre pour sortir!_ Pensai-je ironiquement. **Au revoir! **Lui dis-je en partant déjà.

- **Reviens tout de même de temps en temps. Je ferais une œuvre de toi. **Me dit-il, ce qui me pétrifiai, n'osant pas imaginer le résultat. »

Après avoir donné mon travail à la présidente, celle-ci m'annonça à ma plus grande joie que c'était fini pour moi pour aujourd'hui. Seule Hinata était présente dans le club, et n'ayant maintenant plus rien à faire, je restai avec elles. Je profitai alors de la présence de la Hyuuga pour faire mes devoirs de langue, puisque celle-ci excellait dans cette matière. A coté d'elle, je me sentais vraiment nulle. Alors que j'aurai mis 2h au moins sur chaque exercices, grâce à son aide, je mis 2h pour les deux devoirs. Il me manquait plus qu'à tout recopier au propre, mais je préférai le faire chez moi, puisque les filles avaient également fini avec le journal. Sakura me proposa donc de passer au gymnase où devait s'entraîner les membres du club de basket, dont Neji et Sasuke. Quand on arriva, on vit les garçons, pour une fois tous sérieux, séparés en deux équipes. D'après les maillots qu'ils avaient, Sasuke faisait équipe avec Naruto, Kiba et d'autres que je ne connaissais pas, contre celle de Neji, Lee et Gai-sensei, leur professeur attitré.

«** Tout ce monde contre seulement trois opposants!** Dis-je alors surprise.

- **Ça fait partie de leur entraînement. **Me dit Hinata, qui nous avait accompagnée.** C'est une idée de Gai-sensei pour améliorer rapidement les compétences de tout le monde. **

- **Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que c'est dix fois plus fatiguant pour l'équipe la moins nombreuse.** Rajouta Sakura.

- **Normal.** Dis-je alors comprenant la stratégie.

- **Ah Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Sora-chan!** S'écria Naruto qui nous avait vu.

- **Yo! **Lui répondit-on amicalement. »

La fin de leur entraînement arriva 10 minutes plus tard et, après avoir prit une douche, les garçons nous rejoignirent.

«** Vous étiez impressionnant sur le terrain!** Dis-je alors en félicitant tout le monde.

-** Serais-tu tombée enfin sous mon charme?** Me demanda Neji, en prenant le même ton de Deidara, ce qui me donna des frissons.

-** Non! **Répondis-je catégoriquement**. Dois-je te rappeler chaque jour que tu as une petite amie? **

-** Non mais quel play-boy!** Souffla alors Sakura, exaspérée.

- **D'ailleurs on ne sait toujours pas si tu as un copain, Sora. **Me dit Kiba. **C'était lui, le message de ce midi?**

-_ Il sait comment me rappeler les mauvais souvenirs._ Pensai-je alors déprimée. **Non, c'était juste un faux numéro, c'est pour ça que j'étais surprise. **

- **Ah, alors t'es encore la seule célibataire du groupe.** Me dit celui-ci, en m'envoyant inconsciemment une autre pic.

- **Il y a aussi Hinata. **Répliquai-je.

-** Oui, mais elle, tout le monde sait que...** - mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car la concernée le frappa fortement dans le ventre, ce qui lui coupa le souffle.

- _Quelle force! _Me dis-je, regardant la douce jeune fille avec les yeux ronds.

- **Savez-vous que pour la St Valentin, le lycée nous accorde un service spécial de lettres tenu par les Terminales? **Dit Sakura en changeant de sujet.

-** Ah!** S'écria alors Naruto. **Je suis sur que je vais encore avoir « ce chocolat » que j'ai chaque année. **

- _Et il n'a toujours pas compris de qui cela venait. _Pensai-je exaspérée, en sachant d'avance qu'il venait de la fille la plus timide du lycée.

- **On pourrait faire les chocolats ensemble.** Proposa Sakura.

- **Mais Sora n'a aucun petit ami. A qui elle va les offrir?** Intervient de nouveau Kiba.

- **Tu me cherches?** Répliquai-je énervée, le menaçant de mon poing.

- **Sakura-chan! Tu m'en offriras? **Demanda Lee, les yeux en feu, brûlant d'espoir.

- **Peut-être! **Répondit la jeune fille, gênée. »

Puis nos chemins se séparèrent, et avec Sasuke, on rentra tranquillement. Je fus surprise de voir Itachi, pour une fois seul à la maison. Il avait fait livré deux pizzas – à croire qu'il se nourrissait que de ça comme Naruto avec ses ramens – et pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, on mangea tous les trois + la télé. Puis, les laissant, je montai dans ma chambre, repensant à la discussion d'un peu plus tôt. La St Valentin ; la dernière fois que je l'avais fêté, c'était à Suna, en « sa » compagnie. N'ayant vraiment rien à faire, je me demandai à qui j'allai offrir mes chocolats. Quand j'entendis une petite sonnerie retentir et vis mon coussin vibrer. Je soulevai celui-ci et y découvris mon portable dessous. C'était un appel de Sakura.

«** Allô ? »**

Mais je n'entendis personne au bout du fil. Alors par réflexe, j'augmentai le son de mon portable, pensant que je captais mal les signaux.

« **Sakura, tu es là? **Lui demandai-je, en tendant l'oreille.

- **Sora...-chan.** L'entendis-je légèrement en pleurant.

- **Que se passe t-il? **

- **Sora!** Me dit alors la voix d'Ino, qui apparemment, se trouvait déjà avec la jeune fille.

- **Ino! Il est arrivé quelque chose? **

- **Tu peux venir chez moi ce soir? **Me demanda t-elle précipitamment. **Je pense qu'on en aura pour toute soirée. Sakura et Neji ont rompu. **»

Cette nouvelle me fut l'effet d'une claque. Pourtant j'étais persuadée que quand je les avais quitté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, les deux jeunes gens s'entendaient encore très bien. Comprenant maintenant les pleurs de la jeune fille, je lui répondis que j'arrivai tout de suite. Quand je descendis les escaliers, Sasuke était encore dans le salon.

« **Je vais chez Ino ce soir, Sasuke!** Prévenais-je par réflexe. **J'y resterai sûrement jusqu'au matin. **»

Puis, n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part bien que je sentis son regard interrogateur, j'enfilai rapidement mes chaussures. J'étais déjà allée à chez Ino lors d'un week-end entre filles. C'était facile à retenir car ses parents tenaient un magasin de fleurs. Je mis 15 minutes pour m'y rendre et je fus accueillis par elle-même. On monta directement dans sa chambre, où je trouva Sakura recroquevillée sur elle-même, contre le lit. Je m'agenouillai devant elle, essayant de relever sa tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes. La voyant ainsi, je la pris automatique dans mes bras. Puis après la crise passée, Sakura s'était endormie dans le lit de la blonde. C'est alors qu'Ino me raconta toute l'histoire en détail. Les deux amoureux étaient rentrés ensemble et s'étaient disputés comme d'habitude sur le comportement du jeune homme. Mais cette fois-ci, cette altercation avait été plus loin et finissant avec des engueulades, ils avaient rompu. Sachant maintenant tout, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour venir en aide à mon amie. Ino voulait le tabasser mais la violence ne le ferai qu'empirer les choses. J'en conclus alors que j'allai parler à celui-ci demain, voulant entendre sa version et pour ensuite essayer de trouver une solution. On passa une nuit avec peu d'heures de sommeil car des fois, Sakura pleurait dans son rêve, et on voulait la réconforter et la calmer. Finalement, le lendemain, Sakura rentra chez elle, disant qu'elle n'irait pas en cours – ce que je comprenais – et Ino et moi arrivèrent en classe comme deux zombies. Ino lança un regard noir à Neji, quand elle vit que lui avait semblait avoir passer une meilleure nuit que nous trois. Elle fut tentée plusieurs fois d'aller le voir pour lui gueuler dessus, mais je l'arrêtai tout le temps, ne pensant pas que Sakura voudrait que l'affaire s'ébruite autant. Ce ne fut qu'à la pause de midi que je demandai à Neji de venir avec moi pour discuter. Bien en entendu, tous les autres étaient au courant de rien.

«** Tu vas me faire une déclaration?** Me demanda t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Non!** Répondis-je en essayant de ne pas m'énerver. **Je voudrais te parler de Sakura. **

- **Je vois que t'es au courant alors. Je savais qu'elle en parlerait à sa meilleure amie, mais je ne pensais pas à toi. **

-** Moi non plus à vrai dire ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Que s'est-il passé? **Demandai-je le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- **Tu devrais pourtant tout savoir si Ino t'en a parlé. **

-** Je veux ta version.** Répondis-je déterminée à ne pas le lâcher tant que je n'avais pas tout ce que je voulais.

-** Faisons plutôt un compromis. **Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. **Tu es la seule de tout le lycée qui n'ai pas encore tombé dans mes filets, sans compter ma cousine. **

-** Comment avec une si ravissante petite amie, qui est l'une des idoles du lycée, tu peux regarder ailleurs? **Demandai-je perdue par ce comportement.

-** J'ouvre mon cœur à toutes les jolies filles.** Répondit-il seulement en me souriant.

- **Bon, comment trouver un arrangement pour que tu te remettes avec elle? **Demandai-je en voyant que discuter plus longtemps avec lui était dangereux.

- **Et bien, venant de toi, disons pourquoi pas un rendez-vous samedi prochain? **

- _J'en étais sure! _Pensai-je en soufflant.** C'est d'accord si c'est juste un rendez-vous, Neji! **Dis-je alors avec fermeté. **Et tu tiendras ta part du marché. **

- **Bien entendu!** Me dit-il en commençant à partir vers la classe.

- **Neji!** L'appelai-je alors.** Ça reste entre nous. **

- **Oui, oui! **Me répondit celui-ci, avec un sourire triomphant. »

Je savais que je me faisais arnaquer dans cette affaire mais je ne voulais pas que Sakura souffre par sa faute. Je me demandai d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'attachait autant à un abruti de play-boy comme Neji mais en même temps, je comprenais.

Le lendemain, Neji s'était excusé auprès de Sakura et, venant ensemble au lycée, personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'embrouille. Ça avait tellement rapide que pour ceux qui été au courant – c'est à dire Ino et moi essentiellement –, s'en était troublant. Enfin, au moins, c'était réglé. Maintenant, c'était à moi de remplir ma part.

«** Pourquoi on ne se donnerait pas rendez-vous samedi pour faire nos chocolats ensemble?** Demanda Hinata, lors de notre heure d'étude libre.

- **Samedi! **Dis-je alors ennuyée.

- **Ça pose problème?** Demanda Tenten.

- **C'est que j'ai un truc de prévu.**

-** Un rendez-vous?** Me demanda Ino, avec un sourire au coin.

- **Pas exactement! Ou non plutôt! Ce n'est pas avec mon « éventuel » petit copain puisque j'en ai pas. Ce qui ****tombe bien, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de faire des chocolats pour la St Valentin. **

- **Tu pourrais en offrir à Sasuke. **Me dit Sakura en regardant le groupe de garçon.

- Il** aura tous ceux de ses fans, pas besoin des miens. **Répondis-je en secouant la main.

- **Comme célibataire, il reste Lee, Shino et Choji. **Rajouta alors Tenten.

- **Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument me caser avec quelqu'un?** Soupirai-je alors. »

Suite à cette discussion, je réfléchissais durant sur tout le cours d'Iruka-sensei, qui nous parlait d'atomes et de forces. Peut-être que j'en offrirais à Gaara, ça pourrait le rendre plus sociable. Le chocolat peut faire fondre un cœur de glace, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le chocolat est le symbole de la St Valentin. Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis un petit papier plié en 4 atterrir sur ma table. Je pensai alors que c'était un détritus mais quand je relevai la tête vers la personne qui me l'avait envoyé, je vis Tenten me faire un clin d'oeil. Je compris alors que c'était un mot qui m'était adressé. Je le dépliai et lu qu'elles avaient décidé finalement de faire les chocolats le dimanche, chez Tenten. Je savais que la raison de ce changement était du au fait qu'elles voulaient savoir à propos de mon rendez-vous du samedi. Je lui fis alors un sourire, pour lui répondre que j'étais d'accord pour dimanche et je me re-concentrai sur le cours.

Le samedi venu, je fis exprès d'arriver en retard, n'étant pas pressée de passer une journée avec Neji. Je commençais d'ailleurs à culpabiliser de sortir ainsi avec le petit ami d'une amie. De ce fait, je ne m'étais pas mis sur mon 31 et avait revêtu le plus banal des ensembles: un T-shirt et un jean. Quand j'arrivai au lieu de rendez-vous, je vis Neji, en train bien évidement en train de draguer un groupe de filles. Alors pour lui faire remarquer ma présence, je me raclai la gorge et lançai un regard noir au jeune homme.

« **Tu pourrais faire un effort!** Dis-je alors que les jeunes filles me regardaient avec mépris.

-** C'est ta petite amie?** Demanda l'une d'elle.

- **Non, loin de là.** Dis-je écœurée.** Mais à la base, il en a une. Neji? On a toujours rendez-vous ou préfères-tu la compagnie de d'autres groupies? Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas mais sache que ma part du contrat est considérée comme accomplie...**

- **Mais ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne t'ai pas oublié. **Répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur en m'attrapant le menton pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. **Sur ce mes mignonnes, veuillez m'excusez-moi mais j'ai un rendez-vous à honorer. **Dit-il ensuite en m'emportant avec lui.

-** Je comprends pas comment Sakura à réussit à te supporter jusqu'ici. **Dis-je en me laissant malgré tout trainer.»

Puis on commença « notre rendez-vous », en commençant avec un ciné – d'ailleurs j'étais tellement préoccupée à le surveiller pour qu'il ne tente rien que je n'ai pas vu la moitié du film – puis, en allant dans un café. Bon, jusqu'ici, tout se passait bien, et trouvant le temps long, je lui proposa de rentrer. N'étant pas vraiment d'accord avec moi, il insista pour qu'on se promène ensemble.

« **Tu sais Neji, **soufflai-je alors**, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'afficher à tes côtés! **

- **Pourtant, plusieurs filles rêveraient être à ta place.**

- **C'est parce qu'elles ne voient que la partie visible de l'iceberg. **

- **Tu continues alors d'affirmer que t'es insensible à mon charme. **M'arrêta t-il en m'obligeant à le regarder.

- **Je te trouve beau pour un garçon,** avouai-je en rougissant légèrement,** comme Sasuke. Mais je le répète, tu as une magnifique petite amie alors arrête de chercher ailleurs. **»

Sur ces mots, il me lâcha ce qui me permit de remettre une distance limite entre nous, et finalement, il me raccompagna sur une partie du chemin. Quand je rentrai chez moi, je m'affalai sur le canapé, épuisée.

«** Sora-chan!** Me dit alors une voix que j'aurai préféré ne pas entendre.

-** Deidara!** Dis-je sans le regarder.** Pas toi, rentre chez toi. **

- **Tu vas me donner tes chocolats de la St Valentin?** Me demanda t-il, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

-** Tobi aussi veut des chocolats de Valentin. **S'écria Tobi en apparaissant derrière Deidara.

- **Laissez moi tranquille avec la St Valentin! **Dis-je alors en me relevant, pensant que je n'allai pas avoir le calme si je restais parmi eux. »

Je montai dans ma chambre, les laissant dans le salon. Cette fois-ci, je m'affalai sur mon lit, coupant mon portable pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé. J'avais déjà un mal de crâne en pensant à la journée de demain où, je le pressentais, les filles allaient me bombarder de question.

_En faite, vivement que j'ai un copain! _Me dis-je en soupirant._ Je pourrai à la fois me débarrasser de Deidara et de Neji, à l'occasion. _


	9. Chapitre08 St Valentin à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 8 St Valentin à Konoha 

Dimanche, comme je m'y attendais, les filles essayèrent plus de me cuisiner que leur gâteaux. J'avais, pour l'occasion, préparé une liste d'excuses qui fut moins éprouvante à faire que mes devoirs. Heureusement, elles crurent facilement à mon histoire d'amie de Suna, qui venait me rendre visite puisqu'elle était de passage dans le coin. Puis, l'affaire fut close au bout de 2 heures, on regarda nos gâteaux finis. Ils avaient tous l'air appétissants mais on se retint pour ne pas les manger. Sakura en avait fait deux, un pour Neji et un d' « amitié » pour Lee. Temari – parce qu'elle était aussi invitée – en fit un d' « amitié » puisqu'elle nous avait annoncé qu'elle avait rompu avec Shikamaru. Elle avait décidé d'aller étudier dans une fac à Suna et n'aimait pas les histoires à longues distances d'où sa rupture prématurée.

« **Tu aurais pu attendre la fin de la St Valentin. **La gronda presque Ino, qui pensait que ce couple allait durer plus longtemps.

- **Mieux vaut mettre les choses au clair rapidement. **Répondit celle-ci. »

Puis, nous faisant clairement comprendre que le sujet était clos avec son regard, on regarda les autres gâteaux. Tenten en avait fait un pour son petit ami, où l'on appris pour la première fois son identité. C'était Kankuro, le frère de Temari. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une exposition de marionnettes. Celui-ci était constructeur et depuis qu'il avait connu Tenten, il s'était installé ici. Hinata en fit un pour son cousin et un pour Naruto où cette fois-ci, on lui conseilla de signer pour qu'il la reconnaisse enfin et un dernier pour Shino, qu'elle appréciait beaucoup bien qu'il n'était pas très bavard. Ino en avait prévu un pour Kiba et un pour Sasuke, justifiant que c'était dû à l'habitude pour ce dernier. Puis on me demanda à moi, puisque j'en avais fais deux, ayant raté le premier. Je ne mettais pas encore décidé si je devais en donner un à Gaara, mais au cas où, je le garda de côté. Et le raté, je le laissa pour nous, en tant que récompense – enfin en quelque sorte. Le lendemain, à peine arrivé dans la salle, la plupart des garçons étaient déjà chargés de chocolats, surtout Neji. Je vis alors Sasuke devant son casier, en train d'attendre que celui-ci se vide tellement il y en avait.

« _J'avais raison, il n'a pas besoin du mien!_ Pensai-je, amusée, en le voyant les ramasser pour les mettre à la poubelle.

- **Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. **Dis-je alors en me mettant entre la poubelle et lui**. T'imagines pas le temps que ça peut prendre de faire des chocolats.** Lui déclarai-je en pensant que nous, on avait mis un après-midi entier.

- **En quoi ça te regarde?** Me demanda t-il sur son ton habituel.** Il y a le tien parmi eux? **

-** Bien sûr que non! **Répondis-je plus rapidement que je l'aurai voulu.** Je savais déjà que tu ne serais pas oublié. **

- **Alors, celui que tu as dans ton sac est pour qui? **Me demanda t-il ce qui le fit sourire.

- **Pour moi même! **Répondis-je encore plus rouge**. En tout cas, pas pour toi... et puis, cela ne te regarde pas.** »

Il tourna alors les talons, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et me laissa ainsi seule. Puis, Naruto vint à mes côtés, après avoir ouvert son casier et s'être étonné d'en avoir qu'un.

« **Un, comme toujours!** Dit-il alors déprimé. **J'ai encore perdu le pari. **

- **Tu ne connais pas la méthode du coucou?** Demandai-je alors, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

- **La méthode du coucou?** Répéta t-il.

- **Regarde la poubelle! **Lui dis-je en montrant celle rempli des chocolats de Sasuke. **Elle consiste à retirer le cadeau précédent pour n'y mettre que le sien. **

- **Je vois! **Se releva t-il, convaincu. **Wouaah! J'en ai tellement! I am the best!** »

Il ramassa alors tous ces chocolats et l'aidant à les porter, on alla dans la salle de cours.

«** Tadam! **Dit Naruto en rentrant dans la salle, chargé comme une mule.

- **Naruto! **S'écrièrent les autres surpris.

- **Comment ça se fait?** Demanda Neji, qui ne comprenait pas cette soudaine popularité.

-** Il se trouve que j'ai plus de fans qu'on pourrait le croire!** Répondit le blond. **Elles m'ont fait la technique de la poule. **

- **Du coucou! **Le corrigeai-je.

- **C'est quoi cette technique? **Demanda Tenten.

- **Jeter le cadeau des autres pour laisser le sien. Mais le sachant pas, j'avais toujours l'impression que j'en avais ****qu'un. **»

Je vis alors que Sasuke avait compris où son meilleur ami avait trouvé « ses » chocolats mais d'un geste de la main, je lui dis de ne rien dire, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment de triomphe pour le blond. Il soupira un long moment avant de se résigner à se taire.

« **Vous avez offert vos chocolats?** Demanda Lee, qui regardait Sakura avec espoir.

- **Pas encore.** Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.** Mais si tu le veux maintenant... **Dit-elle en sortant le paquet prévu pour lui.

- **Merci beaucoup! **Répondit celui-ci, ravi.

- **Bon, faisons le compte pour savoir qui est le « Mister de la classe B »! **Dit Neji en se levant. **Pour ma part, j'en ai eu 23 sans compter celui de Sakura et d'Hinata. **

- **Pas mal! Mais c'était déjà vu d'avance puisque tu es une idole. **Dit Kiba. **J'en ai eu 7, sans compter également celui d'Ino. **

-** 1, 2, 3... **Commença à compter Naruto.

- **J'en ai eu un! **S'écria Lee.** Mais étant fait par Sakura, il en vaut 10000! **

-** Également un!** Dit Shino en montrant le paquet d'Hinata.

-** 12, 13... **continua Naruto.

- **Et toi Shikamaru? **Demanda Neji.

-** 10! Mais je les ai donnés à Choji. **Répondit-il en désignant son ami qui les mangeait déjà.

-** 25! **Déclara alors Naruto, en position de vainqueur.** Je suis Mister B. **

-** Pas possible!** S'écrièrent la majorité des garçons.

-** Il y a encore Sasuke. **Intervient Kiba.

- **J'ai pas compté**. Répondit simplement celui-ci bien que tout le monde savait qu'il en avait au moins eu un de Sakura et un d'Ino – et peut être aussi un de moi mais c'était moins sur.

- **Le gagnant est donc bel et bien Naruto!** Décréta Sakura, figure neutre parmi tous ces mâles qui se disputaient le titre du plus beau et populaire garçon de la classe B. »

Il prit alors son rôle très à cœur durant tout le reste de la journée. A midi, celui-ci, ayant ouvert son véritable paquet à la fin de la pause déjeuné, avait enfin découvert qu'il venait de la jeune Hyuuga. Ayant pris le devant avec les filles, on avait signé à la place d'Hinata, écrivant en gros « HINATA » sur le gâteau, pour être sûres qu'il ne le raterait pas. Depuis, à notre plus grande joie, ils sortaient ensemble. Et durant toute la journée, les Terminales faisaient souvent interruption dans les classes pour donner « le courrier de Cupidon », surtout à nos 4 idoles. Puis, après les cours, le lycée se vida de ses couples, qui avaient prévu maintenant de passer le reste de la soirée en privé. Ne voulant pas rentrer chez moi car je pressentais que Deidara était à la maison, attendant mon retour, je décidai de me promener. Je vis alors Gaara, toujours au même endroit, et ayant toujours la même position.

« _Il a pris racine ou quoi?_ Pensais-je, un sourire aux lèvres. **Que fais-tu là?** Lui demandai-je alors. »

Mais il ne me répondit pas, comme d'habitude, alors je me permis de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je le regardai un moment avant de remarquer qu'il sortait une nouvelle cigarette.

« **Tu n'as toujours pas arrêté. **Lui reprochais-je.

- **Que veux-tu?** Me demanda t-il sans me regarder.

- **Discuter!** Répondis-je simplement.** Pourquoi restes-tu toujours ici? **

- **C'est tranquille et il y a personne normalement.** Dit-il en recrachant de la fumée.

- **Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il te plaît. C'est franchement pas une odeur que j'apprécie. **

- **Tu n'es pas obligée de rester. **Me répondit-il froidement.

- **Tiens, du chocolat. C'est inoffensif. Le seul risque, c'est que tu prennes un peu du poids, mais rien de grave. **Dis-je alors en ignorant sa remarque et en lui tendant mon paquet.

-** Pourquoi tu me donnes ça? **S'interrogea t-il me regardant cette fois-ci.

-** Accepte-le, c'est tout. **Lui dis-je en souriant et posant le paquet à côté de lui.

- T**u es la seule qui ose me parler. **Me dit-il alors après quelques minutes.

-** Peut-être devrais-tu plus t'ouvrir aux autres! **Répondis-je pensive. »

Puis, comme on ne disait plus rien, je décrétai qu'il était tant que je parte. Avant de le quitter, je lui conseillai de manger mon gâteau car c'était le seul que j'avais réussi et que ça serait dommage de le laisser pourrir. Je m'en allai ensuite d'un pas lent vers la maison des Uchiwa. J'achetai sur le chemin deux lapins en chocolat, pensant les donner aux deux garçons qui m'avaient demandé leur part la veille.

« _J'espère que cela leur conviendra. _Me dis-je en entrant dans la maison. »

Comme je l'avais prévu, Tobi se jeta littéralement sur moi, me humant pour enfin trouver dans ma poche les deux paquets de chocolats. Il fut rapidement expulsé – au sens propre du terme – à l'autre bout de la pièce par Deidara, qui m'aida gentiment à me relever. Puis, le voyant venir, je cherchai dans ma poche le cadeau quand je remarquai que Tobi avait tout prit. Apprenant cela, il promit au jeune homme de «l'exploser» s'il ne rendait pas les chocolats. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers les autres membres de l'Akatsuki dans le salon, et posai sur la petite table les chocolats que je leur avais prévu et que j'avais mis dans mon sac. Après tout, autant en offrir à tout le monde. Bien que me remercier était un trop grand effort pour eux, je les laissai ensuite entre eux, montant dans la seule pièce où j'étais sure que Deidara ne me suivrait pas: la salle de bains. Prenant bien le soin de fermer à clé et de mettre mes vêtements sur la poignets pour ne pas qu'il regarde par le verrou, je me permis une demie heure de détente. Quand je rentrai de nouveau dans ma chambre, mon portable vibrait, signe que j'avais un nouveau message. Avec réticence, je le regardai – j'avais reconnu tout de suite le numéro. C'était de « lui »: il me souhaitais une bonne St Valentin.

Je me rappelai de la première fois où je l'avais rencontré, à Suna. C'était l'année dernière, lors de la rentrée des classes. Il se distinguait avec sa peau légèrement plus blanche que la normale, montrant bien qu'il venait du pays de l'eau, réputé pour leur blancheur. De ce fait, personne ne l'approchait et lui, ne faisait aucun pas vers ses camarades. Un jour, nous étions de corvées ensemble et c'est ainsi que je découvris un garçon renfermé mais sympathique. Bon, il faut dire aussi qu'au tout début, il me paraissait sans émotion et il ne m'adressait que des faux sourires – ce qui me m'était souvent hors de moi. Il commença ensuite, peu après l'arrivée d'Haku, à se socialiser. Lui aussi venait du pays de l'eau, et de ce fait, il devait sûrement se sentir plus à l'aise avec les siens. Avec son frère, qui décéda dans l'année suite à une maladie incurable, il formait « le trio de la pluie ».

Flash back 1

Nous étions dans la salle de cours, lui effaçant le tableau et moi, étant en train de nettoyer le sol. Puis, ne pouvant plus correctement effacer, il tapa les tampons à l'intérieur de la salle, alors que depuis le début, je m'efforçais à retirer la poussière.

« **Dit! **M'emportai-je.** Tu ne pourrais pas faire ça dehors, s'il te plaît? Tu ne vois pas que je nettoies?**

-** Ah, désolé**! Me répondit-il en me souriant.

-_ T'en as l'air!_ Pensai-je alors en lui lançant un regard noir. **Tu t'appelles comment? **

- **Sai! **Me répondit celui-ci sans me regarder.»

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre mais sans vraiment sortir les tampons dehors, il continua à les taper l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ramena tout de même la craie à l'intérieur de la salle.

« **Tu le fais exprès?** Lui demandai-je en lui attrapant le bras pour l'arrêter.** Tu ne sais pas faire correctement ton travail. **

-** Tu es bien pointilleuse.** Me répondit-il en m'adressant encore ce sourire insupportable.** Mlle Tout-est-propre. **

-** C'est Sora TUTETAKI! **Lui répondis-je, trouvant son jeu de mot foireux.

-** Sora!** Répéta t-il en regardant le ciel.

- _Il est vraiment bizarre._ Pensai-je en le dévisageant.»

Il était plus grand que moi et c'est vrai qu'il était d'une pâleur presque inquiétante. Si je ne savais pas qu'il venait du pays de l'eau, je l'aurai prit pour un albinos. Il avait les cheveux courts noirs et ses yeux, de la même couleur, étaient vides d'émotions. Il me surprit quand il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi et après un moment où il me dévisageait également, il se dégagea de ma faible emprise et repartit effacer le reste du tableau.

_« Très bien, il m'a cherché! _Pensai-je énervée, en voyant autant d'indifférence. »

Prenant alors plus aucune précaution envers lui, je passa toute l'eau vers ses jambes, mouillant, en plus de son bas de pantalon, une partie de ses affaires.

«** Ah, désolée! **Répondis-je en affichant le même sourire. »

C'est ainsi que chaque soir, comme deux gamins, on se faisait une guerre silencieuse, en utilisant chaque objet de la pièce qui nous passait sous la main.

Fin du Flash Back 1

Haku, étant plus sociable et apprécié par la gente féminine, faisait parti de mon groupe de musique, en tant que batteur. Donc mon cher ennemi du ménage venait souvent nous voir lors des répétitions. Et pendant que je chantais, il dessinait le groupe car, il était peintre, n'utilisant principalement que de l'encre.

Flash Back 2

Alors que je me rendais à la salle de musique en courant parce que j'étais en retard – j'avais été convoquée par le professeur principal qui nous avait autorisé à nous produire lors de la fête de Noël – je vis Sai assis près de la fontaine du lycée, en train de dessiner le paysage devant lui.

« **Que fais-tu?** Lui demandai-je en arrivant par derrière et en regardant son dessin par dessus son épaule.** Plutôt ressemblant.** Dis-je en regardant cette fois-ci le modèle qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un groupe de filles qui parlaient, assises sur un banc. **Fais attention, elles pourraient croire que tu es un pervers. **

-** Elles m'ont demandé de les dessiner pour 10 euros**. Me dit seulement celui-ci.

- **Parce que tu te fais payer?** Demandai-je alors choquée par cette révélation.

- **Il faut bien gagner sa vie. **Me dit-il naturellement, ce qui me fit lâcher un long soupir, blasée. »

Le trouvant alors fascinant quand il était ainsi concentré, je m'assis à ses côtés, ne disant plus rien et en profitant de cet instant. Continuant son activité comme si de rien n'était, on resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Puis, je vis les filles se lever et venir vers nous.

«** Tu as fini? **Demanda l'une d'elles à Sai**. On en a marre d'être là-bas.**

-** Oui! **Répondit-il en leur donnant la feuille en échange de l'argent.

- **Ouah! C'est magnifique! Merci beaucoup!** Remercièrent-elles avant de s'en aller.

-** Tu as fait une demie-bonne action aujourd'hui. Félicitation! **Lui répondis-je en lui souriant, mais pas avec son sourire hypocrite.

-** Tu n'avais rendez-vous quelque part?** Me demanda t-il en rangeant ses affaires.

- _Ah, mince, le groupe!_ Pensai-je en me levant. **Je les avais complètement oublier. Mais avant! **Dis-je en me retournant vers Sai.** Tu pourrais pas aussi me faire une peinture, disons, du groupe! **

- **Je l'ai déjà faite. **Me dit-il, ce qui me surprit. »

Il chercha un moment dans sa pochette avant de ressortir une de ses œuvres et me la tendre. Pendant que je regardais celle-ci, il se leva alors. Son dessin était magnifique, ressemblant presque à une photo en noir et blanc. Il était vraiment doué.

«** C'est superbe!** Le félicitai-je une nouvelle fois**. Mais ça va me coûter combien?** Lui demandai-je en me rappelant de cette information importante.

- **Pour toi, rien que « ça »!** Me dit-il alors en se rapprochant rapidement de moi. »

Essayant de comprendre le sens de ses derniers mots, je ne réagis pas quand il me souleva le menton, pour ensuite m'embrasser tendrement. Je le vis alors fermer les yeux alors que j'étais incapable de bouger. Puis, après quelques secondes, il s'écarta de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment j'étais mais il se mit à rire, ce qui me ramena à la réalité. Je me sentis alors rougir fortement et, n'aimant pas qu'il se moque ainsi de moi ouvertement, je répliquai à mon tour.

« **Qu'est... qu'est... qu'est!** Essayai-je alors d'articuler alors que mes émotions me coupaient de tous mes moyens.** Qu'est que c'est que ça?** »

Il arrêta alors de rire, mais garda son sourire, son véritable sourire.

« **Veux-tu sortir avec moi? **Me demanda t-il, ce qui m'y fin à mes jérémiades.

- **Hein?** M'exclamai-je intérieurement, encore une fois choquée, me sentant rougir de plus bel. »

Il m'attrapa alors la main et me tira vers lui me faisant atterrir dans ses bras. J'entendais alors son cœur battre à grande vitesse dans sa poitrine – à moins que ça soit le mien. Alors dans un souffle, je lui répondis un « **oui!** » timide mais audible.

Fin Flash Back 2

C'est ainsi qu'a commencé mon histoire d'amour à Suna avec Sai. Étant sortis ensemble au début de l'année de seconde, on fêta pratiquement toutes les fêtes de l'année ensemble, dont la St Valentin. Ce jour-là, il m'avait dessiné un champs de rose et je lui avais dédié une de mes chansons. On avait également décidé de faire ensemble nos chocolats mais les ayant pratiquement raté tous nos essais, on mangea les chocolats ce qui nous avait été offert car, étant connu dans le lycée – lui grâce à ses dessins appréciés, et moi grâce à mes concerts dont il dessinait les affiches – on en avait reçu pas mal tous les deux. Et le soir, à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui – c'est à dire 23h – il m'avait envoyé un message identique à celui que j'avais reçu. « Bonne St Valentin. Daisuki! »


	10. Chapitre09 Altercation à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 9 Altercation à Konoha 

« **Un peu de silence! **Demanda d'une voix lasse notre professeur principal.

- **C'est vrai?** S'écria alors Naruto, très excité. **On va avoir un voyage scolaire? **

- **Oui! Oui! Mais calmez-vous si vous voulez que je vous donne les détails.** »

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, la classe se tut immédiatement, et était très concentrée sur les paroles de Kakashi-sensei.

«** Ah, si au moins vous pouvez avoir cette attitude quand je fais cours!** Souffla l'enseignant, exaspéré.

- **Kakashi-sensei. **Se plaignit Kiba, qui en avait déjà marre du suspense.

- **Le voyage scolaire se déroulera à Kusa, au pays de la Cascade.** Annonça t-il en lisant sa feuille. **Il s'effectuera une semaine avant les examens d'été. Toutes les classes de premières y participerons, mais s'il y en a qui veulent se désister, alors qu'ils viennent me prévenir. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. **

- **Qui ne voudrait pas y aller? **Remarqua Naruto, ce qui fit revenir le brouhaha. »

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais mon regard se tourna immédiatement vers Gaara, qui restait silencieux. Puis voyant qu'il ne réussirait pas à avoir de nouveau notre attention, Kakashi-sensei abandonna et commença son cours. Durant toute la journée, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ce voyage. Étant donné que c'était ma dernière semaine de gage au club de journalisme, on me confia une partie de l'article consacré à la sortie. J'écrivis quelques commentaires comme les éventuelles activités qu'on aura – l'information venant du professeur lui-même – et mis quelques avis personnels que j'avais entendu sur ce sujet durant toute la journée. Puis, une fois le travail terminé, je me jura de ne plus faire de pari avec quiconque, ne voulant pas ré-avoir à retravailler ici. Les filles avaient, à force, espéré que j'apprécierai de travailler pour le journal du lycée, mais leurs espoirs furent vain. Alors qu'on sortait boire un thé dehors, j'aperçus Gaara de loin, mais cette fois-ci, en train de parler avec un Terminal. Je m'excusai auprès des jeunes filles en prétendant avoir oublié un bouquin et alla voir. Je me cachai par réflexe derrière le mur le plus près d'eux et tendis l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

_Tu ne devrai pas faire ça! _Me dit alors un petite voix intérieure. _La curiosité est un vilain défaut. _

Mais je ne pus m'en empêcher et, faisant taire la voix, je me concentrai sur les paroles des jeunes hommes.

«** Combien tu en veux? **Demanda le garçon de Terminal.

-** 3! **Répondit Gaara. **Je n'ai que 15 euros sur moi. **

- **Pas de problème!** Lui répondit celui-ci en faisant l'échange. »

Puis, content, il s'en alla et je remarquai avec horreur qu'il venait dans ma direction. Paniquée, je cherchai une cachette mais j'étais loin des buissons ou des murs et, courir vers les plus proches que je voyais ne ferait confirmer le fait que j'espionnais. Passant alors trop de temps à réfléchir, le jeune homme me vit, ce qui le surprit.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** S'écria t-il alors en me lançant un regard menaçant.

- **Je... euh!** Balbutiai-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre puisque j'avais passé mon temps à trouver une cachette à la place d'une excuse.

- **Sora!** Me reconnut alors Gaara.

- **Tu la connais?** Demanda celui-ci en colère. »

Je regardai alors Gaara, attendant sa réponse qui allait décider de mon destin. Il me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent une éternité et, finalement, il répondit qu'il me connaissait et affirma que je ne dirais rien aux professeurs – puisque le commerce au sein de l'établissement été interdit, ainsi que de fumer. Si on pouvait tuer avec un simple regard, alors je serais morte depuis longtemps, car le Terminal me lança un puissant éclair avant de s'en aller. Je me retrouvai seule avec Gaara, n'osant pas le regarder, honteuse. Il sortit alors un de ces nouvelles cigarettes et commença à l'allumer. Quand je relevai la tête, mon sang me monta rapidement à la tête. Ne contrôlant plus mes gestes, je me dirigeai vers lui et lui arrachai de la bouche ce poison pour ensuite le jeter par terre et l'écraser.

«** Arrête de fumer, bon sang! **M'écriai-je, pensant que cette saleté avait failli me tuer quelques minutes plus tôt sans pour autant l'avoir consommer.»

S'étant adossé au mur, il se redressa et me regarda, furieux. Comprenant alors que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, même si je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, il me prit agressivement par le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur.

«** Je vient juste de te sauver d'une situation compliquée et voilà comment tu me remercies. **Me dit-il avec une expression terrifiante.

-** Aie! Gaara, lâche moi!** Lui ordonnai-je presque en soutenant son regard.

- **Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je n'ai rien dit les autres jours quand tu étais avec moi que cela signifie qu'on est ami.** »

Il donna alors un coup de poing sur le mur, à côté de ma tête, ce qui me choqua.

«** Non, mais ça va pas?** Hurlai-je, terrifiée devant la force du jeune homme.

-** Je te conseille de ne plus m'approcher. **Me dit-il finalement en s'écartant de moi. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment devant sa menace et, alors que je m'apprêtais à de nouveau répliquer, j'entendis plusieurs voix m'appeler. Je tournai légèrement la tête et distinguai trois silhouettes de garçons courir vers nous. Gaara les vit également et, après avoir ramassé son sac, il s'en alla sans ajouter un mot. C'était Naruto, Sasuke et Lee – encore en tenue de sport puisqu'ils revenaient du basket. Ils regardèrent le jeune rouquin avec méfiance et vinrent ensuite me voir. Mes larmes avaient alors commencées à couler toute seules le long de mes joues, et ce fut Naruto qui me le fit remarquer. Je me sentit légèrement vexée et surtout stupide. Si j'avais su que cela se terminerait comme ça, je ne me serais pas arrêté et aurait suivi les filles. Ce Gaara là m'avait fait tout de même très peur et je me demandai alors pourquoi je m'étais montrée si méchante envers lui, en lui arrachant ainsi sa cigarette. J'entendis alors Sasuke arrêter Gaara et je le vis, à ma plus grande surprise, lui donner un violent coup de poing. Voyant que la bagarre allait commencer entre ces deux jeunes gens, je me relevai et m'interposa entre les deux garçons. Alors que je voyais, presque au ralenti, les deux coups venir en ma direction, je fermai les yeux, attendant l'impact. Mais celui-ci ne vient pas alors, je rouvris les yeux et fus surprise de voir Naruto et Lee devant et derrière moi. Naruto s'était pris le coup de son meilleur ami alors que Lee avait paré celui de Gaara.

« **Arrêtez!** S'écria le blond, une fois relevé, en s'adressant aussi bien à Sasuke qu'à Gaara**. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se battre. **

-** Hn. **Maugréa Sasuke.

- C**ette histoire n'est qu'entre nous deux! **Répondit seulement Gaara. **Ne vous en mêlez pas.**»

Gaara s'en alla ensuite et sentant le contre coup de mon émotion, mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et mes larmes devinrent de plus en plus abondantes. Sentant maintenant mes jambes me lâcher, je vacillai et Lee m'assit alors contre le mur, puis il fut rejoint par les deux autres garçons. Tous les trois me regardèrent inquiets et, sans que je m'y attende, Sasuke s'accroupit devant moi pour ensuite me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais du mal à le croire, mais je me laissa faire.

«_ Est-ce vraiment Naruto qui s'en est pris une tout à l'heure ? _Pensais-je distraite. »

Après quelques minutes ainsi, il se releva et me prit dans ses bras. Il savait que ses deux amis voulaient savoir ce qui s'était passé mais, n'étant pas en état pour raconter quoi que ce soit, il décida de me ramener chez moi – donc chez lui – pour ce soir. Comprenant la situation, Lee et Naruto acceptèrent et nous laissèrent nous en aller. Le trajet fut silencieux et, maintenant que mes larmes avaient séchées, mes paupières étaient devenues lourdes et je commençai à m'endormir. Quand nous rentrâmes dans la maison des Uchiwa, j'entendis Deidara – parce qu'il était bel et bien présent – hurler quand il me vit dans cet état, croyant bien évidement que Sasuke en était la cause, puis finalement ce dernier lui expliqua brièvement que j'avais besoin de repos et de calme. Il me monta dans ma chambre et m'installa dans mon lit. Après cela, je n'entendis plus rien: je m'étais endormie.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut très difficile. Tellement que, quand je regardai l'heure, je remarquai qu'il était déjà 10h passée. Je me changeai alors rapidement et descendis à la cuisine. Je vis alors Deidara et Tobi dans le salon. J'avais l'habitude de les voir le soir mais le matin, c'était plutôt rare. Quand ils me virent descendre, ils – enfin Deidara – me sautèrent au cou.

«** Comment vas-tu, Sora-chan? **Me demanda Deidara inquiet. **Tu es rentrée dans un sale état. **

-** Je vais bien!** Répondis-je en essayant de me détacher de son emprise. **Peux-tu me lâcher, s'il te plaît?** Demandai-je finalement puisque je n'y arrivai pas.

- **Tobi était inquiet durant toute la soirée. **Intervient l'homme normalement agité.** Alors, Tobi, en gentil garçon, a préparé le petit-déjeuné.** Me dit-il ensuite en me présentant la table.

-** Merci, Tobi! **Répondis-je en allant m'asseoir.

- **Alors que s'est-il passé?** Me demanda Deidara en virant Tobi pour s'asseoir en face de moi. **Qui t'a fais ça, que je l'explose. **»

En entendant ces derniers mots, je décidai de ne pas révéler la véritable raison de mon état hier, ayant soudain peur pour Gaara. Après tout, c'était moi la fautive et je comptais bien aller m'excuser auprès de celui-ci. Alors je leur inventai une excuse, pour éviter de futures confrontations. Puis, Tobi me donna un mot que m'avait laissé Sasuke, qui me conseilla de rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui.

_« Il sait être sympa parfois! _Me dis-je en souriant. »

Mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, il fallait que j'affronte mes problèmes et, non les fuir. On pourrait alors penser que j'étais légèrement maso mais cela ne datait pas d'hier et mon obstination pouvait parfois m'être très utile, surtout dans ce genre de cas. Je m'excusai auprès des deux jeunes hommes et partit au lycée pour les cours de l'après-midi. A la fin de la pause de midi, j'entrai dans la salle, ce qui mis en suspension les conversations de mes amis. Je leur adressai un faible sourire – ne pouvant pas faire mieux n'ayant pas récupérée toutes mes forces mentalement – et m'assis à mon bureau. Les filles, suivis de Naruto et de Lee, vinrent me voir.

« **On a appris pour hier avec Gaara!** Commença hésitante Tenten.

-** Désolée Sora! **S'excusa Sakura**. Si on avait su que tu tomberais sur lui, on t'aurait accompagnée quand tu es partie chercher ton livre. **

- **Mais que s'est-il passé?** Me demanda Naruto, qui ne tenait plus de ne pas savoir l'histoire en détail. **Pourquoi Gaara te tenait-il contre le mur et te menaçait? **

- **Désolée!** Dis-je alors en baissant la tête. **Mais pourrais-je vous en parler un autre jour? Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à pleurer ici. **Inventai-je habillement.

- **Oui! **Répondit alors Ino en me mettant une main amicale sur l'épaule. **C'est quand tu voudras! On t'écoutera quand tu seras prête à nous le dire. **

- **Merci!** Répondis-je émue par leur attention à mon égard. »

Je regardai autour de moi et vit qu'ils me soutenait tous, m'adressant chacun un sourire réconfortant. Mais celui que je voulais voir le plus en ce moment était absent. En même temps, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Déjà, il avait l'habitude de venir au lycée que occasionnellement et maintenant, sachant qu'une partie de la classe serait contre lui, ça ne servait à rien de revenir. Durant l'heure d'étude libre, Sasuke me prit à part et me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas restée chez eux, comme il me l'avait dit. Je lui expliquai alors brièvement mes intentions, ce qui le mit en colère. Il ne voulait plus que je m'approche de Gaara. C'était gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter ainsi pour moi et de me défendre, mais j'avais pris ma décision. Alors depuis, je fus victime de surveillance exagérée de la part du jeune homme, mais cela se révéla inutile car Gaara resta absent durant les deux jours suivant à notre altercation. Alors, en ayant marre de l'attendre, je demanda à Tenten un service alors qu'on était aux toilettes, le seul endroit où j'étais sûre que Sasuke ne me suivrait pas.

« **Dis, tu sors toujours avec Kankuro, le frère de Gaara? **Lui demandai-je.

- **Oui! Pourquoi? **Me demanda t-elle étonnée par ma question.

- **Est-ce qu'il habite avec Gaara? **

- **Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça? Tu ne comptes quand même pas aller le voir?** Me demanda t-elle, presque avec un ton de reproche.

- **Si! Je dois lui parler!** Répondis-je avec assurance. **Et m'excuser surtout! **

- **Kankuro se loue un petit studio pour avoir son propre atelier, alors il ne vit pas avec sa famille. **Me répondit Tenten, résignée. **Tu devrais demander à Temari. **

-** Elle est dans quelle Terminale? **

- **La A, si je me souviens bien. Demande à Shikamaru si tu veux en être sûre. **

-** Non, je te crois! **Répondis-je précipitamment. **Cette conversation peut rester entre nous? **Lui demandais-je ensuite en la regardant droit dans les yeux. **Je ne veux pas que les autres le sache, surtout Sasuke. Il ferait tout pour m'en empêcher mais je dois vraiment voir Gaara. **

- **D'accord!** Me répondit la jeune fille, légèrement perdue.

- **Merci! Bon j'y vais, à demain. **

- **Sora! **M'appela t-elle alors.** Surtout, si t'as besoin, appelle moi au cas où. **

- **Ne t'inquiète pas !** Lui répondis-je en repartant. **Promis.** »

Je me dirigeai vers la classe de Temari où je la vis sur le point de partir. Je l'appelai et lui fit directement ma requête, sans faire aucun détour. Elle avait été au courant de l'altercation que j'avais eu avec son petit frère et l'avait déjà engueulé, mais cela n'avait rien changé à l'attitude de celui-ci.

«** J'aurai sûrement plus de répondant!** Dis-je alors sur le chemin.

-** Surtout, fais attention!** Me répliqua t-elle**. Il est parfois très violent, comme tu as pu le remarquer, alors ne te laisse pas faire et si tu vois qu'il y a un danger, retire-toi si c'est nécessaire. **

-** D'accord!** Répondis-je en déglutissant difficilement. »

On arriva alors devant la maison des Sabaku. Elle ressemblait à celle des Uchiwa mais on pouvait apercevoir que la vitre du deuxième étage avait été brisée puisqu'il y avait à la place deux planches en bois qui condamnait la fenêtre.

« _Violent!_ Me dis-je alors en regardant la vitre. »

Puis, on entra dans la maison et Temari me montra la chambre de Gaara à l'étage. Je la priai alors de me laisser seule avec lui, voulant faciliter la rencontre alors que sa sœur voulait justement rester à mes côtés au cas où. Après plusieurs minutes que je passai pour la convaincre, elle décida de descendre au salon, restant tout de même inquiète. Je toquai ensuite à la porte du jeune homme et l'appelai pour qu'il sache que c'était moi, attendant une éventuelle réaction.

«** Gaara!** Dis-je d'une voix assez forte, mais pas trop pour que Temari ne m'entende pas. **C'est Sora.** »

Mais n'ayant aucune réponse, je continuai tout de même dans ma lancée.

« **Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée pour la dernière fois. J'ai réagi comme une idiote et au lieu de te remercier comme j'aurai dû le faire, je t'ai mis en colère. Je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est sans doute ta drogue qui m'a fait de l'effet bien que j'ai rien pris – c'est psychologique et je comprendrais si tu me prends pour une timbrée - mais ...je voulais que tu saches que...!** dis-je alors en perdant mes mots. »

J'entendis alors des pas dans la pièce et la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara. Il avait bien évidement une cigarette dans la main et, après m'avoir regardé avec un regard froid pendant quelques secondes, il repartit dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. Je ne savais pas alors si cela signifiait qu'il m'autorisait à entrer dans celle-ci alors, ne prenant plus de risque, je restai sur le pas de la porte. Au moins, il acceptait de m'écouter et c'était suffisant. On resta quelques instants dans le silence et je le vis finir sa clope. Il allait en prendre une deuxième quand il me jeta un regard rapide et, finalement, il se résigna et la rangea.

« **Entre! **Me dit-il alors sèchement.

- **Ah, je .. oui!** Répondis-je surprise par cette invitation. »

Je refermai la porte derrière moi et resta dans l'entrée de sa chambre, ne voulant pas trop non plus entrer dans son intimité.

«** Gaara! **Repris-je en rougissant.** Je suis sincèrement désolée!** M'excusai-je en m'inclinant totalement devant lui. »

J'entendis le claquement métallique de son briquet, ce qui me fit relever la tête.

« **Hn!** Me répondit alors celui-ci sans me regarder. »

Mais c'était pour moi suffisant. Cela signifiait qu'il me pardonnait et, soulagée, je lui adressa un grand sourire. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. N'ayant plus rien à lui dire, je me levai pour le laisser tranquille.

« **Ah, Gaara! **Dis-je alors en me retournant avant de sortir de la chambre**. Pour le voyage, ça serait bien que tu viennes. Tu te fera sans doute plus de relations. Penses-y! Ah oui. Une dernière chose. **Dis-je en sortant un paquet de cigarettes. **Tu dois s'en doute te douter que je suis absolument contre le tabac mais je tenais te rembourser ce dont je t'ai... disons privé** »

Il me regarda alors étonné pendant que je posais le paquet devant moi et avant que je referme la porte derrière moi, je lui adressa un dernier « Merci Gaara! », en souriant. Quand je descendis en bas, Temari vient à ma rencontre, me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui répondis alors que tout s'était arrangé entre nous deux et que j'espérais maintenant qu'il participe au voyage scolaire. Temari, quelque peu surprise, parut tout de même soulagée et après quelques minutes ensemble, elle me raccompagna à la porte. Alors que j'allai m'en aller, elle m'arrêta pour me dire une dernière chose.

« **Tu sais!** Me dit-elle en souriant**. Tu es la première fille qui est entrée dans la chambre de Gaara. Ou encore, avec qui il parle sans l'envoyer ensuite aux urgences. C'était toi le chocolat de la St Valentin? **Me demanda t-elle.

-** Oui! Je préférais qu'il mange ça plutôt qu'il fume. **Répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.

- **C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai reconnu l'emballage.** Me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- **Il l'a mangé? **

- **Oui! Cela m'a même surprit. **

-** Ton frère est en train de changer. **Dis-je alors en souriant de plus bel. **Il faut juste l'aider à s'intégrer. Bon, j'y vais! Il se fait tard.** Ajoutai-je en voyant les lampadaires s'allumer.

- **Fais attention à toi sur le chemin du retour! Et merci! **Me répondit-elle en me faisant un signe de main. »

Quand je rentrai, je vis Sasuke dans le salon, en train de regarder la télé. Il me demanda, à ma surprise, où j'étais et je lui répondit que j'étais chez un ami. Après tout, je ne mentais pas cette fois. Il me regarda d'un air douteux, puis il reporta son attention sur la télé. Étant donné que c'était rare de le voir devant celle-ci, je lui posa la question et il me répondit qu'Itachi était pour une fois présent et restait pour la nuit. Je compris alors pourquoi ce nouvel intérêt pour les chaînes télévisées et décida de monter alors dans ma chambre – après avoir prit quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine. Je pris ensuite une douche relaxante et je m'endormis rapidement, repensant à ma journée.


	11. Chapitre10 Voyage scolaire à Konoha: p1

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 10 Voyage scolaire à Kusa (première partie)

La semaine tant attendue par les élèves de Première arriva enfin. Partant très tôt le matin, on avait rendez-vous à 6h devant le lycée, où nous attendait trois cars. Après tout, on était 3 classes à partir, et un car pouvait prendre une classe et demie. Heureusement, on tomba sur une répartition avantageuse, partageant le car avec la classe C. Entrant par ordre alphabétique pour faire en même temps l'appel, les premières personnes rentrées gardaient les places pour tout le monde, et bien sur, dans le fond. Je sus alors que le voyage sera long et surtout, très bruyant. Mais comme c'était quand même une heure très matinale, les premières heures furent calmes puisque tout le monde terminait sa nuit. Je fus contente quand j'entendis le nom de Gaara, et quand je le vis monter dans le car. S'étant assis vers l'avant, quand je sentis une migraine venir due à l'ambiance trop explosive quelques heures plus tard, je décidai de le rejoindre. Bien évidement, il n'y avait personne à côté de lui.

«** Je peux?** Demandai-je quand même.** Ils sont trop agités derrière, c'est fatiguant. **

-** Hn!** Me répondit celui-ci, façon Uchiwa, en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

- **Je suis contente que tu sois venu.** Dis-je alors pour entamer une conversation.

-** Tu es bien la seule. **Me répondit-il sans me regarder.

-** Ils ne sont pas si effrayants!** Continuai-je pensive.

-** Peut-être pas eux! **Me dit-il alors, ce qui me permit de comprendre le sous-entendu.

-** Gaara! Essaye ça. **Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon plus grand sourire. »

Il me regarda pendant un moment sans rien dire, me lançant un regard interrogateur.

«** Souris! Souris!** Insistai-je. »

Voyant que je ne le lâcherais pas avant qu'il ne s'exécute, il me fit un sourire... terrifiant. Je sentis alors un long frisson me traverser, puis ensuite me figer, comme si je me transformais en statue. Il arrêta alors sa grimace en voyant ma réaction et retourna à sa contemplation du paysage.

« **A... attends!** Repris-je après avoir moi même repris mes esprits. **Encore une fois! S'il te plaît! **»

Il me regarda, et après avoir soufflé un coup, il retenta un sourire. Il fit alors un si beau sourire en me regardant que je me sentis devenir toute rouge, et me pétrifia de nouveau.

« **Gaara, excuse moi mais j'ai... j'ai chaud! **Dis-je en me levant et en revenant vers mes amis. »

Je m'assis vers un place qui me semblait libre et resta un moment sans bouger, encore sous le choc.

« **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?** Me demanda alors Shikamaru qui se trouvait à côté de moi.

- **Hein? **Sursautai-je presque en revenant sur Terre. **Ah, Shika. Zut! Où me suis-je assise? **

-** C'est la place de Choji mais il est parti à côté de Kiba puisqu'il a ramené pas mal de friandises avec lui. **Me répondit le feignant.

-** Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres?** Demandai-je alors.

- **Trop bruyants!** Me dit-il simplement.

-** C'est vrai que tu aimes le calme. **Dis-je ensuite. **Je peux rester ici?** Demandai-je finalement.

- **Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit!** Me dit-il en souriant.

- **Merci ! **Le remerciai-je. »

N'ayant pas alors beaucoup de conversation avec lui, je me mis à écouter de la musique, pour ensuite m'endormir. Ce fut Sakura qui me réveilla quand j'appris qu'on était arrivé. Je regardai alors l'heure – il était 11h15 – et me poussai pour laisser passer Shikamaru qui n'avait pas réussi à me réveiller. On découvrit alors un grand chalet qui nous était réservé. Les filles étaient sous la tutelle de Tsunade – qui tenait absolument à venir même si c'était la directrice – Shizune et Kurenai – puisque Anko devait s'occuper pendant l'absence des autres professeurs des autres lycéens. Et les garçons étaient sous celle de Kakashi, Gai, Yamoto et Asuma – à leur grand soulagement de ne pas avoir Orochimaru – avec exceptionnellement, le professeur d'art – à ma plus grand joie d'ailleurs. Quand j'avais appris la nouvelle, j'étais tombée à la renverse, ne me doutant pas du tout de la participation de Deidara dans ce voyage. Alors que la directrice commençait à nous parler, j'attrapai dans un coin Naruto, pour lui confier une importante mission.

«** Naruto, pourrais-tu aider Gaara à s'intégrer, s'il te plaît?** Lui demandai-je, les yeux plein d'espoir.

- **Pourquoi tu demandes à moi?** Me demanda le blond, légèrement confus.

-** Tu as réussi à faire de Sasuke ton meilleur ami et à socialiser Shino. J'ai donc pensé que tu étais la meilleure personne pour l'aider. **

- **Mais, la dernière fois, avec toi... **Commença t-il.

-** Tout est réglé!** Le coupai-je.** C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Alors? Tu es d'accord? **

-** Oui! **Me répondit celui-ci en m'adressant son habituel sourire.

-** Merci!** Le remerciai-je en le prenant dans les bras. »

Puis, on revint vers le groupe qui écoutait toujours la directrice nous dicter les règles de (sur)vie. Suivant ensuite nos professeurs, on nous montra les chambres. On était installé au deuxième étage du chalet et les garçons, au premier, prévoyant déjà les visites nocturnes – après tout, ils avaient également été jeunes avant. On réussit à avoir une chambre de 6, où on utilisa un des lits pour mettre nos affaires, puisque le seul bureau présent de suffisait pas. Bien que assez grande, on avait des lits superposés et on commença à s'installer. Je me mis au dessus du lit d'Hinata, Ino au dessus de celui de Sakura et Tenten au dessus celui du lit inoccupé. On se partagea ensuite nos armoires, les prenant en fonction de nos lits. Puis après avoir tout défait, on alla rendre visite aux autres filles. On avait eu alors de la chance puisqu'on était tombé sur la chambre la plus éloignée de celle de nos professeurs, alors on se ferait moins remarquer si on discute encore après l'heure imposée. A midi, on descendit dans le réfectoire où l'on retrouva les garçons. Ayant de plus grandes chambres, ils s'étaient à peu près tous réunit mais l'inconvénient, c'est que c'était celle près des professeurs. Il y avait Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee et à la surprise de tous, Gaara.

« **On a laissé tous les plus bruyant ensemble!** Dit Shikamaru qui était qu'avec Choji et Shino.

-** Je vois! **Dit Ino, apparemment pas surprise du tout.

- **Alors, ce soir, on se voit?** Demanda Kiba, enchanté à l'idée de déjà désobéir au règles.

-** Oui!** Répondit sa petit amie, elle aussi excitée à cette idée, comme les autres d'ailleurs – sauf, bien entendu, Gaara. »

L'après-midi fut libre, laissant les élèves se promener dans les environs, bien que certaines limites avaient été mises en place. Je me promenai en compagnie de Tenten, puisque toutes les autres étaient en couple et Kankuro n'était pas là. On s'aventura dans la forêt qui était un secteur autorisé du moment qu'on ne s'éloignait pas trop et on découvrit alors une clairière où il y avait une magnifique cascade.

«** Depuis qu'on est rentré dans ce pays, je n'ai vu que ça! **Dit Tenten en fixant la cascade.** Mais celle-ci est la plus belle. **

-** C'est vrai t!** Dis-je alors en m'approchant de l'eau. **Elle est claire! **

-** L'eau arrive du pays voisin, celui de la pluie.** Rajouta mon amie en venant près de moi. »

Je regardai alors la jeune fille puis me levai, en sortant l'appareil photo. Avant que Tenten ne s'en aperçoive, je la pris en photo et, en entendant le déclencheur, elle releva la tête.

« **Tu as pris une photo?** Me demanda t-elle.

-** Oui, vous êtes magnifiques dessus.**

- **Parce que je suis dessus?** Répéta t-elle en allant vers moi.

- **Non, j'ai réussi à mettre le mode fantôme pour avoir seulement la cascade!** Répondis-je ironiquement avant de rigoler ensemble.** Ça fait une belle photo souvenir que tu pourras montrer à Kankuro! **Dis-je en souriant et en lui montrant la prise.

- **Quel bel endroit! **Dit alors une voix derrière nous.** Ah, vous êtes là. **

- **Deidara?** Dis-je surprise de le voir ici. **Tu nous suis ? **_Enfin me suis!_ Me corrigeai-je mentalement.

- **Je suis votre professeur!** Me répondit naturellement celui-ci. **Je me dois de prendre soin de mes élèves! **

- **Bon, allons-y Tenten!** Dis-je en laissant le professeur avec son discours dragueur. »

Quand on rentra, on vit les autres devant le chalet, en train de regarder un concours entre Kiba, Naruto et Lee – l'idée venait de ce dernier – et arbitré par Gai-sensei. Ils faisaient des pompes et d'après les comptes, ils en étaient à la 124ième.

« **Courage Kiba!** Hurla Ino, encourageant avec énergie son petit-ami. **Si tu gagnes, je te récompenserais.**

- **Fais de ton mieux, Naruto-kun! **S'écria moins fort Hinata.

- **Il y a personne pour encourager Lee? **Demandai-je en les rejoignant.

- **Tiens, ou étiez-vous toutes les deux? **Demanda Sakura en nous voyant.

-** On a découvert un coin tranquille dans la forêt! **Répondit Tenten avant d'encourager Lee, puisque personne ne le faisait.

- **Une clairière avec une magnifique cascade. Je l'ai prise en photo. **Dis-je en leur montrant l'image.

- **Pas mal! **Répondit Neji. **Il pourrait se passer plein de chose romantique là-bas.** Ajouta t-il en regardant ensuite Sakura avec malice.

- **Qui c'est dans le fond? **Demanda Shino, qui regardait par dessus leur épaule.

-** Tiens, c'est bizarre, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.** Dis-je en reprenant l'appareil pour faire un zoom. **Mais, c'est... Deidara-sensei. **Dis-je en tombant presque à la renverse.

-** On dirait un fantôme. **Dit Ino, qui avait abandonné quelque instant son petit ami pour se joindre à la conversation.

-** Finalement, ton mode n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. **Plaisanta Tenten, revenant à ma blague.

-** Et le vainqueur, c'est LEE! **S'écria soudainement Gai. »

On retourna notre attention à la compétition et découvrit Kiba et Naruto, affalés par terre, morts au combat alors que Lee sautait dans tous les sens.

« **Tu es vraiment nul!** S'écria alors la blonde sur son petit ami qui n'avait même pas la force de répondre.** Je te croyais plus endurant. **

-** Tu as fait du beau travail. **Dit Hinata, beaucoup plus calmement, en ramassant Naruto – ou ce qu'il en restait – et en lui donnant de l'eau. »

Je les pris alors en photo, pour immortaliser ces moments. Puis, à la fin de la journée, avant de nous laisser monter dans les chambres après le dîner, Tsunade nous annonça le planning du lendemain. Levé à 7h, avec l'ouverture du petit-déjeuné entre 7h15 et 7h45 pour commencer les activités à 8h. Le détail de la journée sera dit chaque matin dans le car, car nous ne resterons pas toujours au chalet – faut rappeler que c'est tout de même une semaine où l'on allait travailler – et le repas du soir sera toujours à 19h et l'extinction des feux à 23h30 maximum. Puis elle nous laissa et on monta dans nos chambres respectives. Ayant les douches à l'intérieur de la chambre, on la prit une part une, commençant par Sakura, puis Ino, Hinata et Tenten. Je passai en dernière puisque je avais eu un appel et de ce fait, quand j'étais revenue, tout le monde était déjà prête et Tenten sortait juste de la douche. Elles avaient déjà revêtues leur pyjama: Sakura et Ino avait une chemise de nuit, Tenten avait un panta-court et T-shirt, de même qu'Hinata. J'allai prendre ma douche et m'aperçus qu'il me restait que l'eau froide. Je ne resta donc, par conséquent, pas très longtemps sous l'eau et remarquai que je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements. Je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et sortit de la salle de bain.

«** Ahh!** Me plaignis-je en sortant. **Je n'ai eu que de l'eau froide. **

- **Sora-chan!** Dit-alors un voix que je reconnue.»

Je me retournai et vis alors dans la pièce, les garçons qui s'étaient déjà invités. Il y avait Naruto – qui m'avait appelé – à côté d'Hinata qui était devenue toute rouge, Kiba dont les yeux avaient été rapidement cachés par Ino, Neji était le seul qui souriait alors que Sakura avait laissé tomber ses cartes, Sasuke, Lee et Shino qui s'étaient pétrifiés et Shikamaru qui avait perdu son bâton de sucette quand il avait ouvert la bouche par la surprise. Prise de court, je me pétrifiai également sur place, avant de hurler. Je pris ensuite rapidement les premières affaires que je trouvai sous la main et retournai rapidement dans la salle de bain, en fermant la porte à clé.

_« Qu'...qu'est..! _Pensai-je encore sous le choc. »

Je m'habillai rapidement en remarquant au passage que j'avais pris un T-shirt assez long – heureusement – et un short. Puis, je sortis de la salle de bain pour revenir dans la chambre, encore silencieuse. En me voyant, tout le monde baissa la tête, en rougissant.

« **Franchement! **Dis-je alors en montant dans mon lit.** Quelle idée de venir alors qu'on se douche encore. **

- **C'est que nous, on avait déjà fini. **Commença Naruto, encore rouge.

- **On s'est lavé avant de dîner.** Continua Kiba.

-** Et pourquoi les avez-vous fait rentrer?** Demandai-je aux filles.

- **On croyait que tu avais pris tes vêtements et ... on allait pas les laisser attendre dehors. Ils auraient pu être vu par Tsunade et les autres professeurs. **

- **Ben tiens! **Dis-je en soufflant. **S'il vous plaît, oubliez-moi ces dernières minutes.** »

Je m'affalai alors sur mon lit, essayant moi même d'oublier ce moment désagréable. Puis, alors qu'ils jouaient aux cartes, je me joignis à eux. Je remarquai que personne n'osait me regarder vraiment en face – sauf Neji – mais du moment que personne ne se référait à ce mauvais souvenir, cela me convenait. Vers 23h30, comme prévu, les professeurs firent un tour dans les chambres, donc on cacha les garçons comme on put dans la pièce et alla se coucher. Ayant sûrement déjà expérimenté ceci dans leur jeunesse, Tsunade vérifia la salle de bain mais ne trouva personne, à notre grand soulagement. Puis après nous avoir souhaité bonne nuit, on attendit tout de même 10 minutes avant d'allumer les petites lumières individuelles et permettre aux garçons de sortir de leur cachette. Naruto et Lee s'était caché sous le lit d'Hinata et Shino et Kiba, sous celui de Sakura. Shikamaru et Neji sortirent des placards et Sasuke, qui avait la plus désavantageuse des cachettes, s'était caché derrière la porte, donc quand Tsunade l'a ouverte, et laissée ainsi, il avait été caché. Ils s'assirent sur les lits du bas, donc celui d'Hinata et Sakura, et nous restâmes en haut.

«** Et comment avez-vous fait pour votre chambre? **Demandai-je, remarquant que même si on avait réussit à les cacher, il y avait du avoir un problème chez eux.

-** On a demandé à Gaara de nous couvrir.** Dit Naruto en souriant**. Je suis sur qu'il a trouvé quelque chose pour faire fuir les professeurs. **

- **Je l'espère!** Intervient Neji.** On ne sait pas si on peut lui faire confiance. **

-** Ne t'inquiète pas! **Lui dis-je alors.** Il est plutôt doué quand il s'agit de cacher quelque chose.** Continuai-je en pensant aux cigarettes.

- **Et pour nous, on a mis les paquets de gâteaux de Choji sous nos draps. **Dit Shikamaru.** J'espère juste qu'il ne les a pas tous mangés pour laisser les bosses.** »

On rigola alors, en baissant tous le niveau de la voix puis finalement, vers 2h du matin, pensant que les professeurs n'étaient plus de patrouilles, ils descendirent alors discrètement les escaliers et rejoignirent leurs chambres sans problèmes. Kiba envoya un message à Ino pour nous informer qu'ils étaient bien arrivés sans avoir été repérés. Puis, on se coucha toutes, pensant que le lendemain, on allait avoir une journée chargée.

Le lendemain matin, on se fit réveillé par nos portables qui, un à un, sonnaient avec des musiques totalement différentes. On eu tout d'abord celui d'Ino à 6h45 avec une musique rapide, puis celui de Sakura, 5 minutes plus tard, avec une musique moins agressive mais plus forte. Puis sonna mon portable à 6h55 avec un croassement de grenouille et à 7h, celui de Tenten et d'Hinata, mélangeant leurs deux sonneries. Alors forcément, après ça, pour être réveillées, assurément, on l'était. Puis, à 7h05, Tsunade, qui avait décidé de réveiller tout le monde chaque jour, arriva en trombe en criant dans la chambre. Pour ceux qui ne voulait pas se lever, elle leur tirait les draps et ouvrait les rideaux. Elle fut alors surprise de voir que chez nous, tout le monde était déjà levé, et en train de se préparer. A 7h15, on descendit au réfectoire et rejoignit les garçons, eux aussi encore dans le coaltar sauf Lee et Naruto.

« **Bonjour!** Dit-on en s'asseyant.

- **Bonjour! **Nous répondirent-ils avec le même entrain que nous.

- **Vous avez l'air aussi réveillé que nous!** Remarqua Tenten.

- **Gai-sensei nous a réveillé à coup de trompette, comme à l'armée.** Nous dit Shikamaru en baillant.

- **Te plaint pas! Nous, on a eu une cacophonie de sonneries de portable et après, on a eu...Tsunade en personne. **Dis-je, en fixant intensément ma tartine pour la beurrer mentalement tellement j'étais trop fatiguée pour le faire.

-** En tout cas**, dit Sakura,** ils ne nous ont pas pris hier soir. **

- **Alors on remet ça? **Demanda Kiba avant que Ino lui mette une main devant la bouche pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

- **Peut-être pas ce soir. **Dit alors Hinata.** Je suppose qu'on aura une longue journée et vu le réveil de ce matin, ça serait mieux qu'on est au moins une nuit entière. **

- **Tu as raison!** Approuva Shino.

- **Très bien, mais le soir suivant, on remet ça**. Dirent Kiba et Naruto.

-** Et cette fois-ci, douche toi plus vite Sora !** Dit Sasuke, avec son ton nonchalant.

-** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas remettre ça !** Le rassurais-je, en forçant mon sourire.

- **Dommage !** Souffla Neji. »

On quitta ensuite la table pour aller terminer de se changer. A 8h pile, on se retrouva dehors et on prit les cars. Nos professeurs principaux nous annoncèrent alors la journée. On se rendait en ce moment dans une ville légèrement un plus loin de là où on logeait: le matin, on allait faire une visite des monuments historiques du Pays de la Cascade – guidé par Yamato-sensei – et l'après-midi, on avait un projet d'art. Après tout, à la fin de la semaine, on devait rendre nos travaux pour nous inciter à rester motivés. La première partie de la journée se passa bien, restant quelques fois attentifs aux anecdotes de l'enseignant. Puis, à midi, ils nous laissèrent quartier libre jusqu'à 14h. On s'était tous installés sur la pelouse, en face d'un monument représentant le symbole du Pays, et on pique-niqua ensemble. A 14h, avant de monter dans le car, les professeurs nous informèrent qu'on allait devoir travailler en binôme pour le reste de la journée. Ils avaient alors écrit sur des papiers le nom des garçons et les filles devaient en tirer un au sort. C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouva complètement mélangés – heureusement qu'on restait tout de même entre classe. Hinata se retrouva avec son cousin, Sakura avec Sasuke – je remarquais alors que les idoles étaient ensembles – Tenten avec Gaara, Ino avec Kiba – comme quoi le hasard faisait bien les choses – et j'étais avec Shikamaru. Le reste des garçons se retrouvèrent avec les groupies de Sasuke et de Neji. Ils nous laissèrent dans une forêt en altitude et durant toute l'après-midi, on devait dessiner une fleur médicinale. Les professeurs allaient patrouiller autour du périmètre de sécurité alors j'espérai de tout cœur que je ne croiserais pas Deidara, puisque la zone était quand même plutôt vaste. Avec Shikamaru, on chercha les fameuses plantes mais ce n'était pas si facile que ça.

«** Shika, t'es intelligent non?** Lui dis-je alors en le regardant traîner les pieds. **Tu pourrais m'aider à trouver une de ces plantes. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher pendant des heures. **

- **Galère! **Me répondit celui-ci.** Bon, on a qu'à dessiner celle-ci.** Me dit-il en montrant une plante au pied d'un arbre.

- **On dirait une mauvaise herbe. **Dis-je alors en examinant la plante.

-** Alors?** Me demanda t-il.** C'est une Ache Odorante. **

- **C'est ok. Va pour cette herbe. **Acceptai-je finalement, voulant rapidement en finir. »

On se posa alors contre un autre arbre et avant de commencer à la dessiner, je la pris en photo. Puis je m'installai à ses côtés et sortie mon matériel. C'est alors qu'on entendit des pas se rapprocher et on vit sortir Deidara des bois.

**« Enfin je t'ai trouvé. **Dit-il en souriant.** Tiens! Je suis sur de l'avoir vu ici!** Finit-il par remarquer en nous cherchant des yeux. »

Le voyant arriver, j'eus le réflexe de me cacher, emportant avec moi le jeune homme qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui se passer. Derrière l'arbre où l'on était installé, on se plaqua contre, ne bougeant plus.

« **Mgrh..mfrhg!** (traduction: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?) Essaya t-il de dire alors que j'avais mis ma main sur sa bouche pour que Deidara ne nous remarque pas.

-** Surtout pas un bruit! On est un arbre! **Lui dis-je dans un murmure en le regardant fixement pour essayer de le convaincre. »

On retint notre souffle pendant plusieurs minutes et après s'être assuré que notre professeur était parti – puisqu'il ne nous avait pas trouvé – on sortit enfin de notre planque.

«** Ouf ! **Soufflai-je.** On a évité une catastrophe. **

- **Ouais et moi, j'ai faillis mourir étouffer. Au fait, pourquoi on s'est caché?** Me demanda le jeune homme.

- J**uste un reflex de survie!** Répondis-je.

- **Ouais, je crois que je comprends ce sentiment. **

-** Ah! Dans la précipitation, on a marché sur notre plante. **

- **Galère!** Souffla Shikamaru.

- **En même temps, ce n'est pas grave, c'était une mauvaise herbe!** Dis-je en cherchant déjà un nouveau modèle.

Je vis alors un assez gros rocher, avec dessus, une plante parasite avec des fleurs aux pétales blanches et un milieu jaune. Je le pris alors en photo, la trouvant vraiment jolie et Shikamaru m'annonça que j'avais trouvé une anémone Sylvie, une plante médicinale. C'est ainsi alors qu'on choisit notre modèle et on se posa pour la dessiner tranquillement. Au bout de 1h30, on avait terminé et n'ayant rien à faire, je décidai de prendre plusieurs photos. D'abord je pris la forêt mais ne trouvant pas grand intérêt de n'avoir que ça, je pris le jeune homme qui allait parfaitement avec le décor. Il rouspéta au début puis laissa tomber et me laissa tranquillement prendre mes photos. Finalement, je mis le mode retardateur de l'appareil pour apparaître de temps en temps sur mes photos. Ensuite, on regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il restait encore 2 bonnes heures avant la fin de l'activité. Shikamaru s'allongea alors par terre et regarda les nuages cachés par les feuilles des arbres. Je fis comme lui et finalement, on s'endormit. On se réveilla par ma sonnerie de portable et quand je regardai le numéro, je reconnu celui de Sasuke.

« _Pourquoi il m'appelle?_ Me demandai-je à moitié réveillée.

- **Allô?** Répondis-je en baillant.

- **Sora? Mais où es-tu bon sang?** Me cria t-il. **Tu sais quelle heure il est? **

- **18h35!** Dis-je ne regardant ma montre.** 18H35!** M'écriai-je ensuite en me reconnectant brutalement à la réalité. **Mais c'est pas possible! **

- **On avait rendez-vous au car à 18h. On vous attend et quelques professeurs sont allés à votre recherche. Dépêchez-vous de revenir. **M'ordonna t-il sèchement.

- **Oui! On arrive! **Dis-je précipitamment. »

Je raccrochai rapidement et secouai mon camarade.

«** Shika! Réveille toi! Il est 18h35. On est à la bourre!** Lui dis-je, en rangeant nos affaires. »

Voyant qu'il était également lent à émerger, je m'apprêtais à lui donner une claque mais voyant ma main arriver, il se leva rapidement. Je lui expliqua brièvement la situation puis on courut ensuite dans la forêt, espérant qu'on suivait le bon chemin. Finalement, on sortit de celle-ci et on arriva enfin au car. Tous les professeurs étaient présents et attendaient devant le car. Quand on arriva, on vit tous les autres dans le car regarder également par la fenêtre. Tsunade et Kakashi-sensei semblait vraiment en colère, et les autres soufflèrent, soulagés. Ayant pris du retard, on monta directement dans le car – la directrice nous averti qu'elle attendait des explications une fois qu'on serait arrivé. Maintenant à nos places et tout le monde présent, le car démarra pour nous ramener au Chalet.

« **Que s'est-il passé?** Demanda Naruto. Vous vous êtes perdu?

- **On s'est endormi! **Répondis-je, légèrement honteuse.

- **C'est pas croyable!** Nous dit alors Ino en soufflant. **On était inquiet, on s'est imaginé le pire et vous, vous étiez endormis. **

- **Désolés! **Répondit-on en baissant la tête.

- **En tout cas, je vous conseille de dire à la directrice que vous vous êtes perdu.** Nous conseilla Sakura. **Parce que la vraie raison risque de vous gâcher le reste du voyage.** »

Puis on resta silencieux pendant le reste du trajet. Avant d'aller manger, on fut tout les deux convoqués dans la chambre de la directrice – à défaut de bureau. On expliqua alors la version de Sakura et après avoir passé 15 minutes à se faire enguirlander – elle avait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'on aurait pu être enlevés et qu'elle avait faillit appeler la police locale -, la directrice nous donna comme punition, une heure de colle quand on rentrera – pour l'exemple avait-elle précisée. Puis une fois à table, tout le monde fut soulagé que notre punition ne soit pas si sévère, ne gâchant pas le reste de ce voyage. Mais pour ce soir, on avait une raison de plus pour se tenir à carreaux, ne voulant pas attirer une nouvelle fois l'attention. Avant de se coucher, on se mit d'accord pour la sonnerie et l'heure du réveil, ne voulant pas avoir encore une fois un tel levé. Puis, une fois que l'on fut toutes prêtes, on se coucha et quand Kurenai-sensei passa dans la chambre à 23h30, elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde était déjà en train de dormir. Faut dire que la journée avait été fatigante.


	12. Chapitre 11 Voyage scolaire à Konoha: p2

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 11 Voyage scolaire à Kusa (deuxième partie)

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillâmes plus en douceur, mais quand Tsunade vient pour « le réveil spécial de la directrice », on était déjà toutes levées. Quand on descendit en bas, on fut surprise de voir que l'on était les premières. Quand les garçons arrivèrent, ils avaient l'air vraiment épuisés, et était bizarrement tous en jogging.

« **Ahhh! Je n'en peux plus!** S'écroula Naruto sur la table, pendant que les autres s'asseyaient.

-** Naruto-kun!** Appela alors timidement Hinata, le regardant inquiète.

- **Qu'avez-vous fait? **Demanda Tenten.

- **Gai-sensei a eu la merveilleuse idée de nous lever à 6h du matin pour faire un jogging matinal. On a fait au moins trois fois le tour du village.** Répondit Kiba, en mangeant les tartines que lui avait faite Ino puisqu'il n'avait plus de force.

- **Tout le monde? **Demandai-je surprise.

-** Personne n'y a échappé! **Dit Neji.** Et il y avait Deidara qui était également de la partie. Je crois qu'il est en charge de votre chambre, Shika non? **

- **Oui!** Répondit celui-ci en se massant la nuque. **Depuis hier, il ne nous lâche plus. **

- _Désolée!_ Pensai-je en regardant Choji, Shino et Shika, sachant que j'étais là cause de la mauvaise humeur du professeur d'art.

-** On s'en va dans 15 min! **Dit alors Kakashi-sensei, en se levant lui-même de table.** Et que tout le monde soit à l'heure.** »

On finit rapidement notre petit-déjeuner et partit chercher nos affaires. N'ayant aucun retard, les cars partirent cette fois-ci vers une région plus en altitude, où l'on allait encore une fois, faire cours dehors. Cette fois-ci, c'était comme une course d'orientation, pour nous apprendre à nous diriger quand on était perdu. Je me sentis visée - avec Shikamaru - quand Shizune nous décrivait les consignes et on était encore une fois par groupe de deux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était les professeurs qui avaient formé les binômes. Hinata tomba avec Kiba, Sakura avec Tenten, Sasuke avec Naruto, Neji avec Ino, Shikamaru avec Choji, et moi avec Gaara. On fut abandonné dans la plaine, avec une carte de la région et une boussole, et on devait se retrouver avant midi à notre point de rendez-vous. Je confiai la boussole à Gaara, ne sachant pas m'en servir, préférant me diriger avec seulement la carte. On marcha pendant un moment en silence et passa dans des lieux étranges.

« _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des marécages ici! _Me dis-je quand j'essayai maladroitement de marcher sur des endroits durs.

-** Je crois qu'on est sur le bon chemin!** Dis-je à Gaara, en lui adressant un sourire légèrement forcé. **Suis-moi!** »

Il resta silencieux et m'emboîta le pas sans piper mot,et trouvant l'atmosphère trop... vide, j'essayai d'entamer une conversation.

« **Euh...! **Commençai-je en me demandant de quoi j'allai parler.** Alors, tu commences à te faire des amis?** Lui demandais-je finalement.

- **Hn!** Me répondit celui-ci en continuant de marcher.

- _Et ben, c'est pas gagné!_ Me dis-je. **Avec qui tu as fais équipe hier? **

- **Tenten.**

- _J'espère qu'il ne vas pas me répondre à chaque fois qu'avec une monosyllabe. _Pensai-je, blasée. **Ah! Elle est plutôt sympa. **

- **On n'a pas beaucoup parlé!** Me répondit-il.

-_ Tu m'étonnes! _Me dis-je intérieurement.

-** Tu as été le sujet de pas mal de discussion hier soir.** Me dit-il en s'arrêtant. **Avec ce Shika...karu. **

-** Shikamaru! **Le corrigeais-je. **Je vois!** Dis-je en soufflant.** Mais il ne sait rien passé!** Lui dis-je en voyant son regard. **On s'est vraiment endormi. **

- **Peu importe!** Dit-il en reprenant le chemin. »

On arrêta alors de parler, faisant maintenant attention là où l'on mettait les pieds. On tomba cette fois-ci en haut d'une cascade.

« _Génial! Mais qui m'a pondu un plan aussi foireux?_ Me dis-je énervée et en retournant dans tous les sens la carte.

-** Il y a Sasuke et Naruto! **Me dit alors Gaara, en regardant en bas de la chute d'eau.

- **Quoi? **M'écriai-je surprise en le rejoignant, mais prudemment.

- **Il faudrait trouver un moyen de descendre.** Ajouta celui-ci en examinant le paysage.

-_ Sage décision. _Pensai-je. _Honnêtement, je ne me voyais pas camper ici._** On pourrait passer par là... **Dis-je en désignant un petit chemin quand je fus coupée dans ma phrase. »

Sans m'y attendre, mon pied glissa ce qui me fit perdre l'équilibre. Alors que j'étais persuadée que j'allai bientôt rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto en bas, une main me rattrapa in extremis, et me ramena à la terre ferme. Je regardai alors Gaara – car c'était bien lui – et le remerciai en l'enlaçant. J'avais eu une sacrée frayeur, alors que mon coéquipier avait gardé son sang froid, le visage impassible comme à son habitude.

« **Merci Gaara!** Lui dis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire.** J'ai vraiment cru que...** Commençai-je avant de me faire couper.

- **Sora-chan! **Cria alors une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retournai pour voir alors Deidara, courant vers nous à grande vitesse. Gaara aussi proche de moi, le jeune professeur, énervé, alla deux fois plus vite.

« _Crétin! _Me dis-je en voyant d'avance la collision. _Ah! Mais ralentis espèce d'abruti fini!_ »

Mais comme je m'en doutais, ledit abruti fini arrivait beaucoup trop vite pour s'arrêter et le choc fut inévitable. Deidara m'était rentré littéralement dedans et, voyant au ralenti ma chute, je tendis par réflexe le bras pour attraper quelque chose. Forcément dans cette situation, la première chose que je pouvais attraper n'était rien d'autre que Gaara. Malencontreusement, je l'entraîna avec nous dans le vide. On tomba alors tous les trois de la cascade, atterrissant dans l'eau de la clairière où se trouvait Naruto et Sasuke. Ils nous virent basculer et horrifiés, seulement Sasuke se jeta immédiatement dans le bassin. Heureusement, celui-ci était relativement profond et au bout de 10 minutes, tout le monde était sain et sauf sur la terre ferme.

« **Non, mais ça va pas?** M'écriai-je en m'adressant à Deidara, après avoir repris mon souffle. **Tu aurais pu nous tuer! **

-** Pourquoi Gaara te tenait dans ses bras?** S'écria t-il à son tour.

- **Je le tenais dans mes bras! Et à l'origine, je me permet de te rappeler que tu fonçais sur nous. **_Enfin, sur moi._ Précisai-je mentalement.** Et puis ce que je fais avec mon petit ami ne te regarde pas!** Mentis-je finalement sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ces paroles.

- **Petit ami?** Répétèrent-ils tous – à une exception près – choqués.

- **Au moins, on est rapidement descendu!** Fit alors remarquer Gaara, avec un ton neutre, n'ayant pas encore assimilé ma déclaration.

- **C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour!** S'énerva Naruto.

- **Humour?** Répéta le garçon aux cheveux roux en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas sa signification propre.

-** Quoi qu'il en soit,** repris-je avant que notre très cher professeur d'art aux tendances suicidaires ne reprenne la parole, **on n'avait pas besoin... aie!** »

J'avais essayé de me relever mais je sentis une douleur à mon genoux. Je vis alors un peu de sang mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure alors, je me releva quand même. Deidara me prit alors dans ses bras et, après avoir affirmé qu'il était le professeur avant tout, il entreprit de me ramener au point de rendez-vous.

« **Pose moi!** Dis-je en essayant de partir. **Je peux très bien marcher moi même. A l'aide! **Appelais-je ensuite en direction des garçons, voyant qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. »

Résignée, Deidara me porta comme il l'avait dit, tandis que Naruto, Sasuke et Gaara, qui n'avait toujours pas tilté – quand je disais que la cigarette c'est mauvais pour la santé – nous suivaient derrière. Au moins, ils n'avaient plus à se préoccuper de la carte pour retrouver leur chemin. On arriva au bout de 15 minutes – interminable pour moi – au lieu de rendez-vous. Une partie de la classe était déjà là, sous la surveillance de Kurenai et de Shizune. Il y avait Sakura, Tenten, Lee et Shino, Hinata et Kiba.

«** Deidara-sensei!** S'écria Shizune en nous voyant arriver. **Que s'est-il passé? **

- **Il y a eu un petit accident!** Dit-il sur un ton professionnel – ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne lui allait pas du tout.

-** Elle est blessée? **Demanda celle-ci en m'examinant.

-** Je vais très bien!** Dis-je alors en me forçant à sourire.** Je peux parfaitement marcher.** »

Deidara insista pour que je mette un bandage et après, et très rapidement, je le quitta pour rejoindre mes amies.

«** Que t'est-il encore arrivé?** Me demanda Sakura.

- **Sans commentaire!** Dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-** Vous êtes arrivée depuis longtemps? **Demanda Naruto à sa petite amie.

- **On a également eut un problème et Kakashi-sensei est venu nous aider.** Répondit celle-ci en rougissant légèrement.

- **Enfin, pas vraiment! **Répliqua Kiba. **On a juste cassé la boussole – enfin j'ai cassé la boussole.** »

La matinée se termina ensuite sans autres incidents majeurs – sauf que Choji avait été attaqué par une horde d'abeilles mutantes car il voulait goûter au miel sauvage et ils s'étaient perdus dans leur tentative de fuite, à force de courir dans tous les sens – et après une pause déjeuné méritée, les professeurs, ne voulant plus avoir de complications dans le reste de la journée, avaient décidé de nous faire faire un après midi sportif. L'idée venant bien naturellement de Gai-sensei et approuvé joyeusement par Lee, quatre activités nous étaient proposées. On avait le droit à une balle de prisonnier – c'était l'idée de la directrice donc on avait fait aucun commentaire – un foot, une randonnée ou encore, l'activité sieste, proposé cette fois-ci par Kakashi-sensei. Personne ne se présenta pour la randonnée, donc elle fut éliminée d'office et pratiquement tous les garçons allèrent au foot et les filles à la sieste. Voyant que personne ne se présentait à la balle aux prisonniers, la directrice nous montra son mécontentement – elle nous cria littéralement dessus – et nous obligea à y jouer. Finalement, on avait pas vraiment le choix. Les équipes furent rapidement faites, les garçons contre les filles.

« **Ok, les filles!** Dis-je quand on se mit en rond. **Ils sont peut-être légèrement plus nombreux et plus fort que nous mais on se laissera pas faire. Un conseil, viser de préférence ceux que vous n'aimez pas en mettant toute votre puissance et charmez vos petits copains !** Dis-je en m'adressant particulièrement à Ino, Hinata et Sakura.

-** Je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Sasuke-kun!** Dit alors une groupie en rougissant.

- _Moi, si. _Pensais-je en souriant intérieurement. **Surtout, ne vous retenez pas! Ils ne le feront pas avec vous! D'accord?** Instruis-je.

- **Oui!** Répondirent à peu près toutes les filles.

-** Les cibles faciles devraient se mettre derrière. **Ajouta Ino en désignant Hinata et quelques autres filles fragiles.

- **Oui!** Répondirent-elles, moi y compris.

-** Sora! Pourquoi tu vas derrière?** Demanda Sakura.

- **Hahaha! **Rigolais-je en revenant à l'avant, ramenée de force par Tenten. **Désolée, c'est un réflexe naturel! **

- **C'est bon?** Demanda Neji qui en avait marre d'attendre.

-** On prépare notre stratégie pour gagner!** Répondit Tenten en se plaçant là où Ino lui avait dit.

-** Vous avez pas besoin de vous maquiller pour ça! **Répondit Kiba. »

Nous préférâmes ne pas relever de l'intelligence suprême de notre ami bien que cela ne nous empêcha pas de nous sentir extrêmement blasées. Enfin, au grand bonheur des garçons, le jeu commença. La premier balle fut pour nous – comme on dit, « Honneur aux filles! » Avait rappelée la directrice qui était aussi l'arbitre – mais on la perdit rapidement. Voyant la motivation que mettait certains des garçons, on appliqua la stratégique technique de la retraite des troupes – c'est à dire, tout le monde vers le fond. On vit alors Sasuke récupérer la balle et, nous regardant avec un regard aussi froid, on arrivait pas à savoir qui il comptait viser. Je fus alors la première avec deux autres groupies à aller dans le camps des prisonniers.

« _Plutôt doué! Mais j'ai également quelques techniques universelles pour m'en sortir. D'abord, viser les jambes! _Me dis-je en regardant les garçons._ Et feintez! _»

- **Ne réfléchis pas trop pour lancer la balle surtout!** Me dit ironiquement Sasuke.

- **Urusei! Laisse-moi me concentrer.** Dis-je en fermant les yeux, en position tireur. **Oh, un éléphant rose. **Dis-je soudain en montrant le ciel, pour que tout le monde lève les yeux. »

Mais seule les deux filles qui étaient avec moi crurent à mon histoire, et ayant lancé une seconde plus tard après ma feinte, ce fut Gaara qui la rattrapa, sans bouger.

«** Ridicule! **Souffla Sasuke, alors que Naruto et Kiba étaient mort de rire.

- **On fait avec ce qu'on a!** Répondis-je honteuse. »

On continua le jeux et après plusieurs minutes – tout ce passait très vite – pratiquement toutes les filles sauf Ino, Sakura et Tenten, m'avaient rejoint dans la prison – car je faisais que des va et vient entre entrer et sortir.

« ** Tu devrais t'abonner! **Me dit ironiquement Kiba, alors que je rejoignais une fois de plus la prison.

- **Merci mais j'ai pas l'argent pour.** »

Du côté des garçons, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Choji et Shikamaru avaient été touchés – quelques-un avaient manqué de réflexes et les autres avaient tout simplement eu un manque de chance – et il ne restait que Sasuke, Lee, Gaara et Kiba.

«** Sakura, Ino, Tenten!** M'écriais-je**. On applique le plan FCLGELPENC! **

- **Oui ! **Répondirent-elles, en se mettant en place.

-** Le plan FCL... Quoi?** Répéta Kiba.

-** Faire Courir Les Garçons Entre La Prison Et Notre Camps.** Répondis-je, ce qui le déconcentra du jeu et le fit toucher.

- **Et de un!** S'exclama Sakura contente. »

Notre plan FCLGELPENC (le nom à rallonge n'est pas fait exprès) consistait, comme le nom l'indique, à nous envoyer la balle entre notre camps et nous, prisonniers, pour faire courir l'ennemi dans les deux sens – car la partie était devenue une vraie guerre. Au bout de 10 minutes de course, il ne restait plus que Lee – j'avais eu l'honneur de terrasser Sasuke. Étant très habile, il évitait toutes nos balles, ce qui nous épuisait également. On ne perdait pas espoir, mais cette résolution ne tint pas longtemps, car Lee récupéra la balle dans un mouvement rapide et appliqua notre technique sur nous. Alors qu'on était persuadé qu'on allait gagné, on se retrouva perdantes.

«** J'y crois pas!** Dis-je alors exaspérée, comme mes amies.

-** Vous avez bien combattu! **Dit Neji, en nous lançant tout de même un sourire assez énervant. »

On rentra au chalet, complètement H.S et après une douche bien méritée, on décida pendant le repas de se voir le soir, même heure et même chambre. Cette fois-ci, je me préparai la première pour être sûre qu'il n'y ait pas de nouveau une situation in-désirée. Au couvre feu, les garçons se cachèrent pratiquement tous au même endroit que la dernière fois et on fit semblant de dormir, prétendant que le sport nous avait achevé. Une fois la vigilance trompée et passée, on se réunit en bas, décidant de s'occuper avec un action ou vérité – c'était les garçons, donc Naruto et Kiba, qui l'avaient décidé puisqu'on avait perdu à la balle au prisonnier. On en appris alors toutes sortes de réalité – parce que très peu voulait prendre le risque de dire action.

«** Sora! **M'appela Naruto. **Action ou vérité? **

-** Vérité!** Dis-je automatiquement.

- **C'est vrai que tu sors avec Gaara?** Me demanda t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que j'avais faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive.

- **Qu..Quoi?** Re demandai-je en rougissant fortement.

- **Vraiment?** S'écrièrent Sakura et Ino, choquées par la nouvelle.

- **C'est ce que tu as dit à Deidara-sensei ce matin, dans la forêt. Et Gaara n'a pas nié. **Continua le blond.

- **Je ne peux catégoriquement pas répondre à cette question!** Dis-je gênée en voyant que tout le monde me fixait.

- **C'est le jeux.** Me dit Kiba, qui voulait absolument connaître ma réponse.

- **Je... je peux avoir une autre question, s'il vous plaît. Ou alors donner moi une action. Peu importe. **Suppliais-je.

-** Très bien. Alors, qui préfères-tu parmi les garçons?** Rectifia Naruto.

-** Parmi vous ici, ou dans la classe?** Demandai-je, comprenant très bien le sous entendu puisque cette question était presque similaire à la première.

- **Parmi la classe donc Gaara compte. **Me répondit Naruto.

- **Très drôle!** Dis-je blasée.** Alors si je devais répondre ça serait... Shikamaru, car c'est le plus calme de la bande.** Dis-je en réfléchissant. **Ou alors Sasuke quand il n'est pas en mode glaçon. Et Gaara quand il ne fume pas. Et... **

- **Oui, bon ça va! **Me coupa Tenten. **Tu ne vas pas tous les faire quand même! Fais plutôt une action! **

-___J'ai l'impression de me faire avoir! _Me dis-je en la regardant blasée.

- **Très bien, va dans notre chambre et ramène Gaara. **Me proposa Naruto. **Je suis sur qu'on aura une réponse claire avec lui. **

- **Descendre?** Dis-je surprise.** Mais je vais me faire prendre. Niveau discrétion, je suis nulle. **

- **Va avec Sasuke!** Dit Neji en ignorant ma remarque, ou plutôt mon excuse pour me défiler.** Il te guidera jusqu'à la chambre. **

-** Pourquoi moi?** Demanda le concerné.

-** A cette heure, les patrouilles des professeurs sont finies normalement. **Fit remarquer Lee.

-** Et si Gaara dort?** Demandai-je en jouant ma dernière carte.

- **Aucune chance. C'est toujours le dernier à se coucher. **Répondit Neji. **A croire qu'il ne dort pas. **

-** Bon vous y allez? **Demanda impatient Naruto.

- **Ok, ok!** Dis-je en me levant. **Sasuke, amène toi! Je veux en finir le plus vite possible.** »

Le jeune homme soupira et finalement, on fut poussés dehors par son meilleur ami et tous ceux de la chambre. A peine avait-on mis un pied dehors qu'on entendit Kiba lancer des paris sur notre compte. Ne pouvant plus revenir sans notre butin – qui était ici Gaara – on se dirigea vers les escaliers, dans le plus grand des silences. Heureusement, il n'y avait aucun enseignant dans les parages. Je me pris la poubelle du couloir, je fis grincer la porte quand je l'ouvris, je manquai quelques marches – tout ça dû à mon stresse – et une fois dans le couloir des dortoirs pour garçons, je me demandai comment on avait réussi à passer inaperçu.

« **Je suis trop forte!** Murmurai-je, satisfaite de ma performance.

-** Tu es une empotée! **Chuchota Sasuke en me lançant un regard noir.** Tu es aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans une verrerie. **

-** Merci pour la comparaison! **Lui répliquai-je énervée. **Bon allons-y, la voie est libre.** »

On marcha dans le couloir aussi silencieux que la maison des Uchiwa quand tout à coup, on entendit des pas. On se figea sur place puis on tourna très lentement la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit et on vit une porte s'ouvrir. Alors, en quelques millièmes de secondes, paniquée, j'échangeai avec Sasuke une conversation silencieuse avant de se jeter dans la première chambre qu'on vit. La chambre semblait vide et était plongée dans le noir – par chance, on avait atterrit dans la bonne chambre. Entendant les pas venir vers nous, on se jeta alors dans le premier lit venu.

«** Dégage Sasuke! Si le prof voit deux personnes dormir dans le même lit, il va comprendre des choses de travers.** Chuchotai-je rapidement, complètement paniquée.** Surtout si c'est supposé être deux garçons et qu'il découvre plutôt un gars et une fille. **

-** Arrête de me pousser! **Me dit-il en me bloquant entre lui et le mur. **Reste tranquille et il ne verra rien. **»

On attendit quelque instant, retenant notre souffle. La porte de la chambre alors s'ouvrit et je vis avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Deidara. Je me figeai alors – au moins, c'était sur, je ne bougeai plus, même ne respirai plus.

«_ Je suis une couverture! Je suis une couverture!_ Pensai-je intensément, croyant presque à mes propres mots.

-** Aaah!** Cria le professeur d'art avec une voix plutôt aigu. »

On sursauta dans le lit – bien qu'il ne le remarqua pas – et grâce au silence, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer les battements de son cœur. On remarqua, toujours grâce à ce même silence, qu'il mit plusieurs longues minutes à se remettre de sa frayeur.

« **Gaara!** Appela t-il, tout juste sortit du choc. **Ne reste pas à la fenêtre comme ça! On dirait un fantôme!** »

Puis, trouvant ledit fantôme encore plus effrayant, il se hâta de s'en aller, et on attendit que les pas disparaissent totalement pour de nouveau ressusciter.

«** Sa..Sasuke! Être pris en sandwich par deux murs n'est pas vraiment confortable.** Dis-je en essayant de bouger.

- **Que faites-vous dans mon lit?** Demanda Gaara – d'on ne sait où – d'une voix sinistre, ce qui me fit peur et de ce fait, dans un réflexe typiquement féminin s'apparentant à de la préservation de soi, Sasuke fut littéralement expulsé du lit. »

Je sentis alors un frisson me parcourir et trouvai la pièce bien froide – pourtant, il n'y avait pas eu une telle différence entre avant avec le glaçon et après, sans ledit glaçon. Je regardai alors vers la fenêtre – où les volets n'avaient pas été tirés – et vit une ombre dans l'encadrement de celle-ci. Surprise, j'allai crier mais Sasuke me coupa dans ma réaction à temps, en me mettant une main devant la bouche.

« **Ça va pas?** Me chuchota t-il. **On va se faire repérer. **

- **Mrghmdhr!** (traduction: C'est le Gaara fantôme à la fenêtre.) Répondis-je, toujours choquée.

- **Gaara! Descend de la fenêtre, tu fais peur à Sora!** Dit ensuite Sasuke en me lâchant.

- **Quoi? **M'écriai-je. Il est fou!

- **Hn!** Répondit celui-ci qui rentra dans la chambre.

- **Et arrêtes de me piquer mes répliques.** Continua Sasuke. »

Je distinguai alors le visage du rouquin grâce à la lumière de dehors. Apparemment, Sasuke ne semblait pas surprit de voir le jeune homme assis à la fenêtre à cette heure-ci. Je me remis rapidement de mes émotions et expliqua brièvement à Gaara le pourquoi j'étais là. Il m'écouta en silence, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir m'aider dans mon gage.

« **Fais au moins un petit mot pour prouver que je suis quand même venue.** Lui chuchotai-je en le suppliant presque. **Je ne sais pas, moi. Par exemple, tu peux écrire : Sora, malgré les difficultés et les dangers rencontrés, a pris son courage à deux mains et est venue jusqu'à moi pour honorer son gage. Mais je suis malheureusement dans la grande incapacité de me joindre à vous, puisqu'elle m'a trouvé endormi. Considérons alors que la tâche a été accomplie et ne lui faite plus faire d'action aussi pourrie. PS: Ne lui demandez plus pour savoir si je suis son petit ami, ou vous subirez mon courroux. **

- **Baka!** Souffla alors Sasuke. »

Gaara prit un bout de papier qui traînait et écrit quelques mots. Puis il me le donna et je lus son message: « Pas envie de venir! » Je le regardai alors blasée mais voyant qu'il n'en fera pas plus, on décida de remonter. La montée fut plus laborieuse que la descente. Shizune était dans les couloirs, faisant une dernière ronde avant de se coucher. Je faillis nous faire repérer car celle-ci portait son pyjama qui était un ensemble bleu foncé avec des cochons roses dessus – en gros, c'était plutôt ridicule sur une adulte – et qui eut l'effet de me faire rire. Après avoir attendu 10 minutes dehors, on rentra finalement dans la chambre où nos camarades avaient commencé une partie de cartes en nous attendant.

«** Ah, vous voilà enfin! **Nous dit Naruto. **Alors, où est Gaara?**

- **Il a laissé un mot!** Dis-je en lui donnant le papier.

- **J'ai gagné le pari.** Annonça Neji.** Alors ça fait 3 euros chacun, donc cela me fait en tout 15 euros. **

- **Vous avez parié sur nous? **Demandai-je fatiguée, alors j'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit.

-** Naruto, Lee et moi étions persuadés que vous réussiriez à le ramener ici! **Dit Tenten. **Et Neji et Ino ont pariés le contraire. Hinata, Shika et Shino sont resté neutre sur la question. **

-** Sage décision.** Dis-je.

- **Sasuke!** Appela Naruto.** Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? J'ai perdu 6 euros au total! **

-** Ça aurait pu être pire.** Répondit celui-ci. **Et je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas demander de parier. Baka. **

-_ Il est en mode baka, ce soir ou quoi?_ Me dis-je intérieurement.

- **Et nous,** continua Kiba en désignant Sakura,** on a parié que vous vous feriez prendre. **

-_ Sympa! _Pensai-je.

- **Ouais! Et vous avez également perdu le pari, donc par ici la monnaie. **Dit Ino, contente d'avoir de nouveau de l'argent de poche.

-** Bon il est tard, il est temps que vous retournez dans votre chambre maintenant. **Dis-je en leur désignant la porte. »

A ma grande surprise, tout le monde acquiesça et les garçons repartirent dans leur chambre.

_« Je l'aurais fait plus tôt – genre, avant de me faire avoir – si j'avais su que j'avais une telle autorité. Sora power! _Pensai-je satisfaite. _» _

Et sans se faire prier, on s'endormit rapidement.


	13. Chapitre 12 Camping à Kusa

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

**Note :** ATTENTION, C'EST LE CHAPITRE QUI TUE ! ^.^ Je m'explique : c'est le chapitre qui contient mon passage qui m'a bloqué pendant plusieurs années et dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite ! Mais pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, je vous laisse le soin de le découvrir pas vous même ! :D Je vous dirais dans le prochain chapitre (en note) où le passage mortel était. Ne trichez pas !

CHAPITRE 12 Camping à Kusa 

Le lendemain, à notre grande surprise, Kurenai-sensei et Yamato-sensei nous annoncèrent que durant deux jours, on allait – pour ceux qui voulait seulement – camper dans la forêt d'à côté. Apparemment, Deidara-sensei avait repéré dès le premier jour une petite clairière, où s'écoulait une magnifique cascade. Alors, Tenten et moi, on se regarda, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, puisqu'à l'origine, c'était nous qui l'avions découverte. Dans la journée, il fallait s'inscrire auprès de notre professeur principal. Bon, il faut dire que le camping n'était pas du tout mon truc, avec les insectes dans la tente, le sol dur, le froid de la nuit, le réveil avec le soleil du matin, et surtout, mon pire ennemi: les moustiques. Mais voyant que toutes les autres semblaient ravies à l'idée de cet événement et que je causerai un froid si je refusais d'y aller, je m'inscris donc également. Heureusement, il avait tout de même quelques points forts comme, la cascade, le barbecue en plein air, et les jeux de camping tels que les histoires d'horreur et une autorisation de se coucher plus tard que prévu.

On passa donc la matinée à écouter Kakashi-sensei qui nous faisait un pseudo-cours en plein air puis l'après-midi, on commençait déjà à préparer le camping. On prépara nos affaires, nos tentes – d'ailleurs Lee et Naruto s'occupèrent dans la majorité de les monter car ils avaient trouvé « le truc » comme ils disaient. Puis, bien sur, les filles devaient s'occuper du repas, pendant que les garçons terminaient d'installer le camps. Puis, enfin, on s'accorda tous une pause et, comme il ne faisait pas très froid pour ce mois de Mars, on avait eu l'autorisation de se baigner dans la cascade. Ensuite, vers 19h, on commença à préparer le repas avec les ingrédients que nous avait ramené Kurenai-sensei, lui ayant donné un peu plus tôt la liste des ingrédients nécessaires. Ce fut surtout Hinata et Sakura qui cuisinaient, moi n'étant, avec Ino et Tenten, que des aides potentielles. Enfin surtout moi puisque Tenten faisait en sorte à ce que les garçons ne nous embêtent pas et Ino était chargé d'empêcher Choji de devenir notre goûteur. Quant à moi, je m'occupais principalement de couper les légumes puisque pour le reste, je n'étais pas très douée, étant donné que j'achetais que des surgelés à Suna (rires). Enfin, on passa à table et, dans une ambiance chaleureuse et dynamique, on passa une agréable soirée.

«_ Finalement, j'ai bien fait de venir! _Me dis-je, avant de rire du spectacle qu'offrait Naruto, Kiba, Lee et Choji en se battant – sous forme de concours – pour la nourriture.

- **Bon, les filles font la vaisselle!** Annonça Neji à la fin du repas.

- **Ben oui, pour les filles, c'est le repas, la vaisselle et pourquoi pas un massage des pieds puisqu'on y est! **Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

- **C'est bon Sora!** Me dit Sakura. **Faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il se propose pour le faire en même temps. **

-** On y va?** Demanda Hinata, chargée des assiettes.

- **Hinata, Sakura!** Dis-je émue. **Faut vous révolter. **

- **J'en prends note! **Répondit Ino, amenant les casseroles. **Mais au moins, on sera sûre que ça sera propre. **

- **Le sexe féminin est faible! **Dis-je alors en soupirant et en prenant finalement les produits nécessaires. »

On partit alors en direction des bassines mises à notre disposition, et ensemble, on se partagea le travail. On avait fait deux groupes de trois, une lavait, une rinçait et la dernière essuyait. Alors que j'étais avec Hinata et Tenten, après plusieurs minutes de travail, je remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de liquide vaisselle.

« **Zut!** M'exclamai-je. **Il me reste encore tous les couverts et il n'y en a plus! **

- **On va en chercher! **Me dit Tenten. **On en profite en même temps pour ramener tout ce qu'on a déjà fait. **

- **Ok. Merci!** Répondis-je, alors qu'elles partaient toutes les deux. »

Alors que je m'essuyais les mains en attendant qu'elles reviennent, je fus surprise de voir Shikamaru venir vers moi.

« **Elles t'ont laissé la vaisselle?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Non, elles sont allés chercher du produit. Et toi, que fais-tu là?** Demandai-je**. Si tu me dis que c'est pour nous ****aider, désolée mais je vais avoir du mal à te croire. **

- **Non, effectivement! **Répondit-il.

- **Je l'aurai parié!** Me dis-je intérieurement.** Alors, que veux-tu? **Lui demandai-je finalement.

-** C'est à propos d'hier! **Me dit-il, bizarrement gêné.** Avec l'action et vérité. **

- **Une sacrée partie!** Dis-je en repensant à ma ballade nocturne.

- **Quand tu as répondu à la question de Naruto...**

- **Je ne sors pas avec Gaara! Si c'est ça ce que tu voulais savoir! **Le coupai-je automatiquement.

- **Non...je voulais dire, l'autre question...**

-** Complétement débile. C'était pratiquement la même question! Comme si je n'allais pas le remarquer...**

-** Non, mais tu me laisses parler!** Me dit-il, à bout de patience.** Quand tu as dis que le garçon que tu préférais le plus, c'était Sasuke, Gaara et moi. Et je voulais savoir, tu m'aimes vraiment? **

- **Qu...Qu...Qu...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question?** Lui demandai-je à mon tour, en rougissant tout d'un coup.

- J**e ne peux pas faire plus clair! **Répondit celui-ci en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Au moins, il est direct. _Me dis-je gênée. **Ben, tu es le plus calme de la bande, tu es sympa quand tu n'es pas en mode faignant et...**»

Mais je fis couper dans ma liste quand il me prit soudainement dans les bras. Je ne savais plus quoi penser à cet instant, mais une chose était certaine, je me sentais bien ainsi. C'est vrai que j'appréciais beaucoup sa compagnie et qu'il n'était pas moche non plus – merci pour lui. Chacun dans le groupe avait son charme, aussi bien les filles que les garçons. [Mais avec lui, c'était comme s'il était le centre unique de mon univers. Non, en fait, il l'était. Mon monde, mon univers.] Mais je me souvenais que ce sentiment était à double tranchant et ça me faisait mal aussi. Parce-que je connaissais déjà cette sensation où plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Je l'avais déjà éprouvé avec « lui ». Cependant, et heureusement pour moi, j'avais appris à ne plus regretter, à ne plus souffrir à cause du passé. Si Shikamaru était mon futur, je l'accepterai et laisserai mes souvenirs de "ce temps là" dans un coin - fermé à double tour - de mon coeur.

« **Est-ce que tu tiens à moi? **Lui demandai-je alors, droit dans les yeux.

- **Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question?** Me demanda t-il, étonnée.

- **Si tu veux une réponse claire de ma part, il faut d'abord que tu répondes à la mienne. **

- **Ma réponse changera t-elle la tienne? **Me demanda t-il.

- **Non! **Dis-je finalement après quelques instants.** Je t'aime et ça, j'en suis sure! **

-** Oh! **S'exclama le jeune homme, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que je sois aussi directe.

- **J'imaginais une meilleure réaction. **Dis-je ironiquement. **Ou du moins, beaucoup plus romantique. Un truc de fille quoi.. **

- **Je t'aime moi aussi. **Me coupa t-il en souriant.

- **… comme par exemple... Quoi? **M'exclamais-je à mon tour.

- **Je m'attendais à mieux comme réaction.** Ironisa t-il.

- **Baka! **Lui dis-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras. »

Puis on se sépara lentement et il s'empara de mes lèvres afin d'échanger un doux et long baiser qui scella notre amour.

Pov-les-autres.

Un peu plus loin, se trouvaient Hinata et Tenten qui, avec les nouveaux produits dans les mains, avaient eu le réflexe de se cacher quand elles virent que j'étais avec Shikamaru. Alors dans la logique des choses, elles avaient écoutés la conversation - volontairement pour Tenten et pas volontairement pour Hinata(ou si) - et restèrent figées et rouges derrière leur tronc d'arbre.

« **Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?** Demanda Ino et Sakura qui venaient vers elle.

-** I...Il...Il y a...!** Balbutia Hinata.

- **Hein? **Dirent ensemble les deux filles qui ne comprenaient rien.

-** Je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas y aller maintenant!** Répondit Tenten, plus à elle qu'aux autres.

-** Pourquoi?** Demanda Ino, cette fois-ci encore plus curieuse.** Qu'est ce qui se passe? **

- **Attends Ino, **L'arrêta Tenten,** quelques minutes ou quelques heures**.

- **Je ne comprends rien à votre charabia. **Répondit la jeune fille à bout de patience. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la bas pour que... **»

Ino s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand elle nous vit, en train de s'enlacer. Surprise, elle lâcha les produits qu'elle tenait, ce qui dévoila sa présence.

Fin Pov-les-autres.

Voyant que les filles étaient revenues, on s'écarta l'un de l'autre, moi complètement rouge et Shikamaru en poussant un soupir et un « Galère! » - fidèle à lui-même, même dans les plus belles situations. Puis il nous laissa et je finis la vaisselle le plus vite possible, ne pouvant pas supporter les regards interrogateurs de mes amies, qui heureusement pour moi, avait gardé le silence. Après plusieurs minutes, on revient finalement au camps, où les garçons avaient amené des couvertures pour pouvoir s'asseoir autour du feu. Comme Naruto ne semblait pas plus excité que d'habitude, j'en déduis que Shikamaru n'avait rien dit pour nous deux. On avait commencé les histoires d'horreurs – le premier a passé fut Yamato-sensei qui nous fit une tête tellement terrifiante avec sa lampe de poche qu'on eu approximativement tous eu un frisson collectif - ormis un certain rouquin et un glaçon. Il nous raconta qu'on était au centre de neuf domaines sacrés, qui retenaient scellés des démons-animaux. Au temps des ninjas, ces démons avaient été enfermés dans des humains et ceux-ci reposaient maintenant dans des tombes autour de nous. La puissance de ces démons se comptait grâce aux nombres de leur queue - plus il y en a, plus ils sont puissants. Comme il existait jusqu'à Kyûbi, et d'après la légende locale, ils sortaient la nuit et venaient perturber le sommeil des ignorants campeurs qui osaient fouler leur territoire.

« **KYAA!** Hurla alors une groupie.

-** J'ai trop peur! Je veux dormir avec Sasuke! **Dit une autre.

-_ Il fait beaucoup plus peur que ces démons! _Me dis-je en regardant l'idole qui avait prit une expression terrifiante. _Et puis, vous allez attraper froid. _»

Puis, passant un part un, ce fut au tour de Gaara.

« **Un jour, je me suis perdu. **Commença t-il.** Mais si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à mes amis les squelettes qui m'ont indiqués le chemin. **

- **Squelette?** Répéta Naruto.

- **Plus tard, j'appris que j'étais tombé sur un ancien champs de bataille. **Continua t-il sans répondre aux regards interrogateur de ses camarades.

- _Il y a que lui pour se perdre dans un tel endroit._ Pensai-je. _Mais quel rapport avec les squelettes qui « lui ont indiqué le chemin »? _

- **Tous pointaient vers la rivière. **

- **Rivière? **

- **Tu suis le cours d'une rivière et tu trouveras des habitations. **

- **Ce n'est logique que pour toi, Gaara. **Dit Yamato-sensei qui avait remarqué le murmure « **bande d'abrutis **» que ledit garçon avait employé à la fin de sa phrase.

- **Et après?** Demanda Kiba qui était aussi absorbé par l'histoire tout comme les autres.

-** C'est tout. **

- **Hein?** S'exclama t-on tous.

- **Mais elle fit pas peur, ton histoire.** Dit Naruto.

- **Tu veux aller rejoindre mes amis?** Demanda t-il.** Je leur parle tous les soirs. D'autant que c'était ton souhait, non? Qu'on devienne « amis ». **

- **Tes amis ne sont-ils pas tous morts?** Demanda Sasuke tandis que Naruto recula de quelques bons mètres, blême.

- **Si. Parce-que tu crois que je vais m'encombrer d'amis vivants?**

On resta sans voix, soudainement extrêmement conscients de ses mots et frissonnant - de peur ou de froid, je ne saurais le dire.

«_ Ce soir, je sens que chacun va rester dans sa tente!_ Me dis-je. »

Puis ce fut au tour de Sasuke qui nous raconta une histoire qui pétrifia la plupart des êtres vivants.

« _Ils font un concours de l'histoire la plus terrifiante ou c'est dans leur personnalité?_ Me dis-je alors en me recroquevillant davantage.

Puis, bien qu'il était prévu de faire griller les marshmallows, comme l'ambiance était devenue glaciale due à « certaines circonstances », tout le monde préféra aller se coucher plutôt que de rester dehors. Tenant à 5 maximum dans une tente, on se mit toutes ensembles et comme on avait pas vraiment sommeil, on décida de parler.

« **Je ne sais pas où ils vont chercher ces histoires mais Gaara était plus effrayant que d'habitude.** Dit Tenten. **Kankuro n'est pas comme ça. **

-** Temari non plus!** Ajouta Sakura.

-** En parlant de ça. **Intervient alors Ino qui n'arrivait plus à garder le silence sur "ce" sujet.** Sora, tu sors avec Shikamaru? **

-_ Il fallait bien qu'elle en parle un jour ou l'autre!_ Me dis-je.** Oui!** Lui répondis-je en souriant.

- **Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais!** Continua t-elle. **Je pensais que t'étais plus tourné vers Gaara, ou Sasuke. **

- **Pourquoi eux?** Leur demandais-je alors.

-** Il semblerait que tu sois la seule fille avec qui parle Gaara!** Dit Tenten. **Temari aussi est surprise du comportement de son frère. Et puis Naruto a dit que vous sortez ensemble la nuit dernière.**

- **Naruto est un imbécile.** Répondis-je catégoriquement.** Il a tout compris de travers, comme d'habitude.**

- **Pas faux !** Commenta Sakura.

-** Pourtant tu as refusé de le confirmer à l'action ou vérité. Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu ne sortais pas avec Gaara.**

- **Personne ne m'aurait cru.** Argumentai-je.

- **Pas faux!** Remarqua cette fois Tenten.

- **Y a comme un écho dans cette tente... **Signala Sakura.

- **Et pour Sasuke**, reprit Ino, **c'est parce que un: personne ne peut résister à son charme, et de deux: tu es son amie d'enfance. **

- **Ça ne veut rien dire!** Dis-je en soupirant d'exaspération. **Pour Sasuke, même s'il n'est pas mal, je ne pourrais pas supporter longtemps le froid, et pour Gaara, c'est une toute autre relation qu'il y a entre nous. **

- **Comme un amour pas réciproque?** Demanda Sakura.

- **Non, plutôt du genre: ami! **Répliquai-je.

- **Maintenant au moins, tu n'es plus la célibataire du groupe.** Dit Tenten. **Même Hinata a réussi à se caser. Faut fêter ça les filles.** »

Elle sortit alors quelques friandises et boissons diverses. Elle nous expliqua que c'était Choji qui l'avait approvisionnée en échange de la moitié de sa viande durant le barbecue. On fut plusieurs fois interpelées par nos professeurs car on faisait trop de bruit puis vers 1h du matin, on mit un terme à cette petite partie improvisée et on commença à nous endormir. Mais étant vraiment serrées dans la tente, je n'arrivais pas à trouver la bonne position qui me convenait sans écrabouiller mes amies. Alors ne voyant pas d'autres solutions, je sortis de la tente et décida que j'allai dormir à la belle étoile. Dehors, le feu était éteint, tout le monde était couché et la seule source de lumière provenait de la cascade, qui reflétait les rayons de la lune. Je pris alors une couverture qui nous avait servit un peu plus tôt lors du barbecue et m'installa sur un bout de terre libre. Je vis alors avec surprise que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir finalement eut l'envie de dormir dehors, même malgré les histoires d'horreur racontés un peu plus tôt. Il y avait également pas mal de garçons, enfin que des garçons. Il y avait toute la tente de Naruto, donc Sasuke, Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru. Je m'assis alors à côté de celui-ci, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher pour ne pas le réveiller, et allait m'allonger quand je vis une silhouette devant la cascade. J'allai crier mais je me retins, ne voulant pas réveiller tout le camps. Je me leva pour vérifier que je n'avais pas d'hallucination.

« **Qui est la?** Demandai-je en avançant doucement mais prudemment. »

Grâce à la lueur de la lune, je pus distinguer que cette personne n'était autre que Gaara. Il tourna légèrement la tête et son regard me donna un frisson.

« _Peut-être qu'il parle avec « ses amis»!_ Me dis-je. »

J'allai tout de même près de lui et regardai autour de nous. Il n'y avait personne, enfin personne de visible ou de mort. Puis je regardai l'eau qui était tellement clair qu'on pouvait voir notre reflet.

«** Que fais-tu encore éveillé à cette heure là? **Lui demandai-je par principe.

-** Je peux te retourner la question.** Me répondit-il seulement en fumant.

- **Ah je vois! Tu as besoin de ta dose. **Lui dis-je en voyant la cigarette que je n'avais pas remarqué un peu plus tôt.

- **Tu en veux une?** Me demanda t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- _Pourquoi pense t-il toujours que je veux fumer?_ Me demandai-je._ Il n'y a pourtant pas écrit «Fumeuse» sur mon front._ **Non merci! **Lui répondis-je finalement.** Dis, tu sais pourquoi toute la tente de Naruto dort dehors? **

-** Kiba et Naruto ont enlevé leurs chaussures et l'odeur était tellement insupportable qu'ils sont tous sortis. **M'expliqua t-il. »

J'éclatai alors littéralement de rire mais retenu tout de même le son de ma voix pour éviter de tous les réveiller. C'était bien digne de ces deux jeunes hommes pour réussir à les faire dormir à la belle étoile. Puis sentant la fatigue me gagner, je m'excusai auprès du garçon qui ne semblait pas prêt à dormir de si tôt. Je m'allongeai à côté de mon nouveau petit ami et fermai les yeux. Les bruits de la nuit étaient assez stressants et je sentais bien que j'allai mettre pas mal de temps à plonger dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain, les filles et les professeurs étaient surpris de voir qu'il y avait eu tout de même des courageux pour dormir dehors, hier soir. Bien qu'on fut pratiquement tous réveillé à l'aube, je fus surprise de voir que quelqu'un me tenait dans ses bras. J'ouvris les yeux et pensant découvrir Shikamaru, je vis avec horreur qu'il s'agissait en faite de Neji. Automatiquement, je hurlai et me dégagea de son étreinte. Voila comment s'était réveiller le camps: avec le soleil et avec mon cri. Voyant que tout le monde me regardait avec un regard interrogateur, je leur dis que j'avais trouvé un gros insecte à mes côtés et qu'il m'avait fait peur. Tout le monde crut alors à cette histoire et j'évitais à l'avenir de m'approcher dudit "insecte" qui avait compris que ma gentille et adorable comparaison, pleine d'amitié et de sentiments sincères, s'adressait bel et bien à lui. On passa une matinée tranquille - à mon grand soulagement - et on eut une journée improvisée puisque les enseignants n'avaient rien prévu, par pur oubli ou fainéantise, ça marchait aussi. Pour ceux qui le voulait, il y avait la revanche de notre balle au prisonnier où, comme on avait constitué les mêmes équipes, on fut encore les perdantes. Puis, on joua au jeu de l'épervier, en gardant toujours nos équipes. On enchaîna alors plusieurs victoires consécutives - il fallait bien qu'on regagne notre fierté, et puis, c'est bien connu, les filles cours plus vite que les garçons quand elles sont en danger. Enfin, on avait appliqué notre technique de séduction pour y parvenir, bien que les groupies de Sasuke et Neji étaient, elles, complètement sous leurs charmes. En fin de journée, on eut quartier libre, où généralement, tous les couples s'en allaient ensemble.

«** Sora-chan!** M'appela Deidara-sensei. **J'ai un service à te demander, peux-tu venir?**

-_ Pourquoi moi?_ Me demandai-je exaspérée. »

Il me demanda alors de l'aider dans une sorte de projet artistique et il voulait que je sois son modèle. Pour moi, c'était clair, il voulait m'empêcher que je reste seul avec mon petit ami - qui restait Gaara pour lui. Ne voulant pas rester des heures debout sans bouger, je m'assis près d'un endroit plein d'arbres et de feuilles - en gros dans la fôret - et il commença son art. Je n'aimais vraiment pas la façon dont il me regardait mais je ne dis rien. C'est alors qu'après 15 minutes de réflexions, je trouvai une solution pour m'échapper de cette situation.

« **Deidara-sensei. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de passer le reste de ma journée avec vous! **Lui dis-je franchement - puisque je le considérais pas vraiment comme mon professeur. **Utilisons plutôt la technique moderne. **»

Je pris alors l'appareil photo et lui dit de me prendre en photo. Ensuite, il pourra me dessiner comme il le voudra sans me déranger. Ne lui laissant pas vraiment le choix, je réussis à éviter à être plus longtemps en sa compagnie.

« **Ah Sora ou étais-tu? **Me demanda Tenten en me voyant revenir.

- **Rendre service mais c'est bon, je suis libre. **

- **On voulait aller au village acheter quelques souvenirs!** Me dit-elle. On en profite puisqu'on a quartier libre.

- **C'est que... **Commençai-je en cherchant Shikamaru du regard. »

Mais comme je ne le trouvais pas, j'en déduis qu'il était parti avec les autres et accepta l'offre de Tenten. Ensuite, vers 18h, après s'être tous rassemblés, on rangea le camps, puisqu'on allait passer une dernière nuit avant de rentrer à Konoha.

« _On avait eu raison de faire les boutiques aujourd'hui! _Pensai-je en entendant le programme du lendemain. »

Le soir, on mangea au chalet et au repas, on organisa la dernière escapade des garçons. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient décidé de passer une nuit blanche. Le soir même, bien que la vigilance des professeurs avait été renforcée, on aboutit avec succès à les tromper. Va savoir comment ils s'y étaient prit, mais ils avaient réussi à rester. Durant cette nuit, Ino, dans sa plus grande discrétion, annonça au groupe qu' officiellement, je sortais avec Shikamaru et on approuva - après tout, ça ne servait à rien à le cacher. Puis on fit un mini karaoké, en essayant de ne pas être trop bruyant. Plusieurs fois, Shizune ou Kurenai venait dans la chambre mais les entendant arriver - on était tout de même à l'autre bout du couloir - on se couchait, avec des fois, les garçons avec nous pour manque de temps pour trouver une meilleur cachette. N'allumant pas la lumière, elles supposaient qu'on dormait, et sans vérifier, elles repartaient. Étant donné que tous les garçons allaient seulement dans les lits d'en haut, pour être sur de ne pas être vu, Sakura se retrouva avec Neji, Kiba et Naruto, Tenten avec Lee, Shino et je recueillis Sasuke et Shikamaru. Puis une fois le danger passé, on recommençait notre activité. Vers 2h du matin, on fit quelque chose de plus silencieux comme des parties de cartes. On joua alors au Kisme, qui se jouait par équipe de deux, donc on se mit pratiquement tous en couple. Malgré le fait qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour faire une nuit blanche, on finit par tous s'écrouler de fatigue avant 7h00.


	14. Chapitre 13 Retour à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

**Note : **Bonjour les amis et amies ! Alors, avez-vous survécu au chapitre précédent? J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de mort à ramasser ! -_- Le passage qui tue est la déclaration de Sora et Shika ! Elle est absolument pourrie, non ! (j'espère que pour vous, le reste de l'histoire est bien quand même!) Et le pire, c'est que j'arrive pas à l'améliorer ! Particulièrement la phrase qui est entre [], je la trouve... pouah. Peut-être que vous (qui l'avez remarqué ou non) avez des suggestions ! Je suis toute ouïe, parce que moi, je ne sais pas ! Merci d'avance à tous ceux et/ou celles qui répondent à mon s.o.s !

CHAPITRE 13 Retour à Konoha. 

Quand on se réveilla le lendemain matin, on était tous par terre, les uns sur les autres - ou plutôt, enlacés pour les couples seulement. Comme personne n'avait mis son portable pensant qu'on tiendrait toute la nuit, ce fut Tsunade qui eu l'honneur - pour une fois - de nous réveiller. Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et cria sa phrase habituelle mais elle eut le souffle coupé quand elle vit qu'il y avait plus de monde que prévu dans cette chambre. Alors pour nous surprendre, elle y mit le paquet, ne tolérant pas un tel comportement. On eut alors le droit à un réveil brutal, plein de cris de surprise et de réprimandes de la part des professeurs. Les garçons descendirent ensuite dans leurs chambres, où ils furent (chaleureusement) accueilli par leurs responsables. On eut comme punition de faire des pompes dans le couloir pendant une partie de l'heure du petit-déjeuné. Puis, étant privés de quartier libre prévu pour la matinée, on fut à la place chargés de nettoyer toutes les chambres de l'étage, sous la surveillance de Kurenai-sensei. On apprit plus tard que les garçons (sauf Gaara et Choji qui n'avaient pas participé) avaient eu les mêmes sanctions, mais en plus stricte puisque c'était Gai-sensei qui les surveillait.

L'après-midi, un fois dans le car, on passa pratiquement tout le voyage à dormir, ayant fournit trop d'efforts en si peu de temps. Après quelques heures de récupération, alors qu'on était déjà rentré dans le Pays de la Feuille, Kakashi-sensei nous fit un topo sur cette semaine.

« **Je voudrais d'abord féliciter la chambre de Sasuke et de Shino, qui ont fait le moins de bruit lors du séjour! **Annonça Kakashi-sensei dans le car. **Bien qu'il y a eu un écart pour la dernière nuit. **

- _Contente qu'il n'ait compris que ça! _Pensai-je alors en soufflant de soulagement.

- **Vos devoirs seront à rendre complets pour lundi prochain, puisque je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ne les ont pas totalement fini. Je vous laisse donc le week-end. Aucun devoir ne sera accepté au delà de ce délai. **

- **Quelle semaine! **Dit Sakura, en soufflant également, n'écoutant plus le professeur.

- **A qui le dis-tu! **S'exclama cette fois Naruto.

- **Tu es tombée dans la bonne période, Sora!** Me dit Kiba, en s'accoudant à mon siège. **Tiens, Sora? Sora? **

- **Elle a laissé un mot! **Dit alors Hinata qui était à mes côtés.** "En veille!". Je crois qu'elle dort. **

- **Shikamaru!** S'écria alors Ino**. Tu l'as déjà contaminé avec ton mode faignant. Bravo! **

- **Quoi?** Répliqua le jeune homme. **Je n'ai rien fait**.

- **C'était déjà une faculté inné chez elle! **Dit Sasuke, faisant de l'humour... froid. »

On arriva ensuite à Konoha vers 17h et après des brefs adieux, tout le monde rentra chez eux. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais je passai pratiquement tout mon samedi au lit. Je fis mes devoirs à mon réveil, c'est à dire vers 20h, pour éviter de m'encombrer avec, le lendemain. Heureusement que j'avais déjà fait la majorité là-bas. Puis ayant rapidement fini, je m'occupai des photos prises, pensant les montrer à tout le monde lundi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pas mal de photo dossier sur le « grand et sublime Sasuke-kun », et pensai qu'il allait sans doute pas apprécier que je les expose.

« _Tant pis! _Me dis-je. _Pour une fois, je suis sure, il réagira comme n'importe quel être humain_. »

Dimanche, j'eus le droit à la visite exceptionnelle de Deidara.

« _A croire qu'il n'a rien à faire chez lui! _Me dis-je en le voyant, en compagnie de Tobi et Sasori - Itachi et Kisame étaient partis régler un « léger différent » avec un autre gang et fidèles à eux-même, ils étaient partis en binôme. »

Deidara montrait une photo qu'il semblait apparemment chérir puisqu'il ne laissait personne la toucher.

«** Regarde moi cette merveille! **Dit le jeune homme blond.

- **Tobi aime beaucoup Sora sur cette photo!** S'écria ledit Tobi.

- **Quoi?** M'arrêtai-je alors dans ma remontée en entendant ces derniers mots.** Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur montres Deidara? **

- **Rien de bien méchant!** Me répondit-il en souriant. »

Je lui arrachai alors la photo des mains et remarquai que c'était la photo qui devait lui servir pour son œuvre d'art. Apparemment ce n'était qu'une excuse à la con juste pour avoir une photo de moi.

«_Quel prof dragueur collant!_Me dis-je en soufflant.

-** Je te trouve très jolie dessus!** Me dit Sasori d'une voix calme, ce qui me surprit.

-** Ah... et bien merci! **Répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

-** Tu seras ma plus belle œuvre.** Me dit Deidara en reprenant sa photo.

- **Ah, Deidara, pourrais-tu me faire une statue de toi s'il te plait.** Lui demandai-je en ayant soudain une bonne idée en tête.

- **Tu succombes enfin à mon charme?** Me demanda celui-ci heureux.

- **Non, pas vraiment! C'est pour pouvoir en faire une œuvre d'art comme tu l'entends.** Lui dis-je avec un sourire sarcastique.** L'art est une explosion, n'est-ce pas?** »

Seul Sasori, encore une fois à ma grande surprise, rigola de mon sous-entendu, puis il fut accompagné par Tobi - mais je me demandais si celui-ci avait réellement compris pourquoi il riait. Par contre, Deidara, trop perdu dans son bonheur, le manqua totalement.

« **C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille te résiste autant Deidara.** Dit alors Sasori. A**yant la réputation d'être un grand dragueur, je ne pensais pas que tu t'acharnerais autant sur Sora. **

- **Je ne reste jamais sur un échec. **Répondit celui-ci fermement.

- **Et ben tu attendras longtemps! **Lui dis-je.** Surtout que maintenant, j'ai un petit ami et je compte bien être avec lui pendant longtemps. **

- **Gaara n'est pas du genre à avoir une relation avec qui que ce soit.** Rétorqua t-il. **N'est-ce pas Sasori? **

- **Gaara?** S'étonna alors Sasori.

-** Tu le connais?** Demandai-je au rouquin.

-** C'est le cousin de Sasori. **Dit Tobi qui commençait à jouer avec mes cheveux, et que j'essayais désespérément de dégager gentiment.

-** D'où cette ressemblance! **Me dis-je alors. **Je me disais bien, avec votre couleur de cheveux et cette absence de conversation. **

-** Ce n'est pourtant pas de famille. Tu dois connaître Temari et Kankuro.** Dit Deidara en poussant Tobi, voyant bien qu'il m'embêtait, pour ensuite venir à mes côtés.

- **Oui!** Répondis-je en pensant surtout pour la première, ne connaissant que le second par l'intermédiaire de Tenten. **Ne me dit pas que tu fumes également?** Demandai-je en allant m'asseoir près de Sasori

- **Non! **Me répondit seulement Sasori.

- **Itachi, Kisame, Hidan!** S'écria alors Tobi en voyant les trois hommes rentrer. **Tobi est content de vous revoir. **

- **C'est déjà fini avec l'autre gang?** Demanda Deidara.

- **C'était facile. **Répondit Hidan. **Je leur ai fait mon discours sur Dieu, mais comme ils sont trop bêtes pour comprendre, on a finalement opté pour les tabasser. **

- _Quelles brutes! _Pensai-je alors. **Bon, j'y vais! Je vous laisse entre hommes. **Dis-je en partant. »

Le lundi matin, tout se déroula normalement sauf que cette fois-ci, la classe semblait plus calme. Visiblement, on avait pas tous récupéré de ce voyage. Par contre, l'après-midi fut explosive, comme si on avait abusé des vitamines à midi. Tout le monde reparlait alors de cette sortie, racontant les anecdotes qui nous avait le plus marquées comme les balades nocturnes, le nouveau couple et les histoires d'horreur. Temari - parce qu'elle nous avait rejoint - fut contente que son frère ait réussit à s'intégrer au groupe. Maintenant on avait deux Sasuke, c'est pas génial ça? A la fin de la journée, avec Shikamaru, je dus rester pour notre punition que la directrice n'avait pas oublié. On devait faire durant une heure des exercices mais comme on était surveillé par Kakashi - qui était plus occupé à lire qu'autre chose - on en profita pour passer cette heure comme on le sentait. Pour ne pas s'encombrer inutilement, Shika finit rapidement nos exercices et on s'endormit derrière nos livres. Finalement une heure de colle avec son petit ami se révélait à ne pas être si terrible que ça. Puis, une fois que l'heure fut passée, on traina un peu dehors et l'on vit une drôle de scène. Il y avait pratiquement toutes les filles avec leurs copains respectifs et quelques incrustes, tous cachés derrière un arbre. Donc cela va de soi, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. On se joignit à eux - car il s'agissait bien de Sakura, Neji, Ino, Kiba, Lee et Choji - et découvrit qu'ils espionnaient Naruto et Hinata qui semblaient avoir un rendez-vous.

«** Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet abruti de Naruto?** Dit alors Sakura énervée. **Hinata l'attend depuis au moins 5 minutes. **

- **Qu'est ce que vous faites?** Demandai-je, ce qui fit sursauter tout ce petit monde caché derrière un unique arbre.

- **Chuuuut!** Nous attrapa alors Kiba pour nous mettre également derrière leur cachette, bien que cela ne servait strictement à rien.

-** C'est leur premier rendez-vous! **Dit alors Lee. **On veut savoir comment ça se passe ! **

-** Vous pourriez attendre qu'ils nous le disent demain. **Répliqua Shikamaru.

- **Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont nous le raconter?** Rétorqua Ino. **Naruto va sûrement inventer des choses et Hinata, ****timide comme elle l'est, ne va rien nous dire du tout. **

- **En tout cas, vu votre discrétion, il est pratiquement impossible qu'ils ne vous remarquent pas avant la fin de leur rendez-vous. **Dit Shikamaru en s'écartant et en me prenant la main pour y aller.

- **Attend Shika!** Dis-je alors en le tirant derrière l'arbre.

- **Ne me dit pas que tu veux également les espionner? **

-** Je suis curieuse de nature!** Lui dis-je alors comme excuse.

-** Ah, le voilà enfin. Ils vont au ciné.** Déclara Neji.

-** Yosh!** M'écriai-je alors. **Faisons nous même une sorte de rendez-vous et allons au ciné. **

- **Quelle coïncidence! **Dit alors Shikamaru en soufflant. »

Après avoir mis au point notre plan "tous les couples au ciné, à la même heure, même jour, même film et même salle," on se dirigea vers ledit ciné - chacun avait prit des directions différentes. On passa le moins possible devant les deux tourtereaux, en essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible. C'était d'ailleurs assez difficile, seul Shikamaru et Choji y arrivaient - le premier parce qu'il n'était pas motivé pour cette filature et le deuxième parce qu'il avait faim. On se plaça tous au fond dans la salle, pour être sur qu'on verrait bien notre cible qui s'avérait ne pas être l'écran géant. Le film qu'ils avaient choisit été plutôt... du style de Naruto. L'histoire parlait de ninja qui luttait contre une organisation nommée Akatsuki et le héros cherchait en même temps son meilleur ami qui s'était tourné vers l'ennemi, pour venger sa famille. Pas très passionnant pour un rendez-vous amoureux.

« _Naruto ne comprend pas du tout l'esprit romantique des filles! _Me dis-je. »

Je commençai à m'ennuyer, n'ayant plus l'adrénaline suffisante que j'avais eu dehors. Je regardai dans la salle et aperçu Lee et Choji, l'un complètement absorbé dans le film, et l'autre, trop occupé à manger tous ses paquets de pop-corns. Je ne vis pas Ino et Kiba et pensai alors qu'il était fort probable qu'ils s'étaient trompés de salle. Quand à Sakura et Neji, ils profitaient de l'obscurité pour s'embrasser, ce qui faisait rougir les gens à côté d'eux. Je regardai ensuite Shikamaru et il semblait vraiment s'ennuyer.

« Shika! L'appelai-je doucement. Tu veux partir?

- Tu ne voulais pas surveiller Naruto et Hinata? Me demanda t-il surprit.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. On a pas besoin de les ennuyer plus longtemps. Alors, on sort?

- Oui! Me répondit-il en souriant. »

On sortit alors dans la plus grande discrétion et une fois dehors, il me prit la main et me tira vers lui pour m'embrasser - je suppose que c'était sa façon de me remercier de l'avoir sortie de là. Puis, on fit notre petit rendez-vous à nous deux et vers 19h30, il me proposa de me raccompagner mais refusa gentiment l'offre, prétextant que c'était juste à côté. Une fois rentrée, personne n'était dans la maison, pour une fois. Je me prépara rapidement quelque chose, laissant les garçons se débrouiller et monta dans ma chambre. Non, je mettais trompé, Itachi était là et il en avait fini avec la salle de bain. C'était la première fois que je voyais le jeune homme ainsi peu vêtu et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, je fus surprise de voir Naruto cette fois-ci.

_« Moi qui croyais que la maison était vide. _Pensais-je._ Pourquoi faut-il que je rencontre tous ceux qui ne devrait pas être ici? Manque plus que Gaara débarque dans ma chambre, ou pire, que toute la bande arrive ici. _

- **Naruto!** M'écriai-je**. Que fais-tu ici? Et plus précisément dans ma chambre? **

- **Sora! **

- **Attends! Tu n'étais pas censé être avec Hinata? **

- **Comment tu le sais?** Me demanda t-il surprit.

- **Laisse tomber! Alors, explique moi la raison de ta visite.** Dis-je plus calmement.

- **J'attends Sasuke. Je suis venu chercher quelque chose que je lui ai prêté. **

- **Et ma chambre dans tout ça? **

- **Ta chambre?** S'interrogea t-il.

- **Oui, ma chambre.** Répétai-je.

- **Ce n'est pas celle de Sasuke? **

-_ Quel boulet! _Pensai-je, fatiguée. **Non, Sasuke partage sa chambre avec Itachi. **lui rappelais-je. **Si tu veux l'attendre, va dans la sienne. **

- **A Itachi?** Dit-il en sentant un frisson. **Ce n'est pas très important, je lui demanderais demain. Salut! **Me dit-il finalement en sortant rapidement de la maison.

- _Quel courage!_ Me dis-je en le voyant fuir. _Mais quelle idée aussi de s'inviter chez les gens sans prévenir._ »

Une fois enfin seule dans ma propriété, je mangeai mes nouilles qui étaient devenues froides et molles - un régal. Puis après une bonne douche qui m'évacua tout le stresse de la journée, je consultai mes mails. J'avais alors reçu plusieurs messages de « lui », toujours les mêmes, avec toujours les mêmes mots. A croire qu'il faisait seulement du copié collé. Puis n'ayant rien d'autre de plus intéressant, je décidai de l'informer que j'avais recommencé ma vie sentimentale, et qu'il serait temps qu'il tourne la page, tout comme moi. Puis, j'allai me coucher, écoutant les morceaux que j'avais personnellement composé. C'était l'époque où je vivais à Suna, et où je sortais avec Sai. C'est l'époque que je veux oublier. Le lendemain, comme à mon habitude, je traînai pour me lever mais le bruit de mon ordinateur me fit réagir.

Qui peut bien m'envoyer un mail si tôt? Me demandai-je en allant vers la machine d'un pas lent et paresseux.

Je vis alors que Sai m'avait répondu et qu'il avait décidé de venir me voir à Konoha, même si les examens approchaient. J'eus alors le choc de la journée, qui me mit sur pied plus vite qu'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. J'effaçai rapidement le message et me recoucha. Tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, juste un cauchemar que mon cerveau m'avait envoyé par pure méchanceté. Puis, 10 minutes plus tard, j'entendis Sasuke toquer à la porte et me dire que si je ne me levais pas, je serais en retard, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la visite médicale. Ne m'attendant pas, comme d'habitude, je me levai avec difficulté et descendit les escaliers. Comme d'habitude, rien de vivant n'était dans la maison à part moi - et encore, je sentais que j'allai bientôt rejoindre les amis de Gaara si je continuai comme ça, quoique cela put être considéré comme un immense honneur dont je me passerais cependant. Je me sentis alors prise de vertiges et ratant sûrement les dernières marches, je m'affalai de tout mon long par terre. Cette fois, c'était sur, je ne bougerai plus car je n'avais plus de force et mes jambes et mes bras me faisaient mal.

Pov-les-autres.

« **Siiiiiiiilenccccceeeee!** Ordonna Orochimaru-sensei dans un sifflement, ce qui fit taire tous les élèves rapidement. **Bien, voyons qui ne m'honore pas de sa présence aujourd'hui. Gaara? Ah non, tu es là. Par contre Sora! **

-** Sora est absente? **Chuchota Sakura à son partenaire, qui n'était rien d'autre que Sasuke.

-** Apparemment.** Lui répondit seulement celui-ci.

- **Elle est malade?** Demanda Ino, qui les écoutait.

- **Elle semblait comme d'habitude hier.** Affirma Shikamaru, voyant que la blonde le dévisageait.

- **Je confirme.** Dit Naruto. **Quand je suis allé chez Sasuke, elle m'a engueulé parce que j'étais rentrée dans sa chambre par accident. **

-** QUOI?** S'écrièrent pratiquement tous les autres après quelques secondes de réflexion, Sasuke y compris.

-** Mon cours ne vous intéressssseeee pas?** Demanda Orochimaru qui venait vers eux.

-** Je... non, c'est tout à fait passssssiiiiionnant.** Fit Sakura en essayant de rattraper le coup. »

Mais ce compliment n'eut aucun effet sur l'enseignant – bien qu'il eut celui de faire pouffer de rire les autres élèves – et pour le reste de l'heure, ils eurent un exercice ramassé à la fin du cours. A la pause, même s'ils n'avaient pas fini leur exercice, tout le monde s'empressa de sortir. Sasuke attrapa Naruto et allait le réprimander – ou plutôt le tuer – mais le reste du groupe arriva et il ne put lui lancer qu'un regard noir qui voulait tout dire.

« **Naruto! **S'écria en première Sakura. **C'est quoi cette histoire sur Sora et Sasuke? **

-** Et ben... je ... **Balbutia celui-ci mal à l'aise.** Je me suis trompé. Ma langue a fourché, comme celle d'Orochimaru-sensei.** Dit-il en plaisantant pour changer l'atmosphère.

-** Si elle habite vraiment avec les Uchiwa, cela expliquerais pas mal de chose.** Dit alors Tenten, pendant que Kiba s'acharnait sur le blond.

- **Comment ça? **Demanda Ino, qui ne comprenait rien à l'histoire.

-** Ben oui, c'est logique. **Expliqua t-elle. **Écoute. Elle refuse toujours qu'on l'accompagne jusqu'à chez elle. Sasuke est son ami d'enfance donc les parents ont du profiter de cette relation pour les faire cohabiter. Et pourquoi semble t-elle bien connaître Deidara-sensei? Et bien tout simplement parce que celui-ci fait également parti du gang d'Itachi et ils doivent se croiser chez eux. **

- _Cette fille est trop intelligente._ Se dit Sasuke. _Il va falloir l'éliminer, tout comme Naruto, mais lui c'est parce que justement, il est trop bête. _

- **C'est vrai Sasuke?** Demanda Shikamaru qui pensait également que cette explication était logique.

-** Mais non, Sora n'a pas beaucoup d'argent alors Sasuke l'héberge.** Intervient Naruto.

- _C'est définitif, ce jeune homme ne passera pas la fin de la journée. _Pensa Sasuke, de plus en plus énervé.

- **Pas d'argent?** Demanda Neji, surprit.

- **Laisse tomber Naruto.** Dit alors Sasuke, voyant que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée. **Va te pendre. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, dis-le moi. Quant à Sora, elle habite effectivement chez moi pour les raisons qu'a annoncé Tenten. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. **

-** Et donc, tu l'as vu ce matin?** Reprit Shino.** Pourquoi est-elle absente? **

- J**e ne sais pas, je ne suis pas sa nounou et je ne rentre pas dans sa chambre. Je suis parti avant qu'elle ne soit levée. Et puis, elle est comme son petit ami ; c'est une grosse feignante.** »

La sonnerie mit court à la conversation et pile à l'heure, Iruka-sensei rentra dans la salle. Tout le monde rejoint sa place sauf Shikamaru qui sortit en courant de la pièce.

« **Shikamaru! **S'écria alors le professeur surprit.

- **Désolé, mais je dois y aller!** Répondit seulement celui-ci. »

Il courut dans les rues de Konoha, se dirigeant tout droit vers la maison des Uchiwa. Quand il arriva, essoufflé, la maison semblait totalement vide. La grille du jardin n'était pas fermée et il se permit d'entrer dans la propriété. Il vit alors Sora allongée par terre, devant les escaliers, inconsciente. Il la porta jusqu'au canapé et essaya de la réveiller.

Fin Pov-les-autres.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans le coaltar mais quand j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, je fus heureuse de voir Shikamaru à mes côtés. Il me tenait la main et semblait plutôt inquiet.

« **Sora? Est-ce que ça va?** Me demanda t-il.

- **Oui!** Lui répondis-je en me relevant. Pourquoi es-tu ici?

- **Tu n'es pas venu en cours et après que Naruto nous est révélé que tu habitais avec Sasuke, je t'ai trouvé inconsciente devant les escaliers. Tu as dû faire une sacré chute. Tu as des égratignures sur les coudes et les genoux. **

- **Je ... QUOI?** M'écriai-je, ayant du mal à assimiler toutes ses informations.

- **Que s'est-il passé pour que tu tombes des escaliers? **

- **Je... Je n'étais pas très réveillée ce matin! **Mentis-je, sachant parfaitement que c'était le mail de Sai qui avait provoqué mon déséquilibre.

-** Quelle tête en l'air! **Dit alors Shikamaru en me caressant la tête, tout de même soulagé. **J'ai eu une de ces peurs. **

- **Je vais bien!** Lui dis-je, le trouvant carrément mignon en cet instant. **Je vais me préparer, il faut retourner au lycée. **

- **Tu es sure?** Me demanda t-il.** Tu peux rester chez toi – enfin, ici – aujourd'hui, je dirais au professeur... **

-** Pas la peine, je ne suis pas malade.** Le coupai-je en essayant de le persuader avec mon regard.** J'en ai pour pas longtemps. Attends-moi ici.** »

Puis je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Pendant que je mettais mon uniforme, je maudissais intérieurement et fortement Naruto pour avoir brisé le secret. En même temps, il avait dû passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec Sasuke, donc il avait eu sa punition. Puis après plusieurs minutes, on partit ensemble au lycée. J'avais manqué pratiquement tous les cours du matin. On alla s'expliquer et s'excuser auprès des professeurs puis on retourna en classe. A peine avait-on ouvert la porte que tout le monde se jeta littéralement sur nous.

«** Sora! Gfrjh? Nehfsujo? Ksshz? / Sora! Tuqveulss? Asqipbl? Ensaéeeuie?** (traduction: Sora! Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu es blessée?) Me demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- **Oui, oui!** Dis-je après un temps de réflexion afin de décrypter les questions. **Je vais bien, rien de grave ne s'est passé. **

- **Tu es juste tombée dans les escaliers.** Dit Shikamaru.

- **Oui, juste ça donc pas grand chose. **Complétai-je.

- **Tomber dans les escaliers? Et tu appelles ça pas grand chose.** S'exclama la blonde.

-** Je n'ai pas de bobo donc oui, je continue à dire que ce n'est rien de grave.** »

Après leur avoir confirmé à maintes reprises que j'étais en bonne santé - ce qui n'est totalement vrai soit dit en passant -, Kakashi-sensei nous prévint que notre classe allait avoir la visite médicale - les filles passant en premières. Donc tous les garçons sortirent de la salle pour nous laisser nous changer en tenue de sport, pour que ça soit plus pratique. Celle-ci se passa plutôt bien, sans trop de cris quand les médecins annonçaient notre poids. On me posa des questions sur mes égratignures mais je leur dis que c'était dût à un accident le matin même. Derrière un rideau, une part une, on se faisait ausculter par Shizune - elle remplaçait Kabuto à notre grand soulagement. La directrice était présente, surveillant les coins stratégiques que pouvaient utiliser les garçons pour espionner. Avec une telle surveillance, on était sures d'être à l'abri de tous regards pervers. Puis, une heure et demie plus tard, se fut au tour des garçons. Kabuto prit le relai et Genma et Hayate étaient chargés de la surveillance. Enfin, il n'y avait rien à craindre de notre part, si ce n'était pour les groupies des fan-club de Neji et Sasuke.


	15. Chapitre 14 L'ex à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 14 L'ex à Konoha 

A la fin de la journée, tout le monde insista pour aller chez Sasuke et comme le secret avait été dévoilé, on avait plus de raison de refuser. Quand on entra, il y avait comme toujours tout le gang d'Itachi. Pour une fois, la maison des Uchiwa était beaucoup plus animée et remplie que d'habitude. Ne pouvant pas utiliser le salon puisqu'il y avait déjà les adultes et que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer pouvoir aller dans la chambre de Sasuke et d'Itachi, il ne resta que la cuisine et ma chambre: donc ma chambre. Finalement, heureusement qu'ils avaient fait des économies sur le mobilier pour avoir la place nécessaire pour accueillir ses amis. Je leur offrais ensuite à boire, du thé chaud pour les filles dans différentes tasses, du thé froid en canette pour les garçons – quoi qu'il en soit, du thé. La conversation, qui avait commencé sur nos devoirs du lendemain, fut déviée - par Naruto naturellement - et ils se mirent à me poser des questions sur mon enfance avec Sasuke. Du moment qu'il ne touchait pas à « ce » sujet sensible, je leur racontai ce qu'ils voulaient savoir, sans mentir. Mais vu comment ça avait commencé, il était maintenant difficile d'échapper à cette question.

«** Pourquoi es-tu venu à Konoha?** Me demanda Neji.

- **Ça serait trop long à expliquer!** Feintai-je pour éviter de dire plus de détails. **Disons que c'est pour changer d'air et retrouver mon vieil ami d'enfance. **

- **Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis combien de temps?** Me demanda Ino.

- **Depuis qu'il est parti de Suna. J'avais environ 6 ans donc disons que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis 11 ans. Au début, il est partit avec ses parents puis ils sont retournés à Suna sans leurs fils il y a 4 ans. **

-** Pas besoin de raconter toute ma vie non plus!** Intervient Sasuke, qui semblait plutôt énervé.

- **Bon changeons de sujet pour Monsieur! **Répliquai-je.

- T**u joues de la guitare?** Me demanda Kiba en prenant l'instrument que j'avais rangé dans un coin de la pièce.

- **Si l'on veux! Pose-la s'il te plait, elle est pleine de souvenir. **

- J**oues-en un peu!** Me demanda Sakura.

-** Pourquoi ne faisons nous pas plutôt nos devoirs?** Proposai-je, réticente.

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda Neji qui, sans ma permission, s'était installé sur mon ordinateur portable.

- **Non mais dis donc...** Commençai-je énervée en me levant vers lui. D**e quel droit tu te permets d'aller fouiller dans les affaires des autres? **

-** Attends, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.** Dit-il en lançant la vidéo qui l'intriguait alors que je le poussai sur le côté. »

La vidéo commença et Naruto et Kiba m'empêchèrent de l'arrêter. C'était un moment qu'avait pris une amie à Suna, lors du festival du lycée. Mon groupe avait eu l'honneur de faire une représentation au gymnase. Mes amis de Konoha me virent alors en train de chanter et de jouer quelques fois avec la fameuse guitare qu'avait prit Kiba un peu plus tôt. Sur cette vidéo avait été enregistrée 3 de mes chansons, et Sakura me fit la remarque que j'avais plutôt du charisme sur scène. Ils apprirent alors que j'étais une idole dans mon ancien lycée et me demandais pourquoi j'avais arrêté la musique. N'ayant pas vraiment de réponse à cette question, je leur dis que j'avais tout simplement plus d'inspiration puisque c'était moi qui écrivait mes chansons et que de toute façon, il me fallait des musiciens pour former un groupe.

« **Il y a le club de musique.** Me dit alors Tenten.

- **Oui mais non!** Dis-je embrouillée. **Je verrais. Ce n'est pas dans mes priorités en ce moment. **

-** Et quelle sont-elles?** Me demanda Ino, pas satisfaite de ma réponse.

- **Les devoirs!** Dis-je en leur montrant mon cahier. C**'était bien pour ça que vous êtes tous venus ou c'est seulement pour me cuisiner? **

-** Travaillons!** Dit Kiba, tout à coup sérieux. »

Bien que durant notre temps de travail, quelques-uns essayaient encore de dévier les conversations, ils partirent tous finalement à 19h. Je retournai alors dans ma chambre, et vit sur mon ordinateur un nouveau message de Sai. Énervée qu'il m' harcèle autant, je l'effaçai sans le lire.

Le lendemain matin, j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment en me levant mais je le mis sur le compte du contrôle d'Asuma-sensei. Bien que j'avais plus révisé que d'habitude avec les autres, j'avais l'impression que le cours était rentré par une oreille et sortit par l'autre. Après avoir courut pour arriver à l'heure en cours, le prof, légèrement en retard ce qui nous donna un faux espoir d'absence, commença à distribuer les feuilles. Alors que le contrôle avait déjà commencé depuis 5 bonnes minutes, Gaara arriva.

« **Gaara! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses l'honneur d'avoir ta présence pour le contrôle. **

- **Il y a contrôle?** Demanda celui-ci sans étonnement dans sa voix.

- **Oui!** Répondit le professeur en lui tendant sa feuille. »

Gaara resta quelques secondes devant la porte puis décida de sortir, et referma la porte sur nos regards étonnés. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de rire de cette scène - elle était bien digne du jeune homme. Puis après avoir passé une heure à faire marcher nos cerveaux, on accueillit la pause avec soulagement.

« **Sora, ça te dis de nous réviser ensemble pour l'examen? **Me proposa Ino.

-** Je vous ai pratiquement tout dit sur mon enfance hier. **Leur répondis-je en plaisantant.

- **Maligne. Je vous l'avais dit les filles.** Dit à son tour Hinata en s'adressant aux trois autres filles.

- **Sérieux!** Se rattrapa Ino.** Révisons ensemble, c'est mieux que si on est toutes seules. **

- **Enfin elle, elle peut demander à Shikamaru de l'aider. **Fit remarquer Tenten.

-** Ok! **Dis-je finalement en voyant leur regard presque suppliant.** Ce soir, c'est ça? **

- **Oui.**

-** Pourquoi pas? Après tout, je n'ai rien à faire. **

- **Allons chez moi!** Proposa Temari, qui venait de se joindre à nous. »

On se mit alors toutes d'accord et après les cours, on sortit ensemble. C'est alors qu'en voyant l'entrée du lycée, mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Je m'arrêtai et me figeai sur place - c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Sasuke me rentra littéralement dedans.

« **Ah! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça? **Me demanda l'idole, énervée.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sora?** Me demanda Shikamaru, en voyant mon absence de réaction. »

Ils regardèrent alors tous dans la même direction que moi et vit qu'un étranger semblait attendre quelqu'un. Étant près de la sortie, quand celui-ci me vit, il me sourit et se dirigea vers moi.

«** So-chan! Ca fait longtemps. **Me dit-il en m'adressant « ce » sourire.

- **Sai? **Articulai-je avec difficulté.

- **Qui c'est? **Demanda Ino, qui trouvait le garçon manifestement à son goût.

- **Je suis venu te chercher So-chan!** Me dit celui-ci.** Il est temps de rentrer à Suna. **

- **Va t-en !** Lui répondis-je en colère. **Je ne veux plus te voir! Je veux seulement t'oublier! Va t-en!** »

Voyant que je commençais à m'énerver et que des larmes m'avaient échappées, Shikamaru eut le réflexe de se mettre entre nous deux et me prit dans ses bras.

« **Que lui veux-tu? **Lui demanda t-il en le regardant avec un méfiance.

- **Alors c'est toi le fameux nouvel amour de So-chan?** Demanda celui-ci en lançant son faux sourire habituel et énervant.

- **Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire?** Répliqua Naruto, prenant la défense de ses amis.

- **So-chan! Viens! **M'ordonna t-il en me tendant la main. »

Énervé par le comportement de cet inconnu, Shikamaru renvoya cette main à son propriétaire, lui lançant cette fois-ci un regard menaçant. Un peu plus et on pouvait lire sur son front « Attention, je mords!». Sentant que je commençai à m'étouffer lentement et ne trouvant aucune solutions potables dans l'instant, je m'enfuis en courant le plus vite possible vers la maison des Uchiwas. Je rentrai à peine dans le salon que je m'écroulai, vidée de toutes mes forces. Je ne sais pas qui me ramassa, après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quand je me réveillai, j'étais sur le canapé, seule dans le salon.

« _Seul Itachi peut avoir fait cet acte de générosité à moitié ! _Pensai-je en me relevant. »

Je regardai l'heure et vit qu'il était plus de 20h. Je montai alors dans ma chambre et consultai mes messages dans mon portable. J'avais eu plusieurs appels des filles mais celui qui revenait le plus souvent était celui de Shikamaru. Malgré l'heure, je décidai de l'appeler.

« **Shika!** Dis-je au téléphone. **Je ne te dérange pas j'espère? **

- **Non!** Me répondit-il avant d'entendre un soupir de soulagement. **Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas? J'étais inquiet. **

- **Désolée, je me suis endormie. **

- **Tu veux qu'on parle de ce Sai?** Me demanda t-il après quelques secondes de silence. (pas des minutes, ça coûte trop cher)

-** Je préfèrerais t'en parler en face à face! **Dis-je en espérant qu'il comprendrait mon message.

- **Tu veux venir?** Me demanda t-il, comprenant parfaitement ma demande.

- **Ça ne te dérange pas? **

-** Galère! Bien sur que non. Je viens te chercher. Il est trop tard pour que tu sortes seule. **

- **Merci!** Lui dis-je. **Je t'aime. **

- **Je sais!** Répondit-il avant de raccrocher. »

J'attendis ensuite une dizaine de minutes avant que Shikamaru arrive. Finalement, étant trop tard et puisqu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne dans la maison, je le fis rentrer dans ma chambre et on s'installa devant la petite table basse. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer et lui attendait patiemment que je me lance.

« A** propos de Sai... **»

Mais à peine j'avais commencé ma phrase qu'il se leva. Je crus alors qu'il allait s'en aller mais à la place, il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Cette fois c'était clair, je pouvais avoir totalement confiance en lui. Je lui expliquai alors que Sai était mon petit ami à Suna et suite à un drame, j'avais rompu et essayé désespérément de l'oublier. Mais depuis que j'avais rencontré Shikamaru et que j'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments à son égard, je me sentais totalement capable de tourner la page. Apparemment, Sai n'en était pas encore à ce stade. Mon petit ami m'écouta sans rien dire et finalement, à la fin de mon récit, il m'embrassa. Il passa alors toute la nuit à mes côtés à me réconforter avant que je m'endormes, épuisée par toutes ses émotions humaines. Le lendemain, n'ayant pas fermé les rideaux, on fut réveillé assez tôt. Je fus alors surprise de voir qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui après que je me sois endormi mais le voir à mon réveil me rendit heureuse. Heureusement pour lui qu'il était encore très tôt, comme ça il avait le temps de passer chez lui se changer. On petit-déjeuna ensemble et partit chez lui avant d'aller au lycée. Je trouvai Shikamaru exceptionnellement calme depuis que je lui avais révélé mon secret mais quand je lui tenais la main, je le sentais trembler. Je compris alors qu'il s'efforçait à maîtriser sa colère pour ne pas m'inquiéter, et je trouvai cela attendrissant et généreux de sa part. Finalement, j'étais vraiment tombée sur la perle rare. Quand on arriva en classe, je pouvais parfaitement lire sur le front de mes amis « Qui est ce type d'hier qu'on arrive pas à caser et pourtant qui à l'air trop mignon – enfin la dernière partie n'était que écrit sur celui d'Ino – appelé Sai? ». Je leur expliqua en quelques lignes que c'était simplement un ex persistant. Finalement, on décida de faire aujourd'hui notre soirée prévue la veille. La journée se passa sans autre incident, en tout cas de mon côté, et une fois encore, à la sortie, le Sai était là. Je l'ignorai alors, escorté par mon petit ami et toutes mes amis. On se sépara ensuite sur la route, allant directement chez les Sabaku No. Kankuro était présent, au grand bonheur de Tenten, et Gaara également mais il resta enfermé dans sa chambre. Je sentais que les filles mourraient d'envie de me poser des questions sur Sai mais attendaient patiemment que je me décide d'en parler.

«** Sai est mon ex de Suna! **Craquai-je finalement. **Que voulez-vous savoir de plus? **

- **Ah euh... !** Hésitèrent-elles, ne s'attendant pas à ce que j'attaque ainsi le sujet.

- **Tuavrenromcooiment?**(traduction: Tu l'as rencontré comment? Pourquoi avez-vous rompu?) Me posèrent Sakura et Ino en même temps pour une fois, sans le faire exprès.

- **Pardon?** Leur demandai-je, n'ayant rien compris.

- **C'était lui qui te causait tout ces maux? **Me demanda clairement Hinata – après tout, elle était forte dans toutes les langues et la traduction n'était pas un problème pour elle.

- **Prenons un exemple!** Dis-je alors. Sai, c'est l'ex d'une de mes amies à Suna.** Elle est partie pour l'oublier mais lui revient à la charge en la suivant dans le pays de son exil. Et alors qu'elle a recommencé une nouvelle vie amoureuse et a se reconstruire, il réapparaît et lui demande de revenir. Comment voulez-vous qu'elle réagisse face à ça? **

- **Effectivement! **Dit Ino en réfléchissant.

- **Et qu'en pense Shikamaru?** Me demanda Temari - bien que j'essayai le plus possible d'éviter de parler du jeune homme en sa présence.

- **Il me soutient comme il le peut!** Lui répondis-je. **Il était même prêt à lui casser la figure mais je ne veux pas qu'il est des problèmes à cause de Sai ou de moi. Mais n'oublions pas, on parle de mon amie de Suna. **

-** Bien sur, l'amie de Suna!** Répéta Tenten, en plaisantant.

- **Faudrait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a plus de place dans ton cœur. **annonça Sakura.

-** Sai est plutôt têtu!** Répondis-je en me souvenant de quelques situations où j'en avais bavé par sa faute.

- **Ton amie devrait concevoir un enfant avec son nouvel petit ami.** Proposa Ino, ce qui nous fit recracher notre thé par les trous de nez.

- **Quoi?** S'écria t-on d'une même voix.

- **T'as fumé ou quoi?** Continuai-je.** Gaara t'a proposé un joint? **

-** Ton humour fait chaud au cœur! **Dit Ino, blasée.

- **Et tu proposes que Shika et moi fassions ce que je pense que tu voudrais qu'on fasse? **Continuai-je, ne pouvant pas m'empêcher à rougir, tout comme mes amies.

- **Pourquoi pas? **Dit pourtant la blonde convaincue.** Cela fait déjà environ deux semaines que vous êtes ensemble. **

-_ Deux semaines, c'est pratiquement rien !_** Je... Tu... Je vais aux toilettes prendre l'air.** Dis-je complètement déroutée en sortant de la chambre. »

J'allai alors dans le salon, ne sachant pas où se trouvait les toilettes et sortit un instant dans le jardin. Je soufflai un coup et me giflai mentalement pour reprendre mes esprits. Ino avait parfois des idées farfelues mais là, elle y était allé fort. Je fermai les yeux un instant, me remémorant quelques moments en présence de Sai, qui pourrait sembler comiques maintenant, mais que ne l'avaient pas été pas dans l'action.

Flash Back 1

Alors que je revenais de ma répétition avec mon groupe, les lampadaires commençaient tout juste à s'allumer - je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà si tard. La nuit dévoilait peu à peu les petites perles de l'espace, communément appelées des étoiles - et la Terre laissait également apparaître ses créatures de la nuit. Il y avait les chats de gouttières, les papillons de nuits et... les hommes, généralement regroupés en gangs. C'est pour cette raison que je n'aimais pas vraiment sortir la nuit et que tout le monde nous disait de faire attention quand on rentrait à une heure tardive. Alors que je marchai tranquillement dans la rue, je vis un peu plus loin un groupe de ces spécimens et j'optai pour faire ma stratégie. « Marcher vite et faire semblant de ne pas les voir! » Technique qui, jusqu'ici, avait toujours marché. Mais cette fois-ci, ma bonne étoile ne s'était pas allumée avec les autres et me laissa toute seule.

«** Eh baby! T'as du temps à perdre?** M'accosta l'un d'eux.

-_ Ne pas répondre, ne pas répondre! _Me dis-je, en accélérant la cadence.

- **Eh! Je te parle**. Me dit-il finalement en m'attrapant le bras.

- **Ne me touchez pas!** Dis-je fermement en libérant mon bras d'un mouvement rapide**. Vous avez rien d'autre à faire que de traîner à cette heure et de vous soulez? **

-** Non mais pour qui tu te prends?** Pétasse! S'écria l'homme.

-** Un conseil, si tu veux draguer, commence par être poli! C'est nettement plus apprécié par la gente féminine.** Dis-je maintenant en colère d'être tombé sur des types pareils. »

Voyant que le jeune homme était en train de devenir rouge de colère, je pensai qu'il était temps pour moi d'y aller, si je ne voulais pas y laisser ma peau et qu'on me retrouve dans la une des journaux avec pour gros titre « Une jeune fille de 16 ans, portée disparue! » et que quelques mois plus tard, apparaissent « Une jeune fille de 16 ans, retrouvée enterrée dans une poubelle dans le désert de Suna. »

« B**on ben c'est pas tout, mais je vais y aller! **Dis-je en m'apprêtant à partir.

- **Je ne crois pas!** Intervient leur leader - qui était le gars qui m'avait accosté - et qui ordonnait déjà à ses sbires de m'entourer.

- **Je crois que si!** Dit une voix derrière nous. **Que lui voulez-vous?**»

Je vis avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Sai. Profitant de cet instant pour sortir de ce cercle, je rejoignis mon petit ami. Énervé, le chef appela tout son gang, et on se retrouva maintenant à 10 contre deux, et encore.

« **Que crois-tu pouvoir faire?** Demanda alors l'homme avec un sourire fier sur le visage.** Tu penses être de taille face à moi? **

-** Moi? Rien! Ou du moins, je ne pense pas être en effet de taille contre vous. **Répondit mon courageux partenaire, en affichant également un sourire comme il sait si bien les faire.

-** Rien? **Lui demandai-je, aussi surprise que les membres du gang. **Mais Sai, tu...**

- **Sur ce, messieurs!** Continua t-il avant de m'attraper rapidement la main et d'entamer un sprint. »

Je ne comprenais plus du tout la situation et alors qu'on courait vers une direction inconnue, on entendit les hommes du gang se mettre à notre poursuite, en criant des injures de toutes sortes. On fuit pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'on arrive sur un chantier apparemment désert. On rentra ensuite dans une vieille cave et on se mit en mode silencieux. A part pour reprendre notre souffle, on osait à peine respirer. On entendit quelques pas venant de l'extérieur et malheureusement pour nous, deux de nos poursuivants eurent l'idée de descendre au sous-sol. Étant cachés dans l'obscurité, ils survolèrent la pièce et ne nous trouvant pas, ils sortirent en claquant la porte.

« **Je crois qu'on est sauvé!** Dit Sai après qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes soient passées.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fuite? **Demandai-je**. Tu aurais pu penser à mieux. **

-** Je n'ai pas eu le temps, je n'avais pas prévu de rencontrer des types à lourd calibre ce soir. **Me répondit-il seulement**. J'ai suivi mon instinct, ou plutôt, c'est ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce livre.** »

Il me sortit alors de son sac - il avait fait les courses juste avant et avait du tombé sur moi par hasard - et je lus la couverture.

«**Le Paradis de la Drague**? Dis-je en le regardant avec interrogation.

- **Désolé, il est pour mon frère. C'est celui là. **Me dit-il en reprenant le bouquin et en sortant un autre.

- **Comment faire face contre un adversaire physiquement plus fort que soi****? **Lus-je à voix haute. **Sai? **

- **Il m'apprend plein de chose, comme par exemple, je cite: « Lever la main en face de soi, tourner la paume à 45°, et dire avec aplomb « Tu l'as vu celle là? Tu l'as vu? » **

- **... **- j'étais complètement dépassée. **Ne me dit pas qu'il y a aussi: « Face à un ennemi avec une masse musculaire 3 fois supérieure à la vôtre, le provoquer un peu en lui faisant un faux sourire et ensuite, prendre ces jambes à son cou, en espérant qu'il soit trop lourd pour pouvoir vous rattraper. » Ou encore: « Face à un gang, prendre sa lâcheté entre ces mains: de toute manière, vous vous en foutez, vous ne les connaissez pas! » **

- **Tu l'as lu?** Me demanda t-il ce qui me fit une nouvelle fois tomber à la renverse. **Tu y étais presque. Il y avait écrit: « Quand vous êtes face à une brute sans cervelle, le regarder droit dans les yeux et dire avec aplomb « Vas-y frappe, si t'es un homme. Frappe! » Mouais, plutôt bizarre. Mais la meilleur technique que l'auteur conseille, c'est celle de l'ours: « Faites le mort. » **

- **On l'aurait été en tout cas, si ton instinct ne nous aurait pas conduit dans cet endroit. **Dis-je en soufflant profondément. **Bon sortons, on ne va tout de même pas camper ici? **»

On se dirigea alors vers la porte mais quand je poussai celle-ci, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. N'ayant pas remarqué que la sortie était bloquée, Sai me rentra littéralement dedans, ne s'étant pas arrêté dans sa marche.

« **Aie! Sai!** Dis-je alors qu'il reculait.** Qu'est ce qui se passe encore?** »

J'abaissai de nouveau la poignet, essayant de pousser la porte et de la tirer. Mais rien à faire, elle ne s'ouvrit pas. On entendit ensuite un bruit sec et je réalisai avec horreur qu'on était bel et bien coincé dans la cave de ce chantier.

«** Je pense que l'on est enfermé!** Dit Sai, sans avoir pour autant un ton ironique.

-** Non, tu crois**? Dis-je fatiguée que les problèmes s'enchainent aussi vite.

- **Ça doit être un des garçons tout à l'heure qui a dû bloquer la porte quand ils sont partis.** »

Je ne répondis rien et m'assis sur un des caisses, sentant qu'une nouvelle migraine apparaissait. Je regardai ensuite autour de moi mais il semblait ne pas avoir d'éventuelles sorties, enfin pour deux adolescents. Car il y avait bien une fenêtre, qui permettait à la lumière de rentrer dans la pièce pour qu'on puisse se repérer, mais celle-ci pouvait seulement laisser passer un enfant de 6 ans maximum, et encore.

«** Bon, on fait quoi? **Demanda Sai, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- **On réfléchit à une idée pour sortir. **

-** On peut crier! Mon livre dit que c'est un moyen efficace pour signaler sa présence. **

- **Oui mais ça ne marche pas quand on est enfermé dans le sous-sol d'un chantier vide la nuit.** Répondis-je, complètement lassée.

-** Effectivement. On pourrait faire du feu?** Proposa encore une fois mon imbécile de copain.

-** Baka! **Dis-je blasée.** Le seul résultat, c'est qu'on s'étouffera. **

-** Pas très pratique ce livre. **Dit-il alors en le rangeant.

-** Tu devrais arrêter de lire de telles bêtises. Regarde où ça nous a conduit. Sinon, on a quoi d'autre? **Demandai-je en me rappelant qu'il avait fait les courses.

**- Et bien, le livre de mon frère, mon livre et du dentifrice. **Me répondit-il alors que je tombai, assommée par ces bêtises.

- **Super! Au moins, demain, on retrouvera nos cadavres mais ils auront les dents blanches.**

-** On peut l'utiliser comme nourriture. **

-** Je n'ai pas l'habitude de manger du dentifrice. **Répliquai-je.

- **Il y a un début à tout. **

-** Je te déconseille de lire ce livre. **Dis-je en le voyant sortir le bouquin de son frère**. Il ne nous aidera pas dans ce contexte. **

- **On fait quoi alors? **

- **Les portables!** M'écriai-je en sortant le mien.** On va pouvoir appeler du secours et on... Pas de réseau! Génial.** »

Cette fois, c'était sur, on était foutu pour la nuit. On avait plus qu'à s'installer pour essayer de dormir dans un endroit aussi peu confortable. N'empêche, avoir son petit ami - quand il ne parle pas pour sortir une bêtise - était rassurant. Le lendemain, les travaux sur le chantier nous réveillèrent en sursaut et des ouvriers nous découvrirent dans la cave. On ressemblait à deux mort-vivants, Sai pour sa pâleur habituel et moi pour mon regard de zombie. C'était la pire nuit que j'avais jamais eu dans ma vie, même si j'étais avec mon petit ami. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui m'avait le plus achevée et non la situation en elle-même.

Fin Flash Back 1

Je revins brutalement à la réalité quand je sentis une odeur désagréable venir d'à côté de moi. Je tournai alors la tête et lançai un regard noir à l'origine de cette nuisance.

«** Gaara! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fumes en ma présence?** Lui demandai-je»

- **Je suis chez moi, aux dernières nouvelles. Tu en veux une?**

- **Cette phrase n'est pas une formule de politesse alors ne te sens pas obligé de me la sortir quand tu me croises!** Répliquai-je. **A propos, tu en a proposé à Ino? **

- **Non!** Me répondit-il seulement.

- **C'est sûrement Kiba alors!** Dis-je alors plus pour moi même. »

Puis finalement je le regardai et sentais bien qu'une cigarette me ferait du bien en ce moment. Sans aucun signe, Gaara sentit ce désir et me tendit la sienne, puisqu'il n'en avait plus dans son paquet. Je la pris et la mis à la bouche, puis recrachai immédiatement ce poison.

« **Mais c'est immonde! **Déclarai-je en jetant par terre la cigarette.

- **Sora!** M'appela Temari qui trouvait que je prenais trop de temps aux toilettes.

- **Je..! J'arrive! **Dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. »

Je laissai alors Gaara, qui semblait furieux car j'avais détruit sa dernière cigarette, et retourna avec les filles dans la chambre. Elles avaient pratiquement finit tous leurs devoirs, et étant tard, elles s'apprêtaient à partir.

« Et bien, tu t'es noyé aux toilettes ou bien dans les yeux du petit frère? Demanda Ino, qui avait décidé de m'embêter jusqu'au bout.

-** Disons plutôt que j'ai respiré un mauvaise air. **Répondis-je ironiquement.

-** Bon, on va y aller Temari.** Dit Hinata. **Merci pour ton aide. **

-** Rentrez bien surtout!** Nous salua celle-ci en nous accompagnant jusqu'à la porte. »

Malgré l'heure, Sakura, Ino et Tenten insistèrent pour aller manger ensemble dehors - Hinata était aussi de la partie mais restait silencieuse. Ne pouvant que céder aux trois personnalités des jeunes filles, on décida finalement d'aller au Ichikaru ramen.


	16. Chapitre 15 Le passé à Suna

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 15 Le passé de Sora à Suna 

On décida finalement d'aller au Ichikaru ramen.

« **Tu veux toujours pas nous dire pourquoi tu es partie de Suna, laissant l'ex Sai?** Me demanda Ino.

-** Tu es bien persistante! **Lui reprocha sa meilleure amie.** Sora nous en parlera si elle le veut, quand elle le voudra. **

- **Oui mais je ne comprends rien et ça m'énerve. Et Shikamaru connaît déjà le fin fond de l'histoire. Il sait tout lui, comme d'habitude.** Protesta la blonde, sur un ton boudeur.** On est tout de même ses amies. **

- **Et c'est son petit ami.** Enchaina Tenten.

- **Écoute Sora, si tu veux qu'on t'aide à te débarrasser de lui, il faut nous mettre au parfum. Sinon, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te soutenir.** »

Alors que la jeune fille commençait à débattre avec Sakura, je me disais qu'en fin de compte, Ino n'avait pas si tord que ça. Comment résoudre un problème si on ne connait pas l'énoncé en détail? Je me décidai alors de leur parler, sans déviation, ni tabou. Après tout, je pouvais leur faire confiance. A ce stade, je n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Flash Back

Durant la période des examens, le frère de Sai avait raté pratiquement tout ses concours à cause d'un problème de santé. Inquiets, ses proches l'avaient amené à l'hôpital et on lui diagnostiqua une tumeur du cerveau. Au fil des jours, son état s'aggrava et il dû être hospitalisé d'urgence. Une semaine plus tard, il s'éteignit, la tumeur ayant atteint ses voies respiratoires. Sai se montra alors absent durant tout le trimestre suivant. Le choc avait été dur pour lui et, même à moi, sa petite amie, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie. J'allai souvent chez lui prendre des nouvelles mais ses parents me disaient toujours la même chose. « Il reste enfermé dans la chambre de son frère, ne sortant que pour manger et se rafraichir. Et bien sur, il n'adresse la parole à personne. » Au moins, ses petits passages étaient rassurants puisque cela prouvait qu'il était toujours vivant. Ce ne fut que deux mois plus tard que je le revis, dehors. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé physiquement: il était toujours aussi pâle mais je sentais qu'au fond de lui, la mort de son frère l'avait transformé. Il affichait pratiquement toujours son sourire arrogant et n'adressait la parole à personne, même pas à Haku ou à moi. Il était redevenu le Sai du début. Inquiète, j'allai plusieurs fois lui rendre visite en compagnie d'Haku, mais c'était toujours le même refrain, ça en devenait agaçant. Un jour, alors qu'il était absent, je décidai de l'attendre dans sa chambre - donc celle de son frère. Je remarquai alors que celle-ci était remplie de paperasse, dessins et autres feuilles brouillons, représentant toujours des personnage sans visage. Je reconnaissais alors facilement son frère, après tout c'était le seul qui avait encore des traits sur le visage. Je sursautai quand j'entendis la porte claquer derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit Sai, exceptionnellement en colère. Il m'arracha brutalement les dessins des mains et me hurla dessus, me reprochant d'être rentré dans sa chambre sans sa permission et de toucher à ses affaires. Avant, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout, s'en était presque frustrant mais depuis la mort de son frère, je ne le reconnaissais tout simplement plus. Je ne savais plus comment me comporter avec lui et plus les jours passaient, plus la blessure de mon cœur saignait et s'agrandissait.

Un jour, ne m'y attendant pas du tout de la part du jeune homme, Sai me proposa de manger avec lui sur le toit, comme avant. Sai avait de nouveau changé de comportement et redevenait petit à petit le petit ami que j'aimais. Il recommença à être amical envers les autres, on sortait comme avant, il venait à nos concerts et toutes les choses futiles, il les acceptaient. Un soir, alors qu'on révisait ensemble dans sa chambre, il partit quelques instant car Haku lui avait téléphoné. Voyant qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il ne revenait toujours pas, je décidai de lui laisser un petit mot dans son carnet de dessin, pour lui dire que je partais. Je lui dessina alors un petit bonhomme à mon image qui lui laisserai le petit mot. Alors que j'allais refermer le cahier, celui-ci me glissa des mains et tomba à terre, sur d'autres pages. C'était de nouveau des personnages sans visage. Curieuse, je ramassai le cahier et le parcourut, bien que je savais que je n'avais pas le droit. Les premières pages étaient totalement noires, puis comme une coupure, apparut un personnage sans visage. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Sai, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Les autres pages représentaient ce même personnage faisant des activités banales comme aller au lycée, sortir dans la rue. Mais les endroits où il allait étaient toujours aussi vides, le laissant totalement seul. Puis, encore une fois, comme une coupure, ce garçon sans visage se trouva entouré d'autres personnages, également sans visage. Deux personnages revenaient beaucoup. L'un était un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Haku et le deuxième était une fille qui était mon portrait craché – enfin, pour le corps seulement. Ainsi je compris alors qu'il avait retracé dans ce livre ses sentiments après la mort de son frère. Je pensais alors qu'il fallait que je le pose, puisque je rentrai totalement dans la vie privée de mon petit ami mais une page retint mon attention. Le personnage représentant Sai était cette fois-ci accompagné d'une autre jeune fille, complètement différente de l'autre. Alors que j'allai tourner la page, Sai revint dans la pièce. Surprise, je lâchai le livre et rougis fortement, honteuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit. Je baissai la tête et cherchai des yeux mon sac, décrétant qu'il était l'heure que je rentre. Sai ne disait pas un mot et ne bougea pas. Il resta alors devant la porte, me bloquant - volontairement ou pas - le passage. Je le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et après quelques minutes à rester aussi neutre que possible, il m'afficha un de ces faux sourires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment me gagna.

« **Sai?** Le questionnai-je, me demandant bien pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

- **So-chan. Où vas-tu comme ça? On dirait une voleuse qui veut se faire la belle. **

- **So-chan? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça?** Lui demandai-je surprise.

- **Je trouve cela mignon pour ma fouineuse de petite amie.**

- **Qu'est-ce qui te prend?** Lui demandai-je, sentant la colère monter. **Bon, d'accord! Je n'aurai jamais dû regarder dans ton carnet de dessin mais je voulais juste te laisser un message pour dire que je m'en allai. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'insulter. **

-** Et après avoir écrit ton mot, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Je sais que tu es de nature très curieuse. **

-** Bon ça suffit!** Dis-je en essayant de le pousser de l'entrée. **Je m'en vais.** »

Mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa violemment dans la chambre. J'atterris alors sur le lit, et n'ayant pas le temps de me relever, il était déjà devant moi. Il me maintint les bras avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas et m'embrassa férocement. Non, décidément, je ne reconnaissais pas du tout mon Sai. Celui que je connaissais était amusant, parfois trop passible, gentil et tendre, et surtout, il ne m'imposait rien. Mais celui qui faisait face devant moi en cet instant était agressif, brutal, insultant et possessif. Il me faisait de plus en plus peur, et sentant mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour le repousser loin de moi, en lui donnant un coup au passage dans les parties sensibles du jeune homme. Et sans attendre de reprendre totalement mes esprits, je sortis en courant hors de la maison. Je n'en revenais toujours pas, un peu plus et il m'aurait violé. Je passai la soirée à pleurer, me demandant si c'était la vraie nature de Sai ou si c'était la mort de son frère qui l'avait à ce point affecté. Non, je ne pouvais pas rejeter la faute sur un défunt, mais pourtant ce soir là, je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement. Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil, pour ensuite avoir le droit à une panoplie de cauchemar où mon cerveau s'amusait à me passer en boucle la scène d'un peu plus tôt. Si ce n'était pas un organe aussi vital, je l'aurai déjà arraché tellement je souffrais. Pour cause, je rata pratiquement une semaine de cours, et Haku venait régulièrement me rendre visite - bien sur, Sai n'avait même pas eu l'idée de venir également et cela m'arrangeait. Puis, ma crise passa et je décida de passer le cap. Au lycée, je rencontrai de nouveau Sai, toujours aussi gentil à mon égard, comme avant. Non décidément, ce n'était pas entièrement Sai ce jour-là. C'était dut à l'émotion, mais ce n'était pas lui. Après m'être auto-persuadée que Sai n'avait rien du gars agressif et possessif, je pardonnai à mon amoureux. Je voulais croire en lui et mettre ses défauts sur le comptes de son frère. C'était tellement plus facile.

Puis un soir, alors que je revenais d'un épuisant concert du groupe, je me retrouvai avec Haku qui m'avait proposé un peu plus tôt de me raccompagner puisqu'il était très tard. Sai, qui venait généralement à toutes nos représentation, avait cette fois-ci décliné l'offre, disant qu'il avait un important rendez-vous qu'il ne pouvait pas annuler. Alors qu'on était au milieu du pont le plus bondé de voitures de Suna, et ce à n'importe quelle heure, je m'arrêtai net en voyant devant moi Sai accompagnée d'une autre jeune fille qui le tenait par le bras, comme un couple. Elle avait les cheveux rouges où plusieurs rubans blancs y étaient mêlés et les yeux d'un noir profond. Sa silhouette me rappela immédiatement la jeune fille dessinait au côté du personnage de Sai dans son livre. Ainsi c'était donc ça son fameux rendez-vous important. J'étais tellement surprise que je ne disais rien, pendant que les pièces du puzzle se mettait correctement en place dans mon cerveau. Quand le "couple" nous aperçu, Sai resta impassible, comme à son habitude et son amie me regarda avec méfiance. Haku resta sans voix et regardait son ami avec interrogation.

«** Sai, tu... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?**

- **Haku! **Répondit celui-ci en affichant son éternel sourire mensonger. **Comment s'est passé le concert? **

- **Qui est-ce?** Demanda son ami, maintenant furieux du comportement de ce dernier.

- **Je ne te l'ai pas présenté. Elle s'appelle Tayuya. C'est ma petite amie. **

- **Quoi**? S'écria Haku bouleversé alors que je sentais mes larmes m'échapper, espérant sincèrement que ceci était encore qu'un mauvais cauchemar. **Mais c'est Sora ta petite amie et non cette pouffe. **

-** Je te conseil de rester poli,connard. **Intervient ladite pouffe, le menaçant du regard.** Dis-moi Sai, je croyais que tu avais rompu avec ta pétasse de petite amie. **

- **C'est exact.** Affirma celui-ci.

- **C'est faux.** M'empressai-je de dire. **Ou du moins, je ne suis pas au courant. **

-** Écoute ma belle.** Me dit alors Tayuya en s'avançant vers moi**. Tu es plutôt mignonne, une vraie gueule d'ange, mais Sai a passé le cap avec toi. Il te trouve trop chiante et tu as même refusé de coucher avec lui. Alors les déchets comme toi, on s'en débarrasse. **

- **La ferme!** La coupai-je dessus en criant.** Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! **»

Tous mes efforts pour lui pardonner avait été brisé en même pas trois minutes, montre en main. J'avais fui la réalité en le cachant derrière un mensonge que je m'étais moi-même inventé. J'avais été lâche pour me sentir bien mais la dure réalité reprit rapidement son droit et quand elle réapparait devant nous, elle arrive comme une claque qu'on avait pas vu venir. Ce coup nous remet alors les idées en place et la seule chose que l'on peux faire, c'est de l'accepter et de pleurer. J'avais déjà atteint l'un de ces stades puisque mon visage était trempé de mes larmes et voyant que j'étais effondré, Haku s'interposa entre nous deux. Tayuya, qui prenait un malin plaisir à me regarder m'effondrer, regarda le garçon avec un mauvais air car il lui gâchait le spectacle.

« **Pousse-toi!** Dit-elle alors en écartant violemment Haku. **J'en ai pas fini avec elle.** »

Elle m'attrapa alors les bras et comme pour me secouer, elle me poussa violemment. Je reculai de quelques bons pas, atterrissant alors sur la route. Qui dit route dit voiture, et l'inévitable arriva. Je vis alors un camion venir droit sur moi, les lumières des phares m'aveuglaient, le klaxon du véhicule me rendait sourde et la dernière chose que je vis, c'est le visage de Sai, qui regardait la scène avec une expression neutre.

Je me réveillai d'un lourd et long sommeil un mois plus tard, dans une chambre d'hôpital. A mes côtés se trouvait ma mère qui parlait avec le docteur et ma sœur endormie sur l'un des sièges de la chambre. Mes pensées étaient embrouillées et je n'avais pas assez de force pour bouger mes membres. Je pouvais seulement tourner légèrement la tête et les yeux. Je vis alors Haku rentrer dans la chambre, avec quelques fleurs qu'il posa immédiatement dans un vase qui contenait déjà des fleurs fanées. Puis il s'approcha de ma sœur et l'embrassa sur le front, ce qui la réveilla.

« _Tiens, je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble. _Me dis-je, à défaut de ne pouvoir émettre de son avec ma bouche. »

Puis, il risqua un regard vers moi et voyant que j'étais réveillé, il s'exclama en venant rapidement à mon chevet. Cela remit rapidement sur pied ma sœur et fit entrer le médecin et ma mère. Quelques infirmières vérifièrent mon état et conclurent que j'allai beaucoup mieux. Tout le monde semblait alors soulagé, tellement que ma mère laissa échappé quelques larmes de bonheur. Deux jours plus tard, on me retira les appareils respiratoires, pouvant assumer cette fonction seule, et le nombre de visiteurs augmenta rapidement. Mon père et mes frères vinrent de plus en plus me rendre visite, ainsi que quelques amies du lycée après les cours et les parents Uchiwa. Haku me demanda un jour si je me souvenais ce qui s'était passé et j'avouai que même si j'aurai préféré l'oublier, je savais comment je m'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital. Par contre je fus surprise de voir que j'étais resté dans le coma pendant un mois. Ainsi le médecin ne savait pas quand j'allai en sortir, prévoyant que cela pourrait durer plusieurs années, et que mon réveil avait été inattendu. Bien sur, durant ce mois, il n'y avait eu aucune visite de Sai, sauf au début mais mes frères - quand ils surent qu'il était responsable de mon état - l'avaient habillement persuader à ne plus revenir à l'hôpital, à moins qu'il devienne lui même un patient, ce qui fut le cas quelques heures plus tard. Je sortis de l'hôpital une semaine plus tard, ma santé allant beaucoup mieux physiquement mais mentalement, rien n'allait plus. Pourquoi cet accident ne m'avait-il pas fait perdre la mémoire, je l'en aurai remercié. Mais à la place, mon cerveau me laissa ces souvenirs sous forme de cauchemar qui devenait tellement insupportable que ma fatigue augmenta. Mon environnement me rappelait en tout Sai et cela provoqua des insuffisances d'air, des maux de têtes, des vertiges. Voyant que je ne tenais plus du tout, ma famille pensa à deux solutions: soit m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour que je me remette du choc et que je prenne du repos, soit je devais m'éloigner de Suna et donc de Sai. Cette deuxième proposition était beaucoup plus alléchante que la première et pour cela, les Uchiwas me proposèrent de vivre avec eux à Konoha. Je pensai alors que c'était la meilleure des solutions que j'avais, prenant au passage le prétexte que j'allai pouvoir revoir mon ami d'enfance. C'est ainsi que je quitta Suna, avec pour seul bagage - à part du matériel - un espoir de revivre et de me reconstruire.

Fin Flash Back

Quand je finis mon récit, les quatre jeunes filles de Konoha restèrent silencieuse un moment. Voyant leur absence de réaction je les regardai et vit qu'elles étaient toutes très confuses. Hinata avait quelques larmes aux yeux, Tenten avait les yeux mouillés, prête elle aussi à échapper quelques gouttes, Sakura regardait son verre attentivement, très confuse et Ino essaya plusieurs fois de parler mais n'arrivait visiblement pas à trouver les bons mots.

« **Ne vous forcez pas!** Leur dis-je alors pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Mon passé n'est peut-être pas rose mais ce qui est fait est fait. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ces têtes sinon je vais moi aussi commencer à pleurer.** »

Sakura releva alors la tête et avec Ino, elles essayèrent de me sourire, comprenant parfaitement où je voulais en venir. Puis, prenant leur exemples, les deux dernières l'imitèrent et me joignant à elles, on était devenu un groupe de filles aux sourires forcés. Après cela, on rentra chacune chez nous. En m'allongeant sur mon lit, je me sentais bien. Cela faisait du bien d'avoir vidé son sac et de ne plus garder ce lourd secret qui commençait à peser.

« _Demain, foi de Sora, je me débarrasserai de cette phobie envers Sai. _»

J'étais entourée de vrais amis et d'un vrai petit copain. Je n'avais plus peur.

Le lendemain, je me levai légère, espérant de tout mon cœur que je ne rencontrerai pas l'origine de mes maux aujourd'hui. Exceptionnellement, Shikamaru venait me chercher, et ensemble, on se dirigea au lycée. Bon, pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucune trace de mon ex dans les parages.

« _Pourvu que ça dure. _»

Tout le monde semblait au courant pour mon histoire et je savais pertinemment que les jeunes filles n'avaient pas su tenir leur langue. Mais heureusement, personne n'aborda le sujet. J'en avais légèrement marre de me répéter et de faire comme si j'allais bien. Nous eûmes histoire en première heure, où Asuma-sensei nous rendirent nos contrôles pas trop catastrophique, à l'exception de Gaara puisque celui-ci avait volontairement raté le contrôle. Puis ce fut au tour de Kakashi-sensei qui nous rendit nos compte-rendus du voyage et à la surprise de tous sauf à moi, j'avais eu le maximum de points en art. Avec tous mes problèmes, je l'avais complètement oublié Deidara-sensei et ses délires. Par contre, Shikamaru – qui était mon partenaire ce jour là et Deidara s'en souvenait – avait obtenu une quinzaine de point moins que moi. Pour une fois qu'il avait laissé une trace écrite de son activité... Et enfin, le sport de l'après-midi nous permit de décompresser, bien que les professeurs ne nous ménageaient pas. A la fin de la journée, j'avais prévu de réviser avec mon petit-ami pour les prochains examens, que nous avait si gentiment rappelé notre professeur principal un peu plus tôt. On alla chez moi, "pour plus de tranquillité" comme disait le garçon sachant pertinemment que ses parents étaient une gène potentielle pour notre étude, et après quelques banales discussions, on commença à travailler. Alors que je revenais de la cuisine avec deux tasses de thé, je trouvai carrément mignon de voir Shikamaru pour une fois aussi concentré sur un énoncé. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il donnait comme impression. Je m'installai en face de lui et lui déposa la tasse devant ses feuilles, sans dire aucun mot pour éviter de le déconcentrer. Je regardai à mon tour mon énoncé qui, pour normalement un problème de mathématiques, utilisait beaucoup trop l'alphabet à mon goût. Ne comprenant rien à l'énoncé, et ne faisant pas l'effort de véritablement le comprendre, toutes mes pensées se figeaient sur Shika.

J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de l'avoir rencontré et je pourrais même en remercier Sai de m'avoir fait quitter Suna pour l'occasion. J'étais fière d'être la petite amie de ce génie et je me demandai comment j'avais réussi à lui plaire. Shikamaru était plutôt du genre feignant, à se plaindre tout le temps des filles et à ne pas se mêler des affaires d'autrui, surtout si celles-ci étaient chiantes et compliquées. Et puis, Temari, son ex, était bien différente de moi, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Elle était blonde alors que j'avais les cheveux noirs comme de l'encre, elle était beaucoup plus grande que moi et seuls nos yeux étaient similaires. Mentalement, elle avait un plus grand caractère que moi, bien que j'en avais un également, et elle ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup de patience. Et puis, elle n'était pas déstabilisée par son éventuel ex et ne pleurait pas quand elle voyait des choses qui lui rappeler ce temps ancien. Enfin, tout ceci n'était que des suppositions car je ne la connaissais pas assez pour l'affirmer. En tout cas, le plus mystérieux était sans aucun doute mon Shika, qui m'était tout de même aussi précieux qu'avant. Le petit ami idéal. Beau, intelligent, légèrement jaloux, calme, qui aime la tranquillité et un peu feignant sur les bords. Avec lui, le silence n'était pas pesant et il était inutile de chercher à faire la conversation pour le combler. On appréciait juste la présence de l'autre sans pour autant le déranger. C'était précisément cela que je faisais depuis une dizaine de minutes. Je regardai mon amoureux travailler sans le déranger, en partant lentement dans mes songes. Brusquement, il me surprit en relevant la tête et il commença à me regarder droit dans les yeux à son tour. Il ne disait rien mais ses yeux disaient tout. Apparemment, il avait remarqué que je le dévisageai et je me sentais gênée de l'avoir ainsi dérangé.

«** Sora, tu as besoin d'aide?** Me demanda t-il après quelques instant.

-** Je.. non, non, c'est bon!** Dis-je en rougissant.

- **A quoi tu penses? **Me demanda t-il en voyant bien que je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à l'exercice.

- A** toi! **Répondis-je simplement. »

Ma réponse dut le prendre au dépourvu car je le vis rougir en un instant.

«** Shika! Tu es tout rouge! **Lui dis-je en rigolant légèrement.

- **Tu dis ça mais tu n'es pas mieux! **Me dit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher sa gêne. »

Je l'avais trouvé tellement mignon sur l'instant que je l'imitai, sentant bien mes joues devenir chaudes de plus en plus. Sa réaction m'avais fait plaisir. Puis après quelques instant, je relevai la tête et le vit en train de me faire signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne à ses côtés - bien évidemment, la tête était toujours baissée. Je ne me fis pas prier et alla m'asseoir près de lui. Il me prit alors dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. C'était sur, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation avant, même avec Sai avant que son frère ne soit emporté par la maladie. Comme si on avait peur que cet instant soit un rêve et que l'être qu'on aimait s'en aille, on s'enlaça de plus en plus. Puis comme si on nous avait électrocuté, on se repoussa l'un de l'autre, juste assez pour qu'on puisse se voir dans les yeux. Ses mains autour de ma taille et les miennes autour de son cou, on se regarda un moment surprit. On avait tous les deux ressentit la même sensation. Le désir. On se sourit mutuellement, déchiffrant les mêmes sentiments dans le regard de l'autre et petit à petit, on s'embrassa avec passion. Je sentis ses mains se faufiler au dessous de mon haut, et leur contact sur ma peau me donna des frissons. Non pas que j'avais froid, bien au contraire, mon corps devenait de plus en plus chaud. C'est ainsi que je passai ma première nuit avec mon petit-ami, en tant que femme. Faut dire que j'avais déjà dormi avec Sai et Shikamaru avant mais sans jamais en arriver jusqu'à là. On laissa maintenant notre amour s'exprimer à travers nos corps, les mots ne suffisant plus. Ce soir là, tous mes doutes et craintes avaient été ensevelis sous une épaisse couche de passion et d'amour, comme le sable d'un désert encore chaud recouvrant, durant la nuit, un vaste point d'eau contenant mes larmes.

Le lendemain, je me sentais fatiguée car on avait pas beaucoup dormi, mais aussi reposée. J'avais juste légèrement froid dut au fait que tous mes vêtements se trouvaient par terre, mais une présence chaude se tenait aussi à mes côtés. Je tourna la tête vers cette source de chaleur et découvrit Shikamaru encore endormi. Je lui caressai le visage tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, et lui dégageai quelques mèches qui m'empêchaient de voir son visage en entier. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec les cheveux détachés et cela lui allait vraiment bien. Je m'allongeai près de lui et fermai les yeux, profitant encore un peu de cet instant. Puis je rouvris les yeux et décidai de me lever, bien que je le fis avec une très grande flemme. Je m'habillai cherchant de nouveau vêtements quand tout à coup, je sursautai en entendant des croassements de grenouille dans la chambre. Je compris que c'était mon portable et le cherchai précipitamment dans toute la pièce pour éviter qu'il réveille mon petit copain encore endormi. Je trébuchai sur quelques cahiers et livres qui traînaient encore par terre, pour enfin le trouver sous un de mes exercices de mathématiques. Comme ce n'était que le réveil, je l'éteignis quand je remarquai avec horreur qu'il était déjà 7h45. Je me précipitai alors vers Shikamaru et le tirai de force de son sommeil.

«** Shika! Réveille toi!** Lui dis-je en le secouant légèrement. »

Cette scène me rappelait vaguement quelque chose, comme un déjà vu lors du voyage scolaire durant notre première excursion dans la forêt. Voyant qu'il refusait d'émerger et bien que je le comprenais car moi aussi j'aurai voulu dormir plus longtemps, j'optai pour la solution la plus barbare mais aussi la plus efficace. C'est à ce moment que Shikamaru ouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit avec horreur que je m'apprêtais à lui donner des gifles pour le réveiller. Il arrêta alors ma main qui allait s'abattre sur sa joue et me fit basculer sur le lit, m'empêchant tout mouvement.

« **Ouf! Sauvé! **Souffla t-il en souriant.

-** Heureuse de voir que tu es réveillé! **Lui dis-je. **Mais il faut se dépêcher, on est en retard. Il est huit heure moins le quart et bientôt moins dix si on reste ainsi encore longtemps. **

- **Ce n'est pas grave si on rate les cours aujourd'hui. **Me dit-il en commençant à m'embrasser dans le cou.

- **Moi aussi j'ai pensé à sécher mais c'est les examens d'été aujourd'hui. On a pas intérêt à être absent à moins d'avoir une très bonne excuse. **

- **Galère!** S'arrêta alors celui-ci, se rappelant effectivement de l'évènement. »

On se prépara en vitesse et courut vers le lycée.

«_ Quelle idée aussi de faire l'amour juste avant les examens. _Me dis-je sur le chemin. »

Quand on arriva, tout le monde était déjà à sa place - même Gaara - et le professeur allait commencer à distribuer les copies. On s'excusa rapidement et gagna notre place, encore essoufflés. Puis l'épreuve commença et tous les regards curieux de nos amis se concentrèrent sur leurs copies. Au bout de 3h de réflexion intense, je levai deux minutes les yeux, n'en pouvant plus d'avoir ainsi la tête baissée. Ma tête se tourna automatiquement vers la table de mon petit ami et je vis, blasée, qu'il avait déjà fini et qu'il terminait tranquillement sa courte nuit.

« _Il y en a qui ont de la chance d'avoir un QI de 200. J'aimerai également être aussi intelligente. _Me dis-je désespérée avant de retourner à mon contrôle. »

Quand la fin de l'épreuve sonna, on lâcha tous un grand soupir de soulagement, surtout Naruto qui semblait avoir mené un véritable combat avec les questions. Faut dire que rester quatre heures assis sur une chaise à réfléchir était plutôt dur dès le matin.


	17. Chapitre 16 Suna, Konoha et Shika

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

CHAPITRE 16 Le passé à Suna, le présent à Konoha et l'avenir avec Shika 

Les jours suivants étaient des enchaînements de contrôles, nous laissant très peu de temps pour se préoccuper d'autre chose. Sai se montra absent durant toute la semaine parce qu'il devait également passer ses examens, ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Je révisais généralement avec les filles ou seule chez moi, ne prenant plus le risque d'être HS avant une des épreuves. Ino et Sakura se doutaient que quelque chose s'était passé entre Shikamaru et moi, genre plus intime, car elles avaient remarqué que celui-ci avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille et que généralement, il était toujours à l'avance, n'aimant pas s'ennuyer avec les professeurs s'il arrivait en retard. Bien que j'avais plusieurs raisons logiques qui pouvaient justifier ce matin là - ne pouvant tout de même pas tout révéler à mes amies, surtout quand l'une d'elle était présidente du club du journal du lycée - Ino en conclut qu'on avait mis en action son plan contre Sai. Depuis, jugeant qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de travailler avec elles puisqu'elles en profitaient pour essayer de me tirer les vers du nez, je décrétai qu'il était temps que j'améliore mes facultés personnellement.

Quand cette rude période prit enfin fin, Kakashi-sensei nous annonça qu'il fallait maintenant préparer le festival du lycée - évènement qui suivait les examens - comme une récompense de la part de l'établissement pour nos efforts même si c'était nous qui devait tout préparer. La nouvelle fut accueillit dans la classe avec beaucoup plus d'entrain que les examens, puisqu'à la place des cours, on allait consacrer notre temps à préparer notre stand pour le festival. Enfin, cela allait se passer dans un mois donc on avait encore le temps et jugeant qu'on était bon travailleur quand on était motivé, les professeurs se mirent d'accord pour corriger les examens avant de nous laisser libre dans nos activités. Kakashi-sensei avait l'art de nous donner la bonne nouvelle avant la mauvaise et bien sur, il eut droit à des plaintes, surtout de la part de Naruto et de Kiba - cela ne nous surprit pas. Le journal mis en « stand by » pendant la période des examens avaient reprit cours, et celui-ci faisait généralement part du festival et des vacances qui suivaient car visiblement, plus personne avait envie de travailler. Shikamaru reprit son occupation au journal ce qui me fit aller plus souvent à la bibliothèque, où je rencontrai d'ailleurs souvent Gaara qui fumait derrière le bâtiment.

Le bon coté de tout cela, c'est que Sai n'était pas revenu à Konoha et me laissait enfin tranquille. Enfin, cela c'est ce que je pensais, avant de le voir devant le lycée un après-midi.

«** Sora-chan!** Me dit-il en souriant quand il m'aperçut.

- **Qu'es-ce que tu fais là? **Lui demandai-je directement avec un ton brusque pour lui comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

- **J'ai dû partir pour les examens mais maintenant je ne repartirais pas sans toi.** Me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. »

Je fis un pas en arrière par réflexe en le voyant avancer mais j'étais bien décidé de mettre un terme à cette histoire. Shikamaru et tous mes amis présents, c'est à dire toutes les filles et les garçons, se regroupèrent autour de moi, en soutient. Avec eux, c'était sur, j'allai pouvoir réussir à franchir cette étape.

« **Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai aucune intention de te suivre Sai**. Lui dis-je droit dans les yeux.

- **Je comprends, Sora-chan. **Me dit-il ce qui me surprit qu'il capitule aussi vite. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi, comme quand il me considérait encore comme sa petite amie. Je me demandais alors si cela signifiait qu'il avait encore une fois changé ou étais-ce seulement un de ses stratagèmes pour me piéger. Mais même si cela se révélait être ma première théorie, je n'avais plus envie de retourner à Suna auprès de lui car j'avais maintenant Shikamaru et des amis loyaux et contre rien au monde je voulais les abandonner.

_« Le plus difficile, ça va être de lui faire comprendre. _Pensai-je en soufflant intérieurement._ »_

Alors que Kiba, suivit d'Ino commençait à se défouler verbalement sur mon ex, je pris mon courage en mes mains et avança en sa direction.

«** Écoute Sai! **Lui dis-je en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. **Entre nous deux, c'est fini. J'appartiens à ton passé comme tu appartiens au mien. Je n'oublierai jamais notre relation à Suna, aussi bien les bons moments comme les mauvais mais il est temps d'accepter ce présent et de laisser la poussière du temps recouvrir notre histoire entière. Restons bons amis, comme avant, s'il te plaît.** »

Celui-ci m'écouta sans m'interrompre ce qui me facilita la tâche mais ce manque de réaction m'effrayait également pour la suite. Sai était tellement mystérieux que même en ayant été sa petite amie, je ne savais pas comment le qualifier. Il avait été distant, arrogant puis gentil et plus ouvert, presque humoristique. Mais après la mort de son frère, il était devenu froid, désagréable et violent. Maintenant, il se présentait comme un type borné qui ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu satisfaction. Allait-il se mettre en colère ou simplement rester calme et repartir gentiment? Cette dernière proposition était quasi-impossible mais alors comment allait-il réagir? Sai garda son faux sourire sur ses lèvres et ne semblait tout simplement pas perturbé par ma déclaration. Il resta ainsi neutre pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui énerva Shikamaru et Ino, apparemment énervés par cette absence d'humanité en Sai.

« **Dis donc!** S'écria en première Ino. **Dis quelque chose. C'est frustrant ce sourire. Elle vient de te dire de dégager car elle ne t'aime plus. **

-** Non! **Répondit simplement celui-ci en retirant enfin son sourire. **Sora-chan!** »

Il m'attrapa rapidement le bras et me tira vers lui. Tout se passa tellement vite que j'eus pas le temps de réagir, ainsi que les autres qui ne s'attendaient pas à un tel geste de la part du garçon.

« **Attends Sai! Lâche moi! **M'écriai-je en reprenant mes esprits. »

Celui-ci ne m'écoutait déjà plus et me tenait fermement le bras - c'était la même force que l'autre fois. Alors que je sentais mes larmes me montaient aux yeux, je me ressaisis rapidement, ne voulant pas me laisser faire. Il fallait que tout cela se termine. Alors que j'essayai de me dégager, je vis Shikamaru se diriger vers nous. Mais on s'arrêta brusquement et je tournai de nouveau mon attention vers Sai. Devant lui se trouvait Sasuke, qui visiblement, s'était mis en travers de son chemin.

« **Dégage!** S'exclama Sai, aussi calme qu'avant.

- **Je ne crois pas!** Répondit Sasuke en employant un ton aussi froid que son opposant.

- **Sora-chan m'appartient. **S'écria alors celui-ci en me lâchant pour faire face à l'Uchiwa. »

Je me demandai pourquoi Sasuke, normalement distant avec moi, avait pris tout d'un coup ma défense, mais pour l'instant son intervention me fut bénéfique et je reculai de plusieurs pas.

« _Faudrait que je pense à le remercier plus tard, si tout se termine bien. _Me dis-je en regardant maintenant les deux jeunes hommes se battre. »

En tout cas, c'était clair, Sai n'était pas Sai. Il n'aurait jamais réagit ainsi, le connaissant il aurait fuis à la première difficulté comme lui disait son stupide livre de survie. Et voila que rien que pour me récupérer il se battait. C'était devenu le monde à l'envers. Shikamaru me rejoint avec les autres et comme pour me dire qu'il était là pour moi et qu'il ne comptait pas me céder si facilement, il m'enlaça. Ses bras formaient comme un ceinture qu'il avait attaché autour de moi pour être sûr de ne pas me perdre, et je trouvai cette sensation réconfortante. Puis voyant que le combat s'éternisait, bien que Sasuke était visiblement plus fort et plus habile que Sai, ce dernier refusait de s'avouer vaincu. Naruto essaya alors de les séparer en retenant plus Sai que Sasuke, et voyant qu'il avait du mal à y parvenir, Kiba vient l'aider avec Lee. Les filles eurent le réflexe de s'écarter vu que la bagarre prenait de l'ampleur et Sakura engueulait Neji car celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de participer au conflit. Après un bon moment où « tout le monde qui essayait de retenir tout le monde » était devenu au final un « tout le monde tape tout le monde», Sasuke donna un coup de poing décisif à Sai qui fut projeté en arrière. Il tomba alors sur nous, me séparant de la protection de mon petit ami. Bousculée, je recula de plusieurs pas et atterrit sur la route. Surprise, une voiture qui arrivait droit sur moi klaxonna, ce qui arrêta tout le monde.

Je voyais d'avance l'accident, c'était la même situation qu'il y avait eu un an plus tôt. Mes amis me regardaient terrifiés, n'osant pas bouger, et Sai avait la même expression sur le visage qu'à ce moment là: neutre, ne réalisant pas encore la situation. Je voyais la voiture arriver droit devant moi et le conducteur paniqué qui essaya de ralentir. Bien qu'on était en plein jour, je crus voir les phares de la voiture, comme si c'était le camion qui m'avait renversé à Suna et comme aveuglée, je fermai les yeux. De toute façon, à ce stade je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tout allait simplement recommencer. Je me sentis alors quitter tout à coup le sol et m'écraser par terre. Le bruit des freins étaient stridents, les cris de mes amis étaient assourdissant et maintenant, je sentais quelque chose de chaud me recouvrir.

«_ Ça doit sans doute être mon sang. _Pensai-je, abrutie par le choc puisque je savais que j'étais toujours consciente. »

Voyant que les ténèbres ne m'envahissaient pas, j'ouvris lentement les yeux et m'aperçus que j'étais à quelques bons mètres du lieu d'accident. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, non pas que je ne sentais plus mes membres, mais quelque chose de lourd semblait être sur moi. Ce « quelque chose » qui m'avait probablement sauvé la vie n'était rien d'autre que Shikamaru qui en voyant l'accident arrivé, s'était jeté sur moi pour m'éviter la collision. Ainsi, grâce à lui, ce qui me semblait inévitable ne s'était pas passé. J'avais eu seulement quelques égratignures peu profondes alors que Shikamaru avait reçu plusieurs blessures sur les membres. En tant que matelas d'atterrissage, il avait fait en sorte à encaisser le coup à ma place. Je le vis me sourire alors que du sang coulait légèrement de son front puis après s'être assuré que j'allai bien, il s'évanouit. Paniquée, j'essayai de le réveiller, ayant tout d'un coup peur de perdre celui que j'aimais. Étant donné qu'on était encore devant le lycée, un des surveillants vit l'accident et appela immédiatement une ambulance. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de grave, juste un léger traumatisme crânien qui pourrait lui causait d'affreuses migraines pendant une dizaine de jours et des blessures qui mettront également plusieurs semaines à guérir. Ils le laissèrent sortir après son réveil et un nouveau diagnostique lui affirmant qu'il n'avait rien de grave fut fait. De ce fait, Shikamaru revint en cours 2 jours plus tard, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger comme il le voulait, ainsi il était dispensé de sport et avait une excuse valable pour ne pas prendre des notes car il ne pouvait pas bouger sa main comme il le souhaitait. Enfin, ça s'était l'excuse car même quand il allait bien, il ne bougeait pas le crayon pendant les cours. Après l'accident, je pensais que Sai était rentré à Suna, et qu'il avait finalement pris conscience qu'il avait fait assez de mal à Konoha dans l'espoir de me reconquérir. J'espérais qu'il allait maintenant me laisser tranquille et qu'il allait enfin tourner la page.

Depuis plusieurs jours, je raccompagnais Shikamaru à vélo jusqu'à chez lui puisqu'il ne pouvait pas marcher correctement à cause de ses blessures. Ses parents étaient maintenant habitués à mes allés et venus, et semblaient beaucoup m'apprécier. En tout cas, Shikamaru avait raison, ses parents ne nous laissaient pas un moment seuls, sa mère nous amenait constamment des encas et son père s'incrustait souvent dans nos conversation. Le week-end, voulant enfin être seul et comme il pleuvait, on alla chez moi. J'avais peur que Deidara et toute la bande d'Itachi y soit mais, à mon plus grand soulagement, ceux-ci s'étaient accordés quelques jours de vacances dans une source chaude à Kiri, le pays de l'Eau. On alla dans ma chambre et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, je lui jouai à sa demande quelques bouts de morceaux de guitare que j'avais composé mais qui n'avait jamais abouti.

«** C'est apaisant.** Me dit-il alors qu'il s'était allongé par terre, à mes côtés.

- **Merci!** Répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.»

Puis n'ayant plus de morceaux en tête, je posai ma guitare et lui caressa les cheveux défaits. Je fredonnai alors une mélodie qui me passait en ce moment dans la tête, l'inventant dans l'instant.

« J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Me dit-il alors en m'attrapant la main. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu n'étais plus là. Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à moi.

- **Tu passeras le cap, comme avec Temari.** Répondis-je automatiquement sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- **Je ne sais pas! Tout semblait plus simple avec elle comparé à toi. **

- **Désolée d'être difficile et d'attirer toujours les ennuis. **

-** Mais, crois-tu qu'on se serait rencontré sans cette histoire?** Me demanda t-il en se relevant pour me regarder en face.

- **Je ne sais pas! Ne me dis pas que tu crois au destin tout tracé? **

- **Je ne crois qu'en toi! **Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime.** Lui dis-je dans un souffle avant de prolonger le baiser. »

La suite vient aussi naturellement que possible, ne se rendant pas compte qu'on en était déjà à ce stade dans notre amour. On atterrit sur le lit et bien que Shikamaru avait encore mal à ses membres, il caressa chaque parcelles de ma peau ce qui me donna des frissons de plaisirs. Mais ne voulant pas que cette étape devienne un calvaire pour lui, je décidai - à mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs - de prendre l'initiative. On échangea de place et je me retrouvai sur lui. Je lui retira son T-shirt qui me gênait et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise. Une fois nue, je le vis essayer de lever les mains vers ma poitrine mais dut à la douleur, il n'y parvient pas et abandonna sa conquête. Voyant que cela lui semblait pénible, je décidai de l'aider - aujourd'hui, j'allai céder au moindre des ses caprices. Je lui attrapai les mains et les mis moi même sur mes seins, le laissant toucher ce qu'il voulait sans qu'il fournisse le moindre effort. Puis je l'embrassai avec passion et notre danse folle commença, où cette fois-ci, c'était moi qui menait la valse. Cette fois-ci, on dormit plus longtemps que notre première fois, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Heureusement qu'on était en week-end, cela nous permettait de se lever à des heures tardives, en faisant ce qu'on voulait à notre rythme. Ino avait raison, une fois qu'on a goûté à l'amour passionné avec notre compagnon, on en devenait vite accro. Enfin, c'était surtout sa façon de se justifier de son incalculable nombres de précédents ex-copains, mais maintenant avec Kiba, tout semblait stable. Elle avait elle aussi finalement trouvé son âme sœur.

Un midi, on décida de déjeuner tous ensemble dehors car le soleil daignait enfin se montrer et réchauffer la ville. Quelques-uns étaient assis sur la pelouse à l'ombre d'un arbre et d'autres sur le muret partagé entre le soleil et l'ombre. Je sortis le bento que j'avais préparé pour Shikamaru. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se servir correctement des baguettes et depuis quelques jours, il prenait un malin plaisir de me demander de le nourrir, surtout quand il y avait tout le monde. Il savait parfois être mignon mais était également très gamin quand il le souhaitait. Temari avait apprit l'histoire peu après l'accident et venait régulièrement nous tenir compagnie. C'est grâce à elle que je me rendis compte que j'étais devenu trop dépendante de mon petit copain, puisque je cédais à tous ces caprices et que Temari affirmait qu'elle ne se serait pas pliée. Il était devenu comme ma drogue, comme Gaara avec ses cigarettes mais mon héroïne à moi n'était pas nocive pour la santé comparé à mon ami le fumeur. Alors qu'il régnait une bonne atmosphère, je vis une silhouette familière venir vers nous. Voyant que je m'étais arrêtée dans mon mouvement, Shikamaru regarda dans la même direction que moi et vit Sai venir vers nous. Je me demandais alors comment il avait fait pour réussir à rentrer dans l'enceinte du lycée, n'ayant pas l'uniforme et que l'accès était interdit à toute personne étrangère à l'établissement sauf aux parents convoqués.

«** Bonjour Sora!** Me salua poliment Sai en souriant, pas un de ces faux sourires pour une fois.

- S**ai, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là?**

- **Je pourrais te parler? **Me demanda t-il simplement.

- **On t'écoute!** Répondit Shikamaru qui ne comptait pas me laisser seul avec celui-ci, ce qui était totalement compréhensible vu les dernières circonstances.

-** Ton petit ami peut rester mais je ne crois pas que cela concerne les autres. **Dit Sai en désignant mes amis. »

Je le regardai pendant quelques instants, essayant en vain de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais ne trouvant pas de solution satisfaisante, je me retournai vers mes amis et leur demandai de nous laisser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentais que cela était important et ça allait mettre un terme à cette histoire. Les suppliants du regard, les filles comprirent plus vite mon message - sauf Sasuke qui ne se fit pas prier - et décidèrent de s'en aller puisque Shikamaru avait du mal à se déplacer. Elles emportèrent les garçons avec elles qui semblaient plutôt d'avis à rester pour entendre le fin mot de Sai. Après que toutes gênes furent écartées, Sai put enfin parler librement, comme il cela lui convenait.

«** Je suis désolé Sora pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire durant ces deux ans.** Commença celui-ci, visiblement sincère.** Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de reporter la faute sur la mort de mon frère mais il faut dire que j'ai tout de même perdu la tête. Je n'ai pas su surmonter cette peine et je me suis laissé sombrer, emmenant avec moi tous ceux que j'aimais. C'est sans doute pour ça que tu es la première personne qui en a été le plus affectée. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour mais sache que je regrette. Je t'ai mis en danger plusieurs fois mais cela ne se reproduira plus car je vais retourner à Suna et essayer de repartir sur une meilleure voie. Désolé! **Conclut-il en s'inclinant.

-** Imbécile! **Lui dis-je alors après quelques secondes, le temps de digérer son monologue.

-** Je sais que je le suis.** Répondit-il en se forçant - pour une fois - à sourire.

- **C'est bien d'être lucide.** Enchaîna Shikamaru avec un sourire narquois, content qu'il s'en rende compte.

- **Sora, ça va être dur de me passer de ta présence!** Me dit Sai, en ignorant le sarcasme de Shikmaru. **Mais comme je vois tu es entre de bonne main et que tu as trouvé un petit-ami digne de toi, je vais essayer de faire de même. **Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi et en m'embrassant sur les lèvres.** C'est mon baiser d'adieu. **»

Prise au dépourvue, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir et Shikamaru eut le réflexe de se lever malgré ses blessures pour m'enlacer par derrière. Sai recula alors et avec un dernier sourire triomphant, il s'en alla.

« **Sai!** L'arrêtai-je alors. **Attends**. »

Je me dégageai gentiment de Shikamaru et alla vers le garçon, qui s'était retourné surprit. Je serrai alors le poing et lui donna un coup assez fort dans le ventre.

«** C'est pardonné maintenant!** Lui dis-je en souriant. **Merci et bonne chance.** Murmurai-je alors, ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre à cet instant. »

Cette fois, c'était sûr, la boucle prenait enfin fin et j'allai pouvoir tourner définitivement la page de ce douloureux passé. Je rejoignis ensuite Shikamaru qui m'embrassa fougueusement à son tour.

«** Comment as-tu su ce que je pensais ? **Me demanda t-il en souriant.

**Transmission de pensée... sans doute!** »

Il m'embrassa de nouveau puis on entendit les cris joyeux de nos amis qui bien évidement, n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de nous espionner. Cet épisode s'achevait ici, comme les romans de tragédie qui dévoilaient au lecteur une inattendue fin heureuse.

Durant les prochains jours, on eut nos résultats d'examen. Sasuke était le premier de la section, suivi de près par les trois autres idoles du lycée, qui étaient respectivement Sakura, Neji et Hinata, avec en prime Shikamaru. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la veille de l'examen, il avait réussi à maintenir un bon niveau, ce qui me surprenait. Dans la catégorie moyen, on retrouvait pratiquement tout le monde, avec Gaara et moi en dernière place de ce classement et en catégorie mauvais, se trouvait Naruto et Choji. Pour la plupart, on était plutôt fier de nos résultats, sauf Naruto qui ne comprenait pas son classement et qui avait décidé d'en faire part à la directrice alors que nous, nous comprenions parfaitement son rang. Quand à Choji, il avait prit l'habitude de réviser avec Shikamaru mais cette fois-ci, j'avais emprunté son meilleur ami d'où son résultat. La semaine suivante, on décida enfin de ce qu'on allait faire pour le festival. La classe avait voté majoritairement pour faire une sorte de café. Après tout, notre première raison était que cela allait nous rapporter de l'argent et puis tout le monde adorait les uniformes. Enfin ça, c'était devenu la deuxième raison qui a fait rejoindre pratiquement tous les garçons dans le vote contre la maison hantée. Shikamaru était maintenant guérit et était, comme tout le monde, obligé de participer à la préparation du stand. En fin de journée, je l'accompagnais souvent au journal, qui avait beaucoup plus de travail que d'habitude car durant cette période, tout le lycée était accro aux ragots. Cet évènement était équivalent à Noël, la St Valentin et autres grandes fêtes.

«** Shikamaru, on te laisse boucler le journal.** Dit Sakura qui s'apprêtait à partir avec Hinata.

-** Oui!** Répondit celui-ci alors qu'il terminait d'écrire son article sur l'éventuel programme du Festival.

- **Tu fermeras le local. Je te laisse la clé.** Continua Hinata en déposant l'objet sur la table.** Au revoir et à demain. Sora, Shikamaru. **

- **A demain! **Répondit-on ensemble.

- **Tu as bientôt fini?** Lui demandai-je une fois qu'elles furent parties, en me levant pour lui amener la clé.

- **J'en ai pas pour longtemps. **

- **D'accord! **Lui répondis-je en rangeant mes affaires. »

Effectivement, 10 minutes plus tard il avait fini son travail et verrouilla son article dans l'ordinateur. Puis il prit l'appareil photo et me demanda de le suivre dans la chambre noire car il avait encore quelques photos à développer. Sans me poser davantage de questions, je le suivis et le regardai procéder, n'osant pas le déranger. Comme l'indiquait son nom, la chambre noire était...noire car les lumières éteintes, n'ayant pour seule « lumière » que quelques rayons rouges. Plusieurs photos pendaient sur des fils et quand on s'approchait suffisamment de celle-ci, on pouvait constater que beaucoup d'entre elles représentaient les idoles du lycées. Puis, Shikamaru m'appela et me fit signe de le rejoindre au bureau où il travaillait. Il voulait me montrer le cliché qu'il développait et après l'avoir mis dans un liquide spécial, je vis que c'était en faite une photo de moi quand je travaillais tout à l'heure. Ainsi, il avait profité d'un de mes rares moments de concentration pour me photographier à mon insu. La photo était plutôt réussie. Il avait l'art de réussir ces clichés sans être prit en flagrant délit - un exploit que je n'ai pas su faire avec Sasuke il y a quelques mois de cela. Puis, il me montra une seconde photo où cette fois-ci, on était tous les deux allongés sur le toit pendant une pause déjeuné, l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de regarder les nuages. Il m'expliqua de c'était Hinata qui nous avait pris quand elle nous avait surprise un jour et qu'il avait réussit à l'obtenir sans difficulté.

Heureusement que c'était Hinata! Me dis-je en entendant son explication car j'étais persuadée que Sakura et Ino aurait fait circulé la photo dans tout le lycée.

Je trouvai qu'on était plutôt pas mal sur cette photo, révélant parfaitement nos deux personnalités. Puis il me regarda et me souleva, m'asseyant sur l'un des meubles libres de la pièce. C'est ainsi qu'on s'embrassa tendrement dans la chambre noire, étant sur que personne ne nous volerait cet instant. Puis on rentra ensemble, traînant au passage dans un bar où l'on parla essentiellement du festival.


	18. Chapitre 17 Festival à Konoha

**Titre: **Sous le ciel de Konoha

**Auteur: **meeko's-dreams

**Genre:** schoolfic

**Rating :** T en général

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Sora.

_Les pensées sont en italiques. _**En gras, ceux sont les paroles dites à voix haute. **En normal, c'est la narration. Pov-les-autres. signifie que s'est un point de vue externe à Sora ( l'histoire est écrit en « je »)

**Note :** Voilà le dernier chapitre écrit. Mais l'histoire n'est pas fini. Elle ne l'est qu'en note et je compte bien mettre tous ça au propre. Mais faudra attendre un petit peu. J'espère qu'avec tous ces nouveaux chapitres, je me suis rattrapée afin de m'excuser de ma longue absence.

A bientôt ! Et bonne lecture ! Comme toujours, un petit comm' est franchement la bienvenue !

CHAPITRE 17 Festival du lycée à Konoha 

Le stand n'était pas difficile à réaliser. On avait regroupé des tables et mit de longues nappes dessus. On s'était répartit le travail avec une égalité de serveurs/serveuses et barmen, avec un roulement des tours équitable. On laissa Choji composer le menu sous l'œil vigilant d'Ino qui proposait que du light. Pour l'ambiance, Hinata avait ramené quelques musiques douces et les autres s'occupaient de la déco. Alors que j'accrochais quelques guirlandes aux lampes, l'échelle, tenue par Neji, bougea quand Yamato-sensei ouvrit la porte, me déstabilisant et me faisant presque tomber.

«** Désolé Sora! Je n'avais pas vu que tu étais ici! **

-** Ce n'est pas grave! **Dis-je, encore blême à cause de ma frayeur.

- **Sasuke, Neji, Hinata et Sakura! Vous êtes convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice.** Annonça t-il aux quatre idoles. »

Sans discuter, les concernés laissèrent leurs activités et sortirent de la salle. On se demandait bien pourquoi cette soudaine convocation - c'était sûrement dut au fait qu'ils avaient eu les meilleurs résultats au examen. Mais alors pourquoi Shikamaru n'avait-il pas été convoqué? Puis après quelques réflexions, je laissai tomber mon débat avec moi même, puisque de toute façon, j'étais sure que Sakura nous expliquerait tout une fois revenue.

Pov-les-autres.

Les quatre élèves suivaient en silence Yamato jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Le professeur toqua quelques coups avant d'entrer et nos quatre amis virent la directrice derrière son bureau avec Shizune, Kakashi et un autre homme aux longs cheveux blancs.

« **Ah vous voila enfin! **Dit la directrice en les voyant entrer. **Venons-en tout de suite au fait. Pour le Festival, je voudrais que vous présentiez une pièce de théâtre pour faire honneur à l'établissement. Vous avez tous les quatre obtenus les meilleurs résultats à l'examen et vous êtes en plus les idoles du lycée alors je pense que vous êtes parfaits pour cette tâche.** Conclut-elle avec un grand sourire.

- **Quoi!** S'écria Sakura, montrant ouvertement sa surprise comparé aux trois autres.

- **Dois-je préciser que vous n'avez pas le choix?** Demanda Tsunade qui s'attendait parfaitement à ce genre de réaction.

- **Quelle pièce doit-on interpréter?** Demanda Neji, visiblement vaincu par la directrice.

- **Ça sera un extrait du livre « Le Paradis de la Drague! » que l'auteur, Jiraya-san, ici présent, supervisera avec votre professeur principal, également fan de ce livre. **

- **Mais c'est un livre pour adultes**. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- **C'est un magnifique roman d'amour, qui vous ira à merveille. **Intervient l'auteur avec un ton exagéré.

-** De ce fait, je vous dispense de la préparation de votre stand avec votre classe pour que vous vous concentriez sur la pièce.** Reprit Tsunade. **Par contre, comme la représentation s'effectuera en début de soirée, vous avez l'autorisation de participer à votre stand pendant le début de l'après midi. C'est tout. **

- **Oui! **Répondit les quatre idoles en soufflant intérieurement avant de sortir. »

Pov-les-autres.

Ils nous rejoignirent à la pause de midi et Sakura, comme prévue, nous raconta le changement de programme et semblait pas particulièrement ravie d'y participer. On essaya de la convaincre qu'il fallait prendre cet évènement avec plus d'optimisme mais quand elle nous dit le nom de la pièce, il y avait vraiment de quoi être réticent. N'empêche je voulais voir Sasuke sur scène car cela me semblait comme un moment rare de le voir ainsi exposé sous les projecteurs. Durant toute la semaine, on entreprit de finir avec lenteur les préparations du Festival et on profitait de nos moments de pause pour aller voir les idoles répéter. Tout le lycée était au courant de l'évènement car même si Sakura et Hinata n'étaient pas pour l'exposer au grand jour, la directrice en personne vint l'annoncer lors du rassemblement de fin de semaine qui était censé nous rappeler les règles du Festival.

Alors qu'il restait environ une semaine avant le début de l'évènement au lycée, le lundi matin, Hinata nous fit une grande frayeur. Elle s'était présentée avec des béquilles et une belle entorse au pied. Cela était dut à la négligence de son petit ami qui était tombé de vélo dans le fleuve qui bordait Konoha, avec Hinata derrière lui. Son médecin lui interdisait alors toute forme d'activité qui l'obligerait à faire trop d'effort et monter sur scène avec des béquilles n'étaient vraiment pas l'idéal. Sakura le prit comme une bénédiction car peut être qu'avec cela, la directrice annulerait la pièce. A la place, nous eûmes le droit à la visite de ladite directrice avec Jiraya et Kakashi qui, en apprenant l'accident, cherchaient un plan de secours.

« **Je ne vois pas d'autre choix. **Décréta alors Tsunade qui finalement, ne trouvait pas de solution satisfaisante.

- **On ne fait plus la pièce?** Demanda Sakura, subitement heureuse de la décision.

- **Oui, il nous manque un personnage important alors...**

- **Attendez Tsunade-san. **Intervient l'auteur, apparemment pas d'accord avec ce verdict.** Il nous suffit de remplacer Hinata-chan par une autre fille. Il n'en manque pas dans ce lycée. **

- **Certes mais qui prendre? **Demanda Tsunade qui avait déjà pensé à ce plan.

- **Et bien, il nous faut une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard clair. **Dit Kakashi, en dévisageant les filles de la classe. »

A cette description, j'eus l'instinct – et Tenten aussi – de baisser les yeux, me cachant derrière un rideau de cheveux. Ils ne fallait surtout pas qu'on me remarque. Je devins alors véritablement la plus petite de la classe !

- **Cette fille pourrait faire l'affaire. **Dit Jiraya en me désignant du doigt.

- **Quoi?** M'exclamai-je alors que je m'étais mise derrière les autres pour être sûre de ne pas être vue.

-** Sora?** Dit Tsunade, surprise, qui n'avait pas pensé à moi. **C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait faire l'affaire.**

- **Attendez!** Dis-je alors que tout le monde me regardait. **Tenten ferait aussi l'affaire. Elle a les cheveux plus long que moi, comme Hinata. **

- **Dis donc!** Répondit la jeune fille. **N'essaye pas de te décharger sur moi. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire. **

-** Mais elle n'a pas tes yeux.** Contra l'un des adultes.

- _Pas faux!_ Pensai-je me sentant bête. **Mais elle peut mettre des lentilles si ce n'est que ça. Et puis, je n'ai pas très bonne mémoire et je ne suis pas une bonne actrice. **Me justifiai-je.

- **Alors c'est décidé!** Annonça l'auteur, qui n'écouta pas mes arguments et qui était content d'avoir trouvé une solution pour sauver sa pièce. »

Une fois chose faite, Tsunade m'obligea à aller aux répétitions de la pièce, refusant toute opposition de ma part. Puis ils partirent, nous laissant reprendre nos activités habituelles. Ne digérant pas encore la nouvelle, je m'assis sur la première chaise et fit le vide en moi. Tous les autres vinrent alors me voir, certains content, d'autres comprenant mon sentiment.

« **Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais contre cette pièce. **Me dit Sakura avant de souffler un coup car elle espérait que la pièce soit annulée.

- **Oui, totalement!** Avouai-je, moi aussi désespérée.

- **Je suis désolée Sora-chan. **S'excusa Hinata qui compatissait à ma douleur.

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **La rassurai-je, ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne cette histoire trop à cœur.

- **Prend le bon coté des choses, tu as l'honneur de jouer avec les idoles pour le lycée. **Me dit Tenten.

- **C'est bizarre, ça ressemble exactement à ce qu'elle avait dit pour Sakura et Hinata quand elles nous ont annoncé la nouvelle.** Intervient Naruto.

- **Naruto! **Dis-je légèrement énervée. J**e te rappelle que si je remplace Hinata, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas faire du vélo normalement. **

-** Désolé, désolé!** Répondit celui une main derrière la tête, en reculant quelques pas.»

Cette situation ne me plaisait guère car je n'avais pas du tout envie de me rendre ridicule publiquement, surtout au côté de Sasuke - car lui ne me le pardonnera pas - et de Sakura - car je la considérais comme une grande amie - alors que Neji, lui ça m'était égal. Je décidai alors d'en parler avec la directrice, il y avait sûrement plein d'autres filles disponibles et aptes à tenir ce rôle à ma place. Il suffisait de dire qu'elle jouerait avec Sasuke pour qu'elles acceptent ce fardeau à ma place. Juste avant de déjeuner, je partis discrètement de la salle et alla vers le bâtiment administratif. Tsunade m'accueillis immédiatement, sachant d'avance le sujet de ma demande.

« **Je ne peux malheureusement pas te remplacer Sora. Jiraya en personne insiste pour que tu joues ce rôle. D'après lui, tu es en directement son portrait craché car il l'aurait écrit juste après une rencontre dans le train en direction de Konoha.**

- J_e me disais bien que je connaissais cet homme!_ Me dis-je en me rappelant de cette rencontre ennuyeuse. **Mais...** commençai-je en cherchant mes mots.

- **Tu as été musicienne avant, n'est-ce pas?** Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

- **Hein? Euh, oui!** Répondis-je perdue par ce brusque changement de sujet.** Comment le savez-vous? **

- J**e connais bien la directrice du lycée de Suna, la vieille Chiyo-sama. Elle m'a dit que tu étais très appréciée ****pour ta musique. Tu en joues toujours? **

- **Pas vraiment.** Répondis-je moins surprise maintenant.** J'ai quitté le groupe depuis que je suis partie de Suna. **

-** Je t'offre alors l'occasion de rejouer durant le festival, après la pièce de théâtre. **M'annonça t-elle.

-** Quoi?** M'exclamai-je interloquée. **Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer pour et je n'ai pas de nouveau membres pour jouer mes morceaux actuels. A ce stade, cela demande au moins un mois de travail. **

-** Tu en aura pas besoin, je vais faire venir les membres de Suna pour l'occasion. J'ai l'accord de ton ancienne directrice. Mais à condition que t'y mette du tien pour la pièce. **

- _Du chantage!_ Me dis-je blasée._ C'est vrai que la proposition est plutôt alléchante. _**D'accord.** Acceptai-je finalement. »

Contente, la directrice me laissa partir et je me rendis compte alors que je venais de me faire avoir en beauté.

« _Plutôt douée la directrice!_ Me dis-je en rejoignant le groupe qui avait commencé à manger. M_aintenant j'aurai encore moins de temps libre avec Shikamaru._ »

Ils me demandèrent où j'étais passée et je leur racontai que j'avais essayé de m'échapper de mes obligations et qu'à la place, j'avais accumulé 2 fois plus de travail. Ils oublièrent rapidement la fin de mon récit quand ils apprirent que j'allais également jouer de la musique sur scène. Apparemment, ils voulaient tous m'entendre depuis un bon moment mais personne n'avait osé demander. Et puis il y avait eu l'histoire de Sai et au final, seul Shikamaru avait eu le droit à ce privilège. Après manger; Sakura et Neji s'assurèrent que je ne me défile pas pour la répétition et Kakashi-sensei me donna mon texte. J'en pris alors connaissance pendant que Sakura et Sasuke révisaient un de leur passage ensemble. Bien qu'avec un titre tel que « Le Paradis de la Drague!», le passage se passait à l'ère des ninjas. La scène était plutôt classique: une princesse nommée Yuuki devait épouser un prince appelé Kousaku mais le pays avait été attaqué et le prince ennemi, Tai, captura Yuuki. La sœur du prince Kousaku, nommée Hana, eut un mariage arrangé avec Tai, mais c'était en faite une excuse pour le pays afin d'envahir celui de son attaquant. De ce fait, Hana tomba réellement amoureuse du méchant et se suicida quand son frère, Kousaku, tua l'ennemi. Finalement, on avait un happy end et la princesse et le prince rentrèrent chez pour se marier.

_... _

Je ne voyais vraiment pas le rapport avec le titre du livre. Kakashi m'expliqua que c'était juste un flash back des vies antérieures des personnages et que dans la véritable vie, c'était un peu la même chose mais que les deux garçons « se battaient » pour une fille en essayant toutes techniques de drague et que la sœur d'un des deux garçons étaient amoureuse de l'autre type. Mais comme cette histoire était beaucoup plus longue et compliquée à représenter, ils avaient décidé qu'on ferait seulement la représentation de l'ancienne vie des personnages. A la demande de Sakura et de Sasuke, certaines scènes avaient été coupées, comme les passages érotiques - normal, puisque c'était un livre pour adultes - et d'autres avaient été censurées. Finalement, je jouais la princesse kidnappée nommée Yuuki Sakura jouait la sœur du prince Kousaku joué par Sasuke, et par chance elle garda son propre nom et l'ennemi – le prince Tai – était Neji. Sakura avait demandé ce rôle puisqu'elle était déjà la petite amie de Neji alors autant faire l'amoureuse de celui-ci dans la scène. De ce fait, j'avais eu le droit à plus de scènes et de répliques qu'elle et après avoir lu la pièce en entière, je vis qu'il y avait une scène de baiser entre le prince Kousaku et la princesse Yuuki à la fin.

« **Attendez!** Les coupai-je alors dans leur scène.** C'est quoi cette histoire de baiser à la fin de la pièce? **

- **C'est l'une des plus belles scènes de la pièce, avec la mort de la jeune sœur Hana et le combat des deux princes. On ne peut pas la retirer.** Se justifia l'auteur, en extase.

- **On ne peut pas censurer? **

-** Ça gâcherait la scène.** Répliqua Kakashi-sensei.

- **Mais...** Commençai-je en cherchant à toute vitesse de nouvelles idées. **Un bisou sur le front alors.**

- **Entre deux fiancés...** Intervient cette fois-ci Sakura.

- **Je refuse d'embrasser ce glaçon... enfin je veux dire ce garçon!** M'exclamai-je alors avec un ton catégorique.

-** Moi non plus je ne suis pas emballé à l'idée de t'embrasser.** Répliqua Sasuke en soufflant.

- **Au moins on est d'accord sur ce point.** Décrétai-je alors.

- **Impossible de changer la scène**. Annonça avec un ton formel Jiraya.

-** J'aurai préféré que ça soit Shikamaru alors. **Dis-je alors vidée, en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

- **J'aurai préféré Hinata ou quelqu'un d'autre.** Répliqua Sasuke.

- **Pardon? **M'exclamai-en en le foudroyant du regard.

- **Du calme!** Intervient Kakashi.** Bon on reprend la répétition. Je vous rappelle que la première est dans une semaine. **

- **Oui!** Répondit-on, en redevenant calme.

- **Faisons une scène avec le prince Kousaku et la princesse Yuuki.** »

Comme c'était nos deux personnages, je m'avançai avec Sasuke au milieu de la pièce, avec mon script. J'essayai de jouer la scène du mieux que je le pouvais mais Sasuke m'avait énervé et à la place de dire mes répliques avec un ton amoureux comme il était écrit, je l'agressai presque. Par contre, mon glaçon de prince resta froid et joua parfaitement son rôle. Jiraya dut plusieurs fois me reprendre mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Finalement, à la fin de la journée, j'étais crevée et je ne pensais pas que j'allai tenir toute la semaine ainsi. Je rentrai avec Sasuke, puisque de toute façon, les autres avaient fini deux heures avant nous et tout le monde étaient déjà rentré chez eux. Une fois chez moi, Deidara et les autres étaient présents et ce dernier voulait absolument que je lui tienne compagnie, jugeant que cela faisait longtemps. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit pour la pièce de théâtre et que depuis, il venait lui aussi assister aux répétitions. Mes journées étaient de plus en plus épuisantes car j'avais un Sasuke froid, un Neji encore plus dragueur que d'habitude - car apparemment, il aimait jouer les scènes avec moi - une Sakura plaintive qui à défaut de ne pas pouvoir le faire avec Ino comme d'habitude le faisait avec moi, un Jiraya en état de transe à chaque fois qu'on joue une scène avec je cite: « magnificence», un Deidara encore plus collant que Neji et ... je crois que c'est tout. Ah, non! Pardon. Un grand manque de Shikamaru aussi. Mais sinon, oui, c'est tout. Il y avait vraiment de quoi devenir folle. De plus le soir, je devais revoir mes morceaux car les membres de mon groupe ne pouvaient pas descendre avant la fin de la semaine et donc le mini concert prévu serait du live, sans aucune répétition avant. C'est pourquoi il fallait absolument que tout le monde soit prêt avant et donc il fallait que je m'entraîne pour me remettre dans le bain de la musique. Mes seuls périodes de repos véritable était quand je prenais ma douche le soir, quand personne ne venait m'embêter comme Deidara et qu'aucun effort n'était nécessaire.

La semaine passa vite et le Festival arriva enfin et après un bref discours de la directrice, le Festival du lycée de Konoha débuta officiellement. Très tôt le matin, beaucoup de personnes circulaient dans l'établissement et tout le monde semblait déjà attendre la pièce de théâtre. Tous les stands avaient étaient préparés avec soin et étaient magnifiques puisqu'à la fin du Festival, Tsunade allait annoncer quel était le meilleur stand et donc la meilleure classe. Notre stand était bondé principalement par les parents et amis des élèves de la classe et je fus surprise de voir que mes parents s'étaient donnés la peine de venir à l'occasion. Étant une serveuse pour la matinée, j'avais revêtu l'uniforme choisi qui n'était rien d'autres qu'une jupe rose à froufrou et un chemisier rose et rouge à manches courtes. Par dessus se trouvait un tablier blanc avec le symbole de Konoha, mais celui-ci servait plus à décorer qu'à protéger la robe. Enfin, on devait se faire deux couettes comme la directrice avec plusieurs rubans roses, blancs et rouges, et on avait l'obligation de porter un serre tête avec des oreilles de chats. Après tout, notre stand s'appelait le « Neko cherry lolita » d'où le costume. Mais malgré tout, c'était … laid. Pour les garçons, ils étaient en chemise blanche ou rose et un pantalon noir, comme les hôtes habituels. Ils n'avaient pas d'oreilles de chat mais à la demande de Kiba et de Naruto, il devait se mettre avec du maquillage des moustaches de chats. Par contre, même si c'était assez embarrassant, on portait tous une queue. Eux aussi, c'était laid. Ma sœur, accompagnée de son petit ami qui n'était rien d'autre qu'Haku, n'arrêta pas de me charrier sur ma tenue, puisque je ne m'habillais pas ainsi tous les jours – et heureusement – et je leur présentai officiellement Shikamaru. Puisqu'ils étaient descendu, autant en profiter. Bon c'est vrai qu'il ne ressemblait en rien à Sai mais avec lui, j'étais bien et ma sœur n'insista pas sur le sujet qui fâche. Je présentai également à mes amis de Konoha mes amis de Suna et les membres de mon groupe. Puis, ils durent partir visiter d'autres stand car tous les fan-club de nos stars du lycée étaient venus pour voir leurs idoles préférées en tenue si ... mignonne. Les photos fusaient et je me promis d'immortaliser cet instant où je voyais Sasuke rougir dans ma mémoire. Puis vers le milieu de l'après-midi, je pris congé avec Sakura, Neji et Sasuke - à son plus grand bonheur - pour commencer à revêtir nos costumes plutôt complexes et long à mettre. Évidement, les vêtements de l'époque Edo étaient plus travaillés que nos jeans et T-shirt d'aujourd'hui. Deidara, qui s'était chargé de décorer la scène de spectacle avec son club d'art, voulait absolument m'aider à nouer mon kimono mais à mon plus grand soulagement, ce fut Kurenai-sensei qui s'en occupa. Puis, comme il nous restait encore deux heures avant la première, je me promenai dans l'enceinte du lycée, visitant à mon tour les stands. J'enfilai un large manteau léger et simple, de couleur beige, pour éviter de salir le costume et aussi d'être trop voyante dans la foule et que tout le monde me reconnaisse avant l'heure. Après tout, notre photo sur les affiches étaient exposée partout, et on avait posé en tenue donc autant être prudente. Je rencontrai alors à ma plus grande surprise, une personne à laquelle je ne m'attendais vraiment pas. Sai était venu pour l'occasion, et justifia sa présence par la rumeur du spectacle. Je pris alors mes distances instinctivement envers lui mais après m'avoir affirmé qu'il essayait de tourner la page et qu'en aucun cas il voulait me causer de problèmes ici, on décida d'aller boire un verre ensemble. Je fis exprès de choisir notre café car je savais que mes amis ne l'appréciaient pas et qu'ainsi, il se tiendrait à coup sur à carreaux.

« **Bienvenue au Neko...!** Commença Tenten en nous voyant arriver. »

Son sourire commerciale s'estompa quand elle vit mon accompagnateur et nous désigna avec un sourire forcé une table libre. Je glissai un rapide et léger murmure à son attention expliquant brièvement la situation. Puis, elle nous apporta deux boissons et nous laissa, nous observant de loin avec tous les autres. Shikamaru nous avait vu arriver derrière son comptoir et depuis, il ne nous quitta pas des yeux.

Pov-les-autres.

«** Que fait-il là?** Demanda t-il à Tenten quand elle revient vers le comptoir.

- I**ls se sont croisés dans le lycée. Il est venu pour la pièce d'après Sora. **Répondit la jeune fille.** Il ne devrait normalement ne pas causer de problèmes. **

-** Je l'espère !** Souffla celui-ci en essuyant un verre. »

Fin Pov-les-autres.

«** L'atmosphère semble s'être tendu depuis que je suis rentré ici.** Fit remarquer Sai en regardant le service.

-** Ils sont sur leurs gardes. On ne peut pas te pardonner du jour au lendemain. **Répondis-je trop sèchement à mon goût.

- **Je sais. Tu n'es pas de service? **

- **Non, je l'étais ce matin.**

- **Dommage, j'aurai voulu te voir en tenue de lotita. **Me dit-il en souriant.

- **Baka!** Soufflai-je, en rougissant malgré moi.

- **Il parait aussi que tu vas donner un mini concert tout à l'heure après la pièce. **

- **Tu es bien au courant, je trouve! **Dis-je surprise.** C'est à peine écrit sur les programmes. Généralement, les petites lettres, on ne les lit pas. **

- **C'est sur le programme? **Demanda t-il lui aussi surprit en sortant un exemplaire. **Ah oui, effectivement. **

- _Je me disais aussi. _Pensai-je blasée. **Mais comment tu l'as su alors?** Lui demandai-je puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- **J'ai ma propre source. Haku est encore mon ami et il me l'a dit quand j'ai su qu'il allait descendre à Konoha. **

-** Ah, tout s'explique. **Dis-je en comprenant.

-** Sora!** M'appela alors Sakura qui était rentrée dans le café. **Il est l'heure. **

- **Excuse-moi Sai mais le devoir m'appelle.** Dis-je en me levant.

- **A bientôt Hime et bonne chance! **Me répondit-il en me souriant. »

Je rougis légèrement à ce surnom puis je me dépêchai de rejoindre mon amie. Shikamaru m'attrapa à la sortie et m'embrassa pour me souhaiter également bonne chance. Dans nos coulisses, je sentais la pression augmenter en entendant le brouhaha de la salle augmenter, signe que les gens arrivaient. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya, Deidara et Kurenai-sensei étaient également avec nous, nous répétant les derniers conseils. Kurenai terminait de nous maquiller - elle avait un talent pour nous rendre jolies sans abuser du maquillage - pendant que Jiraya nous décrivit pour la cinquième fois le caractère de nos personnage. Kakashi-sensei nous encouragea encore une fois, et Tsunade, accompagnée de Shizune, s'apprêtait à introduire la pièce. Quant à Deidara, il ne me lâcha pas et j'avais affreusement envie de l'envoyer balader à coup de pied dans le derrière. Enfin, les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent et la scène s'illumina. La directrice fit son entrée avec Jiraya et souhaita la bienvenue aux spectateurs au Festival du lycée.

« **Je suis fière de vous présenter un extrait du célèbre livre de Jiraya-san et j'espère que vous apprécierez la scène qu'a décidé de représenter quatre élèves de la première B. **

-** Non mais je rêve, on a rien décidé du tout.** Me dis-je énervée dans les coulisses.** On a été obligé d'y participer et c'était sous chantage pour ma part. **

- **Je laisse maintenant l'auteur Jiraya-san, vous introduire la pièce. **Finit la directrice en laissant le micro à l'homme et en reculant de quelques pas. »

C'est ainsi que Jiraya commença à partir dans un long délire qui devait seulement résumé le fait qu'on devait faire un flash back d'une vie antérieure de ces personnages. Je sentais déjà le public commençait à s'ennuyer car certains s'étaient endormis et les conversations avaient reprise. C'est alors que la directrice, en ayant elle aussi marre, décida de mettre fin à l'introduction. Elle assomma l'auteur pour qu'il n'y ait aucune résistance de sa part et le tira par les cheveux jusqu'aux coulisses. Parfois, la directrice pouvait être effrayante quand elle le voulait. Puis les projecteurs s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent, signe que la pièce commençait. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent, les dormeurs se réveillèrent et la concentration des spectateurs revint sur la scène.

On commença avec l'annonce des fiançailles en Kousaku et Yuuki, respectivement joué par Sasuke et moi (pour ceux qui ont oublié). Cette cérémonie fut interrompue par l'arrivée en force de Neji dans le rôle de Tai et de manière rapide mais non brusque, il m'attrapa et m'emporta dans les coulisses - durant les répétitions, cette scène avait été difficile à réaliser car il n'arrivait pas à me prendre correctement et après l'essaie « sac de riz », il fit semblant de m'assommer dans le cou et me porta normalement. Puis ce fut l'entrée de Sakura et de Kousaku, où ce dernier cherchait un plan pour me récupérer. Depuis les coulisses, je pouvais voir les visages ébahis et concentrés de nos spectateurs qui étaient maintenant à fond dans la pièce. Puis j'apparus de nouveau sur scène avec Tai, qui avec son air suffisant et dragueur, jouait parfaitement le méchant. Je m'éclipsai ensuite dans le noir pour être remplacée par Sakura qui courtisa le jeune prince. Puis Kousaku apparut de nouveau et tous les personnages étaient sur scène. J'étais près de Tai qui tenait dans sa main une chaîne qui s'enroulait autour de moi. Sakura se trouvait entre les deux garçons, se rendant compte qu'elle aimait Tai et que Kousaku avait sorti son sabre. La scène du baiser approchait et je commençai à l'appréhender - finalement avec Sasuke, on s'était convenu rien qu'entre nous deux qu'il me déposerait un baiser sur le front.

«** Relâche Yuuki!** Ordonna Kousaku en le menaçant de son sabre.

- **Tu es prêt à risquer de transgresser le mariage de ta sœur et de briser la nouvelle alliance pour une femme?** Répliqua Tai, en me tirant vers lui avec la chaîne.

- **Hn! Tu es toujours aussi stupide, comme depuis notre première rencontre.** Sourit Kousaku. **Ceci n'était qu'un stratagème qui me permettait de t'atteindre et de t'éteindre à la même occasion. **

- **J'attends de voir.** Dit-il en m'embrassant brutalement. »

Ce baiser n'était pas dans le script et ma colère me monta rapidement au cerveau. J'avais envie de le cogner tellement fort que Sasuke n'aurait plus besoin de le tuer mais on était sur scène et il fallait que je reste dans mon rôle. Suite à cet imprévu, les spectateurs avaient lâché un cri de surprise et Sasuke et Sakura nous regardèrent, également choqués. Puis Neji me relâcha et je tombai à ses pieds, jouant parfaitement le rôle d'une princesse bouleversée en baissant la tête pour cacher mon rougissement – qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dut à la honte ou à l'embarras mais à une forte envie de tuer contenue. Je me demandai bien ce que dirait Shikamaru après avoir vu cette scène. Neji afficha une expression hautaine et continua la scène, comme si tout était normal. Il attaqua Sasuke qui le repoussa facilement et leur chorégraphie du combat se déroula avec beauté. Enfin, Kousaku tua son ennemi et Sakura se précipita vers le corps du prince mort. Elle avait profité de l'attention que retenait le combat pour se glisser discrètement des fausses larmes et on avait l'impression qu'elle pleurait réellement. Les projecteurs s'éteignirent sauf sur les deux tourtereaux pour mettre une ambiance tragique et après un long monologue, elle sortit un couteau de sa manche et se poignarda.

«_ Cela fait un peu Roméo et Juliette._ Me dis-je, cachée dans le noir. »

Puis la lumière revint sur toute la scène et Sasuke rangea son sabre avant de se diriger vers moi. Il me délivra et m'aida à me relever. Je le remerciai, tel mon texte me le disait et enfin, c'était le passage du baiser final changé par nos grands soins. On pouvait sentir la tension venant des spectateurs qui retenait leur souffle, profitant de chaque secondes de la scène.

«** Ils vont être déçu pour ce passage !** Me dis-je en pensant à notre modification, bien qu'ils devaient être content d'avoir vu l'imprévu avec Neji. »

Sûrement toutes les fans de Sasuke allaient me haïr et me maudire rien qu'avec le fait que j'eus le droit à un contact avec leur idole mais la plus grande onde noir venait des coulisses. Deidara regardait furieusement Sasuke, étant jaloux à l'extrême. Ne supportant plus cette idée, il déboula sur scène et s'attaqua à Sasuke. Tout le monde fut alors surprit de cette soudaine apparition et, doué comme il est, il se prit les pieds dans un de ses décors et tomba sur Sasuke. Bousculé, celui-ci qui s'apprêtait à m'embrasser sur le front, rata la zone et atterrit sur mes lèvres. C'était mon deuxième baiser en moins de 5 minutes par deux garçons différents, et qui n'étaient même pas mon petit ami. Deidara regarda alors la scène furieux et choqué, se rendant bien compte que c'était lui qui avait provoqué ce qu'il ne voulait pas qui se produise, puis il me vit lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Tant pis si j'étais encore sur scène et que j'incarnais une princesse douce et sensible, je pris Deidara par le col et lui donna une baffe bien mérité. Je sentis alors l'assistance compatir pour le professeur - même les morts s'étaient relevés. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent et on entendit encore le bruit de plusieurs personnes en train de tabasser une autre. Quand la lumière revint, on s'était mis tous les quatre en ligne, prêt à saluer tout en souriant. Un peu plus au fond de la scène, parmi le décor, se trouvait Deidara mis K.O un peu plus tôt. Avec Sasuke, on se sentait maintenant mieux, notre châtiment étant effectué. On eut tout de même le droit à une rafale d'applaudissement ce qui m'étonna puisque la fin de la pièce avait été un fiasco total. Enfin cette pièce passée, j'allai enfin pouvoir retirer ce lourd et chaud kimono. Kurenai nous aida pendant que Tsunade nous félicita dans les cabines, nous disant que la vidéo – parce qu'ils avaient osé filmer ! – allait se vendre comme des petits pains. Je compris alors pourquoi elle voulait avoir les quatre idoles dans ce projet et qu'il était hors de question de l'annuler. Si ce n'était pas la directrice, elle aurait sans doute subi le même sort que Deidara. Puis je me changeai en mettant une jupe noir avec un filet noir à manche courte et par dessus un débardeur rouge pour éviter d'être trop indécente. Puis je mis une veste sans manche et à capuche noire dont l'intérieur était rouge et que je laissais exprès ouverte. Je mis une longue ceinture rouge autour de la jupe et garda mes longues chaussettes noires et mis un long foulard rouge autour de mon cou. Puis je retira mon ancienne coiffure, préférant avoir les cheveux détachés. Quand je sortis enfin de ma cabine, je rejoignis le reste de mon groupe qui était dans les coulisses, eux aussi en noir et rouge. Heureusement qu'on avait pris l'habitude de donner des concerts avec les mêmes vêtements ce qui nous permettait d'être assortis alors qu'on ne s'était vu que ce matin. Une fois prêts, on se mit d'accord pour l'ordre de nos chansons et la directrice annonça notre entrée. C'était beaucoup moins stressant que la pièce puisque j'avais pris l'habitude de me produire en tant que chanteuse. J'attrapai ma guitare et rentrai en première sur scène. Je me mis au niveau du micro, puisque j'étais la chanteuse officielle avec Haku en tant que chanteur masculin et après un bref regard, on commença notre mini concert. La foule semblait apprécier notre prestation et après 20 minutes de chansons, on se retira dans les coulisses sous les applaudissements. C'était une sensation qui me manquait et que j'appréciais pleinement dans l'instant.

Enfin vers 20h, la directrice annonça que la pièce avait rapporté le plus gros succès et de ce fait, notre classe fut décrété vainqueur du Festival. Puis on reçu la seconde place avec notre café « Neko cherry lolita » qui avait été le stand le plus bondé de toute la matinée. Par contre comme les idoles étaient parti l'après-midi, bien que le quota de clients étaient assez élevé, c'était la maison hantée de la classe de Temari qui remporta la troisième place – Kankuro ayant fourni pas mal de marionnettes effrayantes. Et enfin, mon concert improvisé avec mes amis de Suna avait obtenu un classement spécial et on appris que lui aussi avait été filmé, par le soin de la directrice bien évidemment. Le Festival se termina et on eut le droit à la traditionnel danse autour du feu. On s'était tous changé pour remettre nos uniformes du lycée et par couple, on dansa en se suivant. J'étais d'abord avec Shikamaru pour ensuite atterrir avec Naruto puis Sasuke dût au changement obligatoire de partenaire. Je fus contente de voir que Neji se trouvait juste derrière Shikamaru et de ce fait, comme le changement se faisait vers l'avant pour les filles, je n'allais pas le rencontrer à moins de faire un tour complet du feu. Bien qu'il y avait trois files représentant les terminales, les premières et les secondes - car tenir plus de 300 élèves tous confondus en une file était plutôt gigantesque - je vis que Shikamaru dansait avec Temari. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse mais un pincement me vint quand même au cœur. Puis la danse fut libre et suivant la musique, on finit par une fête. Fatiguée, je m'assis à une table où mangeait Choji, où bavardait quelques uns de mes amis et je regardai les autres danser. Je vis alors Kurenai-sensei et Asuma-sensei - il parait qu'ils étaient ensembles et qu'un enfant était en route - Neji qui accordait quelques danses à l'une de ses fans avec la permission de Sakura qui en profita pour faire de même. Naruto faisait danser Hinata en y allant doucement à cause de son pieds et avait finalement décidé de la mettre sur ses pieds pour l'entraîner dans la danse plus facilement. Sasuke buvait à notre table, avec Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari. Ce fut drôle de voir que Lee dansait n'importe comment avec Gai-sensei, n'écoutant pas du tout la musique et gênant même quelques danseurs. Temari me demanda la permission de m'emprunter Shikamaru alors qu'on avait rejoint la piste pour une danse et je lui laissai, jugeant que j'étais claquée. Je m'éloignai un instant de la fête, voulant me rafraîchir quand je vis prêt du jet d'eau Gaara, toujours en train de fumer. Je m'avançai vers lui et trempai mon visage dans l'eau glacée puis je me tournai vers lui, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là tout seul.

« **Je ne voudrais pas que les professeurs me crament maintenant.** Me dit-il en me montrant sa drogue.

- **Tiens, tu me proposes pas de cigarette cette fois? **Me surpris-je de demander.

- **Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier. **Me dit-il en se souvenant de ma dernière expérience où la cigarette s'est retrouvé par terre. **Tout comme les baisers de fin de pièce. **

- **Tu es venu?** Lui demandai-je, surprise.

- **C'était ennuyant, trop eau de rose mais la fin était plutôt marrante. Dommage que vous ayez censuré la mort de Deidara.** Ajouta t-il avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- **Ce n'était pas dans le scénario. **Lui dis-je en me remémorant cet instant désagréable. **Tu ne veux pas danser?** Lui demandai-je finalement après quelques instants pour changer de sujet,.

- **C'est pas mon truc.** Me dit-il en finissant sa clope et en sortant une autre.

- J**'ai répondu exactement la même chose lors de ma fête de bienvenue.** Me rappelai-je alors. **Allez! Viens essayer à la place de ressembler à une usine à fumer. **Dis-je finalement en le forçant à se lever pour éviter qu'il en fume une autre. »

Comme je savais qu'il n'aimait pas se montrer en public et que danser était de loin son activité préférée, on resta près du jet d'eau, où l'on entendait parfaitement la musique. Comme si c'était un slow même si la musique était plutôt dynamique, on fit quelque pas, surveillant mes pieds pour ne pas faire de mauvais mouvement. C'était un exploit de faire danser le garçon et bien que j'avais remarqué qu'il avait été absent pour le stand - il n'aurait pas supporté le costume imposé - il aurait au moins fait une activité normale durant ce jour de fête. Concentré, on ne vit pas alors que quelqu'un nous observait de loin.


End file.
